Di-Gata Defenders: Ogama Team
by CMR Rosa
Summary: A second team of Di-Gata Defenders is form to battle a new organization, who seeks to dominate the Realm by tapping into an ancient Bakkorean power.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Di-Gata Defenders is own by Nelvana Enterainment and I do not make any profit from this story, it for fun**

**This story was ****originally made by Runty Grunty, the first eight chapters were written by him while the rest is written by me, he give me permission to finish this story because this story is so good it should be finish, and if you have a chance read ****Runty Grunty other Di-Gata Defender story DiGata Destroyer, **originally name Sister of the Great Beast, in fact all his stores are good, now on to the first chapter.

Chapter 1: Enter Sonia, Archer of Ionith

The chirping of birds echoed through the trees of the Binn-Ar Woods. Thin rays of sunlight shone through the treetop canopy, leaving the forest quite dark, yet beautiful. All over, the trees had various Sigils and Henges adorning them, signs of their magical properties.

Within a small set of tall, slender trees, Erik looked about, as though searching for something. He had his tech gauntlet ready, but he wasn't being overly cautious, as he usually was in battle. Moreover, it was as though he was trying to remain silent.

A sound of rustling bushes caught his attention, but he did not move. The sound came from a set of bushes some distance before him. After a moment a hare slowly moved out of the bushes to eat some leaves. It didn't notice Erik as he slowly aimed his gauntlet at it.

"That's right…" Erik whispered, "Just hold still for a second. Huh?"

The hare had been alerted by something, and was now scurrying away. After a moment, Erik's sister Kara ran out of a set of trees, apparently chasing the hare.

"Hey, wait!" Kara said. "Come back!"

"Kara! What are you doing?!"

"Huh? Oh, Erik. Didn't see you there."

"Yeah, well you should have." Erik was quite aggravated at this point, but in more of an annoyed sense. "You just chased off our dinner!"

In a slightly mortified tone, Kara said, "What?! You were going to eat that cute little rabbit?"

"Hey, someone's gotta get food for us."

"And that involves killing a poor, helpless animal?"

Erik sighed and continued, "Animals eat other animals, Kara. It's part of nature. Doesn't matter now. Little critter's probably long gone."

"Well, you can save yourself the trouble of finding it again. There's a town nearby; Seth's planning to have us spend the night there."

Erik wanted to say something clever to his sister, but nothing came to him. After a moment, he sighed in defeat and said, "Fine. Have it your way. Let's get going."

Kara smiled triumphantly as she began striding off. After taking a few steps, though, she stopped upon hearing a loud growling sound.

Scoffing, Kara said, "Erik, I know you're upset, but will you quit growling at me?"

"I wasn't growling at you," Erik said casually. Obviously, he didn't know what Kara meant.

"Wait, if that wasn't you, then–"

A loud roaring sound behind Kara cut off her sentence. Terrified, she whipped around, and her eyes met those of a particularly large black bear, which towered over her at more than twice her height. It roared as it stood on its hind legs, its claws outstretched. It had a large Sum Sigil, the Sigil of Peace, on its chest and in between its eyes. It looked particularly angry.

Kara screamed in absolute terror as the bear raised a massive claw. She heard Erik shout and his gauntlet activate. Singeing Spar! A blade of fire shot forth, striking the bear. The bear roared as it stumbled backwards but it didn't fall over and did not seem badly injured by the spell. The bear lowered itself onto its four legs and continued to snarl as Erik ran forward.

Erik stopped in front of Kara and shouted, "You keep your claws off my sister, furball!"

At this, the bear roared angrily at Erik. Kara said nervously, "Um, Erik? I don't think you should've said that."

"Relax, I got it under control."

At that moment, the bear charged at Erik and Kara. The two dove to the sides as the bear ran past where they had last stood. It then stopped, turned toward Erik and charged at him. Erik raised his gauntlet for another spell. Constructor! A series of metallic plates flew at the bear, wrapping themselves around its neck. The plates formed a sort of conical collar around the bear's head. The bear started swinging its head around, attempting to get rid of the collar, but it held strong. Erik smiled triumphantly at the bear, but then the bear began running blindly in his direction, swinging its head to try and rid itself of the metal collar. Erik leapt out of the way just as the bear ran into a tree headfirst. The collar broke as the bear slammed into the tree, and the metal fragments clattered to the forest floor before vanishing.

Erik watched as the bear shook its head, and then turned toward him. It took a couple steps forward and rose up onto its hind legs in front of Erik, roaring with its claws outstretched.

"Oh boy, not good…" Erik said, slightly nervous. He then raised his gauntlet for another spell. "Forge Fi– AAGH!"

The bear struck Erik's shoulder with a massive claw, sending him sprawling across the forest floor. Erik stopped skidding several meters away from the bear, and he moaned painfully as he clutched his shoulder. There was a large scratch mark on his shoulder, which trickled with blood.

"ERIK!" Kara screamed.

As the bear began running on all fours toward Erik, Kara ran toward her brother, casting a spell. Mantle of Yin! A green tapestry made of energy flew forward, scooping Erik off the ground moments before the bear reached him. The tapestry hovered above the ground, out of reach of the bear. As the bear came to a stop it looked up at Erik. Realizing he was out of reach, and then noticing Kara, the bear turned towards her.

"Uh oh…" Kara gulped. As the bear slowly advanced towards her, she said, "Nice bear… nice bear…"

The bear roared, scaring Kara out of her wits. It then charged at her.

"KARA!" Erik yelled.

A flaming bolt of energy struck in front of the bear from above. Startled, the bear stumbled back. Kara did not waste time as she leapt back, her Power Boots allowing her to put a large amount of distance between herself and the bear.

"Whew," Kara gasped as she landed. "Thanks Erik!"

"Don't look at me," Erik shouted back, clutching his shoulder painfully.

"Huh?" Kara looked back at the spot where the flaming bolt had hit. There was a charred arrow in the ground where the bolt had struck. "An arrow?" Kara said, confused. She then looked up toward the source of the arrow.

Up in the trees there was a girl, about fifteen years old, perched on a thick branch. Her eyes were brown, and she had long emerald-colored hair braided in a ponytail with an orange cloth bandana over it. Her skin was quite dirty, but it looked as though she took good care of herself. Her outfit consisted of a brown leather vest with a brownish-orange short-sleeved shirt, an orange skirt with black stocking shorts underneath, open-fingered gloves, bracers, and brown leather boots. She had an elegant longbow in her hand, with a quiver of arrows on her back. The longbow had several Henges and Sigils adorning it, mainly consisting of the Nega Sigil, the Sigil of Force.

The girl leapt down from her branch, landing on several other branches as she made her way to the ground. As she landed, she stood up and drew an arrow to her bow. She drew the arrow back and the Henges and Sigils on her bow began to glow red. As she released the arrow, it became engulfed in magical flames and landed in front of the bear. The bear stumbled back again, but then it became angry and snarled at the girl.

Worried, Kara said to the girl, "Um, maybe you should aim a little higher?"

"I'm not trying to hit it," the girl said. Her voice was quite stern, yet slightly warm in tone. She continued, "I just wanna scare it off."

"Well, I don't think its working."

At that moment, the bear began to charge at the girl. Acting immediately, she pulled out a set of spell stones from a pouch on her belt and cast a spell. Leaf Storm! A flurry of razor sharp leaves flew at the bear, engulfing it. The leaves cut away at the bear's fur, forcing it to back away. As the bear stood on all fours snarling at the girl, she pulled out a guardian stone and cast it. Furion, Nature's Wrath! A great silver stag appeared in front of the girl, a Henge of Sum and Ogama on its forehead. The stag was wrapped in thorns and brambles, as though they were part of its fur. Its many antlers were also covered in brambles, and all around its body there was a silvery mist.

The girl then shouted, "Drive it off!"

The stag lowered its head toward the bear and began to gallop towards it. The bear reared up to defend itself, but the stag's antlers caught it in the side and sent it staggering backwards. The bear got back up and then tried to move toward Kara and the girl, but each time it tried the stag pushed it back with its antlers or got in its way. Eventually, the bear stopped trying and began to wander off into the woods, having lost interest in the Defenders and the girl.

Relieved that the bear was leaving, Kara sighed in relief and sat down. She then turned to look at the stag as it trotted over to its owner. The girl stroked the stag's head for a moment, and then the stag vanished, the guardian stone reappearing in the girl's hand.

Above the scene, Erik kept his eyes on the girl. Absentmindedly, he said, "Wow …" to himself. He clearly was fascinated with the girl, but it was more than just being impressed. He then re-realized the pain in his shoulder, and clutched it.

As the green tapestry supporting Erik descended, Kara ran up to her brother and said in a concerned tone, "Erik, are you okay?"

"Ugh, I've been better."

"Erik! Kara!" came Seth's distant voice.

A moment later, Seth and Melosa ran onto the scene. Seth's right arm still sported Kragus' hard rock shell, as did his chest and parts of his face. Melosa almost shrieked upon seeing Erik's wound and ran over to him.

"Are you alright, Erik?" Mel said. "What happened?"

"They had a bit of a run-in with a local Sumite Bear," said the girl as she slung her bow over her shoulder. "They can be really dangerous when they get angry."

"Yeah, well then why were you trying to just make it leave?" Kara said irately.

At that moment, the girl pointed toward the bear, which was still visible walking through a set of trees. After a second, it was joined by a much smaller bear. It then dawned on Kara what the girl meant.

"It– it's a mother…"

The girl nodded affirmatively. She then said, "Imagine what it would be like, losing your only family when they're trying to protect you. It would be so difficult to live with such a thing."

The other Defenders lowered their heads as gloomy expressions appeared on their faces. All of them were thinking about the mysterious losses of their parents.

The girl then continued in a saddened whisper, "I know what that feels like."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked, somewhat surprised.

"What? Oh, never mind." The girl then walked over to Erik and kneeled beside him as she said, "Let me take a look at that wound."

Erik slowly showed her the claw scratch in his shoulder. The girl reached over to a nearby bluish-green herb and plucked a few small sparkling leaves with Yin Sigils on them from it. She then placed the leaves over Erik's wound, to which he yelped in pain.

"Oh quit crying, you big baby!" the girl said. "It'll only sting for a bit, and it'd be a lot worse without it." She then turned to Mel and said, "Got any bandages?"

"Uh, yeah, just a sec."

Melosa fished out a set of bandages from her pack and handed them to the girl. The girl then proceeded to wrap them around the herbs covering Erik's wound.

As she finished wrapping up Erik's shoulder she said, "That should do it. How does it feel?"

"It still hurts like crazy," Erik whined.

"Good. That means the Yinweed is working. Still, you'll need to rest that arm for a bit. My hometown of Ionith is nearby. He can get some rest there."

"We were just headed to Ionith for the night," Seth said. "I guess we'll be there for a while. Erik's not going anywhere with his arm like that."

"Don't worry. It should only take the night for the Yinweed to work. But still, you're welcome to stay at the inn for the night. If you'll just follow me…" The girl turned to lead the Defenders off into the forest, but then turned and said, "Oh, by the way, the name's Sonia. And…" At this point, she looked toward Seth and Melosa and continued, "I don't believe I know your names."

"I'm Seth."

"Melosa. Call me Mel."

"Alright then, now that we have that out of the way, if you'll just follow me."

Sonia turned back toward the woods and led the Defenders out towards Ionith.

The town of Ionith was much smaller than the Defenders had expected. It was really more of a small village with only a few houses and huts. A few large stones were arrayed in one part of the village, which obviously was meant as a magical reservoir. The largest building, an inn, had several lights on inside, dimly illuminating the coming night around the building. And all around the village, trees marked with Sigils littered the streets, taller than the buildings. Their height seemed to indicate an old age.

The Defenders, led by Sonia, entered the village, with Seth carrying an injured Erik on his shoulder. As they approached the inn, a woman who looked in her late-fifties appeared at the front door.

As the woman noticed Sonia and the Defenders she said, "Oh, Sonia. You're late this evening. Who are these young ones?"

Gesturing to the Defenders, Sonia said, "Nani, these are the Di-Gata Defenders."

"Defenders? I had thought that they had all been wiped out twelve years ago."

"Well, you could consider us their legacy," Mel said.

"It is such an honor to be in the presence of the new generation of Di-Gata Defenders," Nani said. Then, upon noticing Erik she said, "Oh my, that wound looks terrible."

"Our resident Sumite Bear had a bit of a scuffle with him," said Sonia.

"Oh dear. I certainly hope you did not harm her."

"Don't worry, Nani. She's probably asleep right now in her cave with the little one."

"That's good to know."

"Hey!" Erik interrupted. "I was the victim there!"

"Well, maybe you should've been more careful, big boy," Sonia said jokingly.

"Now, Sonia, that's quite enough. Come on in, Defenders. I'll get some food and beds ready for you."

"But we don't have any money," Kara interrupted.

"Oh, never you worry about it. Please, come in before you catch a cold out here."

Nani gestured the Defenders and Sonia inside. Erik and Seth had some difficulty getting inside due to Erik's injury and Seth's stone arm.

The interior of the inn was of an old flavor, with several stones lighting up the rooms. Most of the room was wooden, but the wood had Sigils lining it to suggest strong foundations. There weren't too many decorations, aside from animal mounts and a few furs. As the Defenders, Nani and Sonia entered, Mel helped Erik into a chair.

The others took seats, except for Seth, who seemed hesitant. Mel turned toward him and said, "Come on, Seth. Have a seat."

"I think I'll just sit on the floor, thanks."

"Huh?"

"He's worried he'll break one of the chairs," Sonia said, a hint of smug amusement in her voice. As she finished, she slapped her hand hard down on the chair next to Seth and said, "A man twice your weight or size wouldn't break one of these things, Seth. Don't worry about it."

Seth hesitated for a moment, but took a seat. As Sonia had assured, the chair did not break; it barely even creaked. Relieved at this, Seth stretched his arms behind his head. He quickly regretted it, though, as the chair tipped backwards and he comically fell on his back. Everyone else laughed at his predicament.

As Sonia stopped her chuckles, she turned toward Erik and said, "Your friend's not all that bright, is he?"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Erik whispered in a slightly boastful tone. "I mean, yeah, sometimes he does some pretty stupid things–"

"HEY! I heard that!" Seth shouted.

"Didn't mean anything by that, Seth," Erik returned.

Sonia laughed for a moment before saying, "So, what brings you four to this area?"

The Defenders did not answer immediately. Melosa looked over at Seth, who had finished putting his chair back into place. He looked back, as though trying to decide what to say through facial gestures. They were unsure whether to trust Sonia with such delicate information; in truth, they were heading to find the Yin Pure Stone. The problem was the Defenders felt they couldn't trust Sonia with such information, as they had just met her.

Upon realizing what Seth and Melosa were doing, Sonia said, "I'll guess you're not really at liberty to tell me, then? That's alright, especially if it's one of those 'the less I know, the better' situations."

"No, no, it's not that at all," Erik said, though his tone was unconvincing. Then, in a tone of guilt, Erik said, "Okay, it's pretty much like that."

"That's alright. I understand."

At that moment, Nani returned from the inn's kitchen supporting a number of bowls of an unknown steaming stew. The Defenders found the aroma quite desirable. As she set down the bowls, the Defenders set about having their fill, which they found very tasty. Seth had some difficulty at first trying to use his giant stone arm, but managed to overcome this by using his left arm, which was still human. Sonia noticed the difficulty Seth had, and wanted to ask him about the stone arm, but something told her asking wouldn't be a smart idea.

After a moment, Kara broke the silence by asking, "Say, Sonia, what's with the bow?"

"This?" Sonia replied, gesturing to the bow that stood on an angle by her side, resting against the table. "It used to belong to my father. He taught me everything I know about being a hunter."

Mel then said, "Those Henges and Sigils engraved on it– are they some kind of enchantment?"

"Yup. The bow is strengthened from protection Henges, so it won't break easily. And it allows me to shoot arrows imbued with raw Sigil energy. It comes in handy when it comes to taking on the bigger animals out there. Or monsters, for that matter."

"Monsters?" Kara asked, intrigued.

"Sometimes we get an occasional Gizzlie or something else in the area," Nani interjected. "It is nothing that neither Sonia, nor her father could not handle."

"Your father must have been quite the hunter, Sonia," Erik said.

"Gerard was a good man. He could always be counted on to provide the village with food from hunting, and was a stalwart protector of our village. Everyone in the community loved him."

"Yeah," Sonia replied, but now her voice had started to tremble slightly. "That was dad, alright."

"Sonia?" Erik asked, somewhat concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm– I'm fine. Excuse me."

Sonia got up from her chair, walked over to a nearby staircase leading to an upper floor and ascended it, the Defenders watching her all the while. She seemed disheartened by something, but was doing a very good job not to show her sorrow. The Defenders knew, however, what she was feeling.

Seth was the first to ask the question on their minds: "Nani, what exactly happened to Sonia's father?"

As though expecting the question, Nani said, "It's not something you should get involved in, Defenders. I could never ask you to trouble yourselves with a matter like this."

"We all know what it's like to lose loved ones," Mel said. "Please, tell us what happened. Maybe we can help."

Nani hesitated for a moment before saying, "Very well, but please do not speak about it around Sonia. It has been so hard on her."

Nani slowly took Sonia's empty seat as the Defenders all looked intently at her.

"It happened about a year ago. Gerard was out with Sonia on one of their usual trips into the woods they would take daily. Gerard was instructing Sonia on how to be a hunter. It should've been like any other day. If only it weren't for that beast, Korgall…"

"Korgall?" Erik said. "Who's that?"

"He is an ogre that took residence in this region about two years ago. The savage beast has been tearing apart areas of the forest ever since he moved into the area, and has slowly been scaring away all of the wildlife in the region. Soon, there will be nothing left for us to live off of."

"You were telling us about what happened a year ago?" Seth interrupted.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Yes, Sonia and her father were on one of their usual hunting trips when they met up with that foul monster, Korgall. Gerard… fought the beast to allow Sonia to live."

"Dad died to save me from him…" came Sonia's voice. The Defenders turned to see her at the stairs. Tears were now streaming down her face. Her tone then turned to anger as she said, "Korgall killed my dad, and we had done nothing to offend him in any way!"

At this moment, Sonia reached up and loosened the collar of her tunic slightly, just enough to reveal a scar that seemed to run across her left shoulder near her neck. It was highly noticeable amongst her other cuts in that it seemed much deeper, more permanent, and more disfiguring. The scar looked as though its originating blow should have been fatal, but the fact that Sonia was showing it proved it hadn't been.

"This mark is a reminder of that day, when Korgall killed my father and tried to kill me as well," Sonia continued. Her voice was a mixture of anger and tears. She removed her hand from her collar to hide the scar once again, and then almost shouted, "Someday, when I'm strong enough, that bastard will pay for dad's death!" Sonia then stormed out of the inn into the dark night.

"Sonia!" Nani shouted, but there was no reply. After a moment, Nani reluctantly shut the door.

After a few seconds, Mel asked, "How did Sonia survive?"

"Gerard's guardian, Furion, brought Sonia back to us," Nani said. "She was badly injured, and had her father's bow with her covered in blood. When I saw this, I knew Gerard was dead. Sonia took the knowledge of her father's death quite badly, but she slowly recovered from her injuries. At least physically; she still hasn't gotten over her father's death."

"Well, I dunno," Erik said. "She seemed like she was doing well back in those woods."

"She would call that training."

"Huh?"

"Sonia has been set on avenging her father ever since that day. She goes out every morning into the woods to train, both in magic and her hunting skills. Though I would normally applaud her for this initiative, the purpose of her training makes me fear for her. I fear that the loss of her father at the hands of Korgall has caused her to be obsessed with revenge. And I fear that such an obsession may get her killed."

"Professor Alnar always taught us about how revenge can be so destructive emotionally," Seth said. "But I can also see Sonia's reason."

"What, so you agree with her?" Mel asked.

"No, no, I didn't mean that. I just mean if I were in her shoes, I admit I'd want revenge as well. I mean, she watched her father die at the hands of a monster; that's pretty hard to take."

At that moment, Erik slowly got to his feet. The others looked to him immediately.

"Erik, sit down!" Kara hissed.

"It's alright, Kara. My arm doesn't really sting that much anymore. I just wanted to go see if Sonia was alright."

Erik slowly moved his way to the door and walked out into the cold night. The sky was littered with stars, and the moons of Rados shone their light down upon the land, illuminating the darkness. From inside the inn, Erik could hear his friends continue to speak with Nani, but what they were saying was unclear to him. He looked down the dirt street and saw a small building with a dim light emanating from its windows. He headed toward it. As he neared the small hut, though, he heard the faint sound of someone crying; he immediately knew who it was.

Erik slowly moved to the door and quietly pried it open. Lying on a bed with her head buried in her arms, Sonia was sobbing uncontrollably, but quietly. Erik hesitated for a moment to go to her side, but then took a few steps toward her.

At that moment, Sonia said amidst her sobs, "Leave me alone, Nani! Please, just–"

"Sonia, it's me." Erik replied.

"Erik… Get out… Please… I just want to be alone…"

Erik did not leave, but walked over to the side of Sonia's bed and sat down.

"Sonia, I know what it's like to lose a loved one. Kara and I lost our mom and dad twelve years ago, and we don't even know how they died. All we know is that they died to protect us and all of Rados. I barely got to know my parents, and Kara was only a baby when they died. Ever since then, I've had to look after her as a brother and, in a way, a father. If anything, I envy you, Sonia."

At this last sentence, Sonia looked up at Erik, who quickly thought he had made a big mistake. Sonia did not appear angered, but mystified by what Erik had said. She said, "What do you mean, Erik?"

"Well, you got to spend a lot of time with your father. He taught you just about everything you know, and was your family for most of your life. But Kara and I, we only had Seth, Mel and Professor Alnar as our family. As much as we consider them family, it isn't the same as having a mother and father to raise you. You're lucky to have had that."

"If you're trying to make me feel worse, Erik, you're doing a good job!" Sonia barked angrily. "I did have all that, but it was taken away from me. Taken by that monster, and someday I'll kill him for it!"

"Sonia, you can't let the thought of revenge consume you like that," Erik said calmly. "Professor Alnar always taught us–"

"I wasn't raised by your professor, Erik!" At that moment, Sonia realized her tone and said more softly, "I'm sorry Erik, but please, just don't get involved in this."

The two looked at each other for a moment, and then Erik got to his feet and left the cabin. Sonia turned her head to look at the starry night, deep in thought, her face still soaked with tears.

The next morning came with a bright sun and a smell of mildew in the air. At the inn the Defenders had slept peacefully, except for Erik. He had stayed awake for a long time the previous night, deep in thought over the discussion he had with Sonia. It showed as well; by morning he was a mess. Though his injuries had healed, his face was pale and he had shadows under his eyes.

"Wow Erik," Melosa commented as the Defenders were packing. "You look terrible."

"Uh… had trouble sleeping. It's nothing."

Erik's mind wasn't entirely on his pack, though. He kept thinking about how Sonia seemed so set on the thought of revenge. The prospect of it gave him a twinge of fear about what could happen to her if the thought of vengeance consumed her.

Soon the Defenders were outside, about to leave Ionith and to continue their quest for the Yin Pure Stone. Nani had met them outside, but Sonia was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Nani," Kara asked, "where's Sonia?"

"She went into the woods about an hour ago as she usually does. She probably won't be back until it's late."

"Oh… well, we really wanted to–"

"I shall extend your thanks to her, young Defenders. And you are always welcome here."

"We're really grateful for your hospitality," Mel said. "Maybe we could come back some–"

Mel was cut off by the distant sound of an explosion. The Defenders instantly turned to the source of the sound, seeing it was coming from deep inside the forest.

"What was that?" Kara said.

"Korgall…" Nani replied. "That monster has returned."

"Wait a second, Sonia's out there," Erik added. "What if she– Oh, man…!"

Erik ran over to his Stormer and rode off into the woods as Seth called, "Erik, wait!"

Erik did not listen to Seth, though. As he vanished into the trees, Seth remarked on how this was unusual of Erik. He normally was a planner, and didn't just charge into things if he could help it. That was normally something Seth himself did.

"Come on!" Seth said to the girls.

They all mounted their Stormers, but just as they were about to chase Erik, Nani shouted, "Defenders, if you see Sonia, please bring her back. She is more than likely to attack Korgall upon seeing him. But I do not want to lose her like we lost Gerard."

"We'll do everything we can," Seth said. The Defenders then sped off after Erik and toward the source of the battle.

Deep in the forest, Sonia ran for cover as a massive club swung over her head and smashed into a tree next to her, breaking its trunk in a shower of splinters. She continued to run for a few seconds, then turned and looked at her opponent. The ogre Korgall was a massive beast, vaguely humanoid, and at least ten times Sonia's size. Despite his great girth, Sonia knew well that most of the ogre was pure muscle. Over his tough hide, which was covered in Dako Sigil tattoos, Korgall wore a large raiment of armor made chiefly from animal hides. His chest and belly was guarded by metal plate armor that was held together by chains. Korgall's mouth showed several fanged teeth that jutted out like tusks, and his forehead had a large horn protruding out of it. His hands had long claw-like nails, which were unkempt, with a huge but badly made wooden club in his right hand. His beady red eyes looked down at Sonia, though the expression on his face implied the ogre had little intelligence. Sonia knew, though, that though Korgall was for the most part dumb, he wasn't brainless.

Korgall slowly stumbled forward as he said in a deep, dim-witted voice, "Stupid human girl has come to avenge stupid man. Korgall will crush you like he crush stupid man."

"You bastard!"

Infuriated, Sonia cast a spell. Leaf Storm! The energies of her spell flowed into Sonia's hand as she set her hand to her bowstring. The energies seemed to form an arrow of energy. Sonia drew back the arrow and released it, and it split into hundreds of small energy arrows that careened at Korgall. The attack struck him head on, causing him to roar as it made him stumble backwards slightly. As it finished, however, Korgall loudly guffawed as he lumbered forward, unfazed by Sonia's spell.

"Little human girl cannot hurt Korgall with weak tricks."

Korgall roared as he charged forward and swung his club at Sonia. Sonia dodged the strike, but the sheer force of the blow knocked her away. Sonia tripped on a tree root, dropping her spell stones, and fell on her back. She looked up as Korgall turned toward her. He grinned evilly as he reached out a gigantic hand to crush Sonia.

Singeing Spar! A blade of fire shot out from the trees and struck Korgall's hand, setting it aflame. He howled as he withdrew his hand and attempted to douse it by waving it around in the air. Erik ran onto the scene and moved next to Sonia.

"Are you alright?"

"Erik… What are you–"

"Nani would kill us if we didn't bring you back alive."

The sound of Korgall roaring angrily turned their attention to him. He had doused his flaming hand with his breath, and now looked furiously at Erik with his beady red eyes.

"Stay out of this, Erik. This is between me and Korgall."

"Sonia, you can't do this! You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"I SAID STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Sonia shoved Erik aside as she stood up, grabbing her bow and spell stones. She ran in a flanking maneuver around Korgall and cast another spell. Spore Cloud! A cloud of spores materialized and enveloped the ogre. Choking slightly as he inhaled the spores, Korgall's movements became stiff and slow from the debilitating spell. Sonia took advantage of the moment and shot several flaming arrows at Korgall, but they barely caused him to flinch. His hide was just too tough. Sonia tried another spell. Inferno's Embrace! The energies of the spell combined with an arrow Sonia set to her bow. She shot the arrow, and it exploded as it struck Korgal. The ogre stumbled, but took little damage from the shot. The spore cloud soon dissipated.

Angered, Korgall swung his hand toward Sonia, casting a crudely-made booster stone. A blast of raw Dako energy shot out, which Sonia barely dodged. The attack struck a tree and it toppled over, its trunk blown to splinters. On the side, Erik raised his gauntlet and shot out his guardian stone. Robotus, activate! Erik's robotic guardian took its standard form. It raised its arm, which morphed into a blaster, and opened fire on Korgall, but it was ineffective. He noticed, however, and was noticeably angered.

"Tin man make Korgall mad. Korgall crush tin man! RAARRR!"

The ogre rushed at Robotus and swung his club at the guardian's head. Robotus tried to catch the blow, but it was too strong. Robotus was knocked to the ground, several parts damaged. Korgall grabbed Robotus by its legs and swung it around like a rag doll. The damage proved too much, and Robotus vanished, its guardian stone returning to Erik. Korgall then swung his club at Erik, striking next to him and knocking him away with the sheer force of the blow. Erik landed next to a tree and slowly pushed himself to his feet.

"Erik!" came Seth's voice from the side.

Erik looked to see Seth rush at Korgall, casting a spell. Twisting Chaos! Multiple threads of black energy appeared and wrapped themselves around Korgall's head, blinding the ogre.

"Nice shot, Seth," Erik complimented.

Seth did not respond to it, however, and for good reason. Korgall quickly tore off the threads and glared at Seth angrily. He roared as he swung his club at Seth, who raised his stone arm to challenge the ogre's weapon. The two strikes met, with Seth barely holding back the ogre. Seth then batted away the club and moved to strike the ogre with a fist, but Korgall swung a hand at Seth, trying to swat him away. The two blows met, with neither gaining an edge.

"You small, but you strong," Korgall said. "This be fun."

Korgall's hand gripped around Seth's fist and pulled hard, swinging Seth around for a moment before tossing him. Seth crashed into a tree and landed upside down in its branches. He struggled to get free, but found his stone arm was stuck on a thick branch.

"Aw, damn it…" Seth groaned.

At that moment, Mel and Kara entered the area.

"Kara, combine spells!" Mel said.

"You got it!" the blond Defender responded.

Tornado! Frigid Tempest! The two spells combined together. Frozen Twister! A tornado formed from icy wind spun forth and struck Korgall. Unfortunately, the ogre barely felt the hit, his thick hide making the cold ineffective. The ice was also unable to freeze him, his movements being too strong to freeze solid. Korgall noticed the attack, though, and turned around toward the two girls. He was laughing, deep and brainlessly.

"That tickle."

Korgall swung a hand and cast another set of crude booster stones. The energy blasts struck near Mel and Kara, though the explosions were enough to knock them off-balance for a moment. Korgall took a swing at Kara, but the Defender jumped over the attack with her Power Boots and landed on a tree branch. A moment later, Kara shrieked as Korgall struck the tree with his club, causing it to topple over. Kara landed along with the tree in a daze.

Mel cast another spell at Korgall. Frost Blast! An ice ball struck Korgall in his beady eyes, making him snarl as he cleared his eyes of ice. He swung his club quickly at Mel with several strokes, and one swing brushed Mel. The blow was enough to send her several meters back, knocking her senseless.

"Mel!" Erik shouted. Angered, Erik raised his gauntlet and shouted, "Flaming Spi–"

"Out of my way!"

Sonia had angrily pushed Erik aside, interrupting his spell, and cast a spell of her own. Forest Grip! Vines began to spring up from the ground and started to entangle Korgall's feet. Noticing the vines, Korgall thrashed around and broke free of the spell. Roaring, Korgall took a two-handed swing at Sonia, too quickly for her to dodge. Sonia screamed.

Without thinking, Erik jumped in front of her and cast a set of shield stones. Fortify Fortress! The powerful shield attempted to form, but Korgall struck it before the spell could finish. The incomplete shield broke, and Korgall's attack continued onward to strike Erik and Sonia, though Erik took most of the hit. Both were knocked aside and lost consciousness. Erik landed in a set of bushes, out of Korgall's sight.

Korgall laughed loudly, enjoying the pain he was causing. He lumbered over toward Sonia, reached down, and grasped the green-haired girl in his massive hand.

"Humans weak, Korgall strong. Korgall feast on weak girl human meat."

Korgall began to lumber off into the woods with Sonia in his grip. As he did, however, Kara jumped onto his head and began to tug at his ears. Roaring, Korgall dropped his club and swung his free hand about his head, trying to swat Kara off. One swing brushed her, knocking Kara into a fallen tree stump. She hit her head on hard wood and slumped over, stunned.

Laughing, Korgall swung Sonia's limp body over his shoulder and picked Kara up in his large hand. He then said, "You small, but you be good snack for Korgall."

"Huh? What?! No! Let me go! LET ME GO!"

Kara continued to scream for help as Korgall brought her away into the woods, but it was no use. Soon, Korgall became annoyed with her and tightened his grip, squeezing the air out of Kara and nearly crushing her. Unable to breath, Kara soon passed out. Korgall continued into the woods, causing the ground to shake with each step he made.

"Erik? Erik! Erik, wake up!"

"Uh…"

Erik slowly stirred from unconsciousness to see Seth and Mel staring down at him. He was laid on his back, but quickly rose up and looked around, concerned.

"What happened? Where's Korgall?"

"He's gone," Seth answered. "So are Kara and Sonia."

"What? Kara? KARA?!"

Erik looked around frantically, trying to find some sign of his little sister. There was nothing.

"Erik, this is all we found…" Mel said gravely.

Erik turned and saw Mel had Kara's spell stone pouch in one hand, and Sonia's Sigil Bow in the other. This sent a terrible chill down Erik's spine; wherever they were, the two girls were defenseless against the mighty ogre. He took Kara's pouch in his hands and stared down at it, gravely concerned for his little sister's safety.

"That monster! When I get my–"

"Don't worry, Erik," Seth interrupted. "We'll find them. It shouldn't be that hard."

Seth then gestured to a trail of huge footprints that led out of the area. Almost instinctively, Erik sped off and began following the trail.

"Erik, wait up!" Seth shouted, but Erik didn't listen.

Seth started to try and follow Erik, but stopped when Melosa said, "Hey, Seth? Does it seem like Erik's acting a little strangely?"

"What do you mean? Kara's in trouble, it's not something we haven't seen from Erik before."

"Well, this seems to be more than just Kara-in-trouble Erik."

The meaning of this soon caught on, and Seth answered with a very drawn out, "Ohhhh…." A few seconds later, Seth regained himself and said to Mel, "We'll worry about that later. Come on."

Seth took off after Erik, Melosa in tow.

Sonia groaned as she slowly stirred into consciousness. The first thing she saw was Kara's youthful face looking down at her.

"Sonia? Are you alright?"

"Not really. Uh… my head…"

Sonia pushed herself up and put a hand to her forehead. She then looked up and became aware of their surroundings.

The two girls were in a small, badly made metal cage that stood on the ground. The cage was strong enough, however, to contain the two of them. They were in a large dark cave, illuminated only by a fire in the middle of it. The floor was covered in bones and other junk, and the ground was cracked in all areas. The air was hot and stuffy, making it hard to breathe.

"Where are we, Kara?"

"If I had to guess, Korgall's home. It sure smells like him in any case." Kara paused for a moment, then in a scared tone continued, "What's he gonna do to us?"

"I'd say we're his dinner this evening."

"WHAT?! He's gonna EAT us?!"

"Ogres are cannibals. They'll eat just about anything made of meat, and that includes us."

Kara, her face turning a sickly white, slumped over and held her head between her knees.

"It doesn't look like he's here now, though," Sonia added.

"If only I hadn't dropped by stones," Kara moaned.

"I have mine, but they haven't recharged yet and my dad's bow is gone. I wouldn't last against Korgall for long."

"Hey Sonia, what exactly happened to your dad?" Sonia was stunned that Kara would ask such a question, let alone at that time. Kara noticed and quickly said, "Sorry! I mean, if you don't want to talk about it–"

"No, it's alright; though I would've thought Nani would've told you the details."

"Well, she did. But I want to know about it from your point of view. You were there, after all."

Sonia did not say anything for a moment, but then said, "Okay. My dad and I were out on a usual hunting trip we used to take daily. He was training me for when I'd have to take over his position. Then, without warning, we were both attacked by Korgall."

Sonia's mind flashed back to the horrific memory as she continued to narrate the story, with Kara listening intently.

"Sonia, run! Get out of here, now!"

It was a year prior. A tall, strong man in his late-thirties with a short brown beard and similar brown hair stood protectively in front of his fourteen-year-old daughter. Sonia stood several meters behind her father, and could only watch in terror as the massive form of an ogre charged forward, roaring as it readied a large wooden club.

"Korgall smash puny humans!" the ogre roared.

Sonia's father, Gerard, shot several magically enhanced arrows at the beast, but Korgall barely flinched. Korgall swung at Gerard, who dodged the blow barely, and used the trees to gain an advantage in height. Gerard cast a spell at Korgall. Immolation! A stream of intense fire scorched Korgall, but the attack only angered the ogre. Korgall swung his club and smashed apart the tree Gerard was perched on, but the ranger had already jumped to another tree. Korgall continued to chase Gerard, smashing apart trees with ease. Gerard continued to rain arrows down at the ogre, but it had little effect.

Korgall swung at another tree Gerard was perched on, smashing the trunk to splinters, but Gerard had already leapt toward another tree branch. Before he could land, however, Korgall cast a set of crude booster stones at Gerard's target tree, blowing apart the tall trunk. Gerard lost his balance as he landed and fell to the ground.

"DAD!" Sonia screamed.

Gerard got up, but Korgall was already in mid-swing at him. Gerard reflexively cast his shield stones. Vanguard Aegis! An energy wall appeared to block Korgall's attack, but since it was made hastily it broke with one strike. Korgall quickly followed up his first attack with a large swat. The blow sent Gerard careening across the forest floor.

With a laugh, Korgall advanced on Gerard. As the ogre approached him, though, Sonia ran forward and tried to cast a spell. Blinding Blaze! The energies of the spell surged forth, but to Sonia's horror she had miscast the spell. Brilliant violet flames spread out in all directions, out of Sonia's control, causing nearly everything to catch fire. Korgall turned to see the flames spread wildly, including in his direction. The ogre positioned one of his massive arms and blocked a stream of fire with it, taking little damage. Though unharmed, Korgall was angered and lumbered toward Sonia.

As the fires spread around the area, Gerard got up and quickly cast a spell. Tranquility! A shower of rain started, dousing the flames.

As the fires died away, Gerard shouted, "Sonia, I told you to get out of here!"

Sonia did not move. The sight of Korgall turning his attention to her petrified the green-haired girl in fear. Korgall laughed as he pulled out a crudely made spell stone and cast it. The energies formed a crescent moon-shaped blade that shot at Sonia. Sonia gasped breathlessly as the attack struck her left shoulder, slashing it as though she had been struck by a sword. She staggered for a moment, and then collapsed onto her back, lying on the ground motionlessly as blood seeped from her shoulder.

"SONIA!" Gerard shouted.

Gerard cast a spell at Korgall. Toxic Thorn! A series of poisonous needles struck Korgall. Unfortunately, his hide was too tough and most of the needles broke or bounced off him. Korgall laughed as he swung around and struck Gerard again with his club. Gerard flew several meters, but got to his feet shortly after he landed. He tried to ready his bow again, but Korgall was already upon him. The ogre kicked Gerard with a massive foot, knocking the longbow out of his hands. Gerard tried to get up again, bleeding in several spots. Korgall reached down and grabbed Gerard, then flung him across the burnt forest floor.

Gerard again attempted to get up. As he did, Korgall laughed at the top of his massive lungs and bellowed, "You strong human. You fun to fight. You fun to kill. But now you die, and Korgall win!"

Korgall cast several spell stones in one attack, creating a massive energy blast. The blast struck home, causing a powerful explosion as it hit Gerard. The forest ranger yelled as the energies engulfed him, the explosion creating a thick cloud of dust and ash.

The cloud soon passed. Gerard lay on the ground, motionless. The mighty ogre Korgall laughed loudly as he stormed off into the woods, amused and satisfied with his victory.

A few minutes after Korgall left, Gerard slowly stirred and turned toward his daughter, who was slowly bleeding to death on the ground. Fighting through his own injuries, he reached into his pouch and pulled out a green Champion stone with the Henge of Infinis and Sum on its sides. Using the last of his strength, he cast the stone at his daughter. Gift of Gaia! Green energies began to enter Sonia's body, healing her injuries. The wound in her shoulder healed, but Sonia was still stained with blood. The spell finished as her wounds healed, the large wound in her shoulder now a scar. Relieved that his daughter would live, Gerard slumped onto his back, the last of his strength leaving him.

Sonia slowly stirred and pushed herself up. She clutched her shoulder, still feeling pain from the scar. The realization of what had happened then struck her like lightning, and she quickly looked around for her father. She then saw him, and what she saw horrified her.

"Dad? DAD?"

Sonia rushed over to her father's side. Distraught at her father's severe injuries, Sonia searched around for anything she could use to treat her father. There was nothing; everything around her was ash and where there was once life stood death. She then saw her father's Champion stone on the ground, the Growth Stone; to her dread, Sonia realized that he had used his only chance to survive to save her life.

Gerard slowly stirred and looked up at his daughter. "So– Sonia…" Gerard groaned in a slow and weakened tone.

"Dad, hang on! Just hang on!"

"No, Sonia. It's- it's too late for me."

"Dad, don't say that! You're gonna be alright! Just hang on!"

"Sonia, remember what I've taught you."

"Don't talk! You have to save your strength!"

Sonia frantically tried to stop her father from bleeding with her own hands, but could do nothing to stop the flow of blood. Gerard slowly lifted a hand to Sonia's cheek and touched it, and his daughter stared weakly at him, tears filling her brown eyes.

"Live out your life… for your future… is your own…" Gerard's head slumped back and he stared blankly upwards. With his last breath, he said, "I'm sorry… Valita…"

Gerard's eyes slowly closed, and his hand fell to the ground. Sonia's eyes flooded with tears as she saw the last of her father's life leave him, as he spoke the name of her mother.

"Dad, wake up! Please, you can't die! Don't leave me! DAD! DAAAAAAAAD!"

"Oh Sonia…" Kara whispered as Sonia finished. "I– I'm so sorry…"

"Dad gave up his life so I could live. If I had done as he told, maybe he would still be alive today. I was so damn stupid! It's my fault he's gone! I should've died back there, not him!"

Sonia's eyes had flooded with tears and she cried uncontrollably. Kara looked at her sympathetically, but another part of her was strangely mad at her.

As Sonia continued to sob, she cried out, "Dad, it's my fault! It's my fault you're dead! I should be dead, not you! You didn't need to die to save me!"

Kara suddenly could not believe what Sonia was saying. "Sonia!" Kara said sternly.

Sonia turned to Kara and gasped as Kara dealt a stinging slap to Sonia's face. Sonia's sorrow was suddenly replaced by bewilderment as she looked back at Kara.

"Haven't you ever thought as to WHY your dad used his only chance to live to save you?" Kara said angrily. "He loved you like any father would. He did all those things for you as a father. He gave his life for you so you could have a future. But all you can do about it is cry about how you didn't want him to give you that future! Is that any way to be grateful for his sacrifice?!"

"Kara…"

"My parents both died saving the people of the Realm from the Megalith. I barely ever knew them, but I know they died to give me, Erik, and all of Rados a future. So I spend every day living my life how I want, knowing that would make them proud. I spend my days doing what I can to protect Rados and its people, like my parents did, so they can have a future. Your dad did the same for you, so you should make him proud and live the life he gave you, not let it go to waste with something like revenge!"

Every word of Kara's was like an icy dagger digging into Sonia's heart. She could not hold back her sorrow, and she broke into tears once again, burying her face in her hands. Not losing her own composure, Kara knelt beside Sonia and put a hand on her shoulder. What she had said was harsh, but it needed to be said.

Elsewhere in the woods, Erik ran alongside Seth and Mel, following Korgall's tracks. All around were broken trees and dead vegetation, clear evidence of Korgall's callousness.

Erik suddenly stopped as he grunted in pain, clutching his side. Seth and Mel stopped and turned to their fellow Defender with looks of concern.

"Erik, are you alright?" Seth asked.

Grunting slightly, Erik said, "It's nothing. I'm–" Erik stopped with a loud grunt as he clutched his side again.

"Erik, you're hurt," said Melosa. "You need to have that looked at."

"No! I'll be alright, it's just a scratch. AGH!"

"That's hardly a scratch, Erik," Seth said as he switched on his visor.

The visor changed to an X-ray feature, with which Seth could see Erik's skeletal structure. Looking at his friend, Seth saw that a couple of Erik's ribs were slightly broken, and several more had fractures. Seth could not believe how stupid Erik was for pushing himself so hard in such condition. He could have begun bleeding internally from his injuries, but thankfully he wasn't.

"It's just as I thought. Korgall did a real number on you, Erik. You can't do anything like this."

"Yes I can! Kara and Sonia are in trouble, and we have to save them! ARGH!"

"We will save them Erik," Melosa interrupted. "But you can't help in your condition. Leave it to us. We'll find Kara and Sonia. You need to recover."

"I'm not just gonna, urgh, sit back while that big freak has my sister!"

"You are, Erik," Seth said assertively. "That's an order. Just wait here and rest. We'll get Kara and Sonia back, I promise."

Though clearly infuriated, Erik could not bring himself to argue with Seth any further. He slowly sat down with his back against a tree stump, not breaking eye contact with Seth. Seth could tell Erik was furious with him, but the lead Defender had to live with it.

"We'll be back with them soon, Erik," Seth finally said.

With that, Seth and Melosa continued off after Korgall's trail. Erik watched them vanish amidst the foliage. He could not stand having been left behind.

Sharp pain ran through Erik's side and he clutched at it painfully. As he looked over to where he had been hit by Korgall's club, he noticed a small shimmering weed next to him that had Yin Sigils on its leaves. Struck by inspiration, Erik snapped off several leaves of the Yinweed as he lifted his shirt.

Back inside Korgall's cave, Kara was attempting to bash open the cage bars with her power boots. Though she was making progress, it was very slow, and Kara feared that Korgall could catch her and Sonia trying to escape. Sonia was in the corner, still sulking over Kara's words. It almost seemed as though she were entranced.

"Hey Sonia?!" Kara said irately. "Give me a hand here!"

"Huh? What?"

"Help me out with this! Korgall could be back any minute, and I don't want to be on his menu."

Snapping out of her stupor, Sonia got up and walked up to the cage bars. Examining them for a moment, Sonia took a hold of one of Kara's legs and began sliding it up along the bar.

"Hey, Sonia! Cut that out! The bar's weak where I was hitting it!"

"The bar's not fastened well up at the top." As Sonia finished moving Kara's leg, she added, "Hit it here, and it should break off."

"If you say so…"

Kara thrust several hard kicks at the bar, which eventually broke off the cage.

"YES! We're outta here!"

Kara went first through the bars, followed closely by Sonia.

Turning back to Sonia, Kara said, "How'd you know to hit it there?"

"It was pretty obvious, Kara. Ogres aren't exactly skilled craftsmen."

"Speaking of which, I say we get out of here before–"

Kara was cut off by a thunderous roar. The two turned to see a furious Korgall marching toward them, brandishing his club.

"You get out of cage. Korgall smash!"

The ogre swung his weapon at the two, but the girls dove away from the strike.

Turning to Kara, Sonia shouted, "Run for it!"

Kara did not move; Sonia knew the Defender did not want to leave her behind. Alerted to the sound of Korgall bellowing, Sonia turned just as Korgall struck her with an open hand. She fell back against the side of the cage, barely managing to stay standing. She looked up as Korgall prepared to crush her with his weapon. Before the ogre could strike, a rock hit him in the back of the head. Grunting, Korgall turned around, and another rock struck him on the nose. Kara stood holding several small rocks and continued to toss them at the ogre. Her efforts, however, had little effect; the rocks merely bounced off the ogre's skin and armor. Korgall swung his club at Kara, who used her power boots to dodge it. The force of the blow knocked her back, though, and she landed on her side.

Sonia ran over to Kara and said, "Come on!"

Kara quickly got to her feet as Korgall rushed at the two. Not wasting any time, they made a break for the exit to the cave.

The area outside of Korgall's cave mostly consisted of dead trees and rocks. Compared to the other parts of the forest, it was like a wasteland.

Seth and Melosa looked around as they continued to follow Korgall's massive footprints.

"Look at this place…" Melosa whispered. "Almost everything is dead."

"Yeah…" Seth added. Looking at the ground, Seth turned to Melosa and said, "Korgall's tracks are all over the place here. Look."

Mel looked at the ground. All about the area were massive ogre footprints. Some of them, however, were very old and faded; it was easy to tell where Korgall had been last.

"We must be getting close," Seth commented.

As if on cue, the two Defenders heard Kara scream. Turning to the source of the sound, Mel said, "No kidding."

The Defenders ran toward the source of the scream. A moment later they came upon a large cave entrance, more than large enough to accommodate an ogre. Out of the cave, Kara and Sonia sped out, Korgall hot on their heels. Seth didn't waste time as he cast a spell. Pandemonium! Several jellyfish-like creatures appeared and flew at Korgall, binding his arms and head with their tendrils.

"Great timing, guys!" Kara exclaimed as she ran up to Mel and Seth. Then, she added, "Hey, where's Erik?"

"He's alright, Kara," Mel answered. "We had to leave him a bit behind."

"You both alright?" Seth asked.

"I've been better," Sonia said. Then, seeing Seth with her father's bow, she added, "I believe that's mine."

Seth tossed Sonia the longbow without a word, but Sonia could tell he wasn't in a good mood. At the same time, Mel handed Kara her spell stone pouch, which the young Defender quickly fastened to her belt. A second later, the Defenders turned as Korgall roared and broke free of Seth's spell.

"Korgall smash weak humans!"

As Kara, Melosa, and Sonia took defensive stances, Seth turned to Sonia and said sternly, "Don't even think about trying to do this yourself, Sonia."

"Wasn't planning to."

Korgall cast a booster stone at the Defenders, who quickly scattered from the energy blast. Seth cast his guardian stone. Omniaxor, come forth! The red giant guardian appeared and yelled a war cry at the massive ogre. Korgall, however, was slightly larger than Omniaxor.

"You big, you strong. Korgall bigger, Korgall stronger."

Korgall swung his club at Omniaxor, who caught the strike with his hands. Korgall followed up the first strike with a punch, hitting Omniaxor in the head and knocking him back.

Regaining his balance, Omniaxor snarled, "Ah… this should be interesting!"

Howling his war cry, Omniaxor rushed at Korgall. The two met in a grapple, though at first neither one was stronger. Soon, however, Korgall began to gain the upper hand. Shifting his weight, Korgall brought Omniaxor onto his shoulder and tossed the guardian, who crashed on his back. As Korgall turned around to finish off the guardian, Kara cast a spell at the ogre. Typhoon of Power! A powerful lightning bolt hit Korgall, stunning him momentarily but not dealing significant damage. Korgall turned his back on Omniaxor to toss a few booster stones at Kara. Melosa got in front of Kara and cast several shield stones. Barricade Array! Several disk shields appeared, blocking the energy blasts, though shattering in the process. As Korgall tried to attack again, Omniaxor grabbed the ogre from behind and tried to restrain him.

Roaring angrily, Korgall thrashed around to escape the red giant. Several of Sonia's arrows, enchanted with fiery energy, flew forth and hit the ogre, but had little effect. Alongside Sonia's arrows, Seth cast another spell. Negamass! A small black ball hit Korgall, damaging the ogre's armor, but not Korgall himself. Clearly enraged, Korgall suddenly shoved backwards, driving Omniaxor into the outer wall of the ogre's cave. The impact heavily damaged the guardian, who vanished. Omniaxor's guardian stone returned to Seth's hand.

With another roar, Korgall swung his club hard and hit the ground with it, causing a tremor that knocked the Defenders off balance. Grabbing a large nearby rock with one hand, Korgall tossed the rock at Seth, hitting him and knocking him to the ground. The stone carapace Seth had received by merging with Kragus prevented the blow from killing him, but Seth was now seeing stars. On the side, Kara cast her guardian stone, while Melosa cast a new spell. V-Moth, take flight! Blizzard! Kara's insect guardian appeared, with Kara jumping on its back. It flew above Korgall and shot sonic waves at him with little effect. Melosa's spell created a large shield and blade, both made of ice and which were attached to her arms. Mel ran up at Korgall and jabbed the tip into Korgall's leg. Howling, Korgall brushed Mel with his leg, knocking her over. As the young Wizard looked up, she screamed as Korgall tried to stomp on her. Mel rolled away just in time to avoid being flattened.

Another arrow from Sonia struck Korgall in the thigh, to which he turned and cast another booster stone at her. Before it hit her, Sonia heard a familiar voice cast a spell. Grand Mechanism! Several metallic plates flew in front of Sonia, protecting against the energy blasts. Sonia turned around to see Erik, his gauntlet raised, standing with a hand to his side.

Having noticed his comrade, Seth turned and stared at Erik. He was noticeably aggravated by Erik disobeying a direct order.

Noticing Seth, Erik shouted, "You didn't honestly think I was gonna just sit back and let you guys have all the fun, did you?"

Though still angry with Erik, Seth smiled slightly, impressed with Erik's altruism. He then said, "Give us some cover fire, Erik."

"Got it."

Erik tapped away at his gauntlet, causing the metal plates that protected Sonia to shoot out at Korgall. The attack heavily damaged the ogre's armor and even dealt some damage to Korgall's tough hide, but he did not slow down. Erik, however, grunted in pain and quickly put his hand back to his side.

"Get to cover!" Seth shouted. The Defenders moved into the field of dead trees, with Korgall following close behind them.

Forge Fire! A flurry of fireballs hit Korgall, but he barely slowed down. Enraged at the humans, Korgall thrashed around with his club, breaking apart dead trees and scenery in his attempts to crush them. One strike landed next to Sonia, knocking her back several feet from the sheer force of the impact. As she looked up, she saw the destruction around her; trees were broken everywhere, and the land was mostly barren or dying. The sight brought a deep sorrow to her.

Her mind flashed back to that fateful day, one year ago. To her father's last words to her…

"Live out your life… for your future… is your own…"

Sonia looked back at her father's killer, and knew she had to destroy him. She got to her feet and set an arrow to her father's longbow. An arrow charged with lightning shot at Korgall, but did little damage. The shock got his attention, however, as he turned and swung at the ground before Sonia. The archer jumped over the shockwave, using the dead trees to move swiftly. Korgall continued to swing at trees, trying to knock Sonia down, but she was too fast. Sonia shot several more arrows at Korgall, but they only made him angrier. Sonia stopped on one tree and continued to shoot at Korgall.

Roaring in fury, Korgall shouted, "YOU NO DEFEAT KORGALL! YOU WEAK HUMAN! KORGALL SMASH YOU!"

Korgall took a particularly heavy swing, striking several dead trees at once. Sonia almost lost her balance on the tree she stood on, and quickly jumped off as it collapsed. She landed near Erik, who still was clutching his side. Sonia reached for her quiver, only to find she had only one arrow left.

"Sonia, it's no use!" Erik said. "We can barely slow him down, let alone hurt him." As Sonia prepared to move again against the ogre, Erik grabbed her shoulder and said, "Just leave it, Sonia! We can't beat him like this!"

"I can't Erik," Sonia replied. "Not after the things he's done."

"Will you forget the revenge thing, already?!"

"This isn't about that anymore, Erik!" Erik was stunned by what Sonia said. "My father fought to protect the natural world and those who live in it, like you, your friends, and your ancestors. He trained me so that I could carry on his work to protect. And in his duty, he gave his life so that I could have a future. But it wasn't just so I could have a future. It was so I could give this forest a future. I can't let my dad's sacrifice be in vain, Erik. If this forest is to live, I have to destroy Korgall."

Erik hesitated for a moment before saying, "Well, even so, we can't fight him now. I've only got enough energy left for one spell, and it wouldn't even dent that guy. And you're down to your last arrow."

Erik then turned to see his friends continuing to battle Korgall. Seth was barely holding back Korgall's club with his stone arm, Mel was slashing away at the ogre with a saber made of ice, and Kara was on V-Moth's back, the guardian shooting sonic waves. Korgall swung a massive hand and swatted Mel, breaking her ice saber and sending her several meters, where she lost consciousness as she landed. He then quickly lifted up his club from Seth's grip, throwing him off balance, then brought it down again, almost flattening the stone-armed Defender.

Erik cringed as he watched his friends get pummeled. Sonia then said, "I've still got enough in my stones left for one shot." Erik turned to see Sonia brandishing her spell stones in one hand. She then added, "But it won't work alone. I need you to help me boost my spell's power." Sonia looked at Erik in the eyes, and easily saw his hesitancy. "Please, Erik," Sonia pleaded, "I need your help on this."

The sound of Seth yelping caught their attention, and they turned in time to see Seth being thrown by Korgall into a tall tree stump. Seth began to fall, but Kara caught him on V-Moth and flew him away from the ogre.

Turning back to Erik, Sonia said, "Erik, please!"

Erik paused for a moment, but then said, "Alright, but this better work."

"I hope so too."

Erik raised his gauntlet and cast his spell. Generator! A circular device with four stones at its outer rim formed, forming Erik's attack amplifier. It floated in place, angled toward Korgall.

"Here goes nothing!" Sonia shouted, as she cast her stones. Blinding Blaze!

An immense violet mass of Sigil energy surged into Sonia's hand, which held her last arrow. As it entered, though, Sonia cringed in pain; the energies were so powerful they were having a harmful effect on her. Despite her pain, Sonia set the glowing violet arrow to her longbow and stretched the bowstring. The arrow flickered with violet energy, as though on fire. The runes on the Sigil Bow shone a brilliant white light. From Erik's point of view, it looked as though the arrowhead were releasing a violet-colored spiral of flames, as though the arrow were a comet.

Korgall saw the glow of Sonia's spell and turned to see the archer. Cackling, Korgall lumbered toward Sonia and Erik as he bellowed, "You think you kill Korgall? Weak human cannot win!"

The ogre roared and raised his club to crush the two spellcasters.

"Uh, NOW would be a good time!" Erik shouted.

"THIS IS FOR MY DAD, YOU BASTARD!" Sonia screamed. "BLINDING BLAZE!"

Sonia loosed the arrow. As she released it, Sonia screamed as the incredible force of her shot launched her back. She hit a tree stump and collapsed, dropping her bow. Sonia's attack entered Erik's amplifier, and the energies of the attack multiplied. Surging with incredible energy, Sonia's arrow shot out of the amplifier, which was destroyed as it overloaded, and streaked at Korgall, wrecking everything it passed. Korgall only had a moment to comprehend what was coming.

The arrow's power engulfed Korgall, who howled in agony as the intense energy disintegrated him within seconds. The arrow continued through the field of dead trees, causing them to topple and collapse from the sheer force of the attack. The closest ones broke into splinters. The ground ripped up beneath the arrow's path.

Where Korgall had once stood, there was now a blackened scorch mark on the ground. A second later, the ogre's club crashed to the ground, blown away from its owner when Sonia's attack struck.

As the dust cleared, it took Erik a moment to comprehend what had happened. He then shouted, "OH YEAH! You got him! You got him, Sonia!"

Erik turned to where Sonia had been, but then noticed her lying limp on the ground. Realizing what had just happened Erik rushed to Sonia's side and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sonia? Sonia?!"

Sonia lightly moaned in pain as she opened her eyes, seeing Erik relieved to discover she was alive. "Did… did I–"

"You got him, Sonia."

At Erik's words, Sonia smiled. A second later, Sonia fainted, to Erik's concern. As Erik made sure Sonia was still alright, Seth, Mel and Kara walked over to him, Mel on Seth's shoulder.

"Is she alright?" Mel asked.

Erik checked Sonia's pulse, then with a tone of relief said, "She's alright, just exhausted."

Satisfied with Erik's words, the Defenders turned to look back at black mark where Korgall once was. Despite how vile the ogre had been, the Defenders felt a small pang of regret at having killed him.

Seth broke the silence after a moment as he said, "Come on. Let's get back to the inn."

The Defenders left the area, with Erik carrying Sonia on his back with difficulty.

Along the way, Seth noticed this, and asked, "Hey Erik, need a hand with her?"

"No, I'm fine," Erik replied, obviously lying.

Knowing why Erik had refused, but not wanting to pry into it, Seth did not ask again.

Sonia's vision was blurry when she woke up. Though disoriented, she recognized the familiar décor of Nani's inn; she was obviously in one of the inn rooms.

As Sonia slowly tried to push herself up, she heard Seth say, "You're finally awake."

Sonia turned to see Seth accompanied by the other Defenders. Erik was on a separate bed in the room, bandaged around his torso.

"Uh… how long was I out?"

"A few hours," Mel answered. "It's dark now, so we'll be staying here for the night again."

"That was one of the coolest attacks I've ever seen!" Kara exclaimed.

Slightly embarrassed by the complement, Sonia said, "Th– thanks."

Moving in front of the others, Seth said, "So you got your revenge. How does it feel?"

Sonia could tell Seth didn't approve of what she had done. After pausing for a moment, Sonia answered, "To tell you the truth, it's not a good feeling knowing I've killed someone, even someone as evil as Korgall was. I mean, taking a life is never easy, but I didn't really have another choice. I kinda wish it didn't have to come to that, now that I think about it."

No one said anything for a moment, but then Erik broke the silence by saying, "But you only killed him because he was going to destroy us all."

"Does that really justify it, Erik?" Mel asked.

"Well, not entirely. But if you think about it, any one of us would probably have done the same if we were in her shoes." Erik then stared at his shoulder for a moment, the one the Sumite Bear had injured a day earlier. "Remember that bear? She attacked me and Kara to protect its cub. But once we left them alone, it didn't threaten us. It only went after us because push came to shove."

The other Defenders said nothing to oppose this. Erik was right; if it were ever to become necessary, they likely would have to kill to protect others. And they would likely do such a thing if they had to.

"Look," Erik continued, "I'm not saying it's an easy thing to do, but someday we may have to face that choice. I'm sure our parents knew this as well. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made to protect something."

"You're right, Erik," Mel said. "It was necessary, and nothing can be done now to change what happened."

"Well," Seth added, "we can finally put this matter to rest. Speaking of which, we should probably get some shut-eye. I want us to get moving by tomorrow."

"I'm with you," Kara said with a yawn. "I'm exhausted."

Kara and Melosa left the room. Before Seth left, however, he turned to Sonia and said, "Sonia, to tell you the truth, I probably would have done the same thing in your position." He then turned to Erik and said, "Erik, we're gonna have a talk later about you following orders."

"Come on, Seth. You needed me back there."

"I guess so. Both of you get some sleep."

Seth left the room, turning off a lamp at the door.

Erik turned over in his bed to try and get to sleep, but stopped when Sonia said, "Erik, what is it you and your friends are doing?"

Sitting up, Erik replied, "What do you mean?"

"Why do you have to leave so soon? What's so important that you have to go?"

The two stared at each other for a moment. Erik knew he would be putting the mission of stopping the Megalith at risk if he told Sonia anything. But he found himself unable to keep her from knowing the truth. He couldn't lie to her.

Sighing, Erik said, "Okay, I guess I'll tell you. But it's important that–"

"That I don't tell anyone, right?" Erik was slightly surprised that Sonia said this. Sonia then added, "Whatever it is, you can trust me."

Erik shifted his legs to get a better seat on his bed, facing Sonia.

For a good part of the night, Erik told Sonia about the Di-Gata Defenders' mission.

The next morning came with the sound of chirping birds and a nearly cloudless sky. Outside of Nani's inn, the Defenders were loading their gear onto their Sigil Stormers, nearly ready to leave. Sonia and Nani were seeing them off.

"I wanna thank you guys for all your help," Sonia said to the Defenders.

"That's alright, Sonia," Seth replied. "We were just–"

"If it'll help," Sonia interrupted, "you might want to try looking for the Yin Pure Stone in Callisto."

The Defenders, sans Erik, were taken completely by surprise by this. Noticing Erik, Melosa said, "You told her about the mission?!"

"Well, yeah."

"Its okay, Mel," Seth interrupted. "She deserves to know."

As the Defenders turned back to Sonia, she said, "It was only a couple of nights before you guys showed up that I saw a bright light shining in the sky above the Callisto region. Maybe it's the Pure Stone you guys are looking for."

"Thanks Sonia," Seth said. "Come on, guys. Let's get to Callisto."

As the Defenders got aboard their Sigil Stormers, Sonia added, "Maybe you guys could drop by here sometime when this is all over. I wish I could help you out in Callisto, but I need to stay here to repair the damage done to the forest. It could take awhile."

"If we're in the neighborhood, we'll pay you a visit," Mel answered.

"You Defenders will always be welcome here in Ionith," Nani said.

Donning their helmets, Seth, Mel, and Kara sped off down the forest path out of the village. Before Erik could follow, though, Sonia said, "Erik, wait." The Defender turned to Sonia, and complete look of surprise took him as she embraced him in a hug. Sonia then said, "Be careful out there."

As Sonia let go of him, Erik stuttered, "Uh, yeah, sure."

Not knowing what else to say at the moment, Erik turned back to the road and sped off. Behind the Defenders, Sonia waved as she shouted, "I hope we'll see each other again!"

Several days later…

A Sumite Bear and its cub, the same that had attacked Erik and Kara, were busy moving through the forest in search for food. On the branch of a nearby tree, Sonia looked down as they slowly walked along, the mother always keeping one eye on its cub. Having now gotten past her vendetta with Korgall, she was now truly able to appreciate the wonders of the natural world she was protecting. Through her work, the two bears could have a future in the woods.

Eventually the two bears left. Sonia was then alerted by the sound of a rustling bush. She turned to the source of the sound, but there was nothing there. But then she saw something; the view of the bushes appeared distorted by something.

"You still haven't lost your touch, Sonia," said a familiar, cocky voice.

Realizing who had spoken, Sonia fumed as she leapt to the ground. A shadow moved out of the bushes, and Adam removed the hood of his cloak, revealing himself. As he looked again at Sonia, however, Adam was suddenly worried; Sonia had an arrow readied, pointed at him.

"Whoa, whoa, hey! Let's take it easy here, doll."

Sonia released her arrow, catching Adam by the collar of his cloak, but not hitting him. Adam yelped as he was pinned to a nearby tree. He struggled to free himself, but did not succeed before Sonia walked up to him and held a knife to his neck.

"Care to repeat that, you creep?" Sonia growled.

Adam laughed nervously for a moment, but then stopped and quickly said, "Look, I know you're mad at me for stealing your dad's Champion Stone, but I didn't really have another choice. If I didn't pay off the Rougon somehow, I'd have been used for target practice."

"Maybe I should use YOU for target practice, Adam."

"Look, this is all really about the stone, right? Well, here, it's all yours."

Adam pulled out from his pouch a green Champion Stone, its Henge a combination of Infinis and Sum. He extended it to Sonia, who cautiously took it from him. She looked at it for a moment, relieved to see her father's Champion Stone, the Growth Stone, back in her possession.

"So, are we even then?" Adam asked with uncertainty.

Sonia lowered the knife from Adam's throat and pulled the arrow out of his cloak, releasing him.

"Thanks," Adam added.

As Adam finished, to his complete surprise, Sonia thrust her knee in a hard jab to his groin, making him recoil in shock and pain. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Now we're even," Sonia said curtly.

"Ow… what was that for?!"

"For stealing it in the first place, jackass."

It took about a minute for Adam to recover from the blow. As the thief slowly got up, he watched as Sonia turned to a large field of dead trees and plants and cast the Growth Stone. Overgrowth! As a shimmering green light shone down on the land, plants began to spring up from the ground all over the place. The area, which had once been charred and blackened by battle, turned green and colorful as plant life bloomed back into place. As the spell finished, the Growth Stone reappeared and fell into Sonia's outstretched hand.

"Wow…" Adam gasped.

As Sonia put away the Champion Stone, she sighed and said, "Even with it back, it'll take time before the forest can return to what it once was. Though I've planted the new seedlings, they'll take years to grow."

"Uh huh…" After a short pause, Adam added, "Say, what's going on with the ogre business?"

"Korgall's been destroyed. Just recently, actually."

"Really? That's great! How'd you pull it off?"

"I had help from the Di-Gata Defenders."

At first Adam was surprised by this, but then realizing something he said slyly, "Really?"

"Uh, yeah? What of it?"

"You wouldn't happen to know where they are, would you Sonia?"

Sonia immediately realized her old acquaintance was up to something. Turning cautiously toward him she said, "And what if I do?"

Catching her reluctance to answer his question, Adam answered, "I have something they need. Something really important."

Reaching for his pouch, Adam slowly produced a blue Champion Stone, which had a Henge of Ogama and Nega on its sides. Sonia had never seen anything like it; she could actually feel it brimming with energy even from where Adam stood.

For a moment, Sonia stared at the Nova Stone; little did she know that her next decision could change the course of future events.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Initiation

The quiet of the Binn-Ar Woods reflected its beauty; only the faint sounds of birds and rustling leaves could be heard. The tree canopy still made most of the forest dark, but small rays of light still shone through the trees.

In one end of the forest, four Sigil Stormers moved slowly through the trees. The Di-Gata Defenders, Seth, Erik, Melosa, and the newcomer Rion, soon stopped next to the road.

As the Defenders got off their Stormers, Seth looked around and said, "Wow, the forest has really done well since the last time we were here."

After looking a little more at the forest, Mel said, "I wonder how Sonia's doing."

"Me too…" Erik said, somewhat dreamily.

"Uh, who's Sonia?" Rion asked.

Realizing Rion had never met Sonia before, Mel answered, "She's a local hunter we helped a few months ago. We promised to come see her again if we were ever in the area."

"Yeah, well let's not forget why we're really here," Rion said. "Brackus needs some Yinweed for his work, and I promised I'd get it for him."

"Sure, whatever you say, Shorty," Seth said sarcastically.

"Don't call me Shorty!"

Seth ignored Rion's yelling and laughed. He always got a kick out of teasing the newbie Defender for his short stature, and it never got old. He felt it let Rion know who the better Defender was; although Rion was an excellent spellcaster, Seth had more experience and knew how to handle him.

Interrupting the small squabble between the two, Melosa said, "We shouldn't be that far from Ionith. We'll make a stop there. Then we can get to finding Brackus' ingredients. I'm sure Sonia would be able to help us out with it."

"It'll be good seeing her again," Erik said. "Feels like it's been so long."

Mel said nothing, but smiled somewhat furtively at Erik. She knew Erik had his own reasons for wanting to see Sonia again.

"Let's keep moving," Seth said, breaking the silence.

Before the Defenders could be on their way, however, the tranquility of the forest was broken by the sound of high-pitched screeches. Immediately the Defenders knew what was happening, and assumed defensive stances as Zads, the servants of the Ethos, sprung out of their hiding places.

"Ambush!" Erik shouted.

Two Zads cast their spells in unison, sending a pair of strange devices shooting at Seth and Rion. Seth managed to grab hold of a nearby branch as the attack hit, creating a field of a tar-like substance that trapped the two Defenders. Rion yelped as he began to sink into the ooze. Seth grabbed him by the neck in time to save him from drowning. Seth turned back to the Zads, who were about to attack the two while they were helpless. Instinctively, Rion tossed out his guardian stone. Arvengus, arise! The lion guardian appeared and roared as it tried to pounce on the Zads. Arvengus put the two Zads on the defensive, while Seth and Rion moved slowly to get out of the pit of ooze.

Erik turned toward a single Zad, which had swung a dark whip at him, and cast a spell. Grand Mechanism! A ring-like device formed at Erik's feet, creating a series of metallic plates that surrounded Erik like a shield. The whip hit the metal plates but only caused minor damage. Erik made a hand motion, sending several of the shrapnel pieces at the Zad, who adeptly avoided being shredded by the attack. Two more Zads came in from the sides and tried to attack Erik's shield with their whips, but the attacks did little damage. Finding himself surrounded, Erik tried to think of a way to turn the fight in his favor.

Melosa had several discus shields floating around her as she fended off three of the Zads. The Zads cast their spells together, sending several dark serpent-like monsters at the Wizard. Acting quickly, Melosa cast a spell. Blizzard! An icy wind shot at the serpents, freezing most of them, while a few got away from the attack. One Zad was also caught in the spell's effect and was frozen solid. The remaining serpents charged at Melosa, moving right through her shields. Knowing this would happen she ducked below two serpents as they dove at her then rolled away from another.

As she righted herself, however, one of the serpents grazed her in the back. Mel shrieked as she fell forward, pain shooting through her. As she tried to push herself up, she saw as two of the Zads readied new spells. Reflexively, she cast a quick spell. Freezing Hail! Small ice shards shot at the Zads, who dodged the attack and got some distance from Mel. The Wizard got to her feet and assumed a defensive stance, her discus shields moving back into place before her. Another Zad joined its comrades, itching to kill the Defender. Melosa's pendant began to glow. Draykor, Subzero! The ice drake appeared, screeching as it dove at a Zad and tried to tear at it with its talons. The other two Zads turned back to Melosa, letting their comrade fend for itself.

Seth and Rion had gotten themselves out of the black ooze pit. The two heard Arvengus roar as several dark serpents struck it. The lion guardian vanished, its stone dropping at Rion's feet. The two Zads jumped in front of the Defenders, one with its spell stones ready, the other brandishing its whip. Seth quickly cast a spell. Spinning Doom! A whirling blade of dark energy spun at the Zads, but the one with the whip struck the spell, breaking the blade. The Zad's partner cast his spell, sending several dark energy blasts at the two Defenders. Rion cast a spell of his own. Argent Warrior! A cross-shaped stone shield formed, blocking the attack. Rion motioned his arms and the stones flew at the Zads. The attack missed, however, as the two monsters dodged the attack effortlessly.

Seth then heard Erik shout, "Uh, a little help here guys!"

Erik's spell was badly weakened, and he was now surrounded by four Zads. The Zads cast their stones at him, sending energy blasts at him. As they struck, the metal plates of Erik's spell broke to pieces and one blast hit him in the leg. Yelping in pain, Erik collapsed on the ground, clutching his injured leg. As he looked back up, one Zads walked up to him and brandished its whip. It had a look of sadistic pleasure on its face as it raised the weapon to strike.

Just as Erik thought he was a dead man, the Zad squealed as a bolt of lightning struck it. The Zad vanished in a flash of violet light as it died. Startled, the other Zads turned to the source of the attack, screeching angrily.

As the Zads looked up at her, the ranger Sonia loosed a fiery arrow at one of them, hitting it directly. The monster died, vanishing in a flash of violet light. At the same instant, the two Zads near Erik cast their spell stones, sending several energy blasts at Sonia. She quickly leapt off the tree branch she was perched on, dodging the attack and landing on the ground.

As she stood up, Sonia said, "Looks like you owe me another one, Erik."

Re-realizing his situation, Erik quickly turned to one of the Zads and his gauntlet fired another spell. Forge Fire! A barrage of small fireballs flew out, narrowly missing the Zads as they dodged. Sonia turned to one of them and cast a set of spell stones at it. Inferno's Embrace! Several large fireballs flew at the Zad, who could not dodge as it was already airborne. The Zad bit the dust instantly.

As the last Zad fell back toward its allies, Sonia ran over to Erik. As she knelt down next to him she said, "You alright?"

Looking at his injured leg, Erik said, "It's nothing serious. Thanks for the save."

"Anytime, big guy." At that moment, Sonia and Erik heard Mel scream. Getting up, Sonia said to Erik, "You sit tight for a sec. I'll help the others."

"Hey, where am I gonna go?"

Ignoring Erik's remark, Sonia turned to see Mel hitting the ground as three Zads closed in around her. Opposite Melosa from Sonia, Seth and Rion were blocking several whiplashes from two other Zads. Sonia didn't have much time.

"Hey, furballs!" Sonia shouted. "Over here!"

The taunt obviously worked, for Melosa's assailants turned angrily toward her. Two of the Zads next to Mel raised their hands to Sonia, directing several dark serpents to fly at her.

Realizing Sonia wasn't aware of what the spell was, Mel shouted, "Sonia, watch out! Those things will go right through your shields!"

"Thanks for the tip, Mel!"

As the serpents neared her, Sonia quickly cast a spell. Immolation! An aura of pure fire surrounded Sonia. As the dark serpents struck the flames they were incinerated and vanished. One of the Zads jumped up near Sonia and swung its whip at her, which she barely dodged. The Zad took several more strikes at her, but couldn't land a blow. Sonia, however, couldn't counterattack; the Zad was too close for her to use her bow, but was keeping enough distance to avoid her fire aura. The other two Zads quickly joined their comrade, putting Sonia on the defensive. Eventually her fire aura vanished.

"You guys sure are a lot tougher than you look. And trust me, you are UGLY little bastards!"

Sonia cast a new spell. Spore Cloud! A cloud of spores appeared, disorienting the Zads. Sonia had learned how to resist her own spell, so she didn't feel the effects. She turned to one and readied an arrow. A second later, the Zad perished. The remaining two jumped out of the cloud of spores, but an arrow struck one of them, killing it. The last Zad landed and hid behind a tree, knowing it was safe from Sonia's arrows. To its surprise, however, it heard another voice cast a spell. Crystal Casket! The Zad had just enough time to turn as a stream of ice hit it, freezing it solid. Melosa walked up to the Zad, admiring her work.

"Not bad, Mel," Sonia commented. "Maybe you should get into making sculptures."

"I'll pass."

Meanwhile, the two Zads fighting Seth and Rion noticed the deaths of their comrades. Realizing their disadvantage, the remaining Zads squealed as they fled into the forest.

Rion turned to them and shouted, "Yeah, you better run!"

Sighing with relief, Seth said, "That was close."

"Are you kidding? We had them on the ropes."

Seth ignored Rion's boasts, knowing they had barely escaped with their lives. He turned to see their savior, Sonia. She was slightly older than Seth had remembered, but still sported her long dark green hair and hunter outfit. The longbow in her hand glowed slightly from its enchantment.

"You couldn't have picked a better time to help us out, Sonia," Seth said.

"Hey, what're friends for?"

"It's so good to see you again," Mel said.

"Likewise, all of you. But who were the rodents?"

"Zads," Seth answered. "We're not on friendly terms with them, or their masters."

"Masters?" Noting Seth's vagueness on details, Sonia waited a moment before asking, "Is this one of those situations where I'm not supposed to know too much?"

"Exactly."

"No problem. I know how you guys work. Speaking of which…" Sonia turned to Rion as she continued, "Who's the kid?"

"Kid?! My name's Rion!"

"He's our newest member of the team," Mel added.

"Well, nice to meet you, Rion. I'm Sonia." Turning back to Seth, Sonia asked, "Hey, where's Kara? I thought she'd be with you guys."

"She's off training," said Erik, to which the others turned to him. "So now you guys notice me. A little help here? It's a bit hard getting up on this leg, you know."

"Sorry Erik!" Mel said quickly.

As Mel and Rion went to help Erik, Sonia turned to Seth and said, "So I notice you don't have the big arm anymore."

"It's a long story."

"I'm sure. So are you guys just here to visit me, or is there some other reason?"

"A little bit of both."

"I thought so. With you, Seth, it's always the mission."

"We're just here getting some herbs for a friend." Seth drew out the last word, as though hesitant to use the term. As he said it, he looked at Rion; Rion was very trusting of Brackus, but he had not been on the receiving end of the former Lord of Infinis' cruelty. Even though Brackus had said he could not remember his past, Seth was wary of him.

"Um, okay…" Sonia said. "So will you be staying at the inn tonight?"

"Looks like it. Erik's probably gonna need a bit to recover."

Laughing slightly, Sonia commented, "Seems like every time he's near me, he gets hurt." Seth could not help but laugh at this. "Come on," Sonia said, "Nani will love to see you all again."

The Defenders soon left the area, but took caution on their route to ensure they would not be ambushed again.

Nani had gladly welcomed the Defenders back to the inn in Ionith. The Defenders were seated at a dining room table, helping themselves to a steaming bowl of soup. Seth, Erik and Mel had just finished telling Sonia on how they had defeated the Megalith.

"Wish I could've been there to help you guys out," Sonia said.

"It's alright, Sonia," Seth replied. "The important thing is that the Megalith is gone."

"So now that you've saved Rados from the Megalith, what is it you guys are up to now?"

The Defenders discretely exchanged glances with one another. Erik had before disclosed crucial information concerning the Pure Stones to Sonia; they weren't sure they could trust her on the subject of the Ethos.

Before any of them could answer, Sonia said, "I see. Don't worry about it. I guess I'm getting used to not being told things by you guys."

"Sonia, we really wish we could tell you everything," Mel said. "But it's just too important."

"I told you don't worry about it. If it's something really top secret, I won't pry into it."

"Thanks, Sonia."

"So how's the forest been doing?" Erik asked.

"I've been doing whatever I can to repair the damage Korgall caused. It's going to take a long time for it to fully grow back, though."

"And how have you been holding up?" Mel asked.

"Me? I'm fine. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Sorry I asked."

"You're all such good friends, guys. You know, I might've just bailed you out a few hours ago, but something inside me tells me that I could do so much more to help all of you."

Seth took each of these words in slowly. He hadn't known Sonia for very long, but she was a good person. She had dedicated herself to carrying on her father's work of tending to the Binn-Ar Woods, and although she had for a time been obsessed with slaying the ogre Korgall (which she had succeeded at), her heart was in the right place.

At that moment, the innkeeper Nani walked up to the table and said, "My, my, you must have been hungry."

"Mmm, great soup, Ma'am," Rion said.

"Please, call me Nani."

"Well," Sonia said, "it's getting late. You guys know where the rooms are. I'll see you all in the morning." With this, Sonia got up and left the inn, heading for her own cabin.

The Defenders soon made their way up the stairs to the inn rooms. As they walked through the corridor, Seth stopped and said, "Hey guys, I was thinking…"

"What, Seth?" Erik asked. Mel and Rion stopped to look at Seth.

"You all heard what Sonia said, right?"

"Yeah…" Rion said. "What's your point?"

"Well, I was thinking…" Seth paused for a moment before continuing, "Maybe Sonia has what it takes to become a Di-Gata Defender."

The others were stunned by what Seth said.

The next morning came with a bright and cloudless sky. The faint sounds of animals could be heard all around the village of Ionith.

Waking to the sound of chirping birds, Sonia slowly pushed herself out of bed and donned her hunting outfit. As she opened the door to her cabin, however, she was surprised to find Rion at the door.

"Rion? What're you doing here?"

"The others wanted to see you."

"So you got sent as a messenger?"

"I know, it sucks. I'm a Defender, not a messenger boy."

"Well, um, thanks for the message."

Sonia and Rion soon walked to the inn. Inside, Sonia found Seth, Melosa, and Erik all at the dining room table.

"Uh, what's going on here, guys?"

"We wanted to ask you something, Sonia," Mel said. "Something important."

"We all talked it over last night," Seth said. "Sonia, how would you like to become a Di-Gata Defender?"

"Wha– what?"

"Yeah, a Defender, like us," Erik said. "We all think you'd be great."

Sonia had trouble taking this in. The prospect of being a Di-Gata Defender was nothing short of mind-blowing. An opportunity like this was something most people would only dream of, but her actually being offered to become a Defender was something she never thought possible.

"Me? A Di-Gata Defender?"

"You're a good caster," Seth said, "but being a Defender is more than just about that. You've got a good heart, and you were willing to put your life on the line to protect something. Even against someone like Korgall, who you knew was more powerful than you alone, you made the choice to stay and protect this forest. You said yourself that you wanted to do more to help the people of Rados, and to help us. I think you could do a lot as a Defender for the people of Rados."

"So what do you say?" Rion asked.

"I– I don't know… I mean, if I go, I won't be able to protect the forest."

"This forest is but a small part of Rados, Sonia," said Nani, who had just entered the room. "Being a Defender would mean you would be a protector of Rados, and as such you would still be protecting this forest from harm."

"But what about you, Nani?"

"I've looked after you for such a long time, Sonia. But now it is time for you to leave the nest and see the rest of the Realm. I will be alright on my own, dear."

Sonia said nothing for a moment as she thought on the chance she was being offered. Finally, Sonia looked up at the Defenders and said, "Alright, I'll do it!"

Amidst the approving words of his friends, Seth said, "Glad to hear it, Sonia. Now, there's someone you're going to need to meet. I think he should know about this."

Seth pulled out of his pack a strange circular device, setting it on the middle of the inn's dining room table. As Seth activated the device, the blue holographic face of a man appeared. The man looked as though he were somewhere in his late-forties, but he had an aura of distinction about him.

Professor Alnar looked at his pupils and said, "Ah, Defenders. How can I help you?"

"Professor Alnar," Seth said, "there's someone I want you to meet." Turning to the green-haired archer next to him, Seth said, "This is Sonia. She's a local hunter here in Ionith." Gesturing to his mentor, Seth said, "Sonia, this is Professor Alnar, our teacher."

"It's an honor, sir."

Alnar looked inquisitively at Sonia for a moment before he said, "It is good to meet a friend of my students."

"Professor," Seth said, "we all talked it over, and we want Sonia to become a Di-Gata Defender."

Turning back to Seth, Alnar said, "Seth, you know very well that becoming a Defender is not as simple as being granted a title. Like it was with you and the others, it requires proper training and dedication to truly be called a Di-Gata Defender."

"I know, but that's why I want her to be trained as one. She's a skilled caster, and she's been protecting this forest for most of her life. I think she would be a great Defender."

"I see. However, given the present circumstances, I cannot allow her to train in the same dojo as the rest of you."

"What?!" Erik exclaimed. "Why not?"

"Defenders, these are dangerous times. The threat of the Ethos is something that cannot be ignored, and I feel Sonia would not receive the training she needs if she were to be stationed with the rest of you. To that end, she is to be placed in the training ground at Silorn, north of here near Tarnov. There she will be able to receive proper training until she is ready to join you as a full-fledged Defender."

"But we could–" Mel said.

"Professor Alnar's right," Seth interrupted. "Things are a little hectic right now. We wouldn't be able to properly train Sonia ourselves. Besides, I have enough trouble with Rion here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rion said sharply.

Interrupting, Alnar said, "I shall make sure the proper arrangements for Sonia are made at Silorn. Everything should be ready by the time you get there."

"Thank you, Professor Alnar, sir," Sonia said.

Alnar smiled briefly, and then his image vanished as the device deactivated.

After a moment, Seth turned to Sonia and said, "Well, I guess you'd better get your stuff ready. Take as long as you need." Sonia looked back at Seth as he smiled and added, "Welcome aboard."

Seth extended a hand to Sonia, who after a second took it in a handshake.

It didn't take Sonia long to ready herself for the trip; the few things she was taking included her bow, her hunting gear, and a few changes of clothes. Outside in the street the Defenders waited for her.

As Sonia loaded her things onto Erik's Sigil Stormer, Nani walked up to her and said, "Gerard would be so proud of you. If only he could see you now…"

Turning back to her old friend, Sonia did her best to hide the tears in her eyes. She then hugged Nani and said, "I'll be back someday, Nani. I promise."

"You may always call Ionith your home, Sonia. Now get going."

As the two let go of each other, Sonia slowly got onto the back of Erik's Stormer and held onto him by the waist. The Defenders sped off, with Nani waving at them as they drove down the road. Sonia looked back at Nani until she had vanished from sight.

A few hours after they had left Ionith, Sonia shouted, "So what's this about these Ethos guys?" The other Defenders moved in closer to Erik's Stormer as Sonia continued, "Hey, I'm part of this now; how about a few details?"

Seth thought about it for a moment. Realizing that Sonia deserved to know, he and the others began to iterate on the Ethos threat.

It took a day to reach Silorn, located a few miles southeast of Tarnov. The dojo was strangely well-kempt despite some structural damage, and was quite similar to the Defenders' old dojo in Sumos. No one was there to greet them as they got off the Stormers.

"Well, this is the place," Erik said.

"Feels kinda like home," Seth commented.

Sonia moved forward into the courtyard and said loudly, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

As Sonia entered part of the courtyard a large electronic whirring sound shot out from multiple directions. As a siren began to blare out, Sonia looked around in alarm as several automated blaster turrets emerged from camouflage and took aim at the Defenders.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Rion shouted.

"Something must be wrong with the security system," Erik replied loudly.

Sonia thought the defenses would vaporize them at any moment, but they strangely held their fire. It was then that the siren stopped, replaced by a strange humming sound. Turning to the source they saw a strange eye-shaped robot float toward them. It seemed to glow a faint blue light from both its eye and several spots on its body.

"Attention intruders," the robot said in a somewhat dignified voice. "You are trespassing on a high security Di-Gata Defender training facility. Present identification immediately or I will have you removed from this facility."

"What's this stupid toy going on about?" Rion said. "We ARE Defenders!"

"Toy? I am R–five–eight–three, Magellan. I am the caretaker of Installation T–six–two, Silorn."

"Yeah, whatever. Just let us in, you damn bucket of bolts."

"Apology, but I cannot allow you to enter the premises without proper clearance. Present identification immediately or I will use force to remove you from this facility. I shall not warn you again."

"Cut it out, Rion!" Seth said as Rion tried to shout at Magellan again. Turning to the droid, Seth took out his warrior stone and presented it. Magellan began to scan the warrior stone, its eye sending a thin beam of light across the stone in numerous intervals. Afterwards, it then floated in front of Seth and began to scan him, much to Seth's discomfort. He knew, however, that he couldn't afford to do anything stupid.

After a moment, Magellan said, "Identity confirmed. Welcome, Di-Gata Defender Seth. Security system is now on standby." The blaster turrets around the area receded, much to the relief of the Defenders. Magellan then continued, "High Commander Alnar has been expecting all of you."

At that moment, a small drone walked up before the Defenders. Stopping in front of the group, the drone began to project an image of Alnar.

"Defenders, I trust that you have met Magellan," Alnar said.

"Yeah," Rion said. "Little tin can was about to use us for target practice!"

"Rion…" Alnar said condescendingly.

"Sorry…"

Turning to Magellan as the robot floated toward Rion, Alnar said, "Please forgive Rion's rudeness, Magellan. He is young and has much to learn."

"Understood, High Commander. Everything has been arranged according to your instructions."

"Excellent. Then you will show us around the facility."

"Of course. Follow me."

The Defenders followed the strange robot, which continued to hum as though they were not there.

A few seconds later, Erik turned to Alnar and asked, "Hey Professor? How's my sister doing?"

"Kara is excelling in her training at Ti'Kavah. Speaking of which, she sends her congratulations to you, Sonia."

"Gee, thanks. Tell her I said hi when you can."

The group soon reached a large chamber; in the middle was a large circular computer console that had a hologram projector in the middle. The walls of the room were decorated with various Sigils.

"Wow, cool place," Erik said. "Almost makes ours look like a Bakkorean ruin."

"So this'll be home sweet home now," Sonia said. "I guess it'll take a little getting used to."

"I guess we'll leave you here to get things sorted out," Seth said.

As the Defenders turned to leave, Sonia turned around and said, "Wait." As the Defenders turned toward her she looked at Seth and said, "Before you go, how about a little friendly battle?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Why not?"

"I think it is a splendid idea," Alnar said. "It will allow us all to see what you are truly capable of."

"Alright then," Seth said. "But don't think I'll be easy for you to beat."

"Wasn't counting on it."

Sonia and Seth stood in the middle of a dueling ring outside the main facility. The others were a fair distance from the ring, so as to not be caught in the upcoming battle.

As Seth stretched to ready himself, Sonia asked, "Should I make it easy for you and not use my bow? I'll still kick your ass either way."

"Hey, use it if you want," Seth answered. "It won't make much of a difference."

"Alright then, have it your way. I'll try to go easy on you then."

Seth ignored this taunt. He knew Sonia was best on offense and relied on speed to dodge attacks rather than shields to block them. Seth knew how he could beat her. But in any case, he also knew he couldn't be careless.

In between the two combatants, Alnar said, "Are you both ready?" As both of them acknowledged themselves as ready, Alnar said, "When one of you leaves the ring or is left unable to continue, the other shall be declared the victor. Begin."

Cast the power! Energy shields appeared before Seth and Sonia. Seth's shield, though stronger than Sonia's, was still low strength.

"I see you still prefer offense as opposed to defense, Seth," Alnar commented.

"There's that," Seth said, "but there's also the issue of Sonia's attacks. My shields aren't going to help much against her; some of her attacks will go right through them."

"Ah, an excellent reason. But you also leave yourself more vulnerable to attacks she has that will not pierce through your shields."

"I say it's worth it." Turning to Sonia, Seth added, "Ladies first."

"Oh, how charming," Sonia said jokingly.

Sonia cast her first spell. Spore Cloud! A veil of spores appeared, blinding Seth to his situation. Seth activated his visor, which allowed him to see through the spores. To his surprise, however, Sonia was already flanking him and had readied an arrow. The arrow flew forth with a lightning enchantment, hitting Seth's shield and causing some damage. Seth cast his own spell. Screaming Pinwheel! A dark vortex howled as it shot in Sonia's direction. She had fired another arrow, but it was caught in the attack and dissipated. Sonia's first spell was also sucked into the vortex, clearing the field and allowing Seth to see. Sonia barely dodged Seth's spell, though her shield took a grazing hit. The vortex struck a wall, but because it was Sigil-hardened it took virtually no damage.

Sonia readied another arrow, casting a spell at the same time. Immolation! The fiery energy entered Sonia's arrow and she shot it at Seth. Seth barely dodged the shot, which hit a pillar behind Seth and exploded, coating Seth's side of the ring in flames. Seth's shields began to falter.

"Damn…"

Acting quickly, Seth cast his guardian stone. Omnikragg, take form! The stone giant roared as it stood up, towering over Sonia. Omnikragg stomped around, dousing the flames with his stone feet.

"Nice work, Omni," Seth said to his guardian.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," Sonia said, casting her own guardian stone.

Furion, Nature's Wrath! Sonia's silver stag guardian took its form. By comparison, Omnikragg was at least eight times larger than Furion.

"Furion, Bramble Snare!"

The stag stamped its front hooves and a series of brambles shot out of the ground around Omnikragg. The giant flailed around to try and break free, but the brambles held it strong.

"Hang on, Omni!" Seth shouted as he cast another spell.

Spinning Doom! The spinning blade of dark energy sliced through the brambles holding Omnikragg, who broke free after a few seconds. Seth then redirected the spell and the blade flew at Furion. The stag tried to block the attack by creating a wall of thorny vines, but Seth's attack went clean through it and struck the guardian. Furion vanished and its stone fell at Sonia's feet.

"Nice one, Seth," Rion shouted.

"Come on, Sonia," Erik said. "You can do this."

"Hey, whose side are you on?"

"I– um, well– uh– oh, crud…"

Erik hadn't expected to be in such a predicament. Seth was one of his best friends, but he also didn't want Sonia to lose. Choosing between the two was impossible for him.

"It doesn't matter who wins, guys," Melosa snapped. "It's just a practice match."

The two boys muttered in agreement as they turned back to watch the match. Mel sighed disdainfully, finding their behavior annoying.

Back in the ring, Sonia acrobatically dodged several of Omnikragg's swings. After getting out of arm's reached, she quickly shot an arrow at the stone giant, but it did only some damage. Recovering, Omnikragg roared as he shot a burst of energy from his mouth, hitting Sonia's shield and breaking it.

"Time to get serious!" Sonia said, casting a powerful spell.

Blinding Blaze! The energy of the spell entered Sonia's hand, but the intensity of it was painful to her. Trying to ignore the pain, Sonia set the enchanted arrow to her bow and took aim.

"Oh boy…" Erik said. "Seth's in for it now."

"EAT THIS!" Sonia shouted, releasing the arrow.

The force of the shot knocked Sonia back, and she barely avoided falling out of the ring. Omnikragg took Sonia's attack directly and roared as he was blown to fragments. Then, to Seth's shock, the spell continued on toward him.

"WHOA!"

Seth barely got out of the way, but his shield shattered almost instantly. Sonia's arrow continued onward, hitting a crumbling wall and blowing it to rubble. The others watched in amazement at how much damage the attack had caused.

"Impressive," Magellan said casually.

"I'll say," Mel added. "But Seth could've been really hurt there."

As Seth got to his feet he turned to Sonia and said, "Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry! Guess I got a bit carried away."

"Ah well, at least you missed. And that means you just used your best shot!"

Negamass! A black ball of densely packed energy shot at Sonia, but to her surprise it hit at her feet, not aimed directly at her. The force of the impact knocked her off balance for a moment, which was all the time Seth needed to follow up his first spell. Twisting Chaos! Two black spirals shot out and swarmed around Sonia. One of them hit her arm, knocking her bow from her hand. The spirals then wrapped around Sonia and she yelped as she was pinned to the ground, the black masses of energy anchoring her.

Seth walked up to Sonia and said, "Give up yet?"

"You wish!"

"Huh?"

Seth had just noticed a green spell stone in Sonia's hand, which she had managed to grab before being pinned. He hadn't seen this stone before; it had a Henge of Infinis and Sum on its sides, but Seth soon recognized it as a Champion Stone.

"Oh, crap…"

Sonia slapped the stone to the ring floor, activating the Growth Stone. Overgrowth! With a brilliant flash of green light, a massive collection of vines shot out from beneath Sonia and threw Seth back. The vines wildly flailed around, wrapping around anything they could. As Seth looked back at Sonia, though, he realized to his dread that she had lost control of the spell. At the same moment, the vines washed over Seth and he found himself bound by them tightly, pinned to a pillar behind him.

"Sonia!" Seth shouted. "Cut it out!"

"I can't control it!" Sonia screamed.

As the other Defenders moved to get some distance from the wild vines, Alnar did not move. Making a gesture to Magellan, the robot quickly floated above the ring, making a strange computerized sound as it did. Out from the dojo's walls, several small drones floated out of numerous openings and moved into position around the ring. The drones began to cut apart the vines using small lasers, with Magellan doing the same from its eye, containing the spell's effect.

Soon the vines began to slow in their growth, eventually stopping. The drones continued to cut apart the vines. Magellan floated up to Seth and used its laser to cut him free. Seth yelped as he fell to the ground with a thud, his fall softened by the diced vines.

"Ow… that was fun," Seth said sarcastically.

He looked up at Sonia, who had strangely been untouched by her own spell. The Growth Stone appeared above her and fell into her open hand.

Magellan floated above the ring as it said, "Plant life-form infestation contained. However, I must ensure in the future that containment response is working more efficiently."

"Man," Rion commented, "I wish we had those little guys working at our dojo. But Mel's always insisting that we–"

"Oh, shut up, Rion!" Mel snapped.

Ignoring the two, Erik and Alnar looked back at the ring. As she got up, Sonia first looked at Seth, and then at the others slowly. Mel and Rion stopped bickering and looked up at her. The Growth Stone's effect had done a lot of damage to the ring, but no one was hurt.

"Uh… oops… my bad…" Sonia said sheepishly.

To everyone's surprise, Professor Alnar began to clap in applause. "Well done, Sonia," he said. "You make excellent use of your technique and control, though it may require at least some refinement. You also show an excellent ability to adapt and change with the flow of battle, and are not afraid to take certain risks. In the future, however, you must be certain your next move warrants such a risk."

"Th– thank you, Professor Alnar!" Sonia said.

"I must admit, your gambit at the end shows you have courage, but in a real battle it could have meant your end. I must ask that you make such a choice more wisely next time. For now, you may keep the Growth Stone."

"Wait a sec. How do you know the name of my father's Champion Stone?"

"That is simple: I knew your father, Gerard, quite well."

"What?" Sonia didn't know what Alnar was talking about. How did he know her father's name?

"I see he never told you," Alnar sighed. "He was once a Di-Gata Defender many years ago, and fought alongside us in many battles."

"Your dad was a Defender?" Rion gasped.

"I– I never knew…" Sonia said, dumbstruck. Her father had never even hinted that he was a Defender. Knowing this was both incredible and hard to believe.

"Are you sure?" Seth asked.

"Affirmative," Magellan said as it floated next to Alnar. "Disciple Sonia's genetic code is an approximate fifty percent match to former Di-Gata Defender Gerard, ID number four–two–dash–one–five, Ogama Class. Current registered status: retired from active duty. The remaining percentage, however, comes from an unregistered parent."

"You bear quite the resemblance to him," Alnar added. "You use his very own techniques, and the bow you carry was his own weapon. I have no doubt that you are his child."

"But why did he leave? Why did he stop being a Defender?"

"I am not certain, but I assume it was so he could raise you himself."

"He– he did that for me?"

Sonia had a hard time taking this in. The father she had known for so long now seemed like a completely different person. He had kept his former life secret from her, given it up so he could be a father. It almost brought Sonia to tears thinking about how she had forced him to give up being a Defender.

"Wait a second," Mel interrupted. "That doesn't make sense. If Sonia's father was a Defender, why wasn't she put in a dojo like us?"

"I do not know," Alnar said. "I had offered the opportunity to Gerard, but he adamantly refused. I never discovered why, but I had my suspicions."

"What do you mean?" Erik asked.

"Perhaps at another time, Defenders. For now, I feel it is time that you were to return to your own dojo. Magellan will look after Sonia here."

Turning to Sonia, Mel said, "I'm sure you'll do great here."

"I expect so," Alnar added. "After all, this was the very same dojo in which your father was trained."

"It was?" Sonia asked.

"Affirmative," Magellan said in Alnar's place. "Defender number four–two–dash–one–five had been given special accommodations to provide for his unique talents. I have kept such accommodations functioning properly as according to protocol, though I will require specific data for your own accommodations."

"Well, we'd better get going, Sonia," Seth said. "We'll keep in touch. I'm sure you'll be an excellent Defender. Maybe you'll even be able to help us with the Ethos at some point."

"Thanks Seth," Sonia said. "But… won't it take me years to finish?"

"You already have a good deal of experience," said Alnar. "I expect you will finish more quickly than my pupils."

"What?" Rion suddenly said. "She doesn't have to do everything we had to?"

"Of course she does," Erik snapped. "It'll just be a bit easier since her dad trained her."

"Come on, guys," Mel said. "Let's go home."

As the Defenders turned to leave, Sonia suddenly said to the professor, "Um, Professor Alnar?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"I was wondering… since you knew my dad, do you know who my mother was?"

Alnar did not answer at first, but after a few seconds said, "I'm afraid not. I believe only Gerard knew that."

"Oh… I see…"

"I must get back to assisting Kara in her own training. Good luck to you all, my students."

Alnar's image vanished as the projector robot scurried away.

Seth then turned to Sonia and said, "You know where to reach us. Have a good time here."

Sonia watched as the others left on their Stormers, all waving at her and wishing her good luck.

Once they had vanished from sight, Sonia was startled as Magellan said, "Now then, I must insist that you retire for the evening. Please follow me to your quarters."

Not in the mood to do anything else, Sonia followed the eye-shaped robot into the dojo and to a bedroom. The room was surprisingly well-kempt, but not too fancy. It was made for its function and little decorated it aside from Sigils on the walls.

As Sonia walked into the room, Magellan said, "I must leave you now. There are several tasks that require my attention. Your training will begin in the morning."

The robot floated away as it spoke, but Sonia didn't really care. All she wanted to do was rest.

Lying down on the bed, Sonia's eye caught her backpack sitting next to a set of drawers near the bed. Not wanted to get back up, Sonia slid across the bed, reached over and pulled the pack over to her. Searching through it, she found a small picture of herself and her father that Nani had painted nearly ten years ago. It had almost seemed like yesterday; it was the day her father had started training her how to use a bow. But now, that man seemed like a different person.

"Dad… why didn't you tell me…?"

Sonia looked at the small painting for some time before dozing off to sleep. She didn't even bother to wrap herself in a blanket.

The next morning had a rather abrupt awakening for Sonia. The instant she opened her eyes, she found herself staring into the glowing blue eye of the robot Magellan.

"You are awake," Magellan said in its casual tone.

Completely caught off guard, Sonia shrieked as she jumped backward and fell off the bed, landing with a loud thud. She groaned as she rubbed her head and slowly pushed herself up, the shock of Magellan's rude awakening being replaced with aggravation.

"Is something wrong?" the robot asked.

"Yeah: you floating over me when I'm sleeping! That's a little creepy, Magellan."

"Apology, but you slept long past your scheduled permitted time. I had assumed that you would adhere to protocol on your own, but it seems I was mistaken."

"Ugh, can we talk about this later? I need to eat something." Sonia got to her feet and strode out of the room, with the little robot watching her. As she exited the room, she added, "Oh, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that again, Magellan."

"Apology, but I am not entirely clear on what you mean, Disciple Sonia."

"Oh, nevermind."

As Sonia continued down the hall, Magellan slowly floated behind her, much to her dismay. She dreaded the thought that the robot would be constantly trailing her like an obedient dog; unlike man's best friend, Magellan wasn't exactly the comforting type.

Much later in the day, Sonia found herself in Silorn's main control room, having finished her training for the day, most of which was reading. Unfortunately, she found herself incredibly bored and restless, and found herself missing her life in the Binn-Ar Woods already.

As Sonia sat in a chair, pondering over her decision of becoming a Defender, she heard the communication console before her make a beeping noise. She slid the chair forward and activated the console, revealing an image of Erik on the screen.

"Hey Sonia," said Erik.

"Erik? You're calling me already?"

"Well, yeah. Why not?" Sonia didn't answer for a moment, so Erik added, "So how was your first day?" Again, when Sonia didn't answer, Erik said, "Let me guess: booorrring… Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Besides, it's pretty fun stuff."

"Yeah, well you don't have a floating metal eyeball following you all over the place. I swear, I'm already finding Magellan a pain in the–"

"Uh, Sonia?"

Noting Erik's expression, Sonia said, "Magellan's right behind me isn't he?"

Erik nodded. Sonia turned her head to see the robot floating behind her, and instantly she knew she was in for trouble.

To Sonia's surprise, Magellan said casually, "I am merely performing my function as instructed by High Commander Alnar, Disciple Sonia. I do not mean to be an annoyance. If the training program is unsuitable for your needs, I can make the proper adjustments."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"You never asked."

Though Sonia was clearly annoyed, she had to admit Magellan was right. Besides, the robot couldn't have known better.

Erik then said, "Don't worry Sonia. Things will get better, I promise. Besides, the training really pays off in the end."

"Thanks Erik."

"Don't mention it. I'd better go. I told Seth I'd be helping him adjust his visor today. Best not keep him waiting. See ya."

The image of Erik vanished as the communication ended. Sonia smiled briefly, inspired by Erik's confident words.

Turning back to Magellan, Sonia then said, "Uh, sorry about the whole 'annoying' thing."

"It is acceptable. It is not the first time I have been referred to as such."

"Alright then. So, how about those 'adjustments' to my training schedule?"

It had only been Sonia's first official day as a Defender-in-training, but she knew that things were likely only going to get better.

It was nighttime in the southern mountains of Dakor. Deep within the peaks, the entrance to an ancient Bakkorean ruin lay open, its name long lost in time. The ruin, however, had recently been inhabited, its new residents having refurbished and reconstructed the facility for their use. Each of the men and women who were in the facility wore a black robe with a red Dako Sigil on the back.

The antechamber of the ruin was an enormous room lined with pillars and statues of ancient Bakkorean leaders, with mostly Dako Sigils lining the walls. In the center of the room was a large council table, where several individuals sat in conference. At the end of the table near a large balcony revealing the night sky were two very unique beings, one standing, one seated. The one standing was a tall, broad shouldered man who looked as though he were a cross between a human and a wild beast. His face, however, was one of age and distinction.

The second was a woman veiled by the shadows, which hid most of her face. She bore in her hand an elegant, yet gnarled black staff that had an ebony gemstone atop it.

One of the men at the table said to another, "You are certain that your men are capable of such tasks, Rube?"

"Are you questioning the efficiency of my soldiers, Vylon?" said a gruff man opposite him.

Rube stood up, letting his presence be known. The former Yin-Tos general still had his usual gear adorning his uniform, but now had a large scar across his left cheek.

"Perhaps, mercenary," Vylon replied, also revealing himself.

The sorcerer Vylon was an aged man somewhere in his mid-fifties with a long black beard and mustache. His head was bald, but his black eyes were like those of a hawk, clearly meant to intimidate. He was dressed in elegant finery, clearly indicating high status and rank.

"After all," Vylon continued, "I am left to wonder how much we will be receiving from you and your mercenaries."

"You'll all get what you pay for, sorcerer. No less."

Sitting back down, Vylon said snidely, "I see."

As Rube sat down and continued to stare at Vylon, another man said, "Your payments are not of our concern, Rube. We must turn our concern to our enemies. The presence of the Ethos in the Realm proves we cannot yet proceed with our mission."

"Rubbish!" another man said. "Even if the Ethos scourge still walks upon Rados, they cannot threaten us. We shall crush them beneath our heel, just like any who would meddle in our affairs." The sorcerer turned to the woman at the end of the table and continued, "We are now the ultimate power in Rados, mistress. Why do we not strike now and bring this world under our grip?"

As the middle-aged sorcerer finished, the other council members began to chatter amongst themselves, wondering the same thing.

After a while, the woman at the end of the table said, "You make a valid point, Geitz." Her voice was cold and sultry, but surprisingly young as well.

The woman stood up from her chair, so that she was fully revealed by the flickering lights in the chamber. She looked no older than twenty, with raven-black hair, golden eyes, and blood-red lips. Her form was flawless and her elegant robes accented her beauty, but despite her outer appearance something about her made her seem unnerving.

"But do not be so quick to underestimate our foes, or the people of this world."

"But they are nothing to us, mistress!" Geitz shouted, standing up. "The Realm is weak, protected only by those damned dogs, the Di-Gata Defenders. Yet they no longer have the Wizards of Yan to aid them, and they squander their time combating the Ethos. The Ethos themselves are vulnerable, their numbers in the Realm few. To not strike now would be foolish!"

"Remember your place, Geitz, and remember that it was such haste that caused the destruction of our order when my father led it."

"Foolish child! You squander your power when you should be using it to wrest control of Rados! You think yourself wiser than Gandar? NO! You are but an impudent brat!"

The other members seemed to back away from Geitz, as though knowing a terrible fate awaited him. The feral man next to the woman took a step forward in a threatening manner, but then stopped as the woman raised her hand.

"No, Fenris," the woman said. The woman then stood up from her seat, still holding her staff, and said, "A mere child? Is that how you see me?"

"It is all you are! Though you may be great Gandar's daughter by blood, you are clearly not his heir by power! Control of the Harbingers of Dako is unfit for one such as you, and I shall lead our brotherhood to glory!"

"You wish to challenge me, Geitz?"

"I shall!" At that instant, Geitz cast a spell at the woman.

Spirits of Dako! The spell whizzed at the woman, who lifted a hand and caught the violet flames in her palm. To the surprise of nearly all in the room, the spell merely dissipated as it touched her. The feral man Fenris, however, did not seem the least bit surprised.

Laughing silently, the woman said, "Your first mistake was questioning my ability, Geitz. Your second was your insubordination. But your third, treason, has now damned you!"

The woman quickly turned her outstretched hand and a set of spell stones materialized. The stones floated for a second and then activated. Excruciation! The woman's staff reacted to the spell as she cast it, amplifying the effect. Several streams of dark energy entered Geitz's body, and the sorcerer howled in agony as though on fire. The woman slowly advanced on the man as he cringed in pain; by the time she reached him the man was barely breathing. She stared down at Geitz as he looked back contemptuously. The woman moved her hand in a rising motion and Geitz was lifted off the ground by some unseen force. He continued to gag from the spell's effect as he floated before the woman.

Geitz stayed floating as the woman began to stride away. The woman's first spell, however, continued to making him quiver in pain. After the woman took a few steps, she quickly spun around and cast a black Champion Stone, its Henge of Dako and Yan in blood red on all sides. Sever Soul! The stone changed form into a screeching grim reaper, which carried a scythe made of bone in its skeletal hands. The demon flew at Geitz and slashed its scythe through him, but the weapon did not cleave him in two or even scratch him. Instead, the sorcerer cried out as a blue mist-like substance was ripped from his body, gathering before the grim reaper in a small sphere. As the last of the substance left Geitz's body, he fell limply to the ground, dead.

Looking at the reaper, who held the blue sphere of mist in its hand, the woman said, "His soul is yours, Reaper… payment for your services."

The grim reaper seemed to make a slight nod to the woman. Then, it lifted the misty sphere forward, and it began to siphon into the demon's skeletal body. Within seconds, the demon had absorbed the sphere, Geitz's soul. Then, with a final screech, the reaper vanished in a puff of black smoke. The black and red Champion Stone reappeared and slowly floated into the woman's open hand.

For a moment, the council members stared at the murderous woman, terrified of her power. Fenris, however, was the only one who did not show fear or surprise at the act.

Without moving, the woman said loudly, "That is the price of betrayal, my followers. Should any of you have traitorous thoughts now or yet to come, remember this man's fate." She made a gesture to a pair of acolytes near the doorway to the chamber, who came and dragged away the soulless body of Geitz. The woman then turned to her followers and continued, "Understand, my followers, that this world and its peoples cannot simply be conquered by force. We must first break our enemies before vanquishing them. The tasks you are to carry out are toward this design. The dissent of our enemies, should our plans succeed, will be their own downfall. Be mindful of this, my followers, and Rados will be ours."

The council members all made signs of acknowledgement to the woman. As they finished, Fenris stepped forward and said in a gruff voice, "You all know your tasks. See to them."

The council members left the chamber hastily, eager to leave as quickly as possible. Fenris, however, slowly strode up to meet the raven-haired woman as she walked up to the balcony and looked up at the dark nighttime sky.

"Mistress Phyress," Fenris said, "I would have been honored to deal with the traitor myself. I do not understand why–"

"It was not for you to address, Fenris," Phyress said. "He had questioned my authority, my power, and thus I was required to handle it myself."

"As you wish, mistress."

"Have there been any new developments on the locations of the orbs?"

"None as of yet, mistress. Though we are seeking them out as best we can."

"I see. You are dismissed, Fenris. I am not to be disturbed for the remainder of the night."

Taking a short bow, Fenris left the large chamber, leaving Phyress to gaze up at the black sky. For nearly an hour she stared out into the night, almost loving the beauty that was the darkness.

And throughout the night, little did the rest of Rados know what she had planned. For the tides of chaos had begun to rise. Rados would fall to the Harbingers of Dako; it was only a matter of time.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Mission

The calm sky above the town of Weye had been shattered by the sounds of screams and conflict. Smoke filled the air as peasants fled the sight of battle, scrambling over each other in desperation to escape. Energy blasts from weapons flew about, killing several civilians.

A few of the town's militia men stood battered before a gang of bandits, about ten members, each bearing a red Dako Sigil on his outfit. Each member of the gang bore a blaster weapon, and all of them were looking for a fight.

One of the gang members stepped toward the militia group. He had the appearance of a typical gang thug: a devil beard and short slick black hair gave him an intimidating appearance, complete with a black leather vest that had several metal spikes. He was clearly the leader, for he carried a rather nasty looking Uzi-like blaster.

As the bandit leader approached the militia, who were clearly scared of him, the militia captain raised his blaster rifle and said, "Another step closer and I'll shoot! Drop the gun!"

The gang leader didn't stop, so the captain took aim. Before he could fire, the gang leader quickly and stylishly flipped up his gun and shot the captain's rifle out of his hands with a short burst. One of the shots hit the captain's shoulder, forcing him to clasp the wound.

"You first, asshole," said the gang leader. His voice was snide, yet bold and domineering.

The other militia fled the scene in terror. The captain quickly looked back as his men fled, turning back to his foes just as the gang leader kicked him in the chest, knocking him into a pile of crates. The captain groaned as he lost consciousness.

Laughing darkly, one of the gang members said, "Nice one, Luz."

"Boys," Luz said, "this town's our turf now! Go do what you do best!"

Roaring gloriously in approval, the gang members charged through the streets, wreaking havoc as they pillaged. Watching the destruction, Luz grinned at how much he loved chaos.

It had only been a few weeks since Sonia had started training in Silorn, but it was going well. At the moment, she was in the middle of a combat exercise, where Magellan had pitted several training drones against her outdoors. Each one was lightly armed and moved quickly through the air, something Sonia had requested. The speed and mobility of the drones tested Sonia's accuracy, while the low-power energy blasts sent by the drones forced her to attack, defend and dodge simultaneously, much like in real combat. The only thing was it wasn't as dangerous; Magellan did not allow Sonia to have the drones capable of really hurting her due to its programming. This made her lose some incentive to fight seriously.

One drone tried to circle around Sonia and attack her from the side. The archer saw this coming, however, and quickly turned to shoot an arrow at the drone. Scoring a hit, the drone was blown to pieces. As she watched, two energy blasts whizzed by Sonia's head, turning her attention to two more drones above her. Sonia ran to cover behind an erected metal wall, giving her time to set two arrows to her bow. She pulled out from behind her cover and shot both drones simultaneously. Both were destroyed, their parts clattering to the ground. Several more drones moved to attack her, but Sonia managed to dodge their attacks and shot down each of them one by one. About a minute later, the simulation ended, with Sonia having taken down a total of ten of the robots with no injury.

As a blaring horn-like sound signaled the end of the training exercise, the robot Magellan floated over to Sonia as it said, "Simulation complete. Impressive work, Disciple Sonia."

"That was too easy. Can't you make it any harder?"

"I could, but to do so would be a violation of safety protocols."

"Come on, Magellan! Those things aren't even a challenge. Make it harder, somehow!"

"Very well, I shall do my best. However, I am first required to administer repairs to the damaged training units. Once that is finished, I shall attempt to improve their maneuvering algorithms as best I can. Within limitations, of course. You are dismissed in the meantime."

"Thanks, Magellan."

Sonia left the field as Magellan and several more drones went to work salvaging the parts of the training robots. She watched the robot for a bit; though Magellan was a very strange teacher being a machine, Sonia had adapted to its quirks. Magellan was very businessman-like, but it had the capacity for working outside its programming, even though it usually didn't.

Sonia made her way into the main control center of Silorn and sat down to relax. The training had been rather taxing and sometimes difficult, but it was paying off. Already Sonia was a far better shot than she had been before. In truth, the training exercise had not been too easy, but she didn't want Magellan to know that. Sonia suspected, however, that the robot knew she was lying.

As she sat next to the communications console, Sonia thought back to how Erik had been right about the training: it was getting better. Wanting to thank Erik, Sonia activated the console and entered a series of communication codes. A few moments later her call was answered, with the screen revealing Erik.

"Hello?" Erik asked.

"Hey, big guy!" Sonia said.

"Sonia! Hey, how are you?"

"Great, great. Thanks for asking."

"Hey Erik," said Seth, who Sonia could not see. "Is that Sonia?"

A few seconds later the other Defenders showed up on the screen, all happy to see Sonia.

"Sonia, it's so good to hear from you," Mel said.

"How's the training coming along?" Seth asked.

"Really well, actually."

"See?" Erik said. "I told you it'd get better if you gave it a chance."

"So you did. Thanks again, Erik." Noticing the Defenders were not at their own dojo, but in some kind of large vehicle, Sonia asked, "Hey, where are you guys?"

"The Frozen Channel near Ultamis," Rion answered. "Malco and Flinch have Brim and the Nova Stone and they're trying to free Nazmul from it."

"Um… I only understood part of that, but the 'free Nazmul' part sounded bad."

"Think of it this way," Mel said. "If Nazmul gets loose, you won't have time to finish your training when the next war breaks out."

"Ooh, definitely bad."

"We're hoping we can stop Malco and Flinch before they release Nazmul, but they've got a pretty good head start," said Seth. "Hopefully we won't be too late."

"I wish I could do something to help, but–"

"It's alright Sonia. We can handle it."

"If you say so."

It was at that moment that Sonia heard a beeping noise coming from the Defenders' end of the connection. The others noticed it as well, with Erik pressing something on a nearby console.

"What is it, Erik?" asked Mel.

"It's a distress call from the town of Weye, west of Tarnov. They say they need our help with a gang of bandits that have attacked the town."

"So, are you guys gonna do something about it?" Sonia asked.

"We can't," Mel answered. "We have to get to Mount Froza to stop Malco and Flinch from releasing Nazmul. Our current mission is too important for something like that."

"What? You're just going to leave them hanging?"

"What can we do?" Rion said. "It'd take us at least a day to reach Weye, and if we were to go Nazmul would get loose. We can't let that happen."

"But those people! You can't just abandon them!"

"I wish we didn't have to, Sonia," Seth said calmly, "but we have no choice for now. Once we stop Malco and Flinch, we can deal with it."

"But Seth," Erik interrupted, "By then the bandits will probably be gone and there may not be a Weye to save!"

Sighing, Seth said, "They'll likely be gone even if we go now. I'm sorry guys, but there's nothing we can do for Weye. For Rados' sake, we have to make stopping Nazmul a priority."

Sonia lowered her head as she heard Seth's decision; she resented it, but he was right. Nazmul was the greater danger, and if the others tried to save Weye they would likely be too late in any case. Seth's group was just too far away.

"There has to be something we can do…" Sonia said. Suddenly, she was struck by inspiration. Looking back up at the others, Sonia said, "Wait a sec guys, I could go!"

The others clearly didn't expect this, especially Seth. "What?" he exclaimed. "That's crazy! You're not ready for something like that."

"Says you, the guy I nearly beat in a one-on-one a few weeks ago. Come on, I'm closer to Weye than you guys are. I could handle it. It's probably just a few amateur casters at worst."

"You know she has a point," Erik commented. "She could get there really quickly by Stormer."

"And she is really good in a fight," Rion added. "For a rookie, I mean. She could get there and handle it while we take care of Nazmul. It's probably nothing she can't handle."

"Not a chance," Seth said assertively. "She's not ready for it."

"Seth! I can do this!" Sonia pleaded.

"No. You're staying in Silorn and continuing your training."

"Seth's right, Sonia," Mel said. "We don't know what you'd encounter in Weye, and you going alone would be too dangerous."

"Guys, you can't do this! If I don't help them, innocent lives will be lost! I have to at least try!"

"End of discussion, Sonia," Seth stated. "My decision stands. You are to stay and continue with your training as planned. That's an order. Out."

"Hey, wait! Don't–"

Seth reached over and shut off the communicator, leaving Sonia incredibly frustrated with the lead Defender. She couldn't believe his decision.

"Grr… Damn it Seth! How could you do this? Those people are gonna die!"

"An unfortunate loss, but Defender Seth's decision was a correct one."

Startled, Sonia looked behind her to see Magellan floating nearby, apparently having listened in on the conversation. Sonia, however, had gotten used to Magellan sneaking up on her.

"Wait, you're siding with him?!"

"Affirmative. Protocol does not allow disciples of your classification and rank to undertake mission requests without authorization from a senior ranking officer. Since you do not have such authorization, I am afraid I cannot allow you to undertake the mission."

"You are so useless sometimes!"

With this, Sonia stormed out of the control center and stomped off to her room. As she entered she thrust herself onto the bed, too angry to do anything else. She wanted to help those people, but doing so would be directly disobeying Seth's orders. His decision on the matter infuriated Sonia; sending her was a logical choice, but he opposed it.

Sonia turned her head in frustration and her eye caught the picture of her father, standing on a nearby table. She slowly pushed herself up and continually stared at the portrait, looking at the Defender that had been her father.

"Dad… what would you do?" said Sonia, as though expecting an answer.

The portrait did nothing, making Sonia feel somewhat stupid for asking it a question. For a moment she pondered as she looked at the image of her father. Then, she turned and looked at her bow and arrows, which sat near the entrance to the room.

Though it took her nearly a minute, Sonia eventually came to a decision. She got to her feet, strode to the door to her room and entered the corridor, picking up her bow and other equipment along the way.

A few minutes later Sonia found herself in Silorn's vehicle garage. In one corner of the room was a custom-built Stormer made for her, complete with a holster for her bow on the side. She got aboard, placing her bow in the holster, and started up the machine. It would be the first time she would pilot a Stormer of her own, but she knew how to drive one.

As the Stormer started moving toward the vehicle exit to the garage, Sonia heard the vehicle make strange noises. Looking down at the console, Sonia watched in shock as the Stormer locked up and shut down, out of her control. It slowly descended to the ground as Sonia tried to regain control of it.

"Come on, you frigging piece of–"

Sonia stopped upon hearing a familiar humming. She looked up to see Magellan floating nearby, several holographic symbols floating in front of it.

"Magellan! Unlock this thing right now!"

"Apology, but I cannot allow you to leave. You are intending to attempt the Weye mission on your own, and I will not allow that."

"Look, you floating metal block. I'm getting to Weye whether you try to stop me or not. You've locked down my Stormer? Fine, I'll walk. You try to stop me with your little drones? I'll just shoot my out. But any way you look at it, I'm helping those people!"

Unexpectedly, Magellan did not answer immediately. After a few seconds, it made several beeping noises and several holographic symbols in front of it shifted around. As the symbols shifted, Sonia felt her Stormer reactivate, and looked to see its systems being unlocked.

As Magellan finished unlocking the Stormer, Sonia turned to the robot as it said, "Lockdown protocol overridden."

"You… you're letting me go?"

"It seems I can do little to stop you from attempting the mission. Accordingly, as a senior officer, I am granting you leave to provide assistance to the residents of Weye."

"Magellan… I… thank you so much."

"However, as per protocol, I will be reporting your actions to senior officer Seth, as this is a direct contravention of his orders."

"Fine, I'd rather he knew about this."

With this, Sonia revved the Stormer and sped out of the garage. As she cleared the Silorn perimeter, she set a course west, heading for Weye.

It was dusk by the time Sonia reached the town of Weye. Small plumes of smoke still rose from the buildings and streets, and the glow of flames was still present. But there were no sounds of people.

Arriving at the edge of the town, Sonia hid her Stormer near a set of bushes. Even though the Stormer required her Warrior Stone to run, she wasn't taking chances with it being stolen.

She slowly made her way into town, glimpsing at the wreckage, fires and chaos that was all too apparent. To Sonia's regret, the streets had several bodies lining them, most of them dead from blaster wounds. There wasn't a living soul in sight.

"So many dead… damn it… am I too late?"

It was then that Sonia heard an old man yell out, clearly needing help. Turning in the direction of the source, Sonia saw several alleyways that could lead to the source. She thought against using them, however, since she would likely have no room to move if she got into a fight. Looking up, Sonia found her alternative. She slung her bow on her back and began to climb up the side of a small building, making her way to the rooftops. Thankfully, the side of the building had just the right notches for her to grab onto, and she had plenty of experience climbing trees. As she reached the roof, she sprinted across the rooftops as the old man shouted for help again.

Sonia eventually found herself looking down at two bandits cornering an old man. The elder clearly had no valuables, but the bandits did not look as though they wanted anything of the sort. Each of the bandits had a blaster rifle pointed at the man.

"No, please!" the old man said. "Don't kill me! I beg of you!"

Not wasting a second, Sonia drew her bow, set two arrows to the bowstring, and fired them at the bandits, knocking their rifles out of their hands simultaneously.

Recoiling in shock, one of the bandits yelped, "What the hell?!"

"Up there!" the other one shouted, pointing to Sonia as she leapt down from the roof.

Immediately upon landing, Sonia cast a spell. Forest Grip! Roots sprung out of the ground to bind the bandits in place. One of them broke free, however, and took off down the alleyways in terror. The other was dragged to the ground by the roots, growling as he was left unable to move. Soon, however, his mouth was also bound by roots, making all sounds from him muffled.

"Oh, thank you young lass!" the old man said to Sonia.

"Are you alright?" Sonia asked.

"Um, yes. I am unhurt."

"You shouldn't stay here. Get somewhere safe while I handle these guys."

"By yourself?"

"Of course. I'm a Defender, after all."

"A Defender? Thank goodness! Our call for help did not go unheeded."

"You don't need to worry about anything. I'll probably be done in an hour or so."

"Please take care, young lady. There are many other bandits left in the village, all heavily armed. They managed to kill many in the town watch, including the captain."

"Thanks for the advice."

As the old man slowly hobbled away, Sonia slowly moved toward the alleyway exit, being careful not to walk into an ambush.

Luz was in the middle of searching a wrecked house for valuables with two of his cohorts. Most of the others were in nearby buildings. The town hadn't had much in the way of valuables, but to him such things were merely a bonus. He soon eyed a locked case on the floor, which had been knocked off a table. The lock was still intact, however. Luz set the case atop a counter and used a small blaster pistol to shoot open the lock. Flipping open the lid to the container, Luz found a sizable stash of Flatstones, the currency of Rados. Snickering, Luz began loading the money into a small bag. It would tide him over for a short while, at least.

As Luz was finishing, he and his cohorts heard another shouting, "Boss! Hey boss! We got trouble!"

The three turned and walked outside as another member of their crew, Muntz, ran into the middle of the street, out of breath and seemingly scared of something. Luz noticed Muntz had been slightly injured; there were a few cuts on his legs.

"What now, Muntz?" Luz said, annoyed. Then, upon realizing something, Luz added, "Wait a sec, where the hell's Org? I thought he was with you?"

"We were attacked by some girl on the southeast side. She got Org."

Laughing at Muntz's story, Luz said, "A little girl? You're saying you and Org were beaten by some little girl?!"

"But boss, she had Di-Gata Stones! I think she might've been a Di-Gata Defender!"

Luz raised an eyebrow to this as he asked, "A Defender? You sure about that?"

"Had to be. She took down Org with one cast, almost got me too."

Luz hadn't expected having a Di-Gata Defender on his hands. He knew just by their reputation that they were extremely powerful. One thing was fortunate for him, though: there was only one of them.

Turning to the rest of his gang, Luz said loudly, "Alright boys, looks like this raid just got a whole lot more interesting! Spread out and take that Defender down! Whoever nails her gets to keep her Di-Gata Stones!"

Luz's gang members eagerly set off to find the Defender, spreading out through the town streets. As Luz himself moved out, he checked the energy cartridge on his blaster Uzi, finding it still had plenty of ammunition left.

Inside a nearby broken building, Sonia peered down from behind a shattered window, watching as the bandit group advanced through the town streets. Sonia counted nine of them, including the one she had allowed to get away. One member was particularly well-outfitted, obviously the leader. Sonia thought against trying to take him out first.

Sonia knew this wasn't a battle she could win by simply slugging it out with the bandits. There were too many of them, and even though none of them were casters they outgunned her. Her best choice was to take them out one by one and slowly weaken them. The strange thing was there weren't very many of them for a bandit gang; Sonia had imagined there would have been more of them.

Eyeing one bandit that was straying too far from his allies, Sonia slowly and quietly moved toward the lone bandit, taking care not to be noticed. After a minute or so, Sonia found herself looking down at the bandit below her. None of the others could see him, and he was completely unaware of her presence. As Sonia leapt down at the bandit, he somehow became aware of her and turned around. It was too late, though; all he could do was cry out in terror as Sonia struck.

The other bandits heard the scream and two of them immediately ran to where their comrade had fallen. As they reached the small street they opened fire on Sonia with their blasters. Sonia rolled away from the initial burst of blaster fire, quickly casting a shield. Fortify Front! The translucent blue wall of energy formed, staving off the energy shots. It wouldn't last long, however. Sonia followed up her shield with an attacking spell. Inferno's Embrace! Several fireballs flew at the two bandits, knocking out one while the other evaded the attack. As another burst of blaster fire struck her shield, Sonia set an arrow to her bow and fired. The arrow, surrounded in pure energy, pierced right through the bandit's blaster. The bandit tried to throw the weapon away, but it overloaded before he could and the blaster exploded. The bandit was sent tumbling across the wrecked street and was knocked out as he hit a merchant stand, which collapsed on top of him.

Sonia heard the rest of the bandits begin to close in on the area, followed by their appearance down the street and from the alleyways. They were too spread out for her to take out with one attack, and Sonia couldn't take her time with them; her shields were already damaged. Despite these disadvantages Sonia knew she could win through caution, and she assumed a defensive stance with her bow.

"Hey Muntz," Luz said to his subordinate, "you didn't tell me she was such a hottie." Luz followed up his comment with a lecherous laugh, which his remaining comrades added to.

Disgusted by the bandits, Sonia raised her bow as she said, "Are you gonna stare all day or should I just get to kicking your asses right now?"

Laughing amusedly, Luz said to Sonia, "You beat us? Get real, kid! It's six of us against one of you. You're as good as dead, Defender."

"Well aren't you the poor saps? I almost feel sorry for you dumbasses. Almost."

No longer finding Sonia amusing, Luz made a hand signal to his cronies and said, "Alright guys, show this bitch the works."

The bandits, including Luz, raised their blaster weapons, ready to kill Sonia. Waiting for this moment, Sonia cast a spell. Leaf Storm! A strong wind kicked up in a cyclone around Sonia, joined with a flurry of razor sharp leaves that whizzed through the air. The bandits raised their arms to shield themselves from the attack; having an opportunity, Sonia readied an arrow and shot it at a bandit to her left, pinning him to a wall by the collar. In the process, the bandit hit his head and lost consciousness. The others soon recovered from Sonia's spell, though with slight injury, and opened fire on her. Sonia dove for cover as her shield shattered. One shot grazed her shoulder, to which she sharply inhaled in pain.

Standing behind a wall, Sonia nursed her shoulder; she hadn't been hurt badly, but it still stung. As the wall she hid behind began to chip away from blaster fire, Sonia decided to take a risk. She moved out from behind her cover and cast a new spell. Blinding Blaze! A large violet fireball shot at one of the bandits and struck in front of him, knocking him out in a large explosion. Sonia quickly moved back behind the wall as the remaining four bandits continued to try and shoot her.

As much as Sonia was winning, she now had a problem: most of her spell stone energy was exhausted. She only had enough left for a low-level spell, so she had to make it count. Thankfully she still had her bow and arrows, as well as her hunting knife. And she still had the Growth Stone, but Sonia was hesitant to use the Champion Stone for this situation.

It was at that moment that Sonia heard a strange clinking sound, as if something metal had landed near her. Turning to the source, Sonia was shocked to see an active energy grenade near her. She dove away from the explosive just in time. As she tried to get up, though, an energy blast whizzing by her head made her realize she was exposed. Scrambling to get to a new position, Sonia ran to a nearby building and dove into it, the window already having been shattered before the battle. She then got down on the floor, so as not to make herself any more of a target. She had been lucky just to get out of that situation.

"Damn, these guys are tougher than I thought," Sonia said to herself.

Peeking out into the street, Sonia saw one bandit still firing at her position, trying to suppress her. All the while, the bandit's comrades were slowly moving into better positions to fire on Sonia. Unfortunately, he was well covered himself; Sonia couldn't get a good shot at him with her bow without exposing herself to blaster fire. A moment later, though, Sonia saw the roof section he was under was unstable. Stretching herself out on the ground on her back so as to stay in cover, Sonia took aim at the roof section and shot an arrow, scoring a hit. The roof slowly gave way and collapsed on top of the bandit, burying him. Only three bandits were left.

Sonia slowly got to her feet, but remained crouched to hide her head. More shots flew over Sonia's head; as they did, Sonia used their direction of origin and trajectory to estimate the locations of the remaining three bandits. Such a thing was something Sonia's father had taught her when she was younger. At that moment, fighting the three bandits, Sonia began to understand a bit what it must have been like for her father when he was a Defender.

Outside the wrecked house, a noticeably angry Luz stared at the place where the Defender hid from him and his remaining comrades. She had single-handedly taken down seven of them, something he couldn't believe. Infuriated, Luz pulled out an energy grenade from his belt and armed it.

"Hey Defender! Catch!" Luz shouted as he tossed the grenade at the wrecked house Sonia was in.

Seeing the explosive fly in, Sonia quickly sprung up and leapt out of the broken window, narrowly avoiding the explosion. Landing crouched, Sonia saw the bandits had a clear line of fire at her. Acting on a reflex, Sonia cast her guardian stone. Furion, Nature's Wrath! The bandits looked on warily as Sonia's stag guardian appeared. With it, a dense fog covered the street, allowing Sonia to have a moment to breathe.

Knowing the bandits were enemies, Furion charged at the nearest one with its antlers. Though the bandit tried to shoot back, he missed in his panic and the guardian's attack connected. With a great heave Furion sent the bandit flying several meters away, where he crashed to the ground, barely moving.

Luz and Muntz were the only bandits still standing. The two looked back and forth between Sonia and her stag guardian, knowing their chances were slim.

Sonia put an arrow to her bow as she said to the bandits, "Had enough yet, boys?"

Next to Luz, Muntz was visibly shaking in his boots. He then seemed to panic and took off down the street, shouting, "You're on your own, man! I'm gettin' the hell outta here!"

Muntz didn't get far, though. What happened next was something that shocked Sonia. As Muntz fled for his life Luz spun around, raised his blaster Uzi, and put a burst of rounds in Muntz's back. Muntz fell to the ground, lifeless, without a sound.

"Useless…" Luz said coldly, turning back to Sonia.

Sonia had trained her bow on Luz; he wasn't about to get away with murder. She made a gesture to Furion, to which the guardian stamped its hooves and vines shot out of the ground around Luz. As the vines enclosed on him, Luz quickly reached for something in his vest and pulled it out. It was a strange dark amulet in the shape of the Dako Sigil, with several runes etched on it. Before he could be bound by the vines, he tossed the amulet forward, where it landed on the ground.

As Furion's vines bound him, Luz cackled as he said, "Now things get fun."

The amulet shone a dark light as it seemed to change form. Something had been sealed within the amulet, which Luz had just unleashed. The light's form seemed to change to an animal-like creature, almost like a dog.

A few seconds later, Sonia found herself facing just that: a very large demonic hound, about as large as a pony. Flames emanated from its mouth, which held row upon row of razor sharp teeth. Its three tails each ended in a spear point, and its fur was a mix of black and blood red. A spiked collar and spiked bands around its legs only made it more fearsome. Flames adorned its shoulders and thighs in the shape of the Dako Sigil.

As Sonia looked on fearfully at the Felhound, Luz laughed and shouted, "He's one mean pooch, isn't he? I usually keep him hungry for times like this. It's about time someone fed him. Someone like you." Then, turning his head to the massive dog, Luz shouted, "Sic 'em!"

The Felhound roared loudly at Sonia, who recoiled at the sound. It sounded more like a blazing fire than a roar. The Felhound then charged at Sonia, intent on tearing her to shreds. As it charged, though, Furion came in from the side and rammed it with its antlers, knocking it into the broken wall of a house. It didn't stay down for long, though. The Felhound scrambled to its feet and snarled at Furion, its growl sounding like raging flames. The Felhound readied itself to lunge at Furion, but the guardian stamped its hooves and vines shot out around the demon, binding it.

Re-realizing the situation she was in, Sonia snapped out of merely watching the fight her guardian was in and drew her bowstring. She loosed an arrow at the Felhound, hitting one of its shoulders; though it felt the shot, the demon wasn't badly damaged. Sonia readied another arrow and fired, but her attacks weren't very effective against the demon, which seemed to shrug off the hits while struggling in the vines. Its prison began to weaken, however, since the Felhound's fiery body was burning away the vines.

With another fiery roar, the Felhound broke free of the vines and charged at Furion. The Felhound lunged at the stag and bit down on it with its large set of flaming razor teeth. Furion vanished as it was shaken around in the demon's teeth, its guardian stone returning to Sonia.

Dissatisfied with the loss of its meal, the Felhound turned toward Sonia hungrily. Unnerved, Sonia knew she couldn't face the demon head-on; it would tear her to pieces. The Felhound barked as it rushed at Sonia, who quickly dove out of its way as it tried to bite her. The Felhound lost its balance for a moment as it skidded past Sonia, but quickly righted itself and readied for another attack. Sonia, in the meantime, shot another arrow at the demon, but it had little effect against its hide. The Felhound charged again, but again Sonia jumped out of the way; Sonia noted how the demon seemed very reckless, only intent on killing her outright rather than in efficiency.

The demon took several more charges at Sonia, but missed each time. It was becoming more accurate, however, as each miss became narrower and narrower. Soon, the Felhound took a rather quick lunge at Sonia, who barely avoided its fangs. The Felhound bumped its side into her, however, knocking Sonia over and making her drop her bow. The weapon clattered several feet away from Sonia.

"Shit…!" Sonia hissed.

Sonia tried to get to her bow, but to her dismay the Felhound moved in between her and the weapon, blocking her path. Realizing she would have to fight without her father's weapon, Sonia drew her hunting knife. It was rather elegant, with strange runes on the blade to which Sonia had no idea of their function. Most of the runes were of the Ogama Sigil. All she really knew about it was it used to belong to her unknown mother.

The Felhound slowly circled Sonia as she assumed a defensive stance, looking for an opening to attack. The Felhound pounced at Sonia, who quickly sidestepped and stabbed at the demon with the knife. The blade struck home, and although the knife dug into its hide the Felhound did not slow down. The demon bucked around, throwing Sonia to the ground near it. Sonia tried to get up, but the demon was upon her, attempting to crush her head in its teeth. Sonia used her bare hands to hold back the demon's fangs, but it was far stronger than her.

Meanwhile, still trapped in a prison of vines, Luz laughed evilly as he shouted, "That's right, Defender! Make a meal for my dog!"

The heat of the Felhound's flaming fangs began to leave light burns on Sonia's skin. Knowing she would lose struggling with it at such a rate, Sonia quickly swung her legs and kicked the demon in the chest as hard as she could. The demon was knocked onto its back, but it recovered quickly as Sonia quickly pushed herself up. She stood staring at the Felhound as it got up; she had one chance left.

"Now's a good a time as any," Sonia said to herself, as she pulled out the Growth Stone.

Holding the Champion Stone in her hand, Sonia took a cautious stance toward the Felhound. She had only one shot at killing it. The Felhound circled her as it snarled, its breath sounding of the flames that billowed from its mouth. Sonia's knife was still in its shoulder area, but the Felhound seemed to ignore it. The demon made a fiery bark as it lunged.

Sonia made her move and jumped above the Felhound's low lunge, landing on its back. As the demon tried to shake her off, Sonia raised the Growth Stone, which shone a brilliant green light in her hand. Overgrowth! Sonia drove the Champion Stone into the demon's back, where it seemed to meld into the Felhound's hide. As the spell pierced its hide, the Felhound snarled as it bucked wildly. Sonia lost her grip on the demon's back and flew off, landing in a heap on the ground.

From a distance, Luz laughed at Sonia's attempt and said, "That's the best you've got, Defender? And to think I thought this could end badly." Turning to his demon minion, Luz shouted, "Finish her!"

The Felhound slowly circled around, seemingly unfazed by Sonia's last spell, and slowly stalked toward the weakened Defender. Sonia struggled as she pushed herself up, bruised and scraped all over. She slowly turned to see the Felhound move toward her, and feared her spell had failed.

Suddenly, the Felhound snarled as it seemed to writhe in pain, as though something were damaging it from the inside. The Felhound's legs buckled under its body weight, seemingly too weak to support its own body. When Sonia saw this happen, her face beamed.

Staring in disbelief, Luz said, "Huh? What the hell? Get up! Get up now, damn it!"

The Felhound tried to rise to its feet, but seemed to convulse and cringe from something. It was soon apparent what happened: small plants began sprouting from its body, growing from inside the demon at an incredible rate. The Felhound tried to struggle against the spell's effect, but it was useless. A few seconds later, the demon let off a final fiery roar as the spell overwhelmed it, draining the last of its energy. The Felhound vanished in a flash of fire, which sent leaves and small petals scattering out in all directions.

Sonia looked on at the spot where the Felhound had fallen. The amulet it had been summoned from reappeared in the air and fell to the ground, where it broke in two as it landed. Shortly afterwards, the Growth Stone reappeared and dropped next to Sonia's feet. She picked up the stone then went to collect her bow and dagger, both of which were miraculously undamaged. All the while, leaves and petals continued to rain down around the town.

Still bound by vines, Luz looked on furiously at Sonia, unable to comprehend how she had won. As Sonia walked up to him, she said, "You said something about this 'ending badly'?"

Much later, by the next morning, Sonia watched as a number of soldiers from the Gatashin Prison led the members of Luz's gang into a number of armored transports. Many of the townsfolk of Weye had returned to see the prison troops take away the bandits that had plagued them. Amongst the bandits, Luz, having been deemed extremely dangerous, was being led in heavy-duty metal restraints into a lone transport, under Sonia's recommendation.

Sonia walked up to Luz as the guards began to move him toward the transport. Growling, Luz said, "You'll pay for this, Defender, I swear it. My associates won't take kindly to this."

The guards stopped to let Sonia speak with Luz. She said to Luz, "You mean those clowns whose asses I just kicked? Oh, I'm soooooo scared."

"Those idiots? They were merely recruits. Soldiers who were meant to bring about a new Rados. This raid was meant to toughen 'em up, to prepare them for what is to come."

"What're you blabbing on about? If those guys aren't your pals, then who are they?"

"You'll find out. My brothers will see to you soon. And when they do, you'll wish you were never born."

Sighing, Sonia found herself unable to take Luz's riddles any longer. She turned to the prison captain and said, "Get this whack-job outta here."

"Don't need to tell me twice." The captain gestured to the other guards, who towed Luz into the prison transport. He then turned to Sonia and said, "No need to worry about him anymore. We'll make sure we throw away the key to his cell. Many thanks for your help, Defender."

"Yeah, well, all in a day's work."

The captain nodded approvingly to Sonia as he turned and made for the transport. The prison troops mounted up and the transports moved out of the streets of Weye.

As the transports vanished from sight, Sonia turned as the old man she had saved before he said, "Again, I must thank you for all your help, young Defender. Thanks to you, we can get on with our lives."

Lowering her head as though shamefully, Sonia said, "I only wish I had gotten here sooner. I could've saved so many more of your people."

"The losses we have suffered are grievous ones, dear child, but we shall survive. Who is really to say that you might have been able to save more lives had you arrived earlier? What matters is that you succeeded in saving those that remained. And for that, we are forever grateful."

Taking in these words slowly, Sonia realized the elder was right. She had done all she could; nothing would have let her do more.

Accepting this, Sonia looked at the elder and said, "You're right. At least I did my best." Sonia then looked about at the broken buildings of Weye and said, "It's certainly going to take some time to repair all this damage."

"They are merely made of stone and mortar. Given time and hard work, they will be good as new before you know it." Many of the townsfolk chattered in approval to these words.

"I really wish I could stay and help you rebuild, but I–"

"You have already done more than enough for us, Defender. We shall manage on our own."

Knowing that it was time for her to leave, Sonia walked over to her Stormer and got aboard. As she started up the vehicle, she turned to the townsfolk and said, "If you ever need our help again, just let us know."

"We shall, young one," the elder said in response. "Safe journey to you."

As the townsfolk bid her farewell, Sonia revved up the Stormer and sped out of the town. Soon, she found herself out on the open plains, headed back to Silorn.

Nearly an hour after Sonia had left Weye she heard a beeping noise coming from the Stormer's console. Someone was trying to contact her.

It was at this point that Sonia's heart skipped a beat; she had forgotten what she had done to help the people of Weye. She had disobeyed a direct order by Seth, and Seth probably knew about it now.

"Oh… crap…"

Taking a deep breath and knowing what to expect, Sonia stopped the Stormer in the middle of a grassy field. As the Stormer touched down, Sonia flipped on the console, which revealed an image of the other Defenders. Strangely, Seth wasn't among them, but they were undoubtedly angry with her.

"Uh… hey guys…" Sonia said sheepishly. When their expressions did not change, Sonia added, "Well, long story short, Weye doesn't have to worry about bandits for now."

"Is that so?" Rion said condescendingly.

"Sonia, I thought Seth told you that you weren't to go on that mission!" Melosa said, almost sounding like an angry mother would. "He specifically said for you to stay put, and you didn't listen!"

"Yeah, didn't you even think about why he said you couldn't go?" Erik said, though his tone was noticeably less stern than the others. "You could've been killed!"

"Well, I'm still alive, so what does that tell you?" Sonia retorted.

"Ugh, damn it Sonia, how could you be so stupid?!" Mel said angrily. "I hope you're happy with your little stunt, because I'm sure Seth won't be!"

"You know what, Mel? I am happy with what I did! And I'd do it again, just so you know, Miss High-and-Mighty Wizard Queenie!"

"Wha– what did you just call me?!" Melosa said furiously. Sonia had clearly pushed her buttons in just the right way. One of the veins in her temple was practically throbbing.

"You heard me, Mel. I meant every word, especially the bit about me disobeying orders again if need be. I don't care if Seth says I'm not ready for something like saving a whole town. I proved him wrong! So how's about putting on our great and wise leader and we'll see what he has to say about this?"

"If that's what you want, Sonia," said Seth, off-screen.

The other Defenders turned around, including Mel, as Seth's image appeared on the screen. To Sonia's surprise, he didn't seem angry; in fact, he seemed perfectly calm. This seemed to surprise the others as well.

"Good to see you, Seth," Sonia said determinedly. "Because I've got a few things I'd like to say to you about your call on this."

"I'm sure you do, but first I'd like you to hear me out."

"And what the hell would I want to bother listening to? One of your little speeches on following your oh-so-wise orders? You telling me what kind of trouble I'm in? Save it, I–"

"Actually, I wanted to congratulate you. Nice work, Sonia."

"Huh? What the?"

Sonia and the other Defenders were completely baffled by Seth's compliment. They had expected Seth to be furious with Sonia's dereliction of duty, but this coming out of Seth seemed unreal.

"Umm, are you okay, Seth?" Rion asked. "Or did your brain get frozen out there?"

"I'm perfectly fine, guys," Seth said, ignoring Rion's comment. "Sonia, to be honest, I didn't have any objections to you going to Weye on your own."

"Umm… you've lost me completely," said Sonia.

"Sonia, one of the qualities of being a Defender is to know when to do something despite the risk or cost. You showed me that you were willing to risk your career, even your life, to save those people. You definitely have what it takes to be a great Di-Gata Defender."

"Well that makes sense, I guess…" Rion said, still a little confounded by Seth's logic.

"So… that means I'm not in for it?" Sonia asked.

"Of course not. In fact, I was actually thinking about letting you handle a few missions on your own. If that's what you want."

"What?! Seth!" Mel exclaimed, unable to believe his idea.

"It'd be good training for her," Seth said to Mel. Then, turning back to Sonia he added, "Although, you will have to clear things with me first."

Sonia found Seth's idea hard to believe. "I– I'd be allowed on missions?"

"Only the really small stuff," Seth answered. "Maybe the occasional rescue here, a thief there. The lightweight stuff."

"After all, you're still a newbie," Rion commented.

"Hey! Rion!" Erik snapped. "I doubt you could've done what she did."

"Could too!"

"Knock it off, you two," Mel said. She then turned to Seth and said, "Seth, I have to say I don't think this is a good idea. Sonia's just one Defender, and a trainee at that."

"I've considered that, Mel," said Seth. "But she proved she's very capable today." Turning back to the screen, Seth said to Sonia, "Those burns you still have are proof of that."

Suddenly Sonia felt her face flush. She had forgotten she was still a mess.

"Oh, these? It's nothing, really. Nothing serious."

Half-seriously, Seth said, "I'll take your word for it. Well, you better get back to Silorn. I imagine Magellan's still waiting for you to get back."

"Alright. Oh, by the way, how'd the mission at Mount Froza go?"

"Nazmul's been destroyed, and we think he took Malco with him," Erik answered.

"Oh, that's good, I guess…" Sonia had noticed Erik had not answered that enthusiastically.

"We did what we had to do," Mel interrupted. "Just like you did with Korgall. I suppose the ends justify the means."

"I suppose. Well, I'll see you guys later. Better get home."

"See you later Sonia," Seth said. "And again, good job in Weye."

Seth, Erik, and Rion all moved off-screen, but Mel stayed looking at Sonia. Sonia didn't know why Mel was staying on the line.

Mel then said slyly, "One last thing, Sonia. I'll be remembering that little 'high-and-mighty' comment of yours."

"Yeah, well I still mean it."

With that, Mel shut off the communication system, cutting off the connection.

After a moment, Sonia sighed with relief. It was hard for her to believe what had just happened, but she didn't dislike the outcome either. For that moment, however, all Sonia wanted to do was get some rest back at Silorn.

Reactivating her Stormer, Sonia continued her ride back to Silorn.

It was dusk by the time Sonia got back to Silorn. As Sonia made it inside the garage, she slowly landed her Stormer and dismounted from the vehicle. As she turned toward the exit, she saw Magellan float into the garage and move toward her.

"You have returned," the robot said. "I understand your mission was a success."

"Yep, and Seth didn't even yell at me for it."

"I am aware of Defender Seth's decision on the matter. Though I do not entirely understand his logic in the matter, I am required to carry out his request to give you clearance for C rank missions. Such missions are designated for low-level Defenders and disciples. However, you will still require my authorization or that of a senior officer before undertaking them."

"Thanks, Magellan."

"I am merely performing my function, Disciple Sonia."

"No, I mean thanks for letting me help those people. Thanks to you, I was able to save a lot of lives, probably the whole town."

"I am happy I was able to be of assistance."

"Heh, I wasn't aware you could 'feel' happy."

Sonia slightly laughed at this remark. Shortly afterward, however, she noticed Magellan making strange sounds as it floated toward her Stormer.

"Um, Magellan? What are you doing?"

"I am detecting a high concentration Dako-energy signature coming from your Stormer's cargo compartment. Odd, the readings are very similar to that of– oh my. One moment, please."

Magellan shot a small beam from its central eye, accessing the Stormer's systems and opening its glove compartment in the back. Sonia then realized what Magellan had detected: the broken amulet she had picked up back in Weye, which was now in a small cloth bag. Magellan projected a small translucent sphere at the bag, which encased the bag and lifted it out of the compartment.

As the sphere floated near Magellan, the robot turned to Sonia and said, "You were in possession of a Class–three Dako-type Demonic Summoning Charm. May I ask how you came into possession of such a dangerous item?"

"That? Oh, one of the bandits was using it. He used it to call out some kind of monster. It wasn't like any guardian I've ever seen."

For a second, Magellan didn't say anything, but then the robot said, "I see. Odd, however, that a simple criminal was able to obtain and activate a magical item such as this. Puzzling…"

"What do you mean?"

"My data indicates that an item such as this is a common tool of the Harbingers of Dako. However, their faction disbanded over sixteen years ago, following the confirmed death of their high sorcerer, Gandar."

"Well, then how did that bandit know how to use this amulet and summon that monster?"

"Uncertain. But such is irrelevant to the issue. I must personally see that this item is destroyed as soon as possible. If you will excuse me…"

As Magellan floated out of the garage, the small bag in tow behind the robot, Sonia contemplated her instructor's words. Was it possible the Harbingers of Dako might have had something to do with the attack on Weye? And if so, why?

Sonia tried to push the idea out of her head, reminding herself that the Harbingers had disbanded years ago. But it seemed to stick, for Sonia kept remembering Luz's cryptic words.

My brothers will see to you soon.

Night still loomed over the mountains of Dakor as the howl of the cold wind rushed through the region. The cold howl seemed to make the desolation of the province all the more palpable.

Within the dark halls of the Harbingers' lair, Fenris strode through one of the ruin's dismal hallways, looking back and forth between the other members. Many of the acolytes were performing menial tasks, but some were chattering about a rumor; a rumor that one of their own had been defeated by a single Di-Gata Defender. When some of the acolytes looked at Fenris, he did not acknowledge them.

Fenris made his way up a flight of stairs, arriving at the entrance to the antechamber. Near the door was Vylon, who was busy stroking his black beard.

"Am I to assume the rumor that has been passing about is true, Fenris?" Vylon sneered. Fenris said nothing, but merely stared contemptuously at the sorcerer as he walked by him. As Fenris reached the door to the antechamber, Vylon added, "Very well. I shall leave you and the mistress to your business."

With that, Vylon left down the stairway. Fenris snarled silently at the sorcerer's arrogance; he had never trusted Vylon, and knew he was always scheming something. If it hadn't been that Phyress valued Vylon's talent in dark magic, Fenris would have killed the sorcerer long ago.

Turning back to the antechamber, Fenris went inside. Phyress was in the center of the room, kneeling in the middle of a ritual circle surrounded by yellowish-green flames. Her staff floated around her in a circle, not touching the ground. Fenris knew to stay where he was; though he did not understand the dark magic Phyress was using, he knew of its potency.

As she knelt in the ritual circle, Phyress chanted in an unknown, yet surely demonic tongue. Though Fenris did not know what she meant, Phyress had learned the language well. Her words came slowly and darkly.

"Shades of darkness, father of shadow, I beseech thee for thy damned sight… Depths of chaos, mother of creation, I beseech ye grant me thy untamed power…"

As Phyress chanted the markings around her began to glow a faint crimson. She stopped for a moment to lift a small knife from the ground and touched its tip to her finger.

"Darkness… let thy sight reveal those secrets I seek."

A small trickle of blood began to drip from her finger, and she lowered it to the ground. Slowly she began to draw a Dako Sigil in the ritual circle, in her own blood.

"Chaos… let thy power unchain those secrets within time."

The ritual circle began to glow much more brightly as Phyress finished the blood symbol. Chaos energy began to swell around Phyress within the ritual circle. Despite the display, however, Phyress did not move, as though it were usual. She then stood up slowly, revealing that her eyes seemed to have turned to green flames. Yet they did not burn her, nor did she seem blind. Her long raven hair also began to billow about her shoulders, charged with energy.

"Reveal yourself before my sight, o crucifix of the ancients! Reveal yourself before my power, o omens of anarchy!"

The spell surged as Phyress finished the incantation, causing the ritual circle to shine a blinding crimson light. Fenris raised his arms to shield himself from the spell's lashing energies. As Phyress stood within the ritual circle, looking skyward, dark streams of energy began pouring into her head, which she seemed to welcome. From where he stood, Fenris could only stare in awe at the spectacle.

Soon the last of the dark energy entered Phyress' body, to which the demonic spell ended. Phyress gasped as she seemed to regain consciousness, stumbling forward onto one knee. Though she seemed exhausted, she did not appear wounded or harmed.

Knowing she was finished, Fenris quickly strode toward Phyress as if concerned. The sorceress slowly stood up just as Fenris reached her, supporting herself with her ebony staff.

"Mistress, are you well?" Fenris asked.

Phyress did not answer immediately, as though she had not heard Fenris. Turning away from her minion, she then said, "You needn't worry about me, Fenris."

"Are you sure, mistress?"

"Do not make me repeat myself."

"Understood."

"And I believe I told you I wasn't to be disturbed this evening…"

"Forgive me, mistress. But I wished to inform you that the Dark Wizard Nazmul has recently met his demise at the hands of the Di-Gata Defenders."

"Is that so?" Phyress paused for a moment before adding, "Thank you, Fenris. Such news takes one potential threat off my mind. It should now be significantly easier for us to advance our plans with Nazmul out of the way."

"As you say, mistress."

"You are dismissed. I wish to be alone."

Fenris left the chamber as Phyress slowly walked toward the open balcony. Her movements were somewhat wobbly; the spell had weakened her considerably. As she stopped at the balcony, she then remembered that her finger was still bleeding. However, she decided not to do anything about it.

Just then, a dark raspy voice echoed from a dark corner of the chamber. "You did not mention to the wolf your progress on Ragnarok, sorceress."

With a short smile, Phyress turned to the blackened corner of her chamber and said, "He hardly needed to know such details, Mephisto."

Out of the shadows of Phyress' chamber, a large black figure slowly advanced toward her. Revealed by the light of the moons, the demon Mephisto strode out of the darkness slowly. The large demonic knight was fully-clad in heavy black armor, but it did not appear to slow him at all. The demon's helmet was a fearsome shape, with glowing red eyes in its slits.

"Details…? You mean concerning your present inability to locate the Mystic Orbs?"

"Hmm… it is only a matter of time before I find them."

"Indeed." Striding past Phyress, Mephisto added, "Your minions seem deeply troubled over this 'incident' in the Infinor Province… words concerning a Di-Gata Defender besting one of your men."

"What of it?"

"I find it intriguing how easily humans are distracted by such things."

"And yet you bring it up between us, demon?"

Mephisto made a deep chuckle at this. "I am simply curious, since this so-called Defender managed to defeat a Greater Felhound singlehandedly. A rather interesting turn of events… it is a matter I wish to look into."

"Hmm, be my guest… I, in the meantime, have other matters to attend to."

"Of course…"

After a short moment, Mephisto strode into the shadows again and vanished. Phyress turned back to stare at the night sky as if nothing had happened.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Port Argus

A dimly lit tavern lay open for business on the shores of the Bay of Tantar. Inside the tavern were the loud sounds of men causing a ruckus, most of them from having had too much beer. Thankfully, no one was really causing that much trouble.

Seated at one table was a man, somewhere in his late-forties, who was remorsefully sipping down a beer. Captain Calico had seen better days, as had his crew, one of whom was seated near him. Ever since his failure to deliver a Dakocite shipment to Port Rivas, foiled by a group of children called the Di-Gata Defenders, he had been scraping from the bottom of the barrel. His crew hadn't been able to get a decent job since due to his humiliation at the Defenders' hands. It was so bad some of his men were considering leaving. Worse, he had lost his set of Aqua Stones when a man even older than himself mugged him. Calico swore that if he ever saw the man again he would make the old healer's death slow and painful.

But in his present condition, Calico thought such revenge would be impossible…

It was at that moment that a man in a black robe entered the tavern. Though a few people took notice of the cloaked man, no one said anything or stared. The robed man slowly walked through the tavern and soon eyed Captain Calico.

As the robed man walked up to Calico he said, "Captain Calico?" The robed man's voice was snide and domineering, but implied distinction and reputation.

"Who wants to know?" Calico said with a slur. He was already half-drunk.

"My master is in need of your crew's talents and wishes to hire you for a job." The man's words got Calico's attention, causing the pirate to glance at him. "Good, it seems I have your attention. The job is a relatively simple one, though will be dangerous. But we will pay you handsomely for your efforts."

"Ugh… No deal… Won't do it for just Flatstones…"

The robed man did not reply to this at first, but instead reached for his belt and produced a small pouch filled with coins. He dropped the bag in front of Calico and said, "Consider this a sample of the rewards that would await you and your men if you were to accept my offer." The man then got to his feet and made for the exit to the tavern.

Despite being half-drunk, Calico found something strange; the man had presented the money to him so openly. Surely others must have overheard them talking. Calico turned to watch the man leave. Sure enough, four of the other men in the tavern went to follow him.

"Hey boss?" Calico lackey said to him. "That guy's got to be packed with cash, so why didn't ya just rob him?" When Calico said nothing, the pirate asked, "Uh, boss?"

Acknowledging the lackey, Calico said, "I heard you! And I just have a bad feeling about that guy…" Calico then made a gesture and said, "Come on, let's see where this is headed."

Calico and his lackey got out of their seats and left the tavern. They then proceeded to follow the thugs that were following the robed man. After a few minutes of walking down a dirt road, Calico and his lackey found the man again. Already the robed man was being advanced on by four thugs, each with a blaster weapon. Calico didn't exactly want to get involved at the moment, so he signaled his lackey to hold back and watch the scene unfold.

One of the thugs said, "That must be a heavy load of cash you're carrying, old man."

"Maybe we could help you 'lighten' your load?" another thug said with an evil laugh.

The man, however, did not seem the least bit intimidated. "You would do well to leave, filth," he said arrogantly. "While I am still lenient with you."

The robed man then removed his hood, revealing a bald head and a long black mustache and beard, all of which made him very intimidating despite his apparent age. Vylon raised a hand, which held several spell stones ready for casting. He also held in his other hand an elegant kris, a sort of dagger with a wavy blade that looked as though it was made of old bones.

One of the thugs moved to attack Vylon up close, but he countered with a shield spell. Black Barrier! The dagger in Vylon's hand surged with power as it worked in conjunction with his spell, strengthening it. After a moment, a dome of black energy formed around him, protecting him. The thug slammed into the barrier and got the shock of his life as dark energy threw him back.

The other thugs raised blaster weaponry to Vylon and fired several shots, but none of them got through the barrier. Confidently, Vylon held his dagger close to his face and began chanting in an unknown dialect. It was clearly some kind of dark spell, however, for each word sent a chill down Calico's spine.

After a moment, Vylon raised his dagger and plunged it into the ground at his feet. As he did, a runic circle appeared beneath his feet in red. He then chanted, "Grand demon of the dark flame, I beckon thee to my side! Come forth and slay those who would dare challenge thy power!"

Calico's mouth gaped open in shock as the ritual circle around Vylon began to surge with power. As the spell channeled, another large runic symbol appeared in front of Vylon in red. Energy channeled from the symbol as it took physical form. The thugs looked on warily at the energy mass and at Vylon, not knowing what was going on. Calico shared their sentiments.

Soon, the mass of chaotic energy had taken form. A very large demon brandishing a large burning staff now stood before Vylon. The demon was slightly humanoid, but it was incredibly muscular, had horns that resembled a ram's, and a tail that ended in a spear point. The demon was clad in black armor that had various runic symbols on it, which included Sigils, as well as skulls impaled in the armor's spikes. But this could not hide the parts of its body that were aflame, nor did it cover its head. The demon's staff constantly burned with intense flames, and its staff head was in the shape of a demonic symbol, likely meant as a magical reservoir. It still looked very functional as a weapon, however.

The archdevil roared at the thugs, who yelped in terror as they shakily took aim at the demon that towered over them, at least three times their height. The thugs fired their weapons, but they didn't deal any damage to the demon, even with hits to its unprotected head. Instead the demon seemed to cackle evilly as it advanced forward.

"Yes…" Vylon said in a drawn out tone. "Let their blood be payment for your service!"

Vylon took a moment to watch the thugs back away as the demon advanced, but then turned his eye toward Calico. He knew the pirate had been watching all this time.

"By the Sigils of Power…" Calico said, astonished at the summoning.

The archdevil loomed over the thugs as they continued shooting, but the shots didn't even slow it down. The thugs scattered as the demon swung its weapon at them. One thug wasn't so lucky, for the flaming head of the demon's staff struck him. The thug was incinerated instantly. The archdevil then turned toward the other thugs, who continued to fire at it. The demon made another swing of its staff and thrust the staff's head into the ground, sending waves of fire into the ground. The thugs shuddered as the ground began to rumble. Then beneath two of the thugs, the ground broke apart and they screamed as they fell into the chasms that had opened. From where Calico was, he could see roaring flames springing forth from the abyss. He shuddered at the sight; to him, that was a horrible way to die.

The last thug quaked in terror as the demon turned toward him. Scared out of his wits, the thug turned and ran for his life. The archdevil spoke in a strange demonic tongue as it was suddenly surrounded by flames, and then it vanished. For a moment, Calico wondered where it had gone, but not for long. In front of where the bandit was running, flames burst from the ground and the demon reappeared. The thug ran smack into the archdevil and was knocked onto his back from the impact. As he tried to get up, the archdevil cackled as it raised one of its massive hooves above the thug.

Calico cringed as he heard the thug scream and then heard the crash of the demon's hoof as it smashed into the ground. After a moment, he slowly peeked back at the demon, but almost instantly became sickened by what he saw.

"Oh, man…" Calico's lackey said, also sickened at the sight.

Suddenly Calico wished his lackey had kept his mouth shut. The archdevil noticed their presence and turned toward them. Knowing that his cover had been blown, Calico cautiously got up and slowly moved his hand toward his few remaining booster stones. The demon laughed in its throat as it slowly advanced toward the two pirates, brandishing its fiery staff.

Then, from behind the archdevil, Vylon said, "That's enough." The demon stopped in its tracks, to the confusion of Calico and his lackey. As the demon turned toward him, Vylon continued, "You have completed your service to me. Now, return from whence you came."

To Calico's befuddlement, the demon seemed to acknowledge the command. A moment later, a crimson circle of runes magically appeared at the demon's feet. Finally, with a loud bang and a flash of fire, the demon vanished. The circle remained for a moment, but quickly faded away.

For a moment everything was silent. Calico was having trouble taking in everything he had just seen. In all his years having travelled around Rados, he had never seen such power.

"I'll assume you saw everything, Captain?" Vylon said, breaking Calico's contemplation on the matter. Having gotten the pirate's attention, Vylon continued, "Good, because I can assure you that such power will await you as a reward for the task I earlier described."

Calico's ears perked at these words. "I'm listening…" Calico said.

Vylon grinned at this as he said, "Excellent… Now listen carefully."

The Harbinger sorcerer then went to explaining the details of the mission to Captain Calico.

Several blue energy beams flew at Sonia and struck her shields, dealing considerable damage to them. The archer gritted her teeth as she set an arrow to her bow and shot it, enhanced with energy. The arrow flew straight at the robotic Magellan, but the robot turned its singular eye at the arrow and shot a beam at it, knocking the arrow off its flight path.

Despite the look of the situation, Sonia and Magellan weren't really fighting. The robot had merely agreed to act as a trainer for Sonia since she was breaking too many of the standard drones. But Sonia now was regretting letting Magellan act as a target; if anything, she was more the target than it was.

Magellan turned back toward Sonia and said, "Your shields are weakening, Disciple Sonia. At my present rate of attack, your shield will break in approximately six-point-eight-three-seconds."

Immediately as Magellan finished, it fired more beams from its central eye, dealing more damage to Sonia's shield. Knowing Magellan was right that her shield would break soon, Sonia broke into a run to try and dodge the robot's attacks. However, Magellan easily compensated for Sonia's movements and its beams continued to strike Sonia's shield. After a few more shots, Sonia's shield shattered, leaving her exposed to further attack. Sonia dashed behind a slab of stone in the training grounds, using it as cover.

"Ah, it seems my calculations were… mostly correct. There was a deviation of approximately twenty-one-milliseconds due to your evasion tactics."

"Really?" Sonia said sarcastically. "That's soooooo nice to know."

Sonia stepped out of cover and cast a spell. Inner Flame! A bolt of fire quickly shot at Magellan, too fast for even the robot to dodge. The fire bolt struck a barrier that surrounded Magellan, but the spell was a shield-piercer and passed through the barrier, striking Magellan. The robot shuddered as it flew back several feet, and several sounds came from the robot that made Sonia think she might have badly damaged Magellan.

"Magellan, are you alright?" Sonia said concernedly.

Magellan stabilized itself in midair before turning back toward Sonia. It then said, "Yes. It is merely minor armor damage, easily repairable."

"Phew…"

"That shall conclude your combat training for today. You are dismissed for now. I must head for the robotics facility and have my casing repaired. It will not take long."

As Magellan left to repair itself, Sonia decided to head back to the control center of Silorn.

Things had been quite eventful for Sonia the past few weeks. She had already been to several local areas to deal with minor threats; though it was boring in comparison to the Weye mission, Sonia felt it was a start. Eventually Seth would probably give her something tougher. Sonia otherwise spent her time in combat training, but she felt training against robots was sorely lacking. It just wasn't the same as when she had fought Luz and his gang.

As she reached the control center, Sonia seated herself in front of a console and checked to see if there were any other missions she could take. To her dismay, there was nothing to do. Sighing, Sonia slumped back in her seat, bored. Besides training and her missions, there was little for Sonia to do.

A few minutes passed, but then all of a sudden, Sonia was startled by a beeping noise coming from the main communications hub. Someone was contacting the Silorn facility. Heading over to the console, Sonia activated the display.

"Huh? Hey guys!" Sonia said upon seeing Seth, Melosa and Erik.

"Hi there, Sonia."

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Not well, actually…" Seth said. "The Ethos got their hands on the Orb of Ogama-Yan." A moment passed where Sonia was completely silent, which made Seth remember that Sonia didn't know about such details.

"It's a long story," Mel said for Seth.

Erik then cut into the conversation. "Say, how are the missions going?"

"Not bad, only right now I've got nothing to do. And in any case, they're a bit too easy."

"We all have to start somewhere," Seth said. He and Erik then noticed Sonia's boredom, but before either could say anything there was a bleeping sound on their side of the transmission. Erik typed away at the console for a second and read something on his screen.

"What is it?" Sonia asked.

"It's an assist call from Port Rivas," Erik said. "Someone apparently had his ship stolen by… oh, crap…"

"Umm… pardon?"

"Captain Calico…" Seth groaned.

"Is it just me, or do you like leaving me hanging on what you're talking about?"

Mel interrupted Seth before he could say anything. "Calico's a pirate we ran into more than a year ago while we were searching for the Pure Stones. He tricked us into helping him get away with a stolen ship, and then he tossed us overboard!"

"Right, bad guy. So when do I go and kick his ass?"

"Sorry Sonia," Mel said, "but Calico's dangerous. He'd be too much for you to handle alone."

"Actually, maybe not," Seth said, much to Mel's surprise. "Brackus has Calico's Aqua Stones, remember? Without those, he should be pretty easy. Besides, Sonia's been doing really well ever since she started these missions. I think she could handle it."

"Ugh, do you EVER listen to my opinion? Even if Calico is weak on his own, he's bound to have some lackeys. Sonia can't take him on by herself."

"I never said she was going alone." The lead Defender then turned to Erik and said "You're going with her."

"Huh? Me?" Erik said, confused. "But I was in the middle of upgrading our sensor grid. You wanted me to do that."

"Oh, come on, Erik," Sonia said teasingly. "You wouldn't want me to get hurt by those pirates, would you?"

"Think of it as time to get to know each other," Seth said slyly. Erik didn't entirely get what Seth meant, but it was clear Mel did. "The system will be right here when you get back, alright?"

Erik took a moment to contemplate, but he knew he didn't really have a choice. "Okay, okay, I'll go with her."

"Glad to hear it, Erik," Seth said. "Sonia, you're to meet Erik at Port Rivas. Got it?"

"You bet," Sonia answered. Then, looking at Erik, she said, "See you there, big guy." Sonia made a cute wink at Erik, and the transmission ended.

Erik blushed slightly to Sonia's gesture, but tried to hide it. The others weren't fooled, however. Seth gave Erik a pat on the shoulder as he said, "You'd best get going. Have fun on your date– I mean, your mission."

"Huh? What are you–"

"Come on, Erik," Mel interrupted. "It's obvious you like her."

"What?!" Erik was completely flustered, but now he got what Seth and Mel were hinting at. "That's ridiculous! I mean, sure, I like her, but she's just a friend. Okay?"

"Riiiiight." Mel couldn't help but giggle at Erik's predicament.

It was much later in the day that Sonia arrived at Port Rivas. The city was bustling with people, especially in the merchant area. Sonia, however, was at the port talking to a ship captain who had several bruises and injuries caused recently.

"Bloody pirates boarded my ship just as I set sail," the ship captain said. "My crew and I never stood a chance. And now he's got my ship and its entire cargo. I was supposed to have that shipment of wine in Port Argus by tomorrow. Oh, how am I ever gonna explain this to the buyers?"

"Hmm… do you have any idea as to why he stole your ship in particular?" Sonia asked, puzzled by Calico's choice in ships.

"Hell if I know. All I heard before being tossed overboard was him saying something about a cover for some 'big heist', and something about a guy named Kormac. Doesn't matter anyways… I'm ruined!"

Sonia initially wanted to try and give some sagely advice to the captain, but soon she realized that she would probably only make him feel worse by trying. Instead, she took a small bag of Flatstones out of her backpack and gave it to the captain.

"Thanks for the info." Sonia then left the captain as he continued sulking over his loss.

Sonia made her way back to her Stormer, which was parked at the entrance to the docks. As she reached it, she saw Erik on his Stormer slowly moving toward her.

As Erik reached her, Sonia said in a tease, "What took you so long?"

"Agh, my Stormer's Yan-Repulsor was acting up," Erik said. He then continued on with various techno-jargons, explaining the problem to Sonia as if she knew what he was talking about.

After a moment, Sonia interrupted, "I'm just going to pretend I know what you're talking about." Erik gave her an annoyed look at this remark, to which Sonia giggled. "You're so easy to tease."

"All right, all right. Enough of that. Did you find out anything?"

As Erik set to locking up his bike in a spot, Sonia said, "Calico was definitely here, and so were a group of his cronies. The boat he stole was a cargo ship headed for Port Argus with a wine shipment."

"Huh… odd choice for Calico. I mean, there's got to be much tougher ships here in the harbor, or at least one that's armed. So why'd he take a cargo ship?"

"I thought that was kinda strange too. Maybe he's just working small-time, trying to keep a low profile."

"That's not Calico's style," said a woman's voice behind Sonia.

Startled, Sonia and Erik turned to see a red-haired woman who looked in her late-twenties walking toward them. She had the look of a sailor: rugged and fierce, but something about her gave her a kind of sincerity. She was dressed in a red sailor's tunic that matched her hair.

The woman added, "I should know, after all."

Erik beamed at seeing the sailor and said, "Mareed? Is that you?"

"It's good to see you again, Erik," Mareed replied.

"I take it you two know each other," Sonia cut in.

"Sonia, this is Mareed. She helped us against Calico last time we faced him. Mareed, this is Sonia."

"A pleasure to meet you, Sonia. Any friend of Erik's is a friend of mine."

"Gee, thanks."

Returning to the subject, Erik asked Mareed, "Do you have any idea as to why Calico might have stolen the ship?"

"Well, I'm sure it's not so he can drown himself in its contents. Even though I've known him to be a man for the bottle, stealing a wine shipment would be beneath him."

"Maybe he stole it for some other reason?" Erik commented. He took a moment to think on the evidence. "Sonia, did the ship captain you spoke to mention anything else?"

"I dunno… wait, he did say something about Calico mentioning a name. I think it was Kormac or something."

"Kormac?" Mareed said. "Sebastian Kormac?"

"Uh, I dunno. Is he someone you know?"

"Not personally. He's one of the biggest industrialists along the Bay of Tantar; operates in Port Argus making weapons for the Omegar Confederation."

"Hmm… maybe…" Erik pondered aloud.

"What?" Sonia asked, as if on cue.

"Maybe Calico needed the ship to get to Port Argus without drawing attention? What if he has plans for something there?"

"Now that you mention it, the ship captain did say Calico was talking about some 'big heist'."

"Ha, that's more that scoundrel's style," Mareed said after a moment's contemplation. "He's probably looking to snatch some of Kormac's merchandise. This is about the time the man would be making his shipments to the Omegar Confederation."

"Well, looks like we're heading to Port Argus," Sonia said decisively.

"Wait, Sonia," Erik interrupted. "We don't really know if that's his plan. What if he's headed somewhere else? We could lose him going to Port Argus."

"I know, but… let's just say I'm going with my gut on this. We have to at least check it out."

Erik sighed. Sonia was right; the evidence did suggest Port Argus was Calico's destination. "Alright, we'll try Port Argus. But if you're wrong–"

"I know, I know. I won't say you didn't warn me."

Mareed then said, "I'd be more than willing to take you two there with my ship. It's close to my route in any case."

"You'd do that for us?"

"It's the least I can do for the Di-Gata Defenders. Meet me at dock nine in about thirty minutes. We'll leave as soon as you're onboard."

"We'll be there," said Sonia curtly. "Thank you, Mareed."

Mareed smiled at the green-haired Defender and left to get to her ship.

Captain Calico looked about warily at the structures and people of Port Argus from atop his newly stolen ship. His crew was in the middle of unloading its contents, so as not to look suspicious. Normally he wouldn't have dared to go to Port Argus, but the promise of wealth and power by the mysterious sorcerer was too much to pass up.

One of Calico's men came up beside his captain and said in a whisper, "Say, Captain? Are you sure about this? I mean…"

"I know it's a risk," Calico answered, "but I just can't let a chance like this pass. If we pull this off, we'll be rich and powerful beyond our wildest dreams."

"But Captain, stealing from Kormac? You know the guy's connected. If he catches us, he'll make Gatashin look like a paradise!"

"I'm aware of that. But if all goes well, he won't be a problem. Just keep unloading the ship for now and don't draw attention."

"Aye, Captain."

At that moment, Calico and his crewmate heard a loud ruckus coming from the other pirates, as well as the screech of machinery. Something had gone wrong with the loading equipment. Calico looked to see that one of the cranes had a crate suspended in the air above the docks, apparently jammed. Worse, the crate was slipping from the grip of the crane's claw; the crane would lose its grip any second and drop its contents. Below it, Calico's pirates were quickly trying to fix the problem with the crane, but Calico knew they would be too late.

"Look out! Get out of the way!" shouted the men of Calico's crew as the crate finally slipped from the crane's grip.

Calico turned away from the sight quickly. This accident was going to ruin all his plans before he had even made them.

A few seconds passed. To Calico's surprise, there was no crashing noise. Rather, the docks below had gone silent.

"Hey, Captain!" one of Calico's crewmates said. "Look!"

Calico slowly looked over at the docks below and upon doing so gasped with astonishment. "Bloody hell!"

Standing on the docks was a young man, about sixteen or so, who held the crate over his head in his arms. His body had burly muscles all over it, but Calico was amazed that he was able to hold such weight over him. The crate weighed at least a ton! But he was holding it over his head as if it were child's play. Calico didn't know what to make of it.

The young man stood holding the crate above his head for a moment, and then with a huge effort he lowered the massive box onto one of the trolleys next to the other crates. All the while, everyone around watched in astonishment at his strength.

As he finished putting the crate down, the man said, "Whoo that was a close one." His voice matched his youth, but implied a great deal of confidence. Then, turning to Calico's pirates he said, "You guys really shouldn't be using that one." He gestured to the crane as he added, "Damn thing jams up every time someone uses it."

The pirates were still dumbstruck and made no response. It was at that moment that Calico marched down from the ship and headed toward the man. As Calico approached the young man, he said, "My word, mate. That was simply incredible!"

"Uh, thanks. It was nothing, really."

"I'd hardly call that nothing. That crate must have weighed at least a whole ton!"

"Really? It felt lighter than that?"

"I need to ask you… pardon, what was your name?"

Calico took the time he spent talking to get a good look at the young man. He was tall and broad shouldered, but didn't really look like a sailor. His hair was short and black, and his eyes were brown. His leather outfit was rugged and consisted of a red shirt, green pants, and various leather bands. His biceps had Nega Sigils tattooed on them. But all these things added up to one thing: he was a strong person, but not just in terms of muscle.

"Name's Dohga. And you are?"

Suddenly Calico found he had a problem. He hadn't thought up a fake identity for himself in this event yet. But to his relief, he didn't need to think up a name on the spot.

"Dohga!" yelled a little girl's voice suddenly.

Dohga turned to see a little orange-haired girl running toward him. She wore a yellow dress that looked very much like a bed sheet and a small green cloak over the dress like a cape. No matter how one looked at it, she was simply an adorable child, especially with her blue eyes. Dohga instantly beamed at seeing her.

"Amy!" Dohga said as he knelt down to her height. The girl Amy was about half Dohga's height. Dohga then said softly, "I thought you were supposed to be at the pier where I could see you."

"But big brother, I wanted to see you."

"Aw… Amy… You can see me from there, can't you?" At that moment, Amy's face turned to a mixture of cuteness and sadness, something that clearly made Dohga relent. "Okay, okay… you can sit here, but just don't get in the way of the sailors, okay?"

"Yay!" Amy cheered happily as Dohga lifted her up and placed her on top of a small crate.

"Isn't she a doll?" Calico said, feigning adoration of the child.

As Dohga turned back toward Calico he said, "Yeah, she is isn't she?" Turning to Amy, Dohga said, "Amy, say hi to Mister… um… sorry, what was your name again?"

"Fargus. Captain Fargus," Calico lied. To his relief, it worked.

Amy stared at Calico for a moment before she said, "Hi mister old man."

"Amy!" Dohga said, exasperated. "Don't call him that!"

"It's alright, young man," said Calico. "She's young, after all. Say, do you think you might be able to help my crew in unloading our cargo?"

"No need to ask, really." Turning to Amy, Dohga added, "Amy, you stay put."

Amy stayed on top of the crate, staring attentively at Dohga as he went to help Calico's crew unload the crates of wine. Calico took the time to observe Dohga as he worked, marveling at his inhuman strength. But his mind soon turned back to dwelling on the heist. Calico had a lot of work to do.

It took until around noon the next day for Mareed's ship to reach the bay outside Port Argus. Throughout the trip, Sonia was constantly plagued by a vague unease she had not felt before. Sonia knew her spell stones were useless over water, making her feel vulnerable. Although she did have her bow, the lack of her magic would easily come as a disadvantage. Also her guardian, Furion, was one that relied on contact with the ground, so it would be weakened at sea.

There was a plus to the trip, though. Sonia got to spend quite a bit of time with Erik talking about his own adventures. It was a good opportunity for Sonia to get to know Erik more. Even though a lot of their conversation consisted of Erik rambling in techno-jargon, Sonia didn't mind. She actually found it funny on occasion when she got to make Erik look like a fool by explaining a complex process with a simple analogy that he should have used.

On noon the next day, Mareed's ship pulled into the docks of Port Argus. It took the two a little while to get their Stormers off the ship; they had opted not to leave them at Port Rivas.

As the two finished unloading, Mareed walked up to the two Defenders and said, "I wish I could stay and help, but I have finish my shipment. I'll come back as soon as I'm able."

"You've done more than enough for us, Mareed," Erik said. "Thanks for the lift."

"Good luck in your search, both of you. And please, be careful."

As Mareed returned to her ship to leave port, Sonia started to get on her Stormer until Erik interrupted her. "Hey, Sonia?"

"What is it, Erik?"

Turning to Erik, Sonia saw he had a blue spell stone in his hand. The Ogama Sigil was carved into its sides.

"What is that?"

"An Aqua Stone. I picked it up on the way to Port Rivas. You might need it."

"Uh, thanks… Wait a sec. You had this the whole time? So why do I just get it now?"

"Uh, must've slipped my mind."

"Riiight." Sonia took the Aqua Stone as she said this, slightly annoyed.

The two then got onto their Stormers and rode into the city district of Port Argus.

The residential districts of Port Argus were far different from the docks. Few people roamed the streets and, to Sonia's worry, nearly everyone who was outside carried a weapon or spell stones. A few people who passed by Sonia and Erik in the streets gave them strange looks, as though they thought them odd. Sonia got the impression that if the people knew they were Di-Gata Defenders, they would make their lives that much harder and quite possibly shorter.

As the two rode through the streets slowly, Sonia turned to Erik and said, "So how do you think we're gonna find out if Calico's here?"

Before Erik could say anything, however, the two heard a loud yelp from a nearby alleyway. The two quickly pulled over near the alleyway and dismounted from their Stormers. As the sound of the vehicle engines died, the two Defenders heard more cries of pain, as well as additional intimidating voices. Sonia and Erik advanced slowly toward the alleyway; Erik had his gauntlet ready, while Sonia drew her bow.

In the alleyway, two tough-looking thugs were picking on a middle-aged man. The peasant had a black eye, several bruises, a fat lip, and a trickle of blood was coming from his forehead.

"This is getting real old, pal," one of the thugs said. "Now just cough up the Flatstones and we won't have to make you cough up any more blood."

Outside the alleyway, Sonia gripped her stones, ready to take down the thugs. Noticing this, Erik whispered sharply, "Wait! I'll cast first."

"I– I don't have it!" the peasant said trembling. "Please, have mercy!"

"Wrong answer!" the second thug said as he grabbed the peasant by the hair, held his head up and raised a fist to strike him.

Erik made the first cast as his gauntlet fired. Flash Blast! A blast of light shot down the alleyway, blinding the thugs and forcing them to shield their eyes. Sonia followed up Erik's attack with a cast. Forest Grip! Sonia combined her spell with an arrow and quickly shot it at the thug closest to the peasant. As the arrow struck him it burst into a flurry of roots and vines, tying him up and leaving him suspended helplessly above the ground. As this was happening, the peasant didn't waste any time in scrambling to his feet and fleeing the scene in terror.

The second thug quickly pulled out a blaster pistol and shot at the two Defenders. Erik and Sonia dove for cover in the alleyway, pinned down by blaster fire. For a few seconds, the thug continued to shoot until, to his shock, he pulled the trigger and the gun malfunctioned.

"Ah, shit…!" the second thug hissed.

As the thug fumbled with his jammed blaster, Sonia rushed out at him. "Sonia, wait!" Erik shouted, but she didn't listen.

The thug saw Sonia coming and tried to strike her with the pistol, but she dodged the swing and swung a fist up into his jaw. The blow connected and the thug flew back with a cry of pain, crashing on his back. The blaster pistol flew through the air and as it hit the ground, a shot was discharged from it, but it shot upwards and caused little more than a ruckus. Though the thug tried to get up, he was too dazed to do anything but groan in pain.

As Sonia looked at the two thugs she said, "I sure hope there's some room left in the Gatashin Prison for you two."

Erik walked up next to Sonia as he said, "Sonia, next time try not to be so careless."

"Hey, we got'em, didn't we?"

At that moment, Sonia and Erik were suddenly alerted to the sound of numerous energy charges behind them. They turned around and to their dismay saw they had been cornered by no fewer than eight well-armed men, all toting blaster rifles. They were very-well outfitted in combat gear, complete with body armor and tech-enhanced helmets. They had the look of some kind of private military.

"Got any bright ideas?" Sonia asked Erik.

Suddenly, the two saw a wisp of smoke appearing behind the soldiers. As it approached, the soldiers slowly parted, as if to allow someone through. From behind them, an aged man, somewhere in his mid-fifties, walked toward the two Defenders. His black and gray hair was very slick and was combed toward the back of his head. His short mustache was also black, which made his wrinkly face all the more distinguished. His outfit seemed very meticulous, complete with a black bow tie and a rose pinned to the suit. He held a cigar in his hand which billowed toxic smoke.

After making his way up to Sonia and Erik the man said, "Well, well, Di-Gata Defenders? Why is it you two were attacking my men?" His voice complemented his age, but was bold and each word had a great deal of style to it.

"You mean besides them robbing an innocent man?" Sonia said defiantly.

"Sonia, quiet!" Erik snapped.

"Robbing?" the man said with a slight chuckle. "Young lady, you wound me. They were doing no such thing."

"I find that reeeaaalll hard to believe."

"Sonia!"

"I see there's been a misunderstanding," the man said coolly. He brought his cigar to his mouth for a moment, and then slowly blew toxic smoke from his lips. He then added, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sebastian Kormac, merchant lord of Port Argus."

Sonia wanted to say something, but Erik stopped her. The male Defender then said to Kormac, "Your position doesn't justify what your–"

"As I was saying," Kormac interrupted, "please allow me to explain. My people and I are not just responsible for trade in this port; I also provide protection services to the people of the city. You see, that man you just helped escape wasn't paying his taxes, and my men were just giving him a… reminder."

"By beating him to bloody pulp?!" Sonia said angrily.

"Sonia, shut up!" Erik hissed, but he instantly regretted it.

"It's alright, Defender," Kormac said. "She's very to-the-point." Kormac then turned to the two thugs, who were still incapacitated, and then said to them, "I said you were to persuade him to pay up, not tear the money from his corpse!"

In unison the two thugs said, "Sorry, boss."

"Well then, now that we have that out of the way…" Kormac turned to his associates and said with a gesture, "Get those two idiots back to the barracks."

"Yes sir, Mr. Kormac," one of the soldiers said as he and one other moved to help the two thugs. As they did, the other soldiers dropped their offensive stances and stood at the ready in the alleyway.

Kormac then turned back to Sonia and Erik and asked, "Well, now that we have that out of the way, I must ask: what brings a pair of Di-Gata Defenders such as yourselves to Port Argus?"

Sonia didn't need prompting from Erik to keep her mouth shut. She knew that if anyone were to explain the situation, it would have to be Erik.

"We're here looking for a known criminal. I'm afraid I can't tell you more than that."

"Is that so? Well, perhaps I may be able to provide you with some assistance."

"Thanks for the offer, but we really can't accept."

"And why would that be?" Erik did not answer this question, but he thankfully didn't need to. "I see," Kormac said after a moment. "Official business, I understand. Hmm, speaking of business, I had been meaning to have a little chat with your leader, Seth, concerning a contract to supply your headquarters with improved defenses. Seeing as you are his right-hand man, Erik, I'll assume you are able to speak for him on the matter."

"Umm… sure, I guess."

As Erik continued his negotiations with Kormac, Sonia sighed as she leaned against a nearby wall. She knew this was going to take a while, and negotiations were never her forte. But all the while she stared at Kormac with a cold disdain.

Calico and his crew were busy looking through a series of diagrams and pictures that the mysterious sorcerer had provided. Through these, Calico had already come up with a rough plan for his heist, but a lot of things could potentially go wrong. But at the same time, he knew the heist had to be done soon, or he would lose his chance.

As Calico continued to look at the pictures, one of his pirates said, "You sure about this, captain? Just rush in, grab the stuff, and rush out?"

"It's completely insane!" another pirate said. "We'd have to blast right through Kormac's men, and we've barely got enough weapons for all of us."

"That's not the only problem," a third pirate said to the second. "Once they sound the alarms, we'll only get fifteen minutes before Kormac's main troops get there." Turning to Calico, he added, "With all due respect, sir, this plan is suicide!"

"I'm well aware of the risks, but if any of you have got a better plan we can set up by tonight, let's hear it." When none of the others said anything, Calico continued, "Listen, I know it's risky, but I'm fresh out of options. Kormac's set to have those weapons shipped to Fort Carmala tomorrow, so we've got to do this by tonight."

The pirates all murmured amongst each other in controversy. Calico shared their sentiments; the plan was extremely dangerous, but he had no other options.

"Alright, Captain," one of the pirates started. "Say we get inside the place and through Kormac's guards. Even with all of us, we'll never be able to get what we need onto the transports in time. Kormac's guys are just too frigging fast."

The pirate was right. Calico was still trying to solve that part of the problem; the loading part of the stolen merchandise would just be too slow with his crew alone.

A few seconds later, though, Calico was struck by inspiration. He looked up at his crew and said, "Boys, I think I may have a solution to that problem. But it's going to require some… outside help."

"So let me get this straight…" the image of Seth said on Erik's communicator. "You're both supposed to be chasing after Calico, and instead you're stopping off to have a talk over dinner with a weapons merchant?"

"Yeah, it doesn't even make sense to me," Sonia said over Erik's shoulder.

"Kormac just wants to talk to us about the security upgrade deal," Erik said to Seth, ignoring Sonia. "I mean, he wanted to see you about it, but–"

"I get the picture, Erik," Seth interrupted. Then with a sigh he said, "You might as well go and speak to him about it. Mel, Rion and I are still busy handling the dispute near the Thedar Bridge. But make it short. You still need to find Calico; that is if you haven't already lost him. Seth out."

Sonia slightly blushed as Erik shut off the communicator. She knew Seth had directed his last comment at her for all the right reasons.

"Well, we should get going," Erik said, breaking Sonia's train of thought. "Don't want to keep Kormac waiting."

"What? Oh, right," Sonia said, slightly startled.

The two Defenders got to their Stormers and drove off down the streets of Port Argus. Seconds later, a shady man walked out of a nearby alleyway and glared at the two Defenders as they left his sight.

The door to a dark apartment room opened as Dohga walked in. The room wasn't much to look at, but it was at least shelter for him and Amy.

But as Dohga shut the door, he was startled when a voice said, "Dohga, my boy, we need to have a little chat."

Dohga quickly turned to the source of the voice to see Captain Calico seated comfortably in a chair. The sailor had a vile grin on his face.

"Fargus? How the hell did you get in here?" Dohga said, half-angry, half-surprised.

"Oh, right, that name. I'm afraid I've misled you, young man."

As Dohga stared at the sailor, two of Calico's pirates came into the apartment room behind Dohga, both ready for a fight. Dohga whipped around to face the pirates, assuming a defensive stance.

"The name's Captain Calico."

"Calico? The pirate Calico?" Angrily turning toward the pirate captain, Dohga snarled, "I sure hope you brought more guys." Dohga then confidently brought his hands together, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Calico then turned to the doorway to an adjacent room and made a gesture for someone to come in.

A second later, Dohga's eyes widened with shock and terror. One of Calico's pirates stepped out of the room, holding Amy in a firm grip with one arm. She was struggling to escape, but it was useless.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Amy was shrieking. "Dohga, help me!"

"AMY!"

Dohga moved to attack the pirate holding Amy, but the two behind him grabbed his arms and restrained him. But the two pirates had difficulty keeping Dohga from breaking free; he was too strong.

"Careful, Dohga," Calico said confidently, moving toward Amy with an Aqua Stone in his hand. Pointing the glowing stone at Amy, Calico added, "You wouldn't want her to get hurt, would you?"

Almost immediately Dohga stopped struggling against his captors. "Damn you… Let her go!"

"Oh I will, provided you do exactly as I tell you. See, we need that muscle of yours to help us with claiming some goods from dear old Mr. Kormac. Cooperate and I won't hurt the girl. But if you refuse, well, I don't think I need to make it any clearer."

Dohga stared furiously at the pirate captain, itching to beat him to a pulp. But Dohga didn't have a choice; Amy was too important to him.

Dohga lowered his head as a sign of agreement to Calico's terms.

It was dusk as Erik and Sonia reached the entrance to a very large complex, which was surrounded by various security measures. Armed guards were all over the place, but despite the threatening image it imposed the building was still something to marvel at.

As the two Defenders stared up at Kormac's home, Sonia whistled and then said, "Nice place. Well, aside from the guards, the barbed electric fences, and the hundreds of hidden blaster turrets."

Erik ignored this quip as he walked toward the building, meeting a guard at the entrance who shortly afterwards allowed the Defenders inside.

A few minutes later, the two found themselves seated at a table next to Kormac. For the next little while, things in the room primarily consisted of Erik and Kormac negotiating the terms of the defense contract while they ate.

Sonia, however, ate very little and didn't join in on the conversation. Instead, her attention was drawn to a nearby window, where she could see a number of large buildings with tall smokestacks that belched out toxic black clouds.

"So this deal will include Mark IV Yin-Class Dual Blaster Turrets as part of the outer defenses?" Erik asked Kormac.

"Indeed it does," Kormac answered coolly. "Of course, for a little extra I could provide you with the Mark V's. The Mark IV's sometimes can have Sigil-Inducer Coil problems with prolonged use."

"That's a kind offer, but I'm pretty sure I could find a way around that. Still…" Turning to Sonia, Erik asked, "Hey Sonia, what do you think? The Mark IV's, or the Mark V's?"

"Huh? What'd you say?" Sonia said, her train of thought having been broken by Erik's question.

Noting her response and how Sonia had been looking out the window, Kormac said, "I see you've noticed the factories nearby. That's where the merchandise is made, my dear. Hmm, perhaps you two would like a tour?"

"Thanks, but we really can't stay long," Erik said.

As Erik got up from his chair, Kormac said, "Need to get back to finding Calico, I assume?" Erik and Sonia were both startled by this, but Kormac shortly afterward added, "When I want to find out about something I look into it, Defenders. You needn't worry; my men are keeping an eye out for your pirate. So please, in the meantime why don't you walk with me and see the factory floor?"

"We appreciate the kind gesture, but–"

"Erik, let's just go with him," Sonia interrupted. "I don't think he's taking 'no' for an answer."

Erik opened his mouth to speak, but stayed silent.

"Good," Kormac said, pleased. "If you two will just follow me."

Kormac got up from his chair and walked out of the room with Erik and Sonia in tow.

Minutes later, the Defenders found themselves in a large production factory looking down at a number of massive machines. Each one was turning out dozens of blaster weapons, and it all flowed like a river. Only a few human workers could be seen in the facility; most of the work was being done by robots or workers in mechanized suits. The air was stagnant and hot, but still breathable.

Taking in a deep breath of the hot air, Kormac said, "Magnificent, isn't it? These machines turn out hundreds of weapons and weapon components daily." Gesturing to a particular machine line, Kormac continued, "That line down there is capable of putting out around two hundred of our K-32 Assault Blasters daily at maximum working capacity."

"Wow…" Erik said in an impressed tone.

"Yes, it's quite a piece of work, isn't it?"

At that moment, there was a faint beeping sound coming from a device in Kormac's suit. Despite the loud noise of the factory, Kormac heard it and pulled a small communicator from his jacket. He activated the device, revealing a man in a tech suit which hid his features.

"Mister Kormac, sir?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"We're ready right now for testing on the new Battle Armor model. The representative from the Omegar Confederation is waiting for us to start, but–"

"Ah, I knew I'd forgotten something. I'll be right over." Kormac shut off the communicator and stuffed it in his suit pocket. He then turned to Erik and said, "I beg your pardon. I'm needed in the R&D testing lab to present a new model we've been making. Would you two care to see it?"

"Would I?!" Erik said enthusiastically, having overhead Kormac's conversation.

Sonia, however, followed Erik and Kormac reluctantly, clearly uncomfortable with something.

Kormac led the two Defenders down several flights of stairs and a few corridors before reaching a doorway. Kormac walked over to a small console next to the door and inserted an object Sonia and Erik couldn't see into it. Within seconds, the door swung open to reveal a number of scientists at various stations. A large window in the room revealed a massive testing ground below.

As Kormac and the Defenders entered the room, one of the scientists approached Kormac and said, "Welcome, Mister Kormac. We're ready to begin testing on the new Alseides model."

"Excellent," Kormac said confidently. Turning to the Defenders he added, "Both of you, please take a seat and enjoy the show."

Not even a second later, Kormac was approached by a man in a tidy military uniform. Judging by the badge he wore on his shoulder, he was a lieutenant in the Omegar Confederation Army.

"Mister Kormac, Lieutenant Irwin Strass of the Omegar Confederation," the man introduced himself, shaking Kormac's hand. "My superiors are looking forward to hearing favorable results of this test."

"Well, well, I don't aim to disappoint them, lieutenant," Kormac said. "Have a seat and we'll get started."

While the two talked, Erik quickly got into a chair near the window, brimming with anticipation. Sonia did so as well, but what she saw below in the huge underground chamber was unsettling.

Kneeling in the middle of the testing ground was a large robotic war machine, at least four meters tall and covered in grey Dakocite armor. It looked very humanoid aside from having four arms; two were very large and housed built-in weaponry, while the other two were small and more human-sized. In its larger right hand, the mech held a large version of a blaster rifle, built for the mech's size. The shoulders were somewhat fin-like in that they ended behind the mech. The head had no humanoid features, and had a single red light in the middle of a slit where the eyes should have been. It was like a robotic tank.

A few seconds later, Erik gasped as if he had won a lottery. "Is that a Nega-class Thruster System? I thought it was still experimental!"

"Indeed, Erik," Kormac answered smoothly. Turning back to Lieutenant Strass he said, "Erik and Sonia here are Di-Gata Defenders who I cordially invited over for this occasion."

"Ah, Defenders," Strass said, but his tone hinted of disdain.

"Sir," one of the tech scientists said to Kormac, "we're ready to begin."

"Very good. Give our man the green light."

"Yes sir. Beginning start-up sequence."

The scientists quickly went to work as computer consoles bleeped away. Down below, the mech seemed to come to life as multiple cables detached from its structure and retracted into the ground. The Alseides stood up slowly, but its movements were strangely human-like. It began walking forward.

A moment later, an image suddenly appeared on a screen nearby. It was of a soldier; he was inside the Alseides.

"Control, start-up sequence complete. All systems nominal."

"Very well," the head scientist said. "Alseides-01, commence mobility testing."

With that, the Alseides's rear-mounted thrusters roared to life, as well as thrusters in the backs of its legs, and the machine seemed to skid along the ground as if on ice. The machine was surprisingly maneuverable and responded to each of the pilot's commands smartly.

A few minutes later, the Alseides stopped in the middle of the chamber and turned toward the observer's booth. The red light that made the machine's eye swerved to look up at the booth.

"Mobility test completed," the head scientist said. "Thruster System is functioning nominally." Turning to Kormac, he asked, "Shall we proceed to electronics testing, sir?"

"Maybe later," Kormac said. "I think what Lieutenant Strass is here to see is how much damage our Alseides can cause. Begin weapons testing."

"Yes sir. Alseides-01, begin weapons testing."

With that, several large sheets of metal sprung out of the ground away from the Alseides. The small right arm of the Alseides moved as if to point a gun at the metal plates, causing its larger counterpart to do so as well. Seconds later, heavy bursts of blaster fire from the Alseides's blaster rifle ripped through the metal sheets like paper. The Alseides then raised its left arms to a second metal sheet and an explosive shell fired out of the larger one's wrist, blowing the metal plate to pieces. The display went on for another few minutes; the Alseides's offensive power was something to behold.

Up in the booth, the observers were all pleased with the destruction the Alseides was causing. Erik was jittering around in his seat, amazed at how technologically advanced the Battle Armor was.

But it was a different story for Sonia, who looked on mortified at the Alseides's destructive power. Right now, she was witnessing the birth of a machine solely made to annihilate any enemy. And all around her there were people who couldn't wait for it to be unleashed upon Rados.

Chuckling happily as he watched the Alseides's power, Kormac turned to Lieutenant Strass and said, "An impressive display isn't it?"

"It certainly is. High Command will be pleased to learn about this unit's capabilities. We'll be sure to put it to good use."

"How can you make such a thing knowing how many people it's gonna kill?!" Sonia blurted out, unable to abide what she was witnessing. Within seconds, everyone in the room had their eyes on her.

"You seem to have a problem with it, Defender?" Strass asked. "That Battle Armor model is going to help the Omegar Confederation a great deal in the preservation of peace on Rados."

"And it's gonna do that by taking how many lives?" Sonia snapped angrily. "You haven't built something that's meant to protect. It's a weapon! It's meant to kill!"

"Precisely, Miss Sonia," Kormac said calmly. "It is a weapon. But just like any weapon, it can be used either to protect or to kill. Weapons keep us safe from harm, by ridding us of those who would cause harm."

"People wouldn't kill each other if they didn't have weapons!"

"So you seek to condemn my weapons. But what of that bow strapped to your back, Defender?"

Sonia was startled by this. Kormac had turned her own argument against her.

"Ah, and so my point gets across. You use that bow and your Di-Gata Stones to fight for the people of Rados. But aren't those things weapons too? Don't you use them to cause harm to others?"

"I– I–"

"Humanity has always used various means to inflict death on one another for the purpose of survival, Defender. And even without a weapon, a man is easily capable of taking another life. It is how things have always been throughout our history."

Sonia wanted to try and defend herself in this, but Kormac had cornered her.

"You might be right, Kormac," Erik suddenly interjected, coming to Sonia's defense. "But we Defenders don't solely use our Di-Gata Stones to take the lives of others or to hurt people."

"Yes, yes. You protect people with them. But that's what my business is for as well: to provide the people of Rados with a means to defend themselves. Surely you agree that I am doing Rados a service."

Erik knew it was time to stop the argument. Getting out of his seat, he said, "Come on, Sonia. We're going." Then, quickly turning back to Kormac, Erik added, "Thank you for your hospitality."

As Sonia and Erik approached the exit, they stopped as Kormac said, "Miss Sonia. I'll have you know that I do not take pleasure in knowing my creations are probably responsible for the loss of countless lives. But I view my business as a necessity for survival."

Sonia hesitated for a moment, but soon followed Erik out of the room.

Inside the room, Strass turned to Kormac and said, "Such a naïve child. Thinks herself all high and mighty, thinking she's the only one around who can protect the people."

Outside, Sonia overheard the lieutenant's words. Unable to bottle up her anger, Sonia abruptly slammed the door shut, which startled some of the tech scientists. Inside the room, Kormac made a satisfied grin as he pulled out a cigar and his lighter. As he placed the cigar in between his teeth, his lighter sparked to life, producing a small steady flame.

Two of Rados' three moons shone down upon a large warehouse facility on the northern side of Port Argus. Several guards were patrolling around the complex grounds, but it was overall a lightweight security force.

A short distance away from the warehouse area's entrance, Captain Calico and his pirates awaited the moment to strike from within three stolen hover transports. There were around twenty or so pirates including Calico. In the same transport as Calico, Dohga sat reluctantly; he knew what he was about to do was wrong, but he had to do it for Amy's sake.

Seconds later, the pirate crew heard a series of loud booming sounds, followed by flashes of fire all over the complex perimeter. The guards were in disarray as the lights of the complex went dark. Their power had been cut. It was time to move in.

Calico gave the signal and the transports sped toward the entrance to the warehouse complex. Two of the security guards saw the transport as it came and opened fire on the vehicles, but they barely scratched them. The guards dove away as the transports smashed through the front gate, which was now unshielded and broke away easily. As the transports sped toward a large warehouse they were met by blaster fire, which Calico's pirates returned in kind.

As Calico's men piled out of the transports and exchanged fire with the security guards, the pirate turned to Dohga and said, "Alright then, you'll be helping us get the equipment in these warehouses onto the transports. Now get to it, kid!" When Dohga glared back at him, Calico added, "Don't make me remind you what will happen if you don't do as we say."

With a grunt of anger, Dohga jumped out of the transport and immediately found himself in the middle of a battlefield. The pirates were easily winning, but it was because of the element of surprise.

Dohga quickly moved to the nearest warehouse, but found it had been locked. Behind him he heard Calico say, "What are you waiting for? Start smashing!"

With a sigh, Dohga braced his fists and swung at the warehouse door. Around his fingers he wore several small Altamite rings, which were bound together like a glove with extra metal around the knuckle area. Dohga's Altamite Knuckles easily let him smash through the large warehouse door in seconds, leaving a large hole in the armor plating.

Calico looked on at Dohga's impressive work. "Nicely done. Now get grabbing and loading, all of you! You've got fourteen minutes!"

The majority of Calico's pirates moved into the warehouse to pilfer its contents, Dohga in tow. Calico and a few others, meanwhile, continued to exchange fire with the security guards as an alarm blared.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell you were doing back there?!" Erik said, half-angry and half-exasperated at Sonia.

"I was just saying what I thought, Erik," Sonia said, very much in a bad mood.

"Well, did it ever occur to you that you should've kept your mouth shut? You could've gotten us into a lot of trouble with Kormac!"

"I don't care! I couldn't just stay silent knowing he has a hand in the deaths of millions!"

"Did you see me making my views known, Sonia? No!"

"Your views?! You spent nearly our whole time there gawking at his vast arsenal!"

Erik was clearly offended by this comment. He tried to come up with a retort, but stopped himself before he did, knowing he had no right to argue the point.

"Agh… Sonia, listen to me. I know what Kormac's doing isn't right, but I agree with him. People need a way to protect themselves, and what he's doing is providing them with a means to do so."

"Yeah, and a way for people to keep on killing each other! You actually agree with that creep?"

"Yeah, I do. But Sonia…" Erik walked up to the green-haired Defender as he continued, "That doesn't mean I don't agree with you." Sonia was taken aback by Erik's words and looked him in the eyes as he continued. "I don't like it any more that Kormac is making things that will probably destroy a lot of lives. But as Defenders, we have to look at it as the price of keeping Rados safe."

It took Sonia a moment to take all of Erik's words in. Turning away from his gaze, she said, "Erik, I just wish it didn't have to be like that. Why do we have to live in a world where we need weapons?"

"I wish I knew the answers, Sonia. Kormac would be someone to know." Upon hearing Kormac's name, Sonia scoffed in disgust. Erik quickly added, "Hey, listen: he might make those weapons, but he isn't making us use them to hurt others."

Sonia looked back at Erik, surprised by his insightfulness. "Erik, I–"

"Forget about it, Sonia. Now come on, we've still got to find Calico, if he's here."

At that moment, Sonia and Erik heard a loud explosion from the north. Both turned to see a large fireball shooting up from a set of buildings outside the residential district.

"Come on!" Erik said, quickly mounting his Stormer and speeding toward the chaos. Sonia quickly followed on her Stormer.

"I trust the results of the Alseides's test run are satisfactory, Lieutenant?" Kormac asked.

"More than," Strass replied. "I'll be delivering the report along with your shipment to my superiors at Fort Carmala. I'd start warming up a production line if I were you."

Kormac laughed briefly at this comment. But seconds later, a bleeping noise came from his suit pocket. Kormac pulled out the communicator and activated it, revealing one of his chief of security.

"What is it?" Kormac asked.

"Sir, we've picked up a distress signal from our warehouse district in Sector Nega-Yan-Nega. Security forces in the facility are under attack."

"What?!"

"Reinforcements have been mobilized and are already en route to the facility sir, and should arrive within six minutes."

"Any information on who's attacking?"

"Report says multiple contacts, at least twenty men with hover transports. Wait, hang on… Sir, we've restored power to surveillance cameras in the complex. I'm patching the image through to you now."

Within seconds, the image of a battle appeared on Kormac's communicator screen. Few of Kormac's security guards remained and were fighting a losing battle with a large group of pirates. One of them, however, was someone Kormac immediately recognized.

"Calico… Think you can just waltz in and plunder whoever the hell you please?" The screen of the communicator returned to the chief of security. "Proceed with security measures. I'll be there shortly."

As Kormac shut off the communicator and stashed it in his suit, Strass asked, "Will you need my help with this?"

The two were outside by this time and Kormac had made his way to a waiting hover limo. Turning back toward the Confederate Officer, Kormac loosened his suit to reveal a well-made blaster magnum in a holster. Strass immediately knew Kormac wasn't asking for help and gave the businessman a nod.

Kormac got into the back seat of the hover limo and said to the driver, "Northern warehouses, and step on it." The driver immediately obliged and the vehicle sped off with several more in tow.

Calico's pirates were moving much faster than the captain had anticipated. Despite his reluctance, Dohga was proving very useful for the job, carrying more than twice what the others could in one trip.

"Captain, the transports are almost full," one of the pirates said to Calico.

"Good," Calico said. "Once we're done its back to the ship."

"What about him?" the pirate asked, gesturing to Dohga.

"We'll worry about that back at the harbor."

A few seconds later, Calico's men had loaded the transports with as much equipment as they could carry. Calico was thankful of this; he had less than three minutes to leave before Kormac's reinforcements arrived.

"Alright you blokes, back to the ship!"

Calico's men quickly began loading themselves onto the transports. But as they did, Dohga walked up to the pirate captain.

"Alright Calico," Dohga said, clearly seething. "I did what you wanted. Now let Amy go!"

"Not quite, young man. You still have to help us get this loot onto our ship."

"You promised you'd–"

"Once you're done with that, I'll let her go. Now get into the transport."

Dohga stared at Calico angrily for a second, and then made to get onto the transport.

Incinerator! Calico whipped around to see a number of flaming rings shooting at him and the transports. He reflexively cast several shield stones. Flood Wall! A wall of water surged forth and blocked the attack, dousing the flames easily.

Not even a second later, Erik and Sonia sped into the complex grounds on their Stormers and stopped a good distance from the transports. Calico immediately recognized Erik.

"Di-Gata Defenders?!" one of the pirates yelped. "Shit, no one said they'd be here!"

"Well Sonia, you were right," Erik said confidently.

"Lucky me," said Sonia.

The two Defenders dismounted their Stormers as Calico watched in shock. He hadn't accounted for this happening, and couldn't afford to fight the Defenders. If he did, Kormac's men would surely catch him. But a solution quickly came to Calico.

Turning to Dohga, Calico said, "Alright Dohga, I've just thought of another way you can help us: get rid of those two!"

"What?!" Dohga said in disbelief. "This wasn't part of the deal!"

"It is now. Destroy them or your little sister will swim with the sharks!"

Once again, Dohga had no choice. He stepped toward the Defenders and readied a set of spell stones in his hands.

"Hate to run, Di-Gata Defenders, but we're on a tight schedule."

Calico got into his transport and the vehicles quickly sped off to the exit of the complex.

"No you don't!" Erik said as he raised his gauntlet at one of the transports.

Golem Fist! A gigantic fist made of rock shot at Erik, who barely managed to dodge the attack sent by Dohga. Erik aimed his gauntlet at Dohga and cast a spell. Flash Blast! A blast of light struck Dohga, but to Erik's surprise he barely felt it, despite being unshielded.

As he readied another spell, Dohga said, "Get out of here, Defenders! This doesn't concern you!"

"Last I checked, robbery was something on our list of concerns," Sonia said, readying her bow and spell stones.

Forest Grip! Sonia's arrow became infused with the spell's power and she shot it at Dohga. As it struck him, roots surged from the arrow and wrapped themselves around Dohga, binding his limbs.

"That should hold you. Huh?"

Sonia watched in disbelief as Dohga ripped apart the vines through sheer muscle. He then shouted, "Please, just leave! I don't want to fight you!"

"Then drop your stones and surrender!" Erik barked.

"I can't! If I do, they'll… they'll…!"

Crush Quake! With a shout, Dohga unleashed a powerful tremor into the ground that knocked Erik off his feet. Sonia, however, kept her balance and readied another arrow.

But as she did, something troubled her. Dohga didn't want to fight them, but still attacked them. What reason could he have had? Was he trying to protect something? Was he trying to protect someone?

Sonia lowered the arrow in her hand as she said, "Why are you doing this? Why help Calico?"

"It doesn't involve you, Defenders!"

"Listen! I want to help you. But I can't if I don't know why you're helping Calico. Please, just tell us what's wrong."

Dohga stood in his stance for a moment as small tears began to well in his eyes. He dropped his spell stones and fell to his knees. Sonia walked toward him, but Erik kept his gauntlet aimed at Dohga.

As she reached the fighter, Sonia asked, "What did Calico do?"

"He– he took Amy."

"Amy?"

"She's a little girl I'm looking after. I was staying with her parents three years ago when… when they were murdered. She's like a little sister to me. Calico took her because he knew I was strong and wanted me to help him steal all those weapons. I had to do what he said."

Erik had walked up to Sonia and Dohga by this time. He asked Dohga, "Why did Calico want these weapons?"

"How the hell should I know? All that matters is that he has her."

"Don't worry," said Sonia. "We'll get her back."

"No. She's my responsibility, and I've gotta save her."

"By yourself?" Erik said jokingly. "You don't even know where his ship is, Doug."

"And I suppose you do?" Sonia asked Erik.

"Yup. I stuck a tracer on one of the transports."

Sonia got to her feet and said to Dohga, "We'll save your sister. I promise."

"I already told you, I've gotta save her." Dohga got to his feet, suddenly determined. "But I could use your help. Oh, and the name's Dohga, not Doug."

Kormac sat in the back of his hover limo as it sped toward the fires at the warehouse complex. He could not believe Calico would try something so bold, or that he was seemingly getting away with it.

At that moment, Kormac heard a bleeping sound coming from a communicator console inside of the limo. He quickly activated the communicator, which revealed his chief of security.

"Report," Kormac said.

"Sir, the pirates have left the complex. Di-Gata Defenders showed up and must've spooked them."

"Nevermind the Defenders. Where's Calico?"

"We picked up a faint beacon coming from one of the transports when the pirates left the complex. We think one of the Defenders might've put a tracer on them."

"Can you pick up the tracer's frequency?"

"We'll have it shortly." After a short pause, the security chief said, "We've located the beacon. It's headed for the docks, Pier Twelve. Records show a small cargo vessel is docked there."

"Hmm, befits a pirate. Good work. Divert our security teams to Pier Twelve. I don't want that ship leaving the harbor. Orders are to take out Calico and his crew and recover the stolen goods. Understood?"

"Yes sir. I'll notify all teams." The transmission ended.

Kormac tapped on the window behind his driver and said, "Head for the docks, Pier Twelve."

Kormac's driver acknowledged the order and the limo sped for the docks.

Calico's men hastily began lifting weapons crates out of the transports, with Calico moving about the deck of his ship impatiently. He couldn't afford to stay for much longer with Kormac hunting for them and two Di-Gata Defenders out to bring him to the Gatashin Prison.

Nearby the pirate ship, Sonia, Erik and Dohga (who rode on Erik's Stormer) moved slowly toward Pier Twelve. Though most of the pirates were unloading the cargo from the transports onto the ship, a few were still on alert at the dock's entrance. They hadn't seen the three spellcasters, however.

"They've got a pretty good guard set up," said Erik, who was surveying the docks through a set of binoculars. "We're gonna need a plan."

"To hell with that," Dohga hissed. "Amy's in there and every second we waste is one less she might have!"

"You think we don't know that?" Sonia rebuked. "But we can't just charge in. There's too many of them, and Calico would just use her as a shield. We have to do this carefully."

Suddenly, the sound of roaring vehicle motors began to spur nearby. The three turned back to the docks to see two hover transports speeding onto the scene. Atop each was a heavy blaster machinegun, with which the gunners opened fire on the pirates. The pirates took cover quickly and shot back at the transports, but they weren't equipped for such a fight. The transports stopped in a perimeter before the docks and their occupants got out of the backs and took cover. They were Kormac's men, all well-equipped soldiers.

From their observation point, Erik said, "Well, that should come in handy."

"Maybe not," Sonia interjected. "We've got to move now. They don't know Amy's onboard and may try to sink the ship."

Erik continued to look around the dock for something that could help them get aboard the ship. The dock itself was too risky; neither side would likely be happy to see them. A moment later, Erik saw a small boat in the water. It would accommodate all three of them, though it was in bad condition. It had a motor, though, which still looked functional.

"I've got our way in," Erik said. "Follow me."

Back on the ship, Calico had the majority of his pirates engage Kormac's security force, as most of the loot had been loaded onto the ship. But his men were barely holding off the attack. Already three of his pirates were dead, and although Kormac's troops had suffered casualties almost equally, he surely had Calico outnumbered and outgunned.

"Hold fast, lads!" Calico shouted. "We're almost finished here!"

At that moment, at least five more vehicles arrived on the scene; one was a hover limo, while the other four were troop transports. The vehicles stopped a short distance from the brawl, but still close enough to quickly move in.

The top of the limo then opened up, but the area above the opening was quickly surrounded by an energy shield. As the shield finished forming, Kormac raised himself up so that he stood waist-high out of the limo's roof. A cigar in his teeth wisped of smoke. Kormac made a gesture toward his troops at the dock entry. Incredibly, Kormac's troops ceased fire and took defensive positions. Confused, the pirates stopped shooting as well.

Looking at Calico, Kormac removed the cigar from his mouth and shouted, "Captain Calico, I believe you have something that belongs to me. And I want it back."

"So sorry to hear that, Kormac," Calico shouted back, "but I've got a very special client waiting for these components, and I'm not about to disappoint him."

"Is that so? I'll be sure to give my regards to your client, provided I ever find out who he is. But I'm willing to strike a deal here: I will let you and your miscreants leave my port with your lives if you return the goods you stole from me. Otherwise, I will sink your ship and destroy all its contents."

"I'd like to see you try."

With a sigh, Kormac pulled his blaster magnum from his coat and pointed it at Calico. "Why the hell do I even bother…?"

In a split second, Kormac shot at Calico, but the captain saw it coming and moved out of Kormac's line of fire. The shot passed inches away from Calico's eyebrows; Kormac was a very skilled marksman, and would not waste a second shot. Calico ducked behind cover.

With Kormac's shot, his security force opened fire. The pirates once again returned in kind, but they were badly outgunned. Two pirates were killed by blaster fire.

Calico knew he had to run, even though some of the stolen goods hadn't been loaded. "Fall back, mates! Fall back!"

The pirates broke for the ship, but Kormac's men quickly followed, blasters blazing. Two more of Calico's pirates were gunned down. From atop the ship, the pirates who had gotten aboard opened fire on the soldiers, forcing them to take cover.

From his limo, Kormac shouted, "Don't let them escape! Sink the ship!"

A few of Kormac's soldiers adjusted settings on their blasters, readying charged blasts. As energy charges built up in the weapons, the soldiers moved to get into a closer firing range, where the blasts would be more effective.

Noticing the demolition troopers, Calico shouted, "Full throttle! Get us out of here now!"

The ship began to edge forward in the water as its engines roared to life. The last few pirates scrambled to get aboard the ship before the ramp broke away. One of them took a blaster shot to the back and plummeted into the water. The rest of the pirates pulled themselves aboard.

Below the battle, Erik, Sonia and Dohga were seated in the boat they had commandeered. Dohga was impatiently watching the flashes of blaster fire above them. "Damn it, can't this thing go any faster?!"

"Just hang on!" Erik said irately. "We're almost close enough to board."

Above them on the dock, the demolition troopers reached suitable firing positions and took aim at the ship. A few of them got shots off, punching holes in the ship's hull. Calico's pirates returned fire, but were unable to hit the troopers accurately without exposing themselves to blaster fire. At the rate things were going, the ship was bound to sink.

Sonia reacted quickly aboard the boat and brought an arrow to her bow. Taking aim, she fired at the nearest demolition trooper's rifle, knocking the weapon out of his hands. One after another, she quickly disarmed the troopers. One noticed the Defenders and shot at the boat, but missed. Sonia quickly shot the trooper's weapon, disarming him.

Back at the pier, Kormac saw Sonia as she fired at his men. His first thought was to have the Defenders gunned down, but quickly he realized doing that would be a terrible mistake. In any case, Sonia had already disarmed all of his demolition troopers.

In the boat, Erik raised his gauntlet and fired a grappling hook and cable from the device, which latched onto the railing of the pirate ship. The pirates were too busy shooting at Kormac's troops to notice.

Erik ensured the line was secure before he turned to Sonia and said, "Sonia, grab on!"

Sonia made her way over to Erik and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. But at that moment, Erik suddenly realized that he wouldn't be able to accommodate Dohga.

Dohga, however, had already gotten the impression. He looked at Erik and said, "Don't worry. I'll be up there faster than you." As he said this, Dohga pulled a guardian stone out of his pouch and showed it to Erik and Sonia. It had a Henge of Nega and Dako on its sides.

Erik nodded in acknowledgement then activated the winch in his gauntlet, causing him and Sonia to rise up toward the deck of the ship. At the same time, Dohga cast the guardian stone. Aeries, Soar! With a bright flash of orange light, a massive brown eagle materialized with a screech. A Henge of Nega and Dako adorned its wings and chest. Dohga leapt aboard his guardian and the roc soared up toward the top of the ship. The pirates quickly noticed Aeries by its screech and turned to fire on it, but the guardian was tough and barely fazed by the weak shots.

Inside of the ship, one of Calico's pirates was busy trying to patch up damaged holes in the ship's hull. Nearby, Amy sat terrified on the floor, her leg chained to a wall. At that moment, a loud screeching noise pierced through the ship from above.

Amy immediately recognized the battle cry of Dohga's guardian. Suddenly overjoyed, Amy cheered, "Brother? Big brother's here! He's here!"

"Hey kid, shut up!" the pirate barked.

"You better watch out, you big meanie! My big brother's here to save me. You pirates are in big trouble now!"

"Is that so, ya shrimp? Well he'd better be strong AND fast to save you."

With that, the pirate pulled out a blaster pistol and pointed it at the red-haired child. Amy's eyes quickly widened with terror as the pirate cackled. But then, just as the pirate was about to end her life, the ship was jerked by a heavy impact, knocking the pirate off balance as his blaster fired. Miraculously, the shot struck Amy's leg chain, breaking it and freeing her. Amy didn't waste any time scrambling to her feet and ran for the exit. Upon reaching the door the girl frantically tried to force it open, but she was too short to work the release handle.

Behind her, the pirate groaned as he pushed himself up. Then, he saw Amy trying to open the door and growled, "Why you little…!"

The pirate sprung to his feet and aimed the blaster at Amy again. Amy spun around just in time to see the pirate pull the trigger. But in yet another miracle, the blaster didn't fire, instead sparking from its firing chamber. Quickly realizing that the blaster was broken, the pirate tossed away the useless weapon and lunged with his bare hands at Amy. The girl shrieked as she curled into a ball with her hands covering her head. The action saved her life; the pirate slammed into the door with a loud thud, and then stumbled backward in a daze.

From the pier, Kormac watched the Defenders and Dohga in their attack on Calico's vessel with a mixture of anger and perplexity. The Defenders planned to take Calico alive, it seemed. Realizing further attacks could end badly if he hit one of the Defenders, Kormac made a gesture to his troops, ordering them to stop shooting. The soldiers quickly ceased fire.

Looking back at the escaping ship, Kormac grimaced as he said, "Damn teenagers…" Placing his cigar back in his mouth, Kormac stepped back into the interior of his limo and then got out onto the pier, making his way toward the end of the docks, flanked by four soldiers. As he did he shouted, "Get our patrol boats out and after that ship. I don't want it leaving the area." Kormac's soldiers immediately went to work on his orders.

Back on the ship's deck, Calico's pirates frantically fired at Dohga and Aeries. Dohga leapt off the back of his guardian and cast a spell as he dropped to the deck of the ship. Sonic Boom! A powerful shockwave burst in all directions around Dohga as he landed, blowing the pirates off their feet. Two pirates fell off the railing and into the bay.

Meanwhile, Erik and Sonia reached the top of the railing and pulled themselves up. But just as they got onto the ship, two pirates with Aqua Stones confronted them, ready to cast.

"Find the girl!" Sonia said to Erik. "I've got these jokers."

Both pirates cast their spells in unison. Vapor Beam! Steaming hot vapor materialized before the pirates and shot at Sonia in concentrated streams. She countered with a shield spell. Fortify Front! To Sonia's relief, the shield materialized and blocked the attack. The ship wasn't far enough from land to prevent Di-Gata Stone use.

As Sonia set an arrow to her bow, Erik made for the stairway to the lower decks. Before he reached them, however, one of the pirates jumped in his path and aimed his blaster at Erik. Erik instinctively countered with a spell. Fabricator! Several metal plates slammed into the pirate, sending him tumbling down the stairs behind him. As Erik descended the stairs, he passed the pirate, who was now in a dizzy heap beneath the metal plates.

Back at the end of the dock, Kormac watched crossly as Calico's ship continued to slink away with his merchandise. At this rate, preventing Calico from reaching the open sea was soon to be impossible. But then he saw a small black trail of liquid oozing out of a hole in the ship's hull. The cargo boat was leaking oil. A small pool of it was right below Kormac atop the water near the pier.

"So you are a man of the sea, eh Calico?" Kormac said.

With this, Kormac brought a hand to his still-lit cigar and blew a cloud of smoke as he removed it from his mouth. Then, almost casually, he flicked the cigar at the pool of oil. The still-burning embers of the cigar ignited the oil, causing a fire atop of the bay. The fire didn't stop in the oil pool, however, as it sped toward Calico's stolen ship.

"Then enjoy your watery grave, pirate."

"Hey boss?" one soldier then said to Kormac. "Aren't those two Defenders onboard?"

"I believe you're right. Such a tragic… accident this will be."

The soldiers immediately got Kormac's point as he made a gesture for them to leave the docks.

Onboard the ship, most of the pirates on deck had been dealt with. Now, Dohga was squaring off against Calico, who had his Aqua Stones at the ready.

"You've just made a big mistake, boy!" Calico sneered.

He then quickly cast at Dohga. Water Ribbon! Rings of water materialized around Dohga, trapping him in a small area. With a hand movement from Calico, the rings began to close in around Dohga, threatening to crush him. He countered with another spell. Kinetic Strike! All around Dohga the air suddenly became charged with heat, evaporating Calico's spell. Calico was surprised by this, but quickly readied another spell to fight Dohga.

"The only mistake I'm seeing…" Dohga growled angrily, "Was you taking my sister!"

Dohga rushed at Calico and thrust a fist at the pirate, punching him in the jaw. Calico stumbled back from the blow, but grabbed a railing and quickly recovered. The pirate spat blood onto the deck, and then wiped his lips with the back of his hand, smirking. He cast a spell at Dohga. Tidal Wave! A wave of water struck Dohga and knocked him off the stern onto the deck below.

On the deck, Sonia turned as Calico's spell continued on toward her, too late to dodge. Sonia's shield took the hit and broke as the attack passed. Sonia turned around to face Calico and cast a spell at him. Inner Flame! A bolt of fire sped at Calico quickly, forcing the pirate to dive away to dodge the hit. The spell flew off harmlessly into the air, while Calico quickly got to his feet.

"Nice try, lass," Calico taunted. "But you're gonna need a much bigger fire than that!"

As Calico taunted, Sonia suddenly noticed a glow atop the water. Then, to her horror, she saw a trail of flame streaking atop the water toward the ship, sustained by a black liquid.

"You might just get that!" Sonia yelped, grabbing onto a railing.

"Huh?"

Calico noticed Sonia wasn't watching him, but something behind the ship. Turning around, Calico yelled in shock as he saw the flames following his ship on the trail of oil. It was too late to prevent the upcoming catastrophe.

Inside the ship, Amy looked on in terror as her assailant edged closer toward her, eager to wring her neck. The pirate crackled his knuckles in his hands as he walked toward Amy. As he raised a fist to strike, Amy shrieked at the top of her lungs.

And in that same instant, the flames reached the ship and its tank of oil, igniting it.

The quiet of the night was shattered by a tremendous explosion as the lower rear end of Calico's ship was nearly blown to pieces. The whole ship lurched from the blast.

Inside the ship, Amy's attacker screamed as an explosion ripped through the wall of the room right next to him. Flames and shrapnel consumed him almost instantly. But Amy had been in just the right place; the explosion missed her. From where she sat, Amy cringed in terror, too scared to move.

Elsewhere, Erik was descending a flight of steps when the ship's fuel tanks detonated. The explosion knocked him off his feet and he tumbled headfirst down the stairs, crashing at the bottom in a painful daze.

"Uhh… what was that all about?" Erik groaned as he pushed himself up.

Upon getting up, Erik saw the interior of the ship had been engulfed in fire. Burning fuel and broken metal bits were everywhere. The ship was beginning to list; whatever had happened, the ship was sinking. He didn't have much time to search.

Then, Erik heard something amidst the groans of the ship. It was the sound of a girl, crying. Erik quickly ran to a nearby doorway and looked into it. A young red-haired girl, no older than eight, was curled up in a corner, trapped by flames. She was sobbing uncontrollably, afraid she would soon perish.

Erik worked quickly, casting a spell. Constructor! A nozzle formed around the front of Erik's gauntlet, with which he sprayed thick foam at the flames, dousing them. As he doused the fires, he slowly made his way toward Amy, careful to keep his footing.

"Hang on, Amy!" Erik shouted over the roar of the flames. "Everything's gonna be okay!"

Hearing the voice and her name, Amy timidly looked up at Erik. "Who– who are you?"

"My name's Erik. I'm a Di-Gata Defender and I'm going to get you out of here."

"Wh– where's my brother? Where's–"

"Your brother's with us. He's upstairs on the deck." Erik had now reached Amy, but saw the girl was too scared to move. "Come on, I've got you."

Erik knelt down and wrapped an arm around the frightened child, lifting her into his arms. He then edged his way toward the exit and for the stairs as the ship continued to tilt.

Atop the deck, Sonia and Dohga had been badly shaken up by the explosion, but were otherwise fine. The pirates who were still conscious were running for the sides of the ship and leaping into the water below. Sonia saw the sense in it, but Erik hadn't returned yet with Amy. She wasn't going to leave him.

Alerted to a loud groan from Calico, Sonia and Dohga turned toward the pirate captain. His shoulder was bleeding from a small piece of shrapnel in it, which he pulled out painfully. Calico then looked around at the scene. His ship was ablaze and sinking. His crew was abandoning the ship. On the shores, he was sure to face the wrath of a powerful man, and onboard two Di-Gata Defenders were there to arrest him. And to make things worse, the lights of patrol boats were approaching his burning vessel. Everything was going all so wrong.

It was then at that moment that he remembered his encounter with the mysterious sorcerer.

"Will there be any problems with the job I have given you?" the sorcerer asked Calico.

The pirate was tempted to say yes to this, but something prevented him from doing so. The job he had been given seemed like a suicide mission, but the promise of power and wealth was too tempting to pass up. He had to take the chance, no matter the cost.

"N– No, no problems," Calico said unconvincingly.

"Hmm, I thought as much."

The sorcerer then reached into his robes and produced a small black amulet in the shape of the Dako Sigil. The amulet was adorned with very intricate runes, unlike any Calico had seen before. Just staring at it, Calico felt a great power emanating from the amulet.

Presenting the amulet to Calico, the sorcerer said, "Take this, as it may prove useful. To activate it, simply release it into a large source of water. But be warned: I would not recommend unleashing the creature within unless you are given little other option."

Calico thought it would be as good a time as any. He was desperate. He painfully reached for the inside of his jacket and fumbled around for the amulet.

As Sonia moved to arrest Calico, Erik made his way onto the deck with Amy in his arms. Dohga immediately was consumed by concern for Amy upon seeing her.

"Amy? AMY! Is she alright?"

Handing the girl over to Dohga, Erik said, "She's okay, Dohga. Just a little scared, that's all."

As Dohga cradled Amy in his arms, assuring her that she was safe, the child continued to sob.

Content that Amy was now safe, Erik walked over toward Sonia, who approached Calico with her longbow in hand. "It's over, Calico."

"I… I'm not finished yet!"

Calico pulled his hand from his jacket, and Sonia's eyes widened with terror to what he held. A black medallion shaped like the Dako Sigil, covered in magical runes. It was just like the one Luz had used against her in Weye.

Sonia instinctively snapped an arrow to her bow and aimed at Calico. "Drop it Calico! NOW!"

"Heh, as you wish."

Calico dropped the amulet into the Bay of Tantar. Sonia released her arrow to try and destroy the amulet, but the arrow only nicked it and caused the charm to spin as it fell.

As the amulet landed in the water, a violet light glowed where it had landed. The water then began to swirl in a vortex and crackled with power. Soon afterward, the water itself surged upward, charged with dark energy, and began to take shape.

Sonia and Erik looked on in awe and fear as the water took the form of a large sea serpent. Numerous fins lined its scaly blue body. The sea serpent was easily twice as long as the ship was and towered over it, even with most of its body underwater. Its head was a terrifying sight, bearing hundreds of razor sharp fangs, numerous spike-like fins, and glowing red eyes. Like with the Felhound, various points of its body had the Dako Sigil in black, but there were also numerous Infinis Sigils on its body too.

The sea serpent shrieked an earsplitting cry that forced everyone on the ship to cover their ears. As he gazed upon the sea serpent's magnificence, Calico laughed maniacally and shouted, "Incredible! Such a powerful guardian at my command! And what better way to use it than to crush you bastards! ATTACK!"

To Calico's surprise, the leviathan did not obey his command. Instead, the demon lowered its head to face Calico and shrieked again, causing the pirate to quake in terror. He had made a terrible mistake.

"CALICO!" Sonia shouted. "THAT'S NO GUARDIAN! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!"

But it was too late. The leviathan opened its jaws toward Calico and a surge of blue energy built up in its mouth. In a panic, Calico cast his Aqua Stones in a shield. Vanguard Aegis! The blue barrier formed just as a blast of blue energy shot from the leviathan's mouth. The barrier was destroyed easily and Calico was sent flying with a yell, crashing into the bay with an unceremonious splash.

The four remaining humans on board the sinking vessel looked on in terror at the massive demon. The sea serpent turned its head toward the ship and roared again. Then, from the other side of the ship, the serpent's massive tail surged out of the water. The tail was thin compared to the rest of the leviathan's body and ended in a trident-like blade. The tail slammed into the middle of the ship, smashing the ship in two effortlessly. Sonia, Erik and Dohga were all knocked off their feet, but Dohga managed to hang onto Amy. The leviathan roared to its victory, sending a terrible dread throughout the night.

Around the sinking ship, Calico's pirates swam for their lives from the leviathan. The demon noticed one of them and loomed its head over the unlucky pirate. The serpent's head lunged down into the water, devouring the pirate in one fell swoop. It then quickly raised its head up again to search for more prey. But instead of seeing the pirates, it looked on at the lights of Port Argus and the patrol boats approaching it. The serpent screeched again and readied another energy blast in its mouth.

From the pier, Kormac looked on in awe at the massive demon. "Black hell…" Then, a blast of blue energy shot from the leviathan's mouth, demolishing a patrol boat with one blast. Quickly taking action, Kormac shouted, "Establish a defensive line! Whatever it takes, I want that thing taken down! The sooner, the better!"

Kormac's men immediately went to work as the businessman got back into his limo, which soon afterward sped into the city streets. More blasts of blue energy struck ships and structures in the harbor, setting them ablaze them as alarms blared.

Back aboard the broken ship, Sonia watched as the gigantic demon shot more blasts at Port Argus and Kormac's patrol boats. "Erik, we've got to stop that thing!"

"And how are we gonna do that?!"

"I've got one idea!"

Sonia set an arrow to her bow as she cast a spell. Immolation! The spell's power was drawn into Sonia's bow as she took aim at the leviathan and fired. The arrow flew straight into the demon's side with a large explosion, knocking the demon off balance for a moment. It quickly recovered, however, and turned angrily toward its attacker with a roar. Sonia suddenly wished she hadn't attacked the demon.

"Oh, shit…"

"SONIA, BEHIND YOU!" Erik shouted.

Sonia spun around just in time to see the leviathan's bladed tail swinging at her. She barely dove away from the strike, which sliced through the ship's hull effortlessly. Erik took action and cast his guardian stone. Robotus, Activate! Erik's robot guardian appeared in its standard form, but had a set of jet boosters on its back for flight.

As Erik readied himself for battle, he suddenly remembered Dohga and Amy. Turning to them, he shouted, "Both of you get out of here!"

"But what about you?" Dohga shouted in reply.

"We'll hold it off as long as we can! Move!"

Dohga looked on as Erik moved to engage the massive demon serpent. Sonia was firing dozens of arrows into the monster, but they were having little effect. At the rate things were going, the Defenders were sure to lose.

Suddenly gripped by determination, Dohga turned his head skyward and whistled loudly. From above, Aeries flew down next to Dohga, awaiting his commands.

"Amy, listen to me," Dohga said assuredly. "I need you to get on my guardian's back. She'll fly you back to shore."

"Huh? Brother, what do you mean?"

"Please, just do it for me. I've gotta go help those two Defenders."

"But– but big brother! You– you could–" Amy was again sobbing.

"I owe them for saving your life, Amy. I have to help them, but I can't do that unless you're safe." Without notice, Dohga lifted Amy onto Aeries' back, despite her protests. "Aeries! Get her to shore as fast as you can!"

The eagle guardian screeched loudly as it flapped its wings and took off, flying toward Port Argus. Amy screamed for her brother to stop, but Dohga had made up his mind.

"Please… Amy… Be safe."

Dohga then ran toward the dissected middle of the ship. A large mass of twisted metal and flames filled the chasm between the ships. Running at his fastest, Dohga leapt across the chasm, just barely grabbing a ledge on the other side. For a moment he dangled above the fires and shrapnel below, but then managed to pull himself up.

Sonia took another shot at the leviathan, but her attacks were having little effect. The demon shot a quick blast of blue energy at her, which she barely dodged. She countered with another spell. Leaf Storm! A twister lined with razor sharp leaves whirled around the serpent's body and head, slicing various parts of its hide. But the demon's scales were tough and as a result the damage was minor. Erik followed up Sonia's attack with one of his own. Forge Fire! A barrage of fireballs pelted the demon, dealing noticeable damage, but the serpent was still in the fight. All the while, Robotus flew around the leviathan, pelting it with energy shots to little effect.

The demon kept its attention on Sonia. As she fired another arrow at the demon, it reared its head and rushed at her. Sonia jumped to the side, but the leviathan's fins struck her. Erik could only watch in horror as Sonia screamed and fell into the water.

"SONIA! HANG ON!"

Erik ran desperately to save her, but was blown back by a blast of blue energy.

Sonia quickly resurfaced, but struggled to keep herself afloat. As she reached around for something to grab on to, she suddenly felt something wrap around her. A second later, Sonia shrieked as she was dragged beneath the waves by the bladed tail of the leviathan. Within the serpent's grip, Sonia desperately struggled to escape, but she couldn't break free.

Erik groaned as he tried to get up, and immediately he saw the sea serpent's head looming over him, ready for the kill. Then, from the side, Erik heard a voice cry out a spell. Nega Buster! Several blasts of energy hit the leviathan's head, making it recoil in pain. Erik looked to his side, and to his surprise he saw Dohga in a stance.

"Are you gonna stare all day or are you gonna help her?" Dohga shouted. "I'll cover you!"

Erik smiled in thanks at Dohga as he got up and ran to help Sonia.

In the water, Sonia's lungs were screaming for air, but there was only water. The leviathan's tail was constricting her, making it impossible to hold her breath. Seconds later, Sonia's strength gave and she blacked out.

Erik… Help me…

It was as if Erik had heard Sonia cry for help in his mind as he ran toward where she had fallen into the water. Erik readied his Aqua Stone and cast it as he jumped into the water, blind to any fear or risk. A bubble of air surrounded him as he submerged, allowing him to breath and move in the water. Looking around, Erik quickly found Sonia, but to his alarm she had lost consciousness in the leviathan's grip.

Above the battle, Robotus continued to shoot at the leviathan. But the demon had now taken notice of it and snapped its teeth at the guardian, catching it and crushing the robot in its jaws. Robotus vanished in a flash of light as Dohga watched. Soon, the leviathan loomed its head over Dohga as he took a defensive stance. The demon spread its jaws as it lunged, but Dohga caught the demon's mouth in his hands. He struggled to keep the monster from crushing him in its teeth, but despite his strength, Dohga was fighting a losing battle.

Suddenly, a woman's voice shouted through the night. "Hydraxis, Depth Charge!"

The leviathan was suddenly pulled off balance by a whirlpool that swirled nearby, forcing it to release its grip on Dohga. The leviathan then turned to face its new adversary: a large kraken guardian of comparable size to the demon. The guardian Hydraxis lashed its many tentacles at the leviathan, wrapping around its body as the demon struggled.

Dohga was stunned at this sight, but turned as he saw a new ship enter the battle. From atop her vessel, Captain Mareed cast a set of Aqua Stones. Tidal Tempest! A vortex spun up in the water, quickly turning into a typhoon that engulfed the leviathan. Hydraxis was unharmed by the spell, but it dealt little damage to the leviathan. Recovering from the attacks, the leviathan thrust its head at Hydraxis and ripped off one of its tentacles with its jaws.

Deep in the water, Erik watched as something above the surface fought with the leviathan. He had a chance now. He took careful aim with his gauntlet at the leviathan's tail; he had only one chance to save Sonia. Singeing Spar! The blade of magical fire streaked through the water, but the water did not douse it. The flames struck the leviathan's tail, causing the demon to screech as it flailed about. It released its grip on Sonia, who slowly began to sink.

Erik didn't waste time. He maneuvered his air bubble toward Sonia and brought her inside of it. As Erik wrapped his arm around her, his heart sank. She wasn't breathing. Quickly he directed the bubble to head for the surface. Within seconds, the bubble pierced the top of the water and floated on the waves. Looking around, Erik saw Mareed's ship nearby, much to his relief.

"Mareed! HEY, MAREED!" Erik shouted, trying to get her attention.

Mareed heard Erik's shouts and replied, "Stay put, I'm coming over!"

Mareed pulled hard on the wheel and turned her ship toward Erik. Upon reaching him, she threw a rope over the side for him to grab on to. Erik grabbed the rope and began to pull himself and Sonia aboard the ship.

Meanwhile, Hydraxis was beginning to lose its grip on the leviathan, which had done considerable damage to the guardian. The leviathan managed to get a good angle with its head on the guardian and roared as it shot a stream of blue energy into Hydraxis. The guardian vanished in a flash of light, freeing the leviathan. Hydraxis' guardian stone fell onto the deck of Mareed's ship.

Noticing her guardian's stone, Mareed looked at the leviathan. It had noticed her ship and was approaching fast. With Erik still clinging to the rope, Mareed veered her ship hard to try and evade the demon, but it was too fast. Erik held on for dear life as the ship swerved.

Suddenly, a loud whistle caught the leviathan's attention. It was Dohga, who was still standing atop Calico's sinking ship. "Hey ugly!" he shouted confidently. "You and I aren't done yet, you overgrown Yinworm!"

The leviathan streaked toward Dohga. Astonished, Mareed exclaimed, "By the Sigils of Power, is that boy daft?!"

Dohga watched in anticipation as the demon rushed toward him. He still had an ace up his sleeve. "That's right! Come and get me! Bulleye's right here!"

The leviathan roared as it readied another energy blast and fired it. Erik and Mareed watched on in horror as Dohga took the blast directly, his arms braced as if to block it.

But seconds later, to their further astonishment, the smoke cleared to reveal Dohga was still alive. Though he had been injured from the blast, it had not destroyed him, nor was he mortally harmed.

"How is that possible…?" Mareed gasped. "He had no shields, he should be dead!"

Dohga strained to stay standing; the blast had hurt him, but he could still fight. Looking back at the leviathan, he shouted, "Is that it, huh?! I know old ladies who can hit harder than you!"

At only a short distance from Dohga, the leviathan roared in fury. It then reared back and made a lunge at Dohga with its jaws, but Dohga was ready this time. At just the right moment, he jumped over the demon's jaws and landed on its nose. The leviathan thrashed about, trying to shake Dohga off, but he kept his grip. As he held on, he smashed his fists several times into the demon's head, actually causing it harm.

Mareed stared on in shock, but Erik had taken his eyes off of the battle. He was too busy trying to revive Sonia; his hands were to her chest as he compressed it, trying to force the water out of her lungs.

"Sonia, wake up!" Erik said desperately. "Please, don't die on me!"

Erik then moved his head to Sonia's and began breathing air into her. She still did not awaken. Erik set his lips to hers again to make another attempt. As he breathed air into her, Sonia suddenly gagged and her eyes opened wide. The first thing she saw was Erik's face before hers, and she felt the warmth of his lips. In a reflex, Sonia pushed Erik away as she coughed up water, almost slapping him.

Erik looked at Sonia in relief as she gasped for air. It took a moment for Sonia to realize what had happened. But as she turned toward Erik, she suddenly blushed.

"Th– thanks, Erik…"

"No problem…" Erik stuttered.

For some reason, Erik could not take his eyes off of Sonia. She was drenched by seawater, causing her clothes to cling to her figure. Her long green hair was plastered over her shoulders in a mess, but shone in the light of the moons. But it was her face, rosy red from blushing, and her brown eyes that entranced Erik. She was so beautiful.

But as Erik gazed at Sonia, his trance was suddenly broken when Sonia said slyly, "Umm… are you expecting another kiss or something?"

"Huh? What!? That wasn't a kiss! It was–"

Erik was interrupted by a loud shout from Dohga. Erik and Sonia turned to see Dohga still atop the leviathan's head, still beating down on it with his fists. The leviathan flailed wildly in its attempts to throw Dohga off when suddenly it swung its head skyward. Dohga lost his grip and flew straight up into the air. The leviathan positioned its head below him and readied a powerful blast of blue energy in its mouth.

"How's about you chew on this, dumbass?!" Dohga shouted as he cast a spell.

Big Bang Blast! A powerful charge of Nega energy formed in front of Dohga and shot down at the leviathan. The blast connected, as if it flew down the sea serpent's throat. Energy ripped through the insides of the creature, evident by cracks of crimson energy forming along its body.

With one last shriek, the leviathan disintegrated, sending a wave of energy in all directions. Within the center of the explosion, the black Dako amulet reappeared and crumbled into dust.

Dohga was sent flying through the air by the wave from the leviathan's demise. As he flew through the air, though, something grabbed his shoulders and held him aloft. Dohga looked up to see his eagle guardian, Aeries, with her talons around Dohga's outstretched arms.

On the water, Mareed struggled with the steering wheel to keep her ship afloat. As the ship rocked violently, Sonia yelped as she lost her balance and fell backwards. But before she could go far, Erik grabbed her waist while holding onto the side of the ship. Sonia reflexively wrapped her arms around Erik as he held onto the railing tightly, and strangely onto her as well. The wave of energy soon passed and Mareed managed to level off her ship on the water.

A moment later, Sonia suddenly realized how tightly Erik had been holding onto her, as well as how she had grabbed onto him. Removing her arms from Erik's neck, she said, "Uh, Erik? Would you please let go of me?"

"What? Oh, sorry." Erik let go of Sonia, who took a short step back. She nervously looked at him, red from embarrassment.

"Thanks Erik. I guess that's twice you've saved me now."

"Hey, what are friends for? Besides, I owed you for the other two times." Sonia's face only became rosier, and she turned her head to try and hide her blush from Erik. But Erik wasn't fooled; a smile came to his drenched face.

The sound of Aeries screeching turned Erik and Sonia's attention to the guardian as it flew above Mareed's ship. The eagle slowly lowered Dohga onto the deck, and Dohga landed with a tired stumble.

Turning back to his guardian, Dohga said, "Aeries, I thought I told you to look after Amy!"

The eagle guardian landed on the ship gently, and suddenly Amy revealed herself, clinging onto Aeries' back. The child slid off the guardian, which shortly afterward receded into its stone form.

"Amy?"

"You did it, big brother! You got the monster!"

Amy ran happily over to Dohga and jumped into his arms in a hug.

"Yeah… I got it alright."

Sonia and Erik took a moment to watch the touching scene. From the side, Mareed said, "Well, isn't that something…?"

The attention of the Defenders and Mareed was suddenly distracted when a set of high beams shone on Mareed's ship. Shielding their eyes from the bright light, Sonia and Erik turned to see four of Kormac's patrol boats moving toward Mareed's ship, positioning themselves as an escort.

By the next morning, most of the fires in the harbor had been extinguished. Kormac's men were still busy salvaging wreckage from damaged ships and making temporary fixes to the docks. Calico's ship, however, had sunk to the bottom of the Bay of Tantar; everything still onboard it was lost to the sea.

A number of Kormac's troops were busy herding what remained of Calico's crew into Omegar prison transports. None of the pirates were eager to try and make an escape. At one transport, Erik, Sonia, Mareed, and Dohga stood with a restrained Calico.

Mareed looked directly at Calico and said, "Certainly a fine mess you've gotten yourself into, eh Calico? And to think I EVER called you my first mate!"

"You always lacked ambition, Mareed," Calico retorted. "At least I had aspirations to follow. That shipment would've made me rich!"

"Well, at least it'll make you famous," Erik said. "Among the prisoners in Gatashin, that is."

"Laugh it up, Defender. But I doubt my client will be happy about this."

"And who would that be?" Sonia demanded. "What was this all for?"

"As if I would ever tell you, wench."

"What was that?!"

Sonia moved aggressively at Calico, but to her surprise Dohga stopped her. Then, to her further shock, Dohga stepped up to Calico and punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the pirate. Calico fell to his knees and gasped for air.

"Suppose we try that again?" Dohga said as he crackled his knuckles. "Answer her question."

Calico groaned as he got back to his feet. But before he could say anything, a voice behind the group said, "Just the questions I myself wanted answered."

The group turned to see Kormac, escorted by four of his soldiers, approaching the group. He was accompanied by Lieutenant Strass. A billowing cigar was in between Kormac's fingers.

"You've already heard them, so answer them, Captain."

Calico didn't say anything, but stared defiantly at Kormac. After a moment, Kormac sighed as he dropped his cigar and stepped on it, dousing the burning embers. Then, to the shock of everyone present, Kormac drew his blaster magnum from his suit and pointed it at Calico's head. Sonia and Erik moved to stop him, but Kormac's escort trained their rifles on the Defenders, set for stun.

"Do you need me to ask, then?" Kormac said coolly to the pirate, who was now sweating. "What the hell was this fiasco all for?"

"I– I don't know," Calico said nervously. "We were just hired to steal the weapons, no questions asked. If we got away with it, we'd be made rich and powerful beyond imagination."

"By whom?"

"He didn't give his name. Just a load of Flatstones, schematics of your warehouse complex, and a new set of Aqua Stones for me."

"You're not very convincing, Captain." Kormac's magnum made a whining noise as a charge built up in it.

"Wait, wait! He was bald and dressed in black robes. The Dako Sigil was on them in blood red."

Kormac's eyes narrowed as he looked at Calico, who looked back in terror. A few seconds passed, but for the time it was as though time had frozen.

A second later, a gunshot rang out, accompanied by Calico yelping. Sonia and Erik moved to stop Kormac, despite the risks, but just as quickly they stopped. Kormac had fired his magnum, but in the same moment he turned the barrel to the right of Calico's head, intentionally missing.

Immediately afterwards, Kormac started laughing. "What, you thought I was going to kill you in front of a pair of Di-Gata Defenders?" As Kormac put away his gun, he added, "No, I intend to see that you rot, pirate." Turning to Lieutenant Strass, Kormac said, "Lieutenant, it turns out the shipment Calico here stole—and lost—was the one I was scheduled to deliver to your superiors at Fort Carmala. You can tell them that I will deliver the next shipment free of charge, and bring this pirate to them as compensation for their loss."

"It would be a pleasure," Strass said. The Omegar officer then made a gesture to the prison soldiers, who led Calico into the transport.

Kormac turned toward Erik and Sonia as he said, "You see, Defenders? My weapons can be used for more than just death." As Kormac then headed toward his limo, he added, "Give my regards to your commander, Erik. And let him know the deal's still open."

The two Defenders watched as Kormac got into his limo and the vehicle sped off with its escort. After the limo had left their sight, Sonia turned back toward Calico, who was now inside the prison transport. She had one more question for him.

Sonia walked up to the transport and looked at Calico as she demanded, "Calico! How did you get that amulet?"

Calico did not answer immediately as he stared into Sonia's brown eyes. After a moment, he then said, "The man who hired us… he gave it to me." Sonia wanted to question Calico further, but at that moment the transport sealed itself.

Before she could demand to speak to Calico, Lieutenant Strass walked up to her and said, "That's quite enough, Defender. He's no longer your problem."

"But he still–"

"But nothing! This is now a matter under Confederate jurisdiction. Any further questioning of Captain Calico shall be done in an official court hearing. If you don't like it, you can speak to my superiors. Not that it'll matter much." Sonia stared angrily at Strass as he added, "How's about you run along home now, little girl?"

Sonia barely kept herself from hitting the lieutenant in between the eyes. Strass smiled confidently as he moved to the transport and got inside. Seconds later, the Confederate vehicles sped off out of the city.

As Sonia trembled with rage, Erik put a hand to her shoulder and said, "Don't listen to that Dako-brainer, Sonia."

"Erik's right, Sonia," Mareed said, cutting into the conversation. "Besides, he's just a Confederate lapdog. They're pretty much all like that: all talk and no stones."

Hearing these words calmed Sonia down. "I guess you're right. Thanks, you two."

"Hey, am I not counted here?" Dohga said, getting the others' attention. Amy was next to him.

"I'll be getting my ship ready to leave soon," Mareed said as she went for her ship. "If you need it, I'll give you a lift back to Port Rivas."

"Thanks Mareed," Erik said.

As Mareed left for her ship, Dohga said, "Hey, listen you guys. I really gotta thank you for helping me save Amy."

"It's all part of the job," said Erik. "It's no trouble, really."

"No, you don't understand. I won't forgive myself if I don't make it up to you."

"Dohga, its okay," said Sonia. "There's no need to–"

"It's not okay, Sonia. I said I was going to make it up to you and I am." After a short pause, Dohga said confidently, "Sonia, Erik, I want to sign up. I want to become a Di-Gata Defender."

"What?!" Erik yelped in surprise.

"Please, guys. Amy and I don't really have a place to stay. We were only renting here. And I feel I owe it not only to you guys, but to Amy, to make up for my mistake."

Sonia stared at Dohga in surprise. He was so set on being a Defender for something he had been forced to do. She could tell Dohga wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Erik, I think Dohga has what it takes."

"Please, Mister Erik," Amy then said. "My brother's really strong, and he can cast really well, and he can–"

"Being a Defender is more than just strength and spells, Amy," Erik interrupted. Then, turning to Dohga, Erik added, "But… if it hadn't been for you, Sonia and I might not have survived that battle. I told you to run, but you chose to stay and fight."

"Hey, it was the right thing to do."

"Thus proving my point, Erik," Sonia said. "He'd be great, I know it."

With a sigh, Erik said, "Alright, alright. I guess he'll do. Just let me call Seth about this."

Erik pulled out his communicator to speak with Seth on the issue of Dohga.

But as the Defenders spoke to Seth, no one noticed a figure watching them from the shadows. From within the shadow of an archway, the black knight Mephisto watched the Defenders intently.

The demon's crimson eyes fixated on Sonia as he said, "How interesting…"

A moment later, Mephisto vanished into the shadows.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Protectors of Endusal

The townsfolk of the village of Naju casually went about their day. The village itself was little more than a farming town, but it was a popular meeting place for mercenaries and other criminal types.

At the inn, the doors swung open and a pair of ushers held onto a young man, restraining him.

"Gah, get your hands off me!" the man snapped. The ushers quickly responded by shoving him, knocking him to the ground on the street. A bag of textbooks was thrown out after him, causing most of its contents to spill out.

The man turned angrily toward the ushers. He was about nineteen and had turquoise hair kept loose and straight. He was a bit scrawny, but his green eyes and face implied he was an intellectual. His grey robes were neatly decorated with Sigils, primarily of Yan, complete with beige pants, leather boots, and a blue sash around his waist. It was an outfit commonly worn by the scholars of the Yantamar University. A Henge of Yan and Altas was tattooed onto his forehead.

From behind the ushers, the innkeeper stepped out and said, "You take that Wizard crap elsewhere, pal. You're pissing off my customers."

Scoffing, the young scholar said, "I was merely making a request for someone to assist me in an excursion into–"

"Yeah, and my customers don't wanna hear it. So why don't you just take it somewhere else?"

The innkeeper then strode back into the inn, accompanied by the ushers, who slammed the doors shut. The scholar began gathering up his scattered possessions, muttering curses at the innkeeper.

All of a sudden, the scholar heard a loud ruckus coming from a nearby street. Turning his head, he saw a rogue carrying a bag of various items, likely stolen, running through a crowd of pedestrians. The rogue was being chased by two individuals as he swerved around a street corner, trying to lose his pursuers.

Seth and Melosa ran into the street, chasing the rogue. The criminal was proving difficult for the two; because there were so many civilians they couldn't cast any spells, nor were they able to ride their Stormers. Worse, they had lost sight of the thief… again.

Groaning, Mel said, "Not again… Every time we catch up to him we lose him."

Looking around, Seth said, "Split up and try to find him." Mel nodded as the two separated.

Elsewhere, the rogue ran into an alleyway and hid himself from sight. After waiting for a few seconds, he saw Mel run past the alleyway. The rogue made to run from the alley, but suddenly wished he hadn't when he knocked over a pile of trash, causing a loud ruckus. Mel heard the noise and headed back to the alleyway. Though debris was moving, no one was there.

Mel moved cautiously through the alleyway, her Di-Gata Stones at the ready. As she entered the alley, she was startled by another noise and readied a cast. But seconds later, a small rat scurried out of the debris and into a nearby hole.

Calming down, Mel lowered her stones. But a second later, she wished she hadn't done so. From behind, the rogue grabbed Mel and placed her in a hold. Mel struggled to escape, but the rogue quickly brought a blaster pistol to her head.

"Now, now, Defender," the rogue hissed. "Just keep your mouth shut and I won't do something we're all gonna regret."

"Let her go!" Seth shouted, prompting the rogue to swing himself and Mel around to face the lead Defender. Seth stood at the alley entrance ready to cast a spell.

"Back off, or your friend gets it!"

"Drop the weapon!" Seth edged closer toward Mel and the rogue.

"I mean it, I'll kill her! I swear! I'LL BLOW HER DAMN HEAD OFF!" The rogue's finger twitched dangerously near the trigger of his blaster. The whine of an energy charge resounded from the weapon, causing Mel to sweat nervously.

Seth stopped advancing; it was too risky to do anything stupid right now. "Okay, take it easy. Listen, I'm putting away my stones." Seth stashed his Di-Gata Stones away in his pouch slowly. "Now just let her go, and we can all go home."

The rogue, jittering nervously, moved his gun slowly away from Melosa's head. Then, all of a sudden, he swung the blaster at Seth and fired. The shot hit Seth in the right shoulder, causing him to scream as he fell to the ground and clutched the wound.

"SETH!" Melosa screamed as she struggled to free herself.

The rogue, unable to restrain Mel, struck the back of her head with the butt of his gun, knocking her to the ground. Mel tried to get up, dazed, but already the rogue had the blaster pointed at her.

With a short laugh the rogue said, "See ya."

But miraculously, the rogue didn't shoot. Something else had caught his attention, something that was making him recoil in terror. Mel slowly turned around to see the rogue backing away; his face was stricken by absolute terror.

"What the– What the hell?! Get away! GET AWAY!"

The rogue fired his blaster wildly, but he was shooting at air. Mel looked on in astonishment. Soon, the blaster failed, much to the rogue's further terror. Throwing away the weapon, the rogue turned to flee. But suddenly, a voice shouted out a spell. Psionic Blow! A strange magical force jetted at the rogue and struck him in the head, knocking him to the ground. The rogue lost consciousness even before landing.

Mel stared at the unconscious rogue for a moment before turning around. Next to Seth was a scholar with blue hair; a set of spell stones was in his hand.

"Hmm, that went well," the scholar said. The dark tone of his voice implied great knowledge and experience, but also a kind of arrogance.

"Uh, thanks…" Mel said slowly.

Next to the scholar, Seth gasped from the pain in his shoulder. Fearful for his well-being, Mel rushed over to Seth to look at the wound.

"Seth, are you alright?"

"Ow, hurts like hell. Argh!"

"You should be thankful," the scholar then said. "He was a poor shot."

Mel immediately went to work wrapping a bandage around Seth's shoulder. To her relief, the injury wasn't too serious. It would heal with time.

It was as Mel finished that she suddenly thought of something. Turning to the scholar, she asked, "Hey, what did you do to him?"

"My spell caused him to have a hallucination; he saw what I would think would be his greatest fear. All it took afterwards was a simple psychic shock to knock him out. He'll wake up in a few hours."

"Wow… You actually attacked his mind?"

"Wounding an enemy physically is generally effective, but scarring one's mind can be truly devastating even to the strongest opponents. In that sense, I can defeat an enemy without ever having to draw blood."

Mel stared at the scholar for a moment.

Deep in the mountains of Dakor, many Yin-Tos Mercenaries were busy in preparation for a mission of some sort. They had so far been doing mostly minor jobs for little pay, but now they were being commissioned for something big. Something that was supposed to happen the next evening…

In the antechamber of the Harbinger headquarters, Phyress was knelt in the middle of the room, deep in some sort of meditative state. A crimson circle of magical runes was beneath her, rotating around her slowly. The runes weren't drawn into the floor; rather, it was as though they originated from Phyress.

From behind Phyress, General Rube entered the antechamber, but stood near the entrance so as not to disturb the sorceress. Phyress was expecting Rube, though, and after a few seconds stopped her meditation, causing the rune circle beneath her to fade away.

"Speak…" said Phyress.

"Mistress, preparations are proceeding as planned. My men will be ready within a few hours."

"Good. Once preparations are made, we are to move north to our destination. I wish to arrive ahead of time so that we may ensure the plan is successful." A moment of silence passed, and then Phyress added, "Do you have doubts of my scheme, Rube?"

"None, ma'am," Rube replied.

"Do not lie to me, General Rube."

Rube said nothing for a moment, but then relented and said, "I do not believe my men are well-equipped enough to handle the barbarians in such numbers."

Phyress paused for a moment, which made Rube uneasy. Then she said, "Thank you for your honesty, General."

"My lady?"

"I wanted to know what you thought because you speak for your mercenaries. I am paying you well, but I notice your men have doubts as to whether the missions I have been employing you for are worth the effort. I can assure you, it will be worth it."

"Still, taking on such a large force of Dakor warriors… My men are trained to fight well, but against such numbers and in such conditions–"

"If it will ease their troubles, tell your men that my acolytes and I will be assisting them in the mission."

"You mean you are–"

"Yes. For my plot to succeed, the tribes will need to know who they are bowing to. All I require from your mercenaries is to hold back their forces until I can subjugate them. It will not take me long."

"I see…"

"You are dismissed."

Rube made a quick salute and left the antechamber. After watching him leave, Phyress returned to her meditation.

Much later in the day, two guards from the Gatashin Prison were busy hauling the rogue into a transport as civilians watched on. Nearby, Mel watched as the healer Brackus tended to Seth's wounded shoulder. Brackus had been brought over to Naju since Melosa didn't want to risk Seth getting his shoulder infected, though this came a great deal to Seth's chagrin.

As Brackus applied some herbs to the wound, Seth yelped in pain. Scoffing, Mel said, "Oh, stop whining! It's getting really annoying."

"Agh, why can't you just use that weird stone to patch me up, Brackus?"

"Believe me when I say that would be unwise," said Brackus.

"And why's that?"

Brackus didn't get a chance to explain when the three heard a scream nearby. The three looked to see that the rogue had somehow broken free of the prison soldiers and was now making a run for freedom.

"Damn it, he's getting away!" Seth shouted as he tried to get up, but quickly the pain in his shoulder stopped him and forced him to sit back down.

Looking to see the Di-Gata Defenders were unable to pursue him, the rogue snickered, "So long, you little punks! Huh?"

The rogue stopped in his tracks; in his path, the blue-haired scholar had a set of spell stones ready.

"Hmm, why don't you just get back into that prison transport and there won't be any more problems?" the scholar said confidently.

"What'd you say, asshole?!" The rogue took an offensive stance.

Sighing, the scholar said, "Very well, then." The scholar then cast a spell.

Infinis Enslavement! A strange magical force connected with the rogue, but for a moment nothing happened. The rogue laughed confidently and charged at the scholar, who stood still.

The scholar raised a hand to the rogue and shouted, "STOP!"

To the astonishment of everyone present, the rogue obeyed, skidding to a halt. But the expression on his face was of complete confusion; he hadn't intentionally obeyed the scholar's command, yet at the same time he did it willingly.

With a smirk on his face, the scholar commanded, "Spin around clockwise three times." To everyone's confusion, the rogue obeyed. The scholar then said, "Get down on your knees." Again, the rogue obeyed, dropping to the ground. After this, the scholar added, "Now turn around, on all fours, and crawl your way into that transport."

The rogue obeyed, walking on his hands and knees like a dog toward the prison transport. Everyone watched in amazement at this bizarre display. As the rogue got inside of the transport, the guards stood baffled for a moment, but then realized what had happened and shut the hatch of the transport.

With an amused smile, the scholar lowered his hand. As he did, the rogue suddenly regained control of his body, but realized he had been imprisoned in the transport. Running up to the window bars, the rogue screamed profanities and threats of death at the scholar, but they were so incoherent that the scholar completely ignored them.

The scholar then noticed that Seth, Mel and Brackus were looking at him in amazement. He then said casually, gesturing to the rogue, "Such a foul mouth."

"How did you do that?" Mel said, astounded.

"The mind can be easily manipulated given the right means. I bent his will to mine, which allowed me to make him do whatever I wanted him to."

"Wow, I'd hate for that to happen to me," said Seth.

"It wears off eventually, as you can plainly see."

"That was truly an impressive display," Brackus interjected. "To my understanding, such spells are supposed to be extremely difficult to master."

"Well, I've had plenty of practice from my time at the university."

"The university?" asked Mel.

"Yantamar University, located in eastern Yantos. I was a student there a few years ago, studying ancient sorcery and Radosian history."

"Very interesting…" Brackus mused silently.

"Isn't it? Oh, sorry, I haven't even introduced myself. The name is Alucard."

"I'm Seth," said the lead Defender. "This is Mel and he's Brackus."

"It's Melosa," said the female Defender.

"Melosa? As in the Wizard of Yan, Melosa?" asked Alucard.

"Uh, yeah… how do you know about that?"

"Word gets around. Your group is quite renowned across Rados, though it is certainly an honor for me to meet the last of the Wizards of Yan."

As Alucard shook her hand, Mel said, "Gee, thanks…"

"Alright Mel, enough with the exchange of thanks. Time for us to go home. Agh…" Seth clutched his sore shoulder as he got to his feet.

Mel went to help Seth, but stopped when Alucard said, "Wait, Defenders. I just thought of something."

"That's reeeaaalll nice, Al," Seth said smugly. "But I'm not all too interesting in knowing what's going on in your head right now."

Scoffing, Alucard said, "I meant that I had thought of a way that you might be able to help me with something."

"Why us?" Mel asked the scholar.

"Well, in truth, I've been searching about for someone who could help me with an expedition into Altamor. So far, everyone I've spoken to has turned me down."

"Can you blame them?" said Seth. "That place is a deathtrap."

"Yes, but so much that once belonged to the Wizards of Yan may still be there, buried beneath the ruins of their former cities. If I could unearth some of those treasures, I could discover so much about the inner workings of the Wizard society."

"Wait, let me get this straight…" said Mel. "You want us to help you plunder lost Wizard treasures from a place where my ancestors died to save all of Rados?!"

Alucard noted the angry tone in Mel's voice as he said calmly, "I understand you don't think highly of me for it. You'd consider it grave-robbing, but I think of it as rediscovery of lost knowledge. Surely you must be curious about things your ancestors may have known."

Alucard's words clicked in just so for Mel. He was right; she was curious to know more about her Wizard heritage. Even though she had gained control over her powers, she knew little about the Wizards and the full extent of their knowledge and power.

"Well… maybe. I dunno…"

"Melosa…" Brackus interrupted. "If I may, I think it would be a great benefit to you if you were to go to Altamor and help Alucard here in his search. Learning more about your predecessors could help you learn more about yourself."

"I'm against it," said Seth. "Altamor's a really dangerous place now, and you could just end up going on a wild goose chase."

"Seth, I understand where you're going, but Brackus is right. If I'm really to become a Wizard of Yan like my ancestors, I need to know more about them." Turning to Alucard, Mel said, "I'll help you."

"Excellent," Alucard said, pleased by Mel's answer.

"What? Wait Mel, you can't go alone!" said Seth, exasperated.

"I won't be alone, Seth. I'll–"

"Be with him? That's just the thing. We barely know this guy. How do you know if you can trust him? I'm coming with you– AGH!" Seth nursed his wounded shoulder again as pain shot through him.

Brackus clasped Seth's shoulder in his hand as he said, "I'm afraid until that wound heals, you won't be of any help to her."

Amidst grunts of pain, Seth said to Mel, "I'm not letting you go alone with him."

Sighing crossly, Mel said, "Fine, then I'll have Erik and Rion come with me."

"I'm afraid they're still on the mission near Kubian," said Brackus. "They won't be back for some time."

"Is there anyone else you can turn to?" Alucard asked.

"Really, it's not necessary," Mel said.

"It's alright. I understand of Seth's point of view. He's simply looking out for your safety, with me being a stranger."

As Alucard finished his sentence, Seth fumbled with a communicator on his belt and pulled it out, activating it. As he did, he said, "I'll contact Sonia and Dohga. They'll meet you in Altamor."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Brackus. "They are still in training, after all."

"Both of them are friends Mel and I can count on. And if anything, they're just as capable as any of us."

It was much later in the day that Melosa and Alucard arrived in the ruins of Altamor. Where there had years ago been great structures built by the Wizards of Yan, now there was only rubble and dust. Broken structures littered the land and the wind howled a dreadful elegy.

Melosa looked on at the vast ruined land, which brought a familiar sorrow to her. She had seen the destruction before, and every time she had come to Altamor she had hated it.

Alucard, on the other hand, viewed the scenery inquisitively. If he felt the same things Melosa was feeling, he hid it very well. Rather, he was intrigued by the ruined wasteland and its broken structures.

"Fascinating…" Alucard mused. "The structures here must have been made to withstand incredible amounts of Sigil-based damage, and yet now they lie ruined." A second later, Alucard noticed Melosa cringing at his words, and realized he had hit a sore spot with her. He then added, "I am sure you must be taking this badly, but–"

"It's nothing, really," Mel interrupted, but she wasn't very convincing. Then, with a sigh, she said, "Coming to this place, the homeland of my ancestors, and seeing it like this…"

"It's hard to bear, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

Alucard paused, and then said, "You don't need to stay if you don't want to."

"No, I'll be alright."

The sound of the wind was suddenly drowned by the whir of vehicle engines approaching. Mel and Alucard turned to see two Sigil Stormers speeding toward them, slowly decelerating. The Stormers stopped next to the two, and Sonia and Dohga dismounted the vehicles.

"Good to see you guys," said Mel.

"Sorry we're late," Dohga said as he stretched his arms. "Amy wanted to come along and I had to promise I'd bring her something back from the mission."

"Speaking of which," Sonia added. "We weren't really told what we're doing here in Altamor."

"Guys, this is Alucard," said Mel, introducing the scholar. "We're helping him in exploring some of the ruins here."

"A pleasure," Alucard said courteously.

"I can see why he needs our help," said Dohga. "A scrawny guy like you'd probably last an hour or two at most here all alone."

"Is that supposed to mean something? All I'm hearing right now is the inane babble of an overgrown halfwit."

"What was that?!"

Dohga made a threatening gesture to Alucard, who immediately slinked a hand to his spell stone pouch. But before a fight could break out, Mel jumped in between the two and snapped, "Hey, knock it off! You're here to help Alucard, not argue with him!"

"Pfft, tell that to skin-and-bones here."

"Ponderous numbskull…" Alucard hissed under his breath, but Dohga heard him.

The two once again glared at each other angrily, leaving an exasperated Melosa in between them. From the side, Sonia did her best to stop herself from laughing. Watching Dohga and Alucard squabble was very funny, and she wished it could go on for a little longer.

"Ugh, CUT IT OUT!" Mel shouted angrily. At that moment, she then heard Sonia's stifled laughter and snapped at the green-haired Defender, "What's so funny?!"

Amidst laughs, Sonia said, "Those two. It's like watching a pair of squirrels fighting over some Yan Nuts. I could watch either for hours."

Mel could only groan in annoyance. "Seriously, we're not here so you can get a few cheap laughs. We're here looking for ancient Wizard artifacts."

Having had her fill of amusement for the moment, Sonia asked, "So where do you suggest we start then, Mel?"

"Umm… I hadn't thought that far."

"How about there?"

Sonia pointed to a structure in the distance, no further than a kilometer away. Its exterior was badly damaged, but it was in strangely better condition than the majority of the ruins.

Having abandoned his argument with Alucard, Dohga said, "Well, that looks promising."

"I don't believe it…" Mel gasped. "The Arcane Vault of Endusal… it's still standing?"

"Umm, the vault of what? It doesn't look like a vault."

"The Arcane Vault of Endusal is a structure home to many of the Wizards' most guarded relics. Only the High Council leaders were ever permitted inside. But… if I remember correctly, the Wizards emptied out the place shortly after the Ethos War."

"Just the place to start my search," said Alucard. "Shall we?"

"Wait, Alucard! The vault is guarded by some of the Wizards' most powerful enchantments. You can't just walk in there."

"Of course not. You'll all be helping me, won't you?"

Alucard got onto his Stormer and gestured for the others to follow him. Soon, all four of them were speeding toward Endusal.

The entrance to Endusal was strangely intact compared to the rest of the exterior. Two enormous white doors blocked the entryway, covered in Sigils and Henges for protection. Standing before the doorway was a statue of an ancient Arch-Wizard, Antonidas Fordred Krasus, one of the first of the Wizards of Yan. He was mounted atop a statue of his unicorn guardian; the whole statue was eerily lifelike.

Alucard, Melosa, Sonia and Dohga approached the doorway. Alucard marveled at the architecture of Endusal's exterior.

"Incredible. Seeing just how attentive to detail your ancestors were. A flawlessly-made protection array on the entrance. Sigil-hardened, phase-shielded, and–"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Dohga interrupted as he marched toward the massive white doors. "It's a big fancy door. And it's gonna make a helluva mess when I knock it down!"

Readying his Altamite Knuckles, Dohga thrust a fist hard into the door. Upon striking it, Dohga recoiled and started yelping as he held his hand painfully. The door was unscathed. Sonia made an 'ooh' expression, knowing Dohga's failed attempt had to hurt.

"Gah… shit…" Dohga cursed.

Alucard then said condescendingly, "You actually thought the Wizards hadn't designed the entrance to a structure meant to store ancient and powerful relics to be resistant to physical damage?"

"I don't see you with any bright ideas," Dohga hissed. Alucard ignored him, instead opting to study the Sigils and Henges written alongside the doorway.

"Maybe I can open it," said Melosa. She stepped up to the doorway and raised her hands toward it. Her body suddenly became alight with energy as she chanted.

"Yan, Yin, Sum, Altas."

Something in the vicinity reacted to the spell, but it wasn't the door. Stumped, Mel turned back toward the others and said, "Well, that didn't work."

Suddenly, Mel gasped as her expression turned to a mix of shock and fear. Something moved behind the others, who quickly turned around.

To their astonishment, the statue of Antonidas and his mount had come to life, animated by some sorcery. Though made of stone, the statue moved as if it were flesh and blood.

"Okay," Sonia said nervously. "This is a new one."

Sonia, Dohga and Melosa readied their spell stones, but strangely Alucard did not. He instead was pondering something.

Then, the statue spoke: "They come to witness the night, without being called, a sailor's guide and a poet's tears. They are lost to sight each day, without the hand of a thief."

"What's this guy talking about?" Sonia said, confused.

"Who knows and who cares?!" Dohga said as he cast a spell.

Rock Blast! A stone projectile shot at high speeds at the statue. The statue conjured a barrier and blocked the attack effortlessly. Then, with a swing of his staff, the statue of Antonidas shot a wave of magical energy at the three Defenders, blowing them back several feet onto the ground.

As the Defenders tried to get up, Dohga noticed Alucard wasn't doing anything. "Hey, poindexter! How about a little help here?!" Alucard ignored him, apparently pondering something.

As Melosa got to her feet, she cast several shield stones. Fortify Front! A blue barrier of energy materialized before her. The statue swung his staff in a motion, and to Melosa's shock her barrier was suddenly dispelled. Sonia shot an arrow at the statue, but the barrier surrounding it blocked the shot easily.

The statue ignored Sonia and Dohga, focusing on Melosa. Antonidas swung his staff in another motion and a blast of blue energy struck Melosa, making her scream in pain as she was blasted back across the floor. Blue energy enveloped her body, rendering her unable to move. Sonia quickly shot another arrow at the statue, but again it failed. The statue swung his hand and a quick blast of energy struck Sonia, knocking her down.

"Damn it, what's with this guy?!" Dohga growled as he readied another spell.

The statue turned to him now. Antonidas made a motion with his staff and from around Dohga's legs sprung magical chains which began to bind him. Dohga tried to break free, but his struggling only seemed to make the chains tighter.

"Dohga!" Sonia shouted as she got up and cast a spell.

Inner Flame! A thin bolt of fire shot through the statue's barrier and hit Antonidas, but it did no damage. The statue turned toward the archer and raised his staff again.

"WAIT!" Alucard shouted suddenly. The statue just as suddenly stopped attacking. Alucard then said, "I have the answer!"

Turning toward the scholar, the statue said, "Speak then."

"They come at night, yet we can't see them during the day, correct? The answer is the stars."

Sonia had completely lost what Alucard was talking about. But as Alucard gave his answer, the statue of Antonidas smiled and raised his staff skyward. The chains binding Dohga vanished, and at the same time the energy that enveloped Melosa also dissipated.

As the Defenders looked at the statue in bewilderment, Antonidas directed his staff at the massive white doors, which suddenly began to shine a white light. Then, seconds later, the doors slowly began to open. After the doors opened, the statue of Antonidas took his place back on the pedestal where it had once stood and reassumed its stance. As it did, the statue became still, stone once again.

"Umm, alright, what just happened?" Melosa asked Alucard.

"It had given us a riddle when you animated it. The statue is a guard, meant to keep out anyone who either fought it or who didn't know the answer."

"Well, I guess that makes sense," Sonia said with a groan.

"Wait, what to you mean? How did I animate it?" asked Melosa.

"It likely reacted to your spell when you tried to open the doors."

"That's nice and all," Dohga said, cutting into the conversation. "Why didn't you just tell us not to fight it?"

"I was too busy with the riddle."

"Pfft, figures. You get to sit back with your thoughts while we get our asses kicked."

"Dohga, shut up," snapped Melosa. "Let's just be thankful that Alucard came up with the answer when he did."

"You're welcome. Now, how about we get inside?"

"No argument here," said Sonia, who was the first to enter the structure.

The others followed Sonia into the dark hallways.

Endusal's interior was just as well-designed as its exterior, but much of it was aged and covered in dust and cobwebs. Sigils and Henges covered the walls, protecting against structural damage while also illuminating the otherwise dark hallways.

The Defenders followed closely behind Alucard as he looked around at the architecture. They had been walking through several hallways for nearly an hour now. Sonia could tell by Alucard's expression that he was enjoying his time inside of the ruin. The scholar was busy with several scrolls of parchment and special quill, jotting down notes and drawing sketches concerning the ruin. The quill had to be magical; Alucard had not once pulled out an ink bottle. And as he continually wrote his notes and diagrams, Alucard muttered silently to himself.

Dohga was visibly annoyed by the small noises Alucard was making. With a groan of annoyance, Dohga said to the scholar, "Do you need to talk to yourself like that?"

Dohga had gotten Alucard's attention, but the scholar only gave him a nasty look. Then, Alucard continued his muttering and quill-scratching, to Dohga's further annoyance.

Soon, the group entered a chamber to which several hallways were linked. On the far end of the chamber was a strong door covered in Sigils and Henges for protection. Standing a short distance from the corridors was a pedestal that held multiple small blocks on top of it, all kept inside a small square border. Each block had small markings on it, but in the way they were placed it looked like a complete mess. Also, one of the blocks was missing, yet the pedestal was undamaged.

Alucard took a moment to look around the chamber. "Interesting…" he said seconds later. "This must lead to the central vault."

Having overheard Alucard, Dohga said, "So behind this big door is where the Wizards kept all their stuff, huh? So let's see what's inside."

To Alucard's surprise, Dohga began to hastily make his way toward the door on the opposite end of the chamber. "Wait, you idiot!"

But it was too late. No sooner than Dohga had gone a few feet past the pedestal did the group hear a sound of charging energy. Then, all of a sudden, the area of the chamber between the pedestal and the door became a maelstrom of energy, which blew Dohga as he yelped. Dohga lay on the ground for a moment as the raw energy coursed through him; it was extremely painful, but Dohga survived it.

"Ow…" Dohga groaned unceremoniously.

Sighing in disdain, Alucard turned to Melosa and said, "How do you put up with him?"

"He's really new to this."

"I see. I am surprised, however, as to how he survived that; that much power should have killed him easily."

"Yeah well, I'm just not that easy to take down, Al," Dohga hissed as he slowly got up with Sonia's help.

"You okay?" Sonia asked.

"I'll live… damn…"

Looking at the energy field that blocked their path, Melosa said, "Wow… my ancestors must have really had something to hide in there."

"All the more reason why I'd like to get inside," said Alucard. The scholar then took a moment to look at the pedestal before them. "Hmm, the field doesn't reach this far. This podium must be somehow capable of shutting down the energy field. An interesting lock, to say the least. I'd have expected something a little more traditional."

"What do you mean?" Sonia asked.

"This lock is some sort of puzzle. Each of the blocks has markings that seem to make an image when properly arranged. One block is missing… Ah, now I see."

Before Sonia could ask anything, Alucard set a hand to one of the small blocks and slid it into the spot where the missing block should have been. Then, he slid another block to where his first movement had been.

For the next little while, Alucard continued to slide and rearrange the small blocks, and slowly they began to become a more coherent picture. As she watched, Melosa was baffled by why her ancestors had made a lock like this.

About five minutes after he had started, Alucard slid the last of the blocks into place. The blocks now showed the image of the Warrior Henge, minus the missing block.

"That should do it," Alucard said confidently as he took a step back from the pedestal.

Seconds later, the Henge the blocks had formed began to shine a white light. As it did, the energy field blocking the way to the far door dissipated.

"Hey, whadda ya know?" said Sonia. "It worked."

"Of course it worked," said Alucard. He then stepped into the area where the energy field had once been. When nothing happened to him, he turned toward the Defenders and said, "See?"

As the Defenders went to follow Alucard to the far door, Mel said, "I don't get it. Why would the Wizards make a lock like this for the main vault?"

"Probably because it would not be something a thief would expect to find, or possibly due to the lengthy amount of time it would take a thief to open the lock. Most thieves would expect to find some magical seal rather than a test that would involve problem-solving ability. An innovative concept…"

"Reeeaaalll nice to know, smartass," Dohga mumbled. Alucard scoffed upon hearing this.

Outside of Endusal the sky began to darken, but the Sigil energy storms above made it hard to tell the difference between night and day. The wind continued to howl its elegy of emptiness.

Near the entrance to Endusal, a trio of men in black robes approached the open entry to the Wizard structure. All three had the Dako Sigil on their robes in red.

One of the Harbinger acolytes turned to see four Stormers parked near the entrance. "Someone is inside the structure."

A second acolyte took a closer look at one of the Stormers. Noting a Henge of Ogama and Nega on its side, the acolyte said, "The mark of the Di-Gata Defenders. They are here."

The third acolyte then said, "The Defenders must not be permitted to interfere with our mission. The mistress has commanded it!"

When the third acolyte made to enter the ruin, the first one said, "No. We do not need follow them inside. We will wait for them to come out… if they do at all."

The walls of the inner vault were lined with hundreds of small, secure compartments. Each was designed to hold a minor artifact, while littered around the room were several pedestals meant to support more valuable relics. At the end of the vault room was a strange mural; oddly, it wasn't written in Standard Radosian. However, most of the room was barren; the vault had long ago been emptied by the Wizards, leaving only dust to collect in place of treasure.

The Defenders were busy assisting Alucard in attempting to find anything of value in the vault compartments. To the scholar's dismay, they only found cobwebs and dust.

As Sonia was pulling open one of the last compartments, Alucard asked, "Anything?"

Sonia looked inside, but then turned to Alucard and said, "Sorry, nothing."

"Well, that's just perfect!" Dohga said sarcastically. "All this for nothing. Nadda! Zip!"

Melosa sighed as she said, "I should've expected this. The Wizards probably moved everything out when Nazmul and the Order of Infinis defected."

"Hmm, it makes sense," said Alucard. "Nazmul was, to my understanding, among the Wizard High Council and was privy to access to Endusal. They likely thought he would easily be able to steal a number of the artifacts and moved them out ahead of time."

"So all this was for nothing?" asked Sonia.

"I'm afraid that seems to be the case…"

"Hey guys?" Dohga suddenly interrupted. "Anyone know what the heck this says?"

The others turned to see Dohga attempting to read the scriptures on the mural. Sonia was left baffled by the writing too; it was incredibly old, too old for Standard Radosian. She couldn't read it, but an image on it seemed to show an unknown being projecting something billowing from his hands to a symbol.

Alucard walked up to the mural and placed a hand to the writing as he looked at it closely. "Hmm, this is something…"

"What do you mean?" Melosa asked.

"It's in ancient Bakkorean."

"What?" Sonia said, confused. "Wasn't this place made by the Wizards?"

"It was," answered Melosa. "Maybe it's just something the Wizards recovered from a ruin?"

"I don't think so," said Alucard. "The wall is made differently compared to the rest of the facility, not just the mural. It must have been here before the Wizards."

"You mean they built an entire building over this thing?" asked Dohga.

"Let me see if I can translate it. I studied ancient Bakkorean a little…"

For a minute or so, Alucard peered over the hieroglyphs, slowly translating them.

"It says: A spirited movement it dances bright, banishing all but the darkest night. Give it food and it will live; give it water and it will die."

"Huh? What the hell does that mean?" said Dohga.

"I'm actually not quite sure. It's really a rough translation."

"It's some kind of riddle," said Melosa. "But, what does it mean?"

"Good question." The Defenders took a moment to try and figure out what the mural meant.

As Sonia stared at the mural, her vision suddenly became hazy and she began to feel lightheaded. Sonia slowly shut her eyes for a moment, but upon opening them she found herself in a void filled with sparkling stars. After a moment of looking around through the void, Sonia was startled as six glowing spheres shot out of the void from various points and began to circle around her. Each sphere was a different color: ruby, sapphire, bronze, emerald, white, and violet-black. They all seemed to swirl with some unknown energy inside of them, pulsing with magical power.

As she watched the spheres, they stopped spinning as the sapphire one moved in front of her. Sonia was entranced by the sapphire light, and unconsciously she moved toward it, her hand outstretched to touch it. But as her hand inched toward the sphere, a wall of raging fire sprung up around her. Sonia recoiled as she backed away from the flames, but they quickly closed around her as she screamed.

Sonia yelped as she woke up, lying on the floor on her back. Melosa and Dohga were looking down at her, but had been startled by her abrupt awakening.

Looking at the two for a moment, Sonia asked, "Uh, why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Mind telling us what that was all about?" said Dohga.

"Wh– what do you mean?"

"You just sorta passed out there," Mel answered. "Are you alright?"

"I think so…" Sonia slowly got up and suddenly was met by a severe headache. "Ow… my head…"

Mel placed a hand to Sonia's forehead and shut her eyes. After a moment, Mel opened her eyes as she said, "It's nothing serious. Just a little shock… Wait… Sonia, did you see something?"

"Huh?"

"Just before you fainted, your eyes… they were glowing."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Dohga.

"It's quite possible that Sonia had a reaction of some sort to the mural," Alucard said, cutting in. "Why, however, is anyone's guess. I still haven't figured out what the blasted thing means."

"Well isn't that a surprise?" Dohga said smugly. "There's something the genius doesn't know."

"Then maybe you could be so kind as to explain it to me?" Alucard retorted. Dohga said nothing in response.

Sonia slowly got to her feet and walked toward the mural. For a few seconds, she looked closely at the image of the being and how he was projecting something to the symbol.

"Wait a second… Give it food and it lives, but give it water and it dies?" Sonia contemplated these words for a moment, and then suddenly said, "I got it! It means fire!"

"Fire? Are you sure?" asked Melosa.

"Of course…!" Alucard exclaimed. "How did I not see it?"

"Gee, I wonder?" Dohga joked. Alucard gave him a nasty look from this.

"Alright, so we know the answer to the riddle," said Mel. "But what does it all mean? What good did it do for us to solve it?"

As Melosa was saying this, Sonia looked intently at the image on the mural. "This guy… it looks like he's using fire on this symbol. I wonder…" Sonia took a step back as she pulled out her spell stones.

"Uh, Sonia?" said Mel. "What are you doing?"

"Let me just try something. Give me some room."

The others took a few steps back from Sonia, giving her room to cast. Facing the mural, Sonia cast her stones. Immolation! A concentrated stream of fire shot forward into the mural. To their astonishment, the symbol on the mural began to shine with light as it reacted to the flames. Seconds later, the entire wall the mural was on became alight with Sigils and Henges, all of Bakkorean design.

Sonia's spell soon finished. As it did, the mural suddenly seemed to dissolve in a mass of magical lights. As it vanished, it revealed a new passageway, leading deep underground.

"Wow… that's something you don't see everyday," Melosa remarked. Then, turning to Sonia, she asked, "How'd you know to do that?"

"I just guessed, actually," Sonia said sheepishly.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" Dohga said, dumbstruck.

"Either way, she found out what that mural meant, and what it was hiding," said Alucard. "To think, she has just solved something the Wizards must have toiled over for untold years."

"Gee, yay for me," Sonia said sarcastically.

"So the Wizards built this whole place over the entrance to a Bakkorean ruin?" said Mel.

"Sure looks like it," Dohga answered, not getting that the question was rhetorical.

"The Wizards were unable to enter this ruin," Alucard mused. "It's likely that if there's anything of value still inside, we'll be able to find it."

"Uh, are you sure about that?" Mel said in a concerned tone. "The Bakkoreans usually booby-trapped these kinds of places."

"Come on, Mel," Sonia said confidently as she stashed away her spell stones. "We got this far, we might as well have a look inside."

Mel wanted to protest, but realized it wasn't going to do anything. Sighing, she said, "Alright, but this was your idea."

The group had descended through the corridor and soon found themselves in a dark, cobweb infested chamber. Despite the build-up of dust, the chamber and hallways were surprisingly intact.

Alucard was in front of the Defenders holding a device that gave off light like a torch. It was the only thing keeping them from walking around blind in the dark corridors. The Defenders followed Alucard closely, all at the ready in case something happened.

A few steps into the chamber, Melosa suddenly stepped on something that made a crunching noise. The group stopped as Mel nervously looked down at her feet. She then screamed loudly as she saw she had stepped on the hand of a skeleton.

"Relax, Mel," said Dohga. "I don't think this guy's gonna be getting up anytime soon."

Melosa did not calm down, however, as she looked nervously around the room. Sonia looked around and saw why; skeletons were littered all about the large chamber, each dead from various causes. Most of them held antiquated weapons such as swords and axes and wore rusty armor.

"Come on, Mel," said Sonia. "You're getting all freaked out over a pile of bones?"

Mel half had a mind to say something nasty to Sonia, but was jittering too much. A moment later, though, she noticed Alucard had a hand to his spell stone pouch.

Sonia noticed it too, and asked the scholar, "Alucard?"

"Curious…" said Alucard. "The entrance to this place was sealed, but somehow these bones…" Turning to the Defenders, he said, "Be on your guard. Something must have killed all these men in life."

"Why'd you have to say that?" Sonia said in dismay, now nervous as well.

"I say bring it on," Dohga said as he cracked his knuckles in his hands.

The group slowly advanced toward the other end of the chamber, which held an open passageway. But just as they neared it, the passage suddenly closed as a door made of enchanted metal blocked the way.

Suddenly irritated, Alucard turned to the Defenders and said, "I told you all to be careful where you stepped!"

"Hey, don't look at me, man!" Dohga quickly snapped back.

Alucard looked at the two girls, both who showed no sign that they had triggered a trap. Realizing it must not have been anyone's fault, he said, "Sorry. It must have triggered when we got close to the door. I'll have to see if I can open it."

Alucard began to examine the metal door that blocked their path. But shortly after he began, the group suddenly heard a soft clattering noise.

Sonia turned to Dohga and snapped, "Dohga, cut it out!"

"Hey, why are you guys always blaming me?" Dohga said in defense. "I didn't do anything!"

Before anyone could argue further, the group heard numerous clattering noises all around them. The Defenders, as well as Alucard, instantly assumed defensive stances and readied their spell stones.

All around them, the bones scattered about the room began to shiver and move. Seconds later, the skeletons that lay around the chamber stood up, animated by some dark magic. The skeletons grasped their rusted weapons as they slowly advanced toward the Defenders, intent on adding them to their own dead.

Dohga made the first cast against the skeletons. Kinetic Strike! A surge of heat built up in front of Dohga, which he unleashed on a small group of skeletons, blowing them away. The bones flew in all directions and clattered to the ground. Though numerous, the skeletons were apparently weak.

More skeletons managed to get close to the group and moved to attack. Alucard countered with a shield spell. Vanguard Aegis! A blue wall of energy formed in front of the group, preventing the skeletons from reaching them. From inside the shield, Sonia shot an arrow at one skeleton. To both her shock and embarrassment, the arrow went through the skeleton's ribcage, causing no damage.

"Uh, oops…" Sonia said sheepishly.

Blizzard! Melosa's spell created an icy wind that blew at the skeletons, but it had virtually no effect. The undead warriors were unaffected by the cold and marched through the snow effortlessly.

"Oh, great…" Mel groaned. "My spells aren't working on them."

"Let's see how they like this!" Dohga said confidently as he cast another spell.

Sonic Boom! A surge of air condensed near Dohga and was unleashed in a deafening shockwave around them. The sound blast blew the skeletons back, knocking them to pieces in a pile near the entrance.

"Heh, too easy," said Dohga as he dusted off his hands.

Seconds later, the group watched as the pile of bones began to shudder and various bones shifted their positions.

"I think you spoke too soon…" Sonia said in dismay.

The massive pile of bones began to reshape itself, but instead of reforming a horde of skeletons, they began to combine together. A few seconds later, the pile of bones took the form of a single, very large skeleton warrior, standing at least four meters tall. The giant skeleton wore rusted yet functional plate armor and a helmet with intimidating horns. In its hands it held a large broadsword and a spiked shield, both rusty yet still dangerous. From the skull, the eyes of the undead warrior had an eerie neon glow.

"This isn't good…" Melosa said nervously as the skeleton advanced on the group.

"He's just a bigger bonehead," Dohga said, unfazed by the giant skeleton. "No problem."

Dohga moved to fight the skeleton head on while Sonia moved to fire from one of the skeleton's flanks. The skeleton tried to slash at Dohga, but the Defender dodged the strike and smashed one of the skeleton's legs with his fists, breaking the bones apart with his Altamite Knuckles. From where he stood, Alucard cast a spell. Diamond Strike! A large crystal materialized and shot at the skeleton's chest plate, smashing through it and breaking several rib bones. At the same time, Sonia readied a flaming arrow and shot it into the shoulder of the skeleton's shield arm. The arrow blew the skeleton's arm clean off.

As Sonia and Dohga readied themselves to attack the skeleton again, they were suddenly met by a disheartening sight. The skeleton's severed shield arm shook on the ground as it split into dozens of small bones, as did the fragments of bone from the skeleton's leg and ribcage. The small bones moved back to where they had been before, reconstructing the skeleton's damaged parts.

"Okay, that's not fair!" Sonia said in annoyance.

Quickly coming up with a plan, Alucard turned to Mel and said, "Melosa, try to freeze it solid."

"What? That's not gonna–"

"Do it, quickly!"

Mel didn't know what Alucard had in mind, but decided to go with his idea in any case. Crystal Casket! A flow of ice streamed at the skeleton's legs and began to encase it in ice. Within seconds, the spell had frozen the skeleton solid.

"Dohga, now! Break it apart!"

"Huh?"

"Dohga, just smash it!" Sonia shouted, seeing where Alucard was now going.

Deciding not to argue, Dohga cast a spell at the frozen skeleton. Rock Blast! A dense rock shot at the frozen skeleton at an incredible velocity, smashing ice and bone to pieces. Small fragments of ice and bone clattered to the ground.

A short while after the ice had shattered, the bones began to quiver. Alucard shouted to Sonia, "Quickly, before it reforms! Burn the remains!"

Sonia didn't waste time as she cast her spell. Immolation! The power of her spell surged into her bow as Sonia readied an arrow and fired it into the mess of bones. Upon impact, the arrow spread flames in all directions, incinerating the bone fragments. Seconds later, there was a pile of ashes where the bones had been. The skeleton did not reform.

Before the group could make sure the skeleton had been destroyed, they heard a sound of grinding metal behind them. Turning to the sound, they saw the metal doors that had blocked their progress were now sliding apart, opening the way to the lower levels of the ruin.

"Well, that did the trick," Sonia said gladly.

"Let's keep moving," Alucard then said decisively. "If the Bakkoreans went to this much trouble to keep out thieves, there must be something of value in here."

Alucard took the lead again as the Defenders followed him closely.

The group took its time in getting to the next chamber, enough to allow their spell stones to recharge. The chamber they entered was quite large, mainly distinguished by a very well-made stone door at the opposite end of the room's entrance. Two statues flanked the door, their hands presented as if expecting an offering. On the sides of the chamber, two passages led to other parts of the ruin. In the middle of the room, a large crystal was placed below a strangely made opening in the ceiling. Moonlight was slowly creeping into the room and refracted off the crystal.

Alucard looked about the chamber as he went toward the large door. He then began inspecting the hieroglyphs that adorned the archway above the door. Alucard slowly translated the writing.

In the hands of the sentinels, the twin stars of light shall open the way before the moon's light at day's end.

"What does that mean?" Sonia asked Alucard, who had translated the words aloud.

"If I had to guess, it means that when it's midnight, the door should open."

"Are you sure?" asked Mel.

"In Bakkorean, 'day's end' roughly means midnight. That crystal in the middle is slowly focusing the light of the moon on those statues. If I'm right, when it hits midnight the beams will be right on them."

"So we just wait for a bit and we're in?" said Dohga.

"No, I don't think so."

"Why not?" asked Sonia.

"Those two statues are missing something… something that is supposed to react to the moonlight. The so-called twin stars of light. I'm guessing whatever they are, they're somewhere down those two passages."

"Guess we'd better go find them, then."

"That's another problem. We don't have much time until midnight."

"Then we'll split up."

"Absolutely not!" Mel said assertively. "It's way too risky!"

"Don't sweat it, Mel," said Dohga. "Sonia and I can handle it."

"But–"

"We don't have time for this," Alucard interrupted. "Besides, I have to stay here and see if I can buy you two some more time. I'll need your help on this, Melosa." Seeing Mel's reluctance to this idea, Alucard added, "If anything goes wrong, the two can contact us for backup."

Mel knew things weren't going to work as she wanted. Eventually, she sighed and said, "Alright, you two go and find whatever these twin stars are. But please, be careful."

"Good, I'll finally get some peace and quiet from pencilneck here," said Dohga.

As the two Defenders went down the passageways, Alucard scoffed at Dohga's insult.

A few minutes down his passage, Dohga came up to an intimidating sight. The chamber he had entered was straightforward, but in his path were several gigantic pendulums that were swinging back and forth, designed to crush intruders. One would only get through the pendulums with exact timing and a lot of luck. At the end of the room, however, Dohga saw a statue holding a glowing white crystal in its hands. It was obviously one of the so-called twin stars of light.

"Heh, those Bakkoreans think this is gonna stop me?" Dohga said as he cracked his knuckles in his hands.

Dohga rushed straight at the pendulums, but he had no intention of weaving through the deadly trap. Instead, he smashed his fists into the pendulums as they passed him, breaking them through brute strength. The bladed pendulum heads smashed into nearby walls and stuck into them, while their supports continued to swing back and forth harmlessly above the floor.

After a minute, Dohga reached the statue holding the crystal. He dusted off his hands as he said, "Pfft, too easy." Dohga snatched up the crystal arrogantly.

Sonia reached the end of her corridor after a few minutes. The chamber before was strangely ordinary; at the end of the room was a statue holding a glowing white crystal in its hands. Standing in a square pattern in the middle of the room were four pillars, with a pulsing sphere of energy atop each.

Sonia made her way cautiously toward the statue, hoping she wouldn't end up setting off a trap. As she neared it however, her hopes vanished as the statue was suddenly surrounded by a barrier of Sigil energy. Then, a sound of electricity pulsing behind her caught Sonia's attention. Turning around quickly, Sonia was just in time to see one of the spheres shoot a blast of energy at her. Sonia leapt out of the way of the first blast, but saw the other ones were readying attacks as well.

"I shoulda known it was too easy," Sonia said with a grimace. She cast several shield stones.

Fortify Front! A blue barrier of energy appeared before Sonia, which blocked several energy blasts from the pillars. Sonia readied her bow and shot an arrow at one of the spheres. It shattered instantly to Sonia's arrow.

"Maybe it will be. Huh?"

As Sonia was readying another arrow, she watched as the three remaining spheres sent charges of energy to where the fourth had been. As the charges combined, the fourth sphere reappeared, undamaged by Sonia's attack.

"Oh, crap…"

The spheres shot more blasts at Sonia, forcing her to dive away from her shield as it was shattered. Sonia got to her feet as she looked back at the spheres. She readied her bow as she cast another spell. Leaf Storm! The spell's power entered Sonia's bow as she readied an arrow. Sonia fired the arrow, which split into hundreds of smaller ones. The flurry of arrows struck all four spheres, shattering them in an instant.

Sonia took a moment to pause. The spheres did not reform. As she breathed a sigh of relief, Sonia turned upon hearing the energy field behind her weakening. Sure enough, the field protecting the statue disappeared, leaving the crystal it held unprotected. Sonia carefully removed the crystal from the statue and made her way back toward the others.

Back in the moonlit chamber, Alucard was busy manipulating a spell he had cast. A prism he had materialized floated in the path of the moon rays, altering their trajectory to shine on the statues flanking the sealed door. Melosa, meanwhile, was pacing back and forth, worried about Sonia and Dohga.

"I should've gone with them," said Mel. "This is taking too long."

"You worried, Mel?" said a voice from one of the corridors.

Mel turned to see Sonia return from her corridor, holding a white crystal in her hand. Seconds later, Dohga emerged from his end, carrying a similar crystal.

With a confident smile, Dohga said, "Like I said: we can handle it."

Sighing with relief, Mel said, "I guess I misjudged you two."

"You've got that right," said Sonia.

"You're both back," Alucard then said. "Good. Place the crystals in their respective statues."

Sonia and Dohga went up to the statues and placed the crystals into their expecting hands. The two then backed away, allowing the moonlight to shine upon the crystals. For a second, nothing happened. But then, the statues became alight with glowing runic symbols. The light of the runes quickly spread to the door in between the statues, which slowly began to shift away.

"Finally, we're in," said Dohga as he made for the doorway.

But before Dohga could make it to the passage, Mel said, "Wait a second! We don't know how long this thing's gonna remain open."

"That won't be a problem, Melosa," said Alucard. "I've set my spell to alter the moonlight's trajectory to constantly stay on the crystals. We'll have until morning before the door shuts, when there won't be any moonlight."

"Plenty of time to find out what the Bakkoreans have been hiding here," said Sonia.

"I'm hoping there's gold at least," Dohga said eagerly.

"Dohga!" Mel snapped.

"Hey, anything's better than nothing!"

"Whatever is down there," Alucard interrupted, "I intend to find it."

Alucard went down the passage first, followed closely by the Defenders.

A few minutes later, the group found itself at the entrance to the ruin's inner shrine. The chamber was extremely large, and for good reason.

"Whoa…" Sonia gasped.

In the middle of the room stood a massive golden golem, shaped in the image of a muscular man. The golem was at least two stories tall and made of an unknown alloy. It knelt on one knee, seemingly motionless. But a few seconds later, the eyes of the golem began to glow a yellow light. The golem slowly moved, getting to its feet with a groan. Then, upon seeing the humans before it, it advanced upon the group.

"Hmm… so this is what guards the inner shrine?" Alucard mused, staring up as the massive golem moved to repulse the intruders. "We'll likely have to defeat it to proceed."

Taking a few steps forward, Alucard drew his spell stones and cast a spell. Yan's Lightning! Blue bolts of psionic lightning shot from Alucard's fingertips at the golem, hitting it easily. However, to Alucard's surprise, it caused no damage. The golem, completely unfazed by the attack, continued to lumber forward, ready to perform its function.

"No effect… it must be protected from mental attacks."

The golem raised a massive left fist and swung it down at the four humans, attempting to flatten them. Dohga dashed in front of Alucard and raised his hands to catch the blow. As he did, however, he almost immediately began straining under the pressure; the golem was far stronger than he was.

"Errgh, do you guys mind?! This thing's really frigging strong!"

Acting quickly, Sonia cast a spell at the golem. Inferno's Embrace! Several fireballs shot at the golem, hitting it directly in the chest. Unfortunately, all it did was leave soot marks on the golem.

"Damn…" Sonia said. "What's this thing made out of?"

"Hmm… if I had to guess, I'd assume Dakocite alloy, Altamite, and maybe Negalite crystal, along with trace amounts of other materials. Very interesting as to how strong such a–"

"Would you please save it for later?! We've got much bigger problems!"

Sonia readied her bow and shot at the golem, but the arrows merely bounced off its chest. At the same time, Melosa cast a spell. Blizzard! A strong snowy wind pelted the golem, yet it had little effect. Meanwhile, Dohga was at his limit against the golem's arm. Suddenly, the golem withdrew its arm, giving Dohga a moment to breathe. However, almost immediately afterward the golem swung its other hand, swatting Dohga into a nearby wall.

Groaning, Dohga pushed himself off the wall as he said, "Okay, now I'm pissed!"

Nega Buster! A set of large energy blasts shot forth and struck the golem. Though it stumbled back from the force of the blow, its armor was little more than dented. Following up Dohga's attack, Alucard cast another spell. Diamond Strike! A large crystal materialized and shot at the golem, hitting it directly in the chest. Though the crystal embedded itself in the golem, the guardian did not acknowledge it.

"Man, this thing just won't die!" Dohga said, annoyed.

"We need a strategy. There must be some alternative way to beat it."

"I've got your alternative right here!"

Dohga cast his guardian stone. Aeries, Soar! The roc guardian materialized and screeched as it flew at the golem, attacking with its talons and beak. The golem moved its arms to fend off the guardian. At that same moment, Sonia cast another spell. Forest Grip! The energy of the spell entered Sonia's hand and she set an arrow to her bow. She fired the enchanted arrow at the golem's feet; as it hit, thick roots sprung forth and began binding the golem to the ground.

The golem did not notice the roots at its feet as it fended off Aeries. As Aeries took another lunge with its beak at the golem, the giant guardian thrust a hand at the roc's neck and slammed it into a wall. The force of the impact heavily damaged Aeries, causing the guardian to vanish and its stone to fall into Dohga's hand.

As the roots began binding the golem's feet, it began to take notice. Sonia turned to Dohga and shouted, "Dohga, use Sonic Boom! Mel, freeze its legs!"

"What? What good's that gonna do?"

"Think for a second, you half-wit!" Alucard said. "Use its weight against it."

"Hey, you take back that little–"

"Just do it, Dohga!" Mel interrupted.

"Alright, alright! I got it!"

Sonic Boom! Crystal Casket! A sonic blast struck the golem's chest, knocking it backwards. At the same moment, a wave of ice struck the golem's feet and began to freeze its legs solid. With the roots and ice binding its feet, the golem lost balance and fell backwards, crashing into a wall behind it. As it lay slanted against the wall, the golem's glowing yellow eyes darkened as it shut down.

Taking pride in his victory, Dohga said, "That's right you oversized rust bucket! That's what you get for messing with us!"

Groaning in disgust, Alucard said, "How crass…"

"Hey, I didn't see you doing much to help, brainiac. Who needs those book smarts when you've got raw power working for ya?"

"This coming from the ignoramus who could not even figure out what to do with his own spell…"

"Hey, shut up! I wasn't the one taking notes while that thing was trying to squash us!"

As Dohga and Alucard continued to exchange insults, Mel groaned in exasperation. Sonia couldn't help but giggle; watching the two squabbling was nothing short of comical.

After a moment, though, Sonia stopped laughing; her amusement was suddenly replaced by fear. The golem guardian's eyes had relit and it was beginning to push itself back up.

"Uh, guys?" Sonia said nervously.

Dohga and Alucard did not hear Sonia or the golem, too consumed by their bickering. Mel didn't notice either in her attempts to stop the argument. As the golem got to its feet and looked down at its perceived intruders, its eyes turned a red color as Sonia heard an energy charge build up.

"GUYS, LOOK OUT!" Sonia screamed.

The other three immediately stopped arguing and turned to see the golem had risen again. They were just in time to see the golem shoot a pair of red energy beams from its eyes, which struck next to them. The powerful blast blew them back and they landed in a heap next to Sonia. The golem then began to advance on the four again, slightly impeded by Sonia's vines and Mel's ice. The vines and ice did not hold for long, though, and quickly broke apart to the golem's strength.

"Damn it, why won't this thing stay dead?!" Dohga said as he slowly got up.

"Agh… we're going about this the wrong way," Alucard replied. "There must be some weakness to it."

"Can we think about that later?" Sonia said, concerned. "We gotta get out of here!"

"No, I know we can defeat it. I just need to figure out how."

"Let's try that after we put some distance between us and that thing!" Mel snapped.

As the Defenders moved to put some distance between themselves and the golem, Alucard did not move as he observed the golem, which slowly marched toward them.

"Alucard, what are you doing?" Melosa cried. "Get away from that thing!"

"Yeah, you damn idiot!" Dohga shouted. "Are you looking to get flattened?!"

Alucard did not listen to the others, but continued to observe the golem. However, with how close it was getting, Alucard knew he had to buy some time. He pulled out a blue guardian stone and cast it. Solmyr, heed my command! A blue mist spread out from the guardian stone, causing the golem to stop as it observed this new event. The mist soon condensed, taking the form of a large blue genie. It was quite muscular, with a Henge of Yan and Infinis on its shoulders. Where its legs should have been, instead there was a blue vortex of energy, so the genie floated above the ground. A white turban with an oval-shaped ruby in the middle donned its head, and it had a short black beard, gold earrings, and a stern, bold face.

The genie Solmyr turned to Alucard and crossed his arms as he said, "What is your command, master?" The guardian was able to speak in human tongue, and its voice was deep and serious.

"Solmyr, keep that golem busy," Alucard said, directing Solmyr's attention to the golem.

"As you wish."

Solmyr floated toward the golem and raised his arms, shooting bolts of blue lighting at the golem. The golem took the hit, but it was moderate damage at best; however, it did back away, recoiling from the attack. Solmyr moved in to further combat the golem.

Whistling, Dohga said, "Sweet guardian."

"Ahem, I'd prefer to hear myself think, thank you," Alucard snapped.

Dohga was noticeably annoyed by Alucard's smugness, but didn't say anything else.

Alucard turned back and saw the giant golem groan as its eyes begin to glow red again. The golem fired its twin energy beams from its eyes, which Solmyr attempted to block with a magical wall. However, the attack soon became too strong and broke through the barrier, hitting Solmyr. The genie vanished in a puff of blue smoke and its stone returned to Alucard's hand.

"Damn…"

Alucard's mind raced as the golem turned toward him and the three Defenders. There had to be some way to beat it he wasn't seeing. Suddenly, he noticed something strange: the metal around the golem's eyes seemed to have melted slightly. They hadn't been that way at the start of the battle; Alucard was then struck by inspiration.

"Wait, I got it!" said Alucard. He then turned to the Defenders and said, "Listen, I need you to attack it again. Try to keep your distance, though."

"What?" Sonia said, confused. "Our attacks can't even dent that thing."

"They don't need to. I just need you to make it angry."

"Huh?"

"Just do it!"

Not able to understand his logic, Sonia decided not to argue and set an arrow to her bow. As she fired at the golem, Dohga and Melosa cast another spell. Rage of the Earth! Frost Blast! A shower of rocks and ice came crashing down on the golem, but neither spell nor Sonia's arrows did any visible damage. The golem groaned as it was pelted by attacks, which prevented it from advancing. Then, the golem's eyes began to glow red again.

"Oh, shit…!" said Dohga. "Not this again."

"Perfect," said Alucard. "Just what I needed it to do."

"What?! You want it to blow us into a million pieces?!"

"Not quite. Watch and learn."

As the golem prepared to fire, Alucard moved in front of the others and cast a spell. Prismatic Mirror! A large crystalline prism materialized before him, floating in between the four and the golem. The golem attacked, shooting red beams from its eyes that struck the prism. The attack did not go through it, but collected inside the prism. A moment later, as the golem finished its attack, Alucard moved his arms in a motion, controlling his spell. The prism shot back the red energy beam at the golem, its power amplified. The reflected attack scored a direct hit, to which the golem groaned loudly. The beam was too much for the automaton, causing an explosion that blew it to pieces.

For a moment, the Defenders watched in awe as the golem's parts crashed to the ground, with the head landing in the middle of the room. The golem let out a final groan, and then its eyes dimmed.

The prism that floated next to Alucard vanished. After a second, Alucard turned back to the stunned Defenders and said smugly, "Well, let's see your 'raw power' do that."

Dohga, realizing Alucard insulted him, wanted to come up with a retort, but soon relented.

"Guys, look!" said Mel.

The group turned to see a doorway that had been behind the golem was sliding open.

"The inner shrine…" said Alucard. Then, turning to the others he said, "Well, let's find out whether this was all worth it or not."

"It better be," Dohga commented. "I didn't come all this way just to get smacked around by a big metal hunk of scrap."

The group entered the inner shrine of the Bakkorean ruin. The shrine was well-decorated with hieroglyphs and pictures depicting war and strife along the walls. But in the middle was an object that instantly caught Alucard's attention.

"I– I don't believe it!" Alucard gasped, rushing toward a pedestal in the middle of the shrine.

The others quickly moved up beside Alucard to see what he had found. In the middle of the room was a small fountain that still, despite its obvious age, was still flowing with clean water. Atop the fountain was what Alucard was so keenly interested in: a small orb that swirled with blue colors. It was a beautiful object; one could almost see a raging ocean swirling inside of it.

"That's it?!" Dohga suddenly said in an expression of confusion and annoyance. "A blue ball made of glass?!"

"You idiot!" Alucard snapped. "This is an artifact dating back to the beginning of Radosian history: the Orb of Tsunami."

"Are you serious?" said Mel, suddenly keenly interested in the artifact before them.

"Unmistakably. This orb is one of the six Mystic Orbs. It's said that if all six are joined together, they will unlock an untold power."

"Wow… and to think we found one of them…"

"Doesn't look that special to me," said Dohga, still unimpressed. "But if it makes you happy, fine. Let's just grab it and go."

"Must we keep going through this? It's obviously protected by some kind of trap. Give me a moment to see what we'd be dealing with." Alucard took a few minutes to examine the stand the orb was situated on, looking for small details in its structure. Then, finishing his examination, he said, "Hmm, that's strange. I can't find anything."

"You mean this thing's unprotected?" asked Mel.

"The Bakkoreans must not have thought it necessary. They probably thought the golem would be enough to keep out intruders."

"Sucks to be them," said Dohga.

"I'll get it," said Sonia as she moved to retrieve the orb.

Sonia's hands inched closer and closer to the blue sphere atop the fountain. A moment later, her hands were wrapped around the Orb of Tsunami.

But all of a sudden, Sonia gasped as a strange power flowed through her from the orb. The artifact began to shine a bright blue light, forcing the others to shield their eyes. Sonia screamed as her vision suddenly went white.

Sonia suddenly found herself outside, but had no idea where she was or how she got there. But one thing was certain: there was a battle going on.

"Uhh… what the?"

Freezing Hail! Sonia turned to see Mel cast a series of ice shards at a small demonic creature with a flaming mane and large horns. The creature was struck by the attack and fell to the ground. Mel cautiously watched the monster, as if expecting it to get back up.

Then, all of a sudden, Sonia saw a man in a black robe behind Mel. He had readied a set of spell stones. Mel didn't know he was there.

"MEL, LOOK OUT!" Sonia screamed, but Mel didn't hear her.

Black Blaze! The man's spell shot a powerful blast of dark energy flames at Mel, who was too late as she spun around and saw the attack coming at her. Mel shrieked as the attack enveloped her.

Sonia screamed in horror as she watched Melosa die before her eyes.

All of a sudden, Sonia found herself back in the Bakkorean ruin, still holding the Orb of Tsunami. She then lost her balance atop the fountain and fell backward, nearly hitting her head on the stone floor.

The blinding light the orb had emitted vanished. The others looked back to see Sonia breathing heavily on the ground, shock written all over her face.

"Sonia!" Mel shouted as she rushed to the archer's aid.

Still taking in what had happened, Alucard gasped, "What was that…?"

Sonia groaned as she tried to lift her head, which ached terribly. Slowly she opened her eyes, her vision blurry. The first thing she saw was Mel. She was alive.

"M– Mel…?"

"Sonia, are you okay?"

"Uhh… I… I–"

Suddenly, the fountain in the middle of the shrine began to surge with energy as runes became alight on it. Then, seconds later, the entrance to the inner shrine was sealed by a large stone door. Alucard looked around in mute fear; he had been wrong. The orb was protected by a trap he had not seen.

"Al, what's going on?!" Dohga shouted. "You said this thing was–"

"Admittedly, I was wrong!" Alucard interrupted.

The group then looked as the fountain began to surge with torrents of water. The room quickly began to flood as water poured nonstop into the chamber.

"Sonia, get up! Get up!" Mel shouted, trying to help up the green-haired Defender.

"We have to make an opening for the water to drain out!" Alucard shouted.

"You think?!" Dohga replied in annoyance.

Dohga waded his way to the entrance and readied his Altamite Knuckles. But before he could start trying to smash the door open, Alucard shouted, "You idiot! Didn't I tell you before the Bakkoreans built this place to take physical punishment?"

"You said that for the Wizards! And if you've got a better idea, let's hear it, smartass!"

Alucard's mind raced, but he could find no alternative. Relenting, he shouted, "Start smashing!"

"Heh, my pleasure!"

Dohga swung his Altamite Knuckles into the door, focusing his hits on one point. To Alucard's surprise, Dohga slowly was making progress. But to his worry, he believed Dohga would not be fast enough to break the door open in time.

"A little faster would be nice!" Alucard shouted.

"Will you SHUT UP?! I'm working on it!" Dohga cast his spell stones.

Rock Blast! Dohga's fist became charged with energy as he readied a hard strike. With a loud yell, Dohga thrust his fist into the cracks he had made, smashing the point with a powerful blow. The door cracked all over slowly. Outside of the shrine chamber, water began to leak out of cracks in the door. Seconds later, the stone door crumbled and burst open in a torrent of water, launching the four explorers out of the inner shrine.

Soaked and bruised, the group got to their feet. Turning to Alucard, Dohga said, "See, told you it'd work."

Alucard didn't have any response from this. Then, he noticed the Orb of Tsunami on the ground, surprisingly undamaged. He walked over to the orb and scooped it up, placing it in a small leather bag.

Mel was busy helping Sonia to her feet. The young Wizard sensed that Sonia had suffered more than just physical injuries; the Orb of Tsunami had done something to Sonia.

"Sonia, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah… I'm alright…"

Sonia looked at Mel for a moment. The vision the Orb of Tsunami had given Sonia had unnerved her, but what had it meant? Did such a horrible fate await Mel?

Mel sensed Sonia's distress and asked, "Sonia, what's wrong?"

"What? N– Nothing!"

Mel knew Sonia was lying, but noting her present state of mind, she didn't want to press the issue. Maybe later once they had gotten outside…

"Well, I'm officially sick of this place!" said Dohga, breaking the silence. "Let's go home."

The group soon reached the entrance to Endusal, mostly dried now. Alucard was observing the Orb of Tsunami in his hand, marveling at it.

"I can't wait to see the look on the alumni's faces when they see this," Alucard said with a smile.

As they came outside, the group was met by a shocking sight. Their Sigil Stormers, which they had left outside, had all been heavily damaged. Blast marks were all over them.

"What the hell? Our Stormers!" Dohga shouted. He ran to see the extent of the damage.

Suddenly, Sonia heard a voice shout out a spell. Bolt of Dako! A blast of dark energy shot at Dohga. He had walked right into an ambush.

"Dohga, get down!" Sonia shouted.

Her message got to Dohga just in time. He saw the blast as it barreled in on him and dove to the ground. The shot passed barely over him, impacting harmlessly on the ground. Getting up, Dohga turned to the source of the attack, as did the others.

Standing a good distance from the Defenders were three men in black robes, each with a red Dako Sigil emblazoned on them. Each had a set of spell stones at the ready, all of them having Dako Warrior Stones, yet different boosters.

"Alright, I'm going out on a limb here," Dohga said as he readied his spell stones. "But I'm guessing you're the guys who trashed our rides!"

"Di-Gata Defenders," said the first acolyte. "Give us the Mystic Orb of Water, and we shall make your deaths swift and painless!"

"What?" Mel said in wonder as she readied stones. "How'd they–"

"Whatever it is you want it for," Alucard said in response, "the Orb of Tsunami is my property. And I won't hand it over to some petty thugs just because you demand it of me!"

"Fool!" said the second acolyte. "We are the faithful of Chaos! We are sorcerers of the Harbingers of Dako!"

"What?!" Sonia gasped in shock.

"And you children…" the third acolyte continued, "will not leave this place alive!"

With that, the three produced from their robes black amulets in the shape of Dako Sigils. Sonia's eyes widened with shock at seeing this. Before she could react, however, the acolytes cast them forward, activating the summoning charms.

The energies of the charms surged forward, reforming into six red demons with fiery manes and large horns. They were each muscular, but smaller than other demons Sonia had seen, only about a meter tall in their stances. Their hind legs ended in hooves, while their hands were humanoid and surrounded by spiked bracers. They didn't look that powerful, but Sonia didn't want to take chances.

"Demons?" Alucard said, slightly surprised.

Directing the Spawns at the Defenders, the first acolyte shouted, "Tear them limb from limb!"

The demons snarled in acknowledgement as they charged head-on at the group, closing the range between the groups quickly. Mel cast the first spell at the demons. Blizzard! A strong snowy wind whirled at the demons, but despite taking damage they did not back down, continuing their charge zealously. Sonia aimed at one of the demons and shot it in the arm, but it still kept coming despite injury.

One Spawn attempted to ram Sonia, but she dodged the attack. The demon stumbled forward, then quickly spun around and snarled at the Defender. Sonia readied a spell.

"Inferno's– Hey!"

Alucard grabbed Sonia's arm as he said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Fire will probably just make them stronger."

"Oh, right… my bad…"

Sonia changed spells quickly and cast. Toxic Thorn! Several poisonous needles shot at the demon, impacting into its flesh. The toxins quickly worked their way into the demon's system, causing it to swagger and cringe in pain. However, it still intended to fight, so Sonia shot another arrow at it.

Dohga squared off against one of the Spawns, which charged at him head on. Bracing himself, Dohga grabbed the demon's horns and began wrestling with it. The demon's fiery mane, however, began to burn his hands. Dohga wrestled with the demon and managed to punch it in the jaw, knocking the demon to the ground. Realizing his hands had been burned, Dohga shook them around to cool them.

"Shit…! Won't try that again!"

Dohga then turned as another demon rushed at him. He countered with a spell. Nega Buster! Several blasts of Nega energy impacted on the demon, obliterating it easily.

"Heh, they're not so tough!"

Dohga didn't notice, however, as the demon behind him slowly got up. Fiery energy surged through the demon's body. Dohga then noticed it and turned to see the demon with flames surging about its body. But it was too much power; the demon was overloading.

"What the?"

Fortify Fortress! Dohga's shield spell came just in time. As the blue barrier covered him, the Spawn exploded in a massive fire blast. Dohga's shield broke from the explosion, which knocked him off his feet. Though he was slightly singed, Dohga's shield took most of the suicidal attack.

"Ow… Now I know how a steak feels…"

Alucard cast a spell at two Spawns that charged at him. Psionic Storm! Blue lightning crackled overhead and came down on the two demons. Though not electrified, the demons were still met by a powerful blast of psychic energies, killing them both.

As Alucard smirked at his success, he was alerted to one of the acolyte's spells. Spirits of Dako! Violet blasts of dark energy shot at Alucard, to which he countered with a shield spell. Crystal Matrix! Several small shields made of crystal materialized and moved into the path of the energy blasts, blocking each one. Alucard cast another spell in retaliation. Diamond Strike!

Elsewhere, Sonia shot at the demon that was still fighting her, hitting it in the chest. The demon snarled its last as it fell to the ground and vanished in a flash of fire. The battle was going well for them.

But Sonia had a dreadful feeling that she couldn't shake off. Something was wrong. Something about the battle seemed… familiar.

Freezing Hail! Sonia turned and saw Mel hit one of the Spawns with several shards of ice, which downed the demon. It was what Sonia had feared. This was exactly like her vision when she touched the Orb of Tsunami.

"No…"

Sonia then saw it; one of the three acolytes was right behind Mel, readying his spell stones. Sonia couldn't cast at him; Mel was right in her path.

The acolyte raised his spell stones and shouted, "Black Blaze!"

Acting instinctively, Sonia drew an arrow as she shouted, "MEL, DON'T MOVE!"

It all happened in an instant for Melosa. Sonia released her arrow, just barely missing hitting Mel with it as it passed by her arm. At the same time, the acolyte released his spell, shooting black flames in a stream at Mel. Sonia's arrow struck the attack, causing the black fireball to explode right in front of the acolyte. The man screamed in agony as his body was engulfed by demonic fire.

Mel looked on at what Sonia had done, but then turned back to Sonia and shouted, "SONIA, BEHIND YOU!"

Sonia whipped around to see one of the acolytes, his hands alight with violet fire, strike at her. Sonia took a hit and was knocked back into the statue of Antonidas, dropping her bow in the process.

As the acolyte pinned Sonia to the statue and raised a hand to finish her, he said, "Now Defender, DIE!"

Sonia screamed as she instinctively struggled against the acolyte. Then, without her knowing it, her hand found her mother's dagger, and she screamed as she swung it at the acolyte.

At hearing a cry of pain, Sonia's eyes widened with shock as she felt something sticky stain her face. A red substance dripped across her hand… blood. The archer turned her head slowly to a horrifying sight; her dagger's blade was embedded in the acolyte's chest, piercing his heart. The acolyte gasped a last breath, to which his body vanished. The Sigil energies of the acolyte's body scattered to the winds.

Sonia trembled uncontrollably as she looked at the bloodstained dagger in her hand. Her body felt numb. From where she stood, Mel watched as the dagger slipped from Sonia's fingers and clattered to the ground. Sonia fell to her knees weakly. Then, Mel watched as tears welled up in Sonia's eyes.

The Wizard Defender moved to Sonia's side and knelt down next to her. As she did, Sonia suddenly broke down and began sobbing uncontrollably in Mel's arms. Mel couldn't think of anything to say, choosing instead just to comfort the green-haired girl.

Meanwhile, the last acolyte howled in pain as a blast of psionic lightning from Alucard struck him, knocking the acolyte to the ground. Alucard, his spell stones at the ready, walked over to the wounded acolyte and stood over him. The acolyte looked back at Alucard in cold fury.

As Alucard was joined by Dohga, the scholar asked, "Who sent you?" The acolyte said nothing, so Alucard repeated, "Who sent you?"

"How about you let me try?" said Dohga as he cracked his knuckles excitedly.

Amidst grunts of pain, the acolyte slinked his hand to a small spell stone in his belt pouch. It was an unusual stone with the Dako Sigil on all sides.

As he clutched the stone in his hand the acolyte shouted, "Long live the Mistress!"

The stone activated in the acolyte's hand, unleashing a surge of dark energy that engulfed him, forcing Alucard and Dohga to back away. Seconds later, the dark energy had consumed the acolyte and scattered to the winds.

Alucard looked at the small spell stone that lay where the acolyte once was as it crumbled to dust. "He was willing to give up his own life to serve his cause… whatever it is."

"Wow… whatta way to die…" Dohga said in mute shock.

The two then turned upon hearing Sonia's muted cries. Melosa was still cradling a distraught and bloodstained Sonia in her arms, whispering words of comfort as best she could. Neither said anything about the situation.

The Yin-Tos mercenary forces moved their way through the mountain passes to the north, followed closely by many Harbinger acolytes. Off in the distance was a strange light on one of the mountains, like a very large campfire. That was their destination.

In one of the groups, Phyress had her eyes shut as if in meditation, and murmured ineligible words that caused many around her to take quick glances at her. Fenris, who walked behind her, did not, however.

After a minute or so, Phyress opened her eyes and said, "So… the Defenders yet again meddle in our affairs."

"How does it look?" Mel asked Dohga, who was inspecting the damaged Stormers.

"They're pretty much totaled, Mel," Dohga said in response. "I don't think even Erik could fix'em…"

"That's going to be a problem for me," Alucard said. "Mine was a rental. I had to deposit around 2,000 Flatstones for it."

Alucard then took notice of Sonia, who had a blanket wrapped around her as she sat by the Wizard statue in front of Endusal. She was still sobbing over how she had slain the acolyte, even if in self-defense. Her dagger, still red with blood, lay where she had dropped it.

Sonia was used to hunting animals for food back in the Binn-Ar Woods, but taking another human's life was very different to her. The worst thing about it to Sonia, however, was that she was unable to stop herself from doing it. She had simply killed the man on a reflex.

Alucard walked up to Sonia and said, "Will you be alright?" Sonia looked back at him in an expression that showed Alucard that it would be quite the opposite. "Sonia… I may not know how your people may work, but as a human being you did what many of us would have done. You defended yourself when your life was threatened. I would have done the same in your position."

"B– But… that man… I didn't have to–"

"What's done is done, Sonia. You can't undo the past, and I wouldn't recommend dwelling on it either. In any case, the choice was a simple matter: him or you."

"I–"

"He's right, Sonia," said Mel as she walked up to her. "It was self-defense."

"But– but I killed him!"

"And he was going to kill you!" Alucard snapped angrily. "Think for a second, Sonia. He was not afraid of dying, and he was not going to hesitate to take your life."

Sonia looked up at Alucard in bewilderment. Was he calling what she had done – taking another life – a necessary and perhaps encouraged action? Did he think the acolyte's death was a good thing?

"Killing another person is an ugly thing, Sonia. But it has been a practice throughout human history. I'm sure even past Defenders have had to resort to it for the greater good. Yet you can't simply wallow in regret over it; it won't change what happened."

Sonia hesitated for a moment, but then said, "You– you're right… it can't be helped now…"

Sonia slowly got to her feet and looked at the dagger on the ground. Its blade was still red with blood. Sonia walked over to the weapon and picked it up, using a small cloth to clean the blade.

Then, looking at the blade and her bow, which still lay on the ground, Sonia said, "But… I… I don't want to let this happen again. I wasn't strong enough to stop myself." Picking up her bow, Sonia added, "That's why… I have to become stronger… so it won't happen again."

Smiling, Mel said, "I think that's a goal we could all go for, Sonia."

"Thanks, Mel. And you too, Alucard."

"Glad I could be of assistance," said Alucard. "Speaking of which, I have to thank you all for helping me with this discovery." Alucard pulled the Orb of Tsunami out of his belt pouch as he spoke. "I'll be sure to credit you in helping with the discovery when I present it to the University."

"Oh, no you don't!" Mel suddenly said, snatching the orb from Alucard's hand.

"What do you think you're doing, Melosa?"

"Those men attacked us because they wanted the Orb. As a Di-Gata Defender, I'm exercising my authority and confiscating this artifact for safekeeping."

"You must be joking."

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" Mel's face was one of complete seriousness. "We'll be taking the Orb back to our Dojo in Yantos, where we'll decide whether or not you can keep it."

"You can't do this!"

"I just did."

Alucard wanted to argue the issue, but decided against doing so with a renowned Di-Gata Defender who was also a Wizard of Yan. Sighing, he said, "Very well, but I get to accompany my property back to your Dojo to ensure its safety."

"Fine by me." With this, Mel stashed the orb away in a pouch on her belt. She then turned to Dohga and said, "Besides, without our Stormers, it's a long way home on foot."

"Hey guys!" shouted Dohga. "Over here!"

The other three went to see Dohga, and were surprised to see three functional Stormers. They weren't the best models, but they at least would work. All three had the Dako Sigil on their stabilizers.

"These must've belonged to those crazy Harbinger guys," Dohga said as he inspected them. "They're pieces of crap, but they'll run."

"Hmm, who would've thought you'd actually know something useful?" Alucard said jokingly.

"Hey, when you travel around Rados a lot, it pays to know how these things work. I used to fix up people's rides whenever they broke down for money."

"Can you get them running?" said Mel.

"It'll take me a bit, but I can probably hotwire these things."

Dohga then went to work on the Stormers. But shortly after he started, Sonia said, "Wait, guys?"

"What is it, Sonia?" asked Mel.

"Those three… they said they were members of the Harbingers of Dako. But Magellan told me that they were wiped out sixteen years ago."

"It's highly unlikely that all of their members were eliminated," said Alucard.

"Do you know anything about them, Alucard?" asked Mel.

"Not very much, I'm afraid. The University doesn't keep a lot of texts on demonic cults, especially ones that only fell less than two decades ago."

Turning back to Sonia, Mel said, "Sonia, what are you getting at?"

"Well, my first mission in Weye, that bandit had an amulet like the ones those men used. So did Calico; he said he got it from the man who hired him to rob Kormac. What if… what if the Harbingers weren't really wiped out? What if–"

"What if they're still around?" Mel said, finishing Sonia's sentence.

"Yeah…"

Sonia continued to dwell on this possibility.

Hundreds of campfires lit a section of the Dakor Mountains, bringing light to the otherwise pale night. Thousands of fur tents were situated below, many of different markings.

The barbarian tribes of Dakor rarely gathered together for festivities, but the event taking place was one that only occurred once every century. It was known to them as Gor'Kash Ar, or the Festival of Might. Barbarian tribes from all over Dakor had gathered to mingle with one another and to prove which clan was dominant.

The festival itself was an interesting display, exemplifying the chaos Dakor was known for. Fights were everywhere over trivial matters; goods were repeatedly stolen and re-stolen, and above all else it was overwhelming to the senses. It was a prime example of pure chaos.

By the largest fire, the tribe chieftains ate from a large banquet of various meats, accompanied by many clan warriors. Like in other parts of the festival, a great deal of the warriors fought over different food items, attempting to deny them to others. But it was little more than a ruckus; no one ever drew weapons and only fought each other with their fists and words.

All of a sudden, the sounds of explosions, spells and men shouting could be heard from the northern end of the camp, near the center fire. The barbarians turned to see a pack of large demons smashing their way through the large barbarian horde, apparently clearing a path to the central fire. They were followed by dozens upon dozens of Yin-Tos Mercenaries, who moved strategically through the crowd. Though many of the barbarians attempted to fight off the demons and mercenaries, they were quickly overwhelmed. But strangely, the demons were only knocking aside the warriors instead of slaying them, and the mercenaries had only set their blaster weaponry on stun.

Soon the demons reached the central fire. The barbarian chieftains and warriors readied their various weapons to fight. To their surprise, the demons did not attack them, instead acting defensive. The demons began to part and moved to force away nearby warriors. Many of the mercenaries did the same, subduing the barbarians rather than destroying them.

The chieftains watched as several men in black robes, marked by a red Dako Sigil, moved in an escort around a woman in dark robes. Phyress strode confidently toward the chieftains, her ebony staff in hand. Fenris was right behind her, as was General Rube, who continued to bark out orders to his troops via a headset communicator.

One of the barbarian chieftains stood up and bellowed, "What is the meaning of this? How dare you assault the people of my clan?!"

"And my kin as well!" another chieftain added. Many of the others also voiced their anger.

"Warriors of Dakor," Phyress said loudly. "You have gathered here through tradition and bonds of blood. But also upon this momentous occasion, I have come to you with an offering: a chance to forever change your clans from simple bands of rabble into a mighty, unified horde, under my leadership."

Almost immediately, the barbarian chieftains howled with laughter. One of them said in his laughter, "You presume to attack our men, disrupt our festival, and demand that we fight beneath whatever damned banner it is you follow?"

"I do not follow… I lead. And my offer is simple and generous: swear allegiance to me, and unite toward a common goal. Do so, and I will lead you in not only the destruction of your hated enemy, the Omegar Confederation, but also in dominance over the entire Realm."

"Fah, I would sooner lay down my life than follow the rule of a mad witch!" roared one of the barbarian chieftains. This one was particularly large and had many scars across his body. He was a seasoned veteran in combat.

"Hmm, that can be arranged."

With that, Phyress' black robe seemed to dissolve around her shoulders and removed itself magically from her. One of the acolytes held onto the robe as it flew to him by some sorcery.

Phyress' outfit consisted of a long black leather battle dress, which allowed complete leg movement. A white sleeved shirt was beneath the dress, and she also wore laced stockings and black leather boots. Her belt was complete with various small charms and magical items, including a spell stone pouch and small vials of unknown liquids. She was well-prepared for any situation.

As Phyress stepped forward in a challenging manner, the veteran chieftain said, "You dare to challenge me, witch? HA! Then allow me to teach you a lesson in respect!"

The chieftain got to his feet and brandished a large battle axe as he moved toward Phyress. As the barbarian assumed a combat stance in front of Phyress, she smirked confidently.

The barbarian veteran rushed at Phyress and swung his axe at her head. In a quick but simple movement, Phyress dodged the blow and with one hand she swung her staff's head into the barbarian's chest. The staff discharged dark energy into the warrior, knocking him back, but he stayed standing. He was remarkably tough.

Angered, the barbarian rushed again. Phyress countered with a spell, her spell stones materializing in her hand. Twisting Chaos! Threads of black energy shot out of Phyress' staff, which enhanced the spell. The spell struck the barbarian, restricting his movement for a moment, which Phyress used to shoot a pulse of dark energy from her staff. The blast hit the warrior, knocking him back a few feet and onto the ground. Infuriated, the barbarian used his axe to slice through the dark threads, freeing himself.

As the barbarian chieftain got to his feet, he bellowed, "Coward! You are afraid to fight without your accursed magic! If you were a true warrior, you would face me in honorable combat!"

"You think me afraid to face you on your terms?" With this, Phyress stashed away her spell stones and unbuckled the pouch on her belt. Almost casually, she tossed it backwards toward Fenris, who caught it just as casually. Phyress then said confidently, "Very well then, no stones."

Phyress made a gesture with her hand for the barbarian chieftain to attack her. Snarling, the warrior charged at the sorceress and made several swings with his axe, but she dodged each one easily or deflected the blow with her staff. She was incredibly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, making the barbarian look like a clumsy oaf.

Enraged, the chieftain took a heavy overhead swing at Phyress. In a fluid movement, the sorceress dodged around the blow, swinging around behind the barbarian, and tripped him in the process, causing him to stumble forward. Unfazed, the barbarian spun around furiously and raised his axe to strike again.

But before he could reach Phyress, she pointed her staff's head at him, held a hand over the staff's crystal, and shouted, "Revos Mordanas!"

A surge of black energy shot from the staff and engulfed the barbarian, who howled as he was consumed by the chaotic energies. Within seconds, the barbarian chieftain was disintegrated by the spell.

The other barbarians looked on in shock at Phyress' victory. Then, there was a rabble of anger; the general consensus was that Phyress had cheated and won dishonorably.

"You treacherous witch! You were bound by honor to fight as a warrior!" one of the chieftains yelled. The others joined him in his sentiments.

"That man was a fool, believing I would fight fairly," Phyress responded coldly. "In combat, only one thing matters: victory. If you are not willing to do whatever is necessary to win, you will only lose."

Enraged, many of the barbarians began to fight against the demons, while the chieftains readied their weapons and rushed at Phyress. The demons, however, held off the chieftain's warriors.

Phyress set a hand to her staff's crystal head and shut her eyes. Energy began to crackle all about her body, causing her long raven hair to billow to some wind. When she opened her eyes again, they shone with an eerie light, as if flames were coming out of the sockets.

Phyress raised her staff upwards as she shouted, "Amanalar Rakkas Matheredor!" Beneath her, at the same instant, a large crimson rune circle magically appeared, signifying that Phyress was using a powerful demonic spell.

Phyress' staff surged with immense demonic power, causing a storm of crimson lightning around her. The barbarian chieftains were utterly annihilated by the demonic spell, which disintegrated them easily. From where he stood, Fenris smiled with a mixture of satisfaction and pride.

After her attackers had been dealt with, Phyress lowered her staff. The ritual circle beneath her vanished and her eyes resumed their original state. From behind the wall of demons, the barbarians looked on at Phyress in shock; she had just slain the chieftains of all the Dakor tribes in an instant. They were all leaderless now. Just as quickly as they had raised their arms, they lost the will to fight.

She then shouted, "Learn from this example, warriors! Your leaders are now but ashes and dust in the wind! And unless you serve under my rule, united as the grand army that will bring Rados to its knees, you will join them in hellfire!"

A few seconds passed as the barbarians contemplated Phyress' words. Then, as Phyress looked at one barbarian, he dropped to his knees and began groveling. Soon afterwards, most of the other warriors did the same, but still a few refused to bow down.

Noting the stubborn warriors, Phyress shouted in demonic dialect, "Kill anyone who still dares to defy me!"

The demons gladly complied. Throughout the rest of the night were the sounds of screams and of men falling in battle, and the stench of blood and smoke filled the mountain air.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fay and Fortune

Sunlight crept through the treetop canopy of a forest in South-Eastern Yantos. But despite it being daytime, the forest was surprisingly quiet; only the wind and rustling of leaves could be heard.

Through a set of trees, Fenris slowly stepped out into a small clearing. He looked around through the forest, as if expecting company. So far, however, nothing had alerted him. Seconds later, though, he felt a strange force in his mind. It wasn't something he was unfamiliar with, however; it was a telepathic link.

In Fenris' head, the voice of Phyress echoed, "Fenris…"

Responding through his thoughts, Fenris replied, "Yes, mistress?"

"I trust your search for the Defenders is well?"

"My men hunt for them as we speak, mistress."

"Good. Just remember, it would be highly preferable for us to retrieve the Orb of Tsunami before it can be escorted to the safety of the Defenders' base. I would retrieve it myself, but I am still needed in wresting complete control over the Barbarian Horde."

"I will not fail you."

With that, the mental force in Fenris' mind dissipated. He then resumed his lookout, keeping himself aware of any sounds or movement.

Suddenly, Fenris raised his head and sniffed at the wind. The feral man had caught an unfamiliar scent nearby. Fenris was not alarmed by this, however.

"There's no need to hide," Fenris said loudly. "I can smell you."

"Really?" said a young girl's voice. "I remember washing this morning."

"That's what I smelled, child."

Fenris turned to a sound of rustling leaves. A young girl leapt off a nearby tree branch and landed a few meters from Fenris.

"Refresh my memory," said Fenris as he looked at the girl. "Your name was…?"

The girl was much shorter than Fenris, about four feet tall. She couldn't have been older than twelve or thirteen. Her hair was a short sandy blond, and her eyes were a ruby red. Her outfit was incredibly unique, consisting of a dark blue and green fighter's kimono, dark blue arm and leg warmers, and small sandals. Her face was mostly masked by a dark blue neck warmer. Strapped onto her upper arms and thighs were various holsters for knives and throwing stars, with additional pouches on her belt. A short sword was strapped to her back, and she wore a bandana with a Henge of Yin and Yan in the middle around her forehead.

"The name's Fay," said the girl. Fay's voice complemented her age – somewhat high pitched, but full of energy and confidence. "You'd be smart to remember it."

Fenris ignored this comment and said, "I had quite some doubt as to hiring a child for this job. Looking at you now, I'm not impressed. But you will do, for now."

"Cut to the chase; what's the job and what are you paying?"

"There is a certain artifact being transported through this region that I require. A blue sphere, about the size of an apple. It is being protected by a group of Di-Gata Defenders."

"Defenders, hmm? Sounds like a challenge… and something that'll cost you extra."

"You will be rewarded quite generously if you succeed."

With a yawn, Fay said, "I wanna hear numbers, old man. And I don't come cheap."

"10,000 Flatstones."

"Hmm… that's a lot of cash just for a little blue ball. You've got a deal."

"I knew we could come to an arrangement."

Elsewhere, west of the border between Yantos and Sumos, three Stormers piloted by the Defenders Melosa, Sonia and Dohga sped across a grass plain. The scholar Alucard rode on the back of Melosa's Stormer, insistent that he be close to the Orb of Tsunami. For some time, Alucard had been trying to persuade Mel to give the orb back to him, something that was annoying her.

The trip so far had been slow, mostly due to the poor quality of the Stormers the Defenders had commandeered. They had obviously been stolen prior to coming under the Defenders' ownership, as they suffered from frequent mechanical problems. Fortunately Dohga was a skilled mechanic, so the problems were usually fixed quickly. Still, the trip was taking longer than they had wanted.

As Sonia rode on her Stormer, she suddenly began hearing a sputtering sound from her vehicle. Looking back quickly at her rear engine, Sonia said, "Not again…" Smoke was bellowing out of the failing engine. Turning to look at Dogha, Sonia shouted, "Dohga, I thought you just fixed this damn thing!"

Looking at Sonia's smoking engine, Dohga said, "You'd better pull over so I can have a look."

Sonia slowly pulled her Stormer to a stop in the middle of the field. Mel, noticing Sonia's engine problems, pulled up next to the other two Defenders. Dohga made his way over to Sonia's Stormer and opened the engine compartment, releasing a large cloud of exhaust that made him choke for a moment.

"How bad is it?" asked Mel.

"Jeez, I thought it'd hold out longer than this," said Dohga. "It's another burnout. Makes me wonder how those Harbinger guys put up with these things."

"Can you fix it?" asked Sonia.

"Not really. Anything I could do to it would probably only last you another ten minutes. I'd need to replace the whole coolant system to fix this."

Cutting into the conversation, Alucard said, "This is taking far longer than I'd like."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should try and fix it then, smart guy?" Dohga retorted.

"I'm simply pointing out that the amount of time it's taking us to return to your Dojo is unnecessary, and that we don't need to go through so much trouble."

"Alucard, if you're still trying to get me to give you back the orb, you can forget it!" Mel snapped.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a compromise. We're presently northeast of Amicos, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"North of the center of the Amican Forest is Yantamar University. You could have your friend, Seth, meet us there, and he could discuss with the faculty on the subject of the Orb of Tsunami."

Mel deliberated on the idea for a moment, and then said, "You're just trying to make it so you'll have a better chance of keeping the orb!"

"That was one part of it, but there's also the issue that these Stormers are not likely going to get us to your Dojo before they break down completely. The University is closer to us, and Seth would be able to meet us there quickly. Besides, it's on our current route. I don't see any real downside to a small detour."

Mel wanted to argue against the idea, but realized Alucard was right. The University was the best place to go to for Seth to meet them. Still, it frustrated her how Alucard had probably planned this to make his chances better.

Sighing with annoyance, Mel said, "Alright, you win. Yantamar University it is." Alucard briefly smiled in triumph.

Finishing his inspection of Sonia's wrecked Stormer, Dohga said, "We'll have to leave this one behind. It's really only good for scrap parts now."

"Then I hope there's room on yours, big guy," said Sonia.

As Sonia and Dohga worked out how they were to be seated on a single Stormer, Mel activated her communicator, quickly bringing up an image of Seth.

"Mel!" Seth said, half surprised and concerned. "I was just about to contact you. You haven't called in for over a day."

"Glad to see you too, Seth," Mel said sarcastically. Then, in her usual tone, she said, "Something's come up. We need you to meet us at Yantamar University."

"Huh? Why?"

"It's a long story."

Up in the tree tops on the outskirts of the Amican Forest, Fay surveyed the road leading to the forest. She took a quick glance at a hologram device she had been given by Fenris, which projected the images of each of the known Di-Gata Defenders. She had done this periodically to refresh her memory on their appearance, something that had been instilled in her as the result of her special training. She also had a special means for keeping an eye on the many possible entrances to the forest.

A few minutes later, Fay heard the roar of oncoming engines. Squinting into the distance, Fay saw a pair of Stormers speeding down the road. She could barely make out a dark-skinned girl dressed in blue with silver hair. Fay recognized her as one of the Di-Gata Defenders, Melosa.

"Gotcha…"

A second later, various small streams of grey seemed to shoot from various points in the forest and converged in her hand, reforming a spell stone she had cast earlier. As the two Stormers sped toward the forest edge, Fay concealed herself in the trees and sped off alongside the road through the treetops. The Defenders soon sped into the woods.

Coming to a dense set of trees next to the road, Fay drew her spell stones. Looking at a particularly large and thick tree, Fay cast a spell. Mikazukizan! As the energies of Fay's spell entered her hands, she began to quickly make shapes with her hands and fingers, as if molding the energy. Not once in her extremely quick movements did she make a mistake. With a final hand symbol, Fay shot several blade-like blasts of energy that sliced through the thick tree trunk. The tree listed for a moment, then toppled over on its side, blocking the road. Satisfied with her work, Fay leapt back up into the treetops, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"They won't know what hit'em."

A minute later, the Defenders sped onto the scene. Seeing the large roadblock ahead of them, they pulled to a stop in front of the tree trunk.

"Well isn't this something?" said Dohga.

"We'll go around it," said Mel after a few seconds.

"No need, I've got this."

Dohga got off his Stormer and walked up to the tree, rubbing his hands together. He then bent down, grabbed the tree, and began to hoist it up.

A few seconds later, however, Sonia said, "Wait a second. This tree… it didn't fall naturally…"

Wondering what she meant, the others looked to see that Sonia was pointing out the base of the tree's trunk. It had been cut rather than broken.

But the group didn't even have time to comprehend why. Above them, Fay was already working another spell, finishing her hand symbols. Shippuuga! Fay's body suddenly became a blur as she moved at supersonic speeds. Her blade, a wakizashi, was drawn. Darting through the trees, Fay slashed away at numerous thin tree trunks, causing them to topple over in the direction of the Defenders.

Hearing the creaking sounds of the trees, the group turned to see the trees falling at them. But not even a second later, a blur darted through the upper parts of the tree trunks multiple times, slicing the trees into logs that threatened to flatten the group.

Mel was the first to react, casting a spell. Breath of the Zephyr! A wall of ice materialized above the group, catching the falling logs. But the ice quickly began to crack and break; it was only going to buy a few seconds. Sonia followed up Mel's spell with one of her own. Blinding Blaze! A massive fireball shot up and blew away the logs with an explosion. Bits of burning ash flew everywhere, forcing the group to cover their heads. Dohga, who was still gripping the large tree, couldn't cover his own head, but was only hit by a few small cinders.

A few seconds later, the danger had passed. Looking around at the others, Sonia said, "Everyone alright?" They all gave affirmations that they were unharmed.

As if he hadn't noticed what just happened, Dohga made a huge heave and tossed away the giant tree, which crashed a few meters away off the path.

Dohga dusted off his hands, and then said, "Wow, that was weird."

Looking around at the still hot ashes, Mel said, "What was that blur?"

"Haven't got a clue," said Sonia. "I've never seen anything move like that before."

"I'd prefer that we do not stick around to find out what it was," said Alucard. "Whatever it is, it's probably exceptionally powerful."

"Heh, for once he's got a good idea," said Dohga as he and Sonia walked over to their Stormer. Alucard ignored this insult.

From above in some thick tree cover, Fay watched as the Defenders took off down the road. The young girl was both astounded and frustrated that her ambush had failed.

"Chikusho… These guys are better than I thought."

Fay quickly went in pursuit of the Defenders whilst keeping herself undetected in the treetops.

About an hour later, Fay reached a small canyon section of the road. It was the only path through the small area, but it was all the space she needed for another attempt.

"This should do nicely."

Fay readied her spell stones and knelt near the top of the canyon wall, ready to strike. A few minutes later, she heard the sound of oncoming motors, which was joined by the sight of the Defenders continuing down the road. Fay cast her spell. Ryuenjin! Fay's hands manipulated the spell's energies with the symbols she made.

Down below, on the back of Dohga's Stormer, Sonia suddenly felt a twinge run through her. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but she somehow knew it meant trouble. She held her head and tried to shake it clear, but was unable to shake the feeling that she and the others were in danger.

Next to Dohga and Sonia, Alucard noticed Sonia's reaction and said, "Sonia? Is everything alright?"

"I– I dunno… it feels like– LOOK OUT!"

Looking up, the group saw a large serpentine dragon made entirely of flames charging at them from behind. The flaming dragon roared as it jetted at them; in seconds it would be right next to them.

"FLOOR IT!" Dohga shouted.

Dohga and Mel reacted instinctively, revving their Stormers to full throttle. The vehicles lurched as they careened forward, attempting to outrun the flaming serpent that was on the Defenders' tail. But the dragon was too fast and already too close. The fiery dragon roared as it flew in between the Stormers. Sonia and Alucard cast shields to guard themselves from the flames. Fortify Front! Blue barriers appeared before the occupants of each Stormer, shielding them from the dragon's fiery body. The Stormers, however, were scorched by the flames. Both vehicles began to stream out black smoke from their engines and thrusters.

Dohga jerked the handlebars left and right, trying to keep the now burning Stormer under his control. Next to Sonia and Dohga, the engine to Melosa and Alucard's Stormer suddenly began to wind down. Knowing she had lost engine power, Mel looked ahead to see the fiery dragon spinning around for a head-on pass. Reacting quickly, Mel cast a spell. Frost Blast! A mass of snow landed in a large mound before the group, which the two Stormers crashed into. The snow softened the impact considerably.

Sonia groaned as she slowly fell off the back of her Stormer, which continued to emit smoke. The cold of the snow snapped Sonia to her senses, prompting her to get to her feet quickly. Sonia spun about upon hearing the fire dragon roar again, just in time to see it charge at her. Sonia quickly shot an arrow at the serpent, but it had no effect. The dragon smashed into Sonia's shield and shattered it easily, knocking the green-haired Defender over in the process.

Having recovered from the crash, Alucard cast a spell at the fire dragon. Psionic Blow! A pulse of mental energy shot at the dragon, but the spell passed straight through it.

"Hmm, I see," said Alucard. "It's made of pure fire…"

Dohga cast a spell at the fire dragon as it charged at him. Sonic Boom! A sonic blast shot into the fiery serpent, blowing away a sizable amount of its flames. The attack didn't stop the dragon, however, which grazed Dohga and knocked him back, leaving light burns.

Seeing the two rookie Defenders with their hands full, Mel shouted, "Both of you, stay back!"

Slightly confused by Mel, Sonia said, "We can handle this–"

"I said stay back! That's an order!"

Sonia wanted to do her part in the battle, but the look in Melosa's eyes make her think twice on the issue. Sonia chose to stay put, as did Dohga.

Melosa looked up at the dragon as it circled around, preparing to dive at her. The dragon dove straight at Melosa just as her pendant began to shimmer. Draykor, Freezing Avatar of Yan! Melosa's ice drake guardian materialized in a serpentine form made of flowing ice. Draykor screeched as it flew at the fire dragon, flying in a spiral around the flaming serpent. The ice from Draykor's body quickly began dousing the flames of the fire dragon, which roared as it inched toward Mel. However, barely an inch from touching her, the dragon's flames died out, causing the serpent to vanish.

Sonia and Dohga watched in amazement as Draykor returned to Melosa's pendant. Mel took a deep breath a moment later.

"Wow… why can't I do that?" said Sonia.

Then, in an extremely condescending manner, Mel turned to Sonia and said, "Maybe when you've finished your training." Looking at the smoldering Stormers, Mel sighed and said, "Looks like we're walking the rest of the way."

"Then I'd suggest we get going now," said Alucard. "Yantamar University is still a ways off, and it would be best if we could get there before dark."

"Fine, let's go," said Sonia. She and Dohga began to walk off down the road.

As Mel began to go after them, however, Alucard turned to Mel and said, "You should be more trusting in her abilities."

"Huh? Who says I'm not?" asked Mel, slightly offended.

"Forgive me; I meant nothing by it."

"Wait, I want to know what you mean."

Alucard paused for a moment, not wanting to be so blunt with Melosa. But realizing she wanted his opinion in such a way, he said, "You seem to think Sonia isn't cut out to be a Defender."

Mel said nothing in response to this. She didn't want to admit this was true, but a part of her couldn't let it be denied. Mel had doubts as to Sonia's abilities; she was good in a fight, but she was also reckless and took too many unnecessary risks. The thing that worried Mel the most, however, was that Sonia tended to think with her heart rather than her head, and that her way of doing things could eventually get her killed.

Mel's ponderings were broken when Dohga shouted, "Hey guys, you coming or what?"

Snapped out of her thoughts, Mel walked after Sonia and Dohga with Alucard behind her. For the next short while, however, she was left to ponder over Alucard's words.

Meanwhile, up in a tree branch on top of the canyon wall, Fay had a look of clear aggravation on her face at her second failed attempt. "Na– Nande Kuso!? These Defenders are really asking for it!"

Fay stood up to continue pursuit, but as she did her foot slipped on the branch she was perched on. The girl yelped as she fell out of the tree and crashed to the ground a few feet below, landing in a bush. A moment later, Fay groaned as she pushed herself up, spouting profanities in her native tongue. She was more annoyed than injured.

"Shit, that does it! Time to get serious."

Fay leapt up into the tree cover and sped off after the Defenders.

Dusk began to cover the sky as the Defenders continued their way down the dirt road. According to Alucard, they weren't far from the University now, but Mel wanted the group to get there as quickly as they could.

A few minutes later, the group reached a fork in the road with a sign pointing in various directions. An arrow pointing north said, "Yantamar University, 3km."

"Good, we're nearly there," said Alucard. "It's been such a while since I've been on campus."

"Yeah, well we're not there yet," said Dohga. "Not that I'm eager to get to a place full of brain drains."

"I'd PREFER – thank you – that you do not refer to my colleagues as such."

"Yeah well, tough luck Al."

Scoffing, Alucard murmured, "Mindless buffoon…"

"HEY! I heard that!"

With a loud groan, Mel said, "Cut it out, you two! Ugh, as if I didn't have enough to deal with without you two giving me a headache…"

Sonia watched the argument from afar, unsure whether to be amused or concerned. But as she looked at the others, Sonia felt a chill run down her spine. It was as if they were being watched, and that whoever was watching them was close.

All of a sudden, Sonia heard a small 'clink' sound, one like metal touching metal. "Did you hear that?" Sonia said quickly.

"Hear what?" Mel asked, not knowing what Sonia was talking about.

Sonia then saw it: a glint of metal in between a set of leaves and branches above them. Then, the leaves suddenly jolted as something moved.

"Mel, get down!" Sonia shouted.

Her warning came just in time. Melosa spun around and saw a trio of small knives fly at her. Mel yelped as she dove to the ground, barely dodging the knives. Sonia readied her bow as she took a quick look at Mel; she was unharmed.

Sonia's eye then caught the knives. They were quite small, with a diamond-shaped blade and small handle. It was likely meant for light weight and, apparently, for throwing. A small ring of metal was on the bottom of the handle of each knife.

Dohga and Alucard had readied themselves for battle shortly after Sonia did. Looking around as she got up, Mel said, "Huh? Where–"

Another pair of knives flew at Alucard from the trees, but he had already begun casting a shield spell. Crystal Matrix! Several small shields made of crystal materialized and oriented themselves in the path of the knives, blocking the attack. The shields then began orbiting around Alucard.

The group continued to look for signs of the attacker, but all they could see were trees. Then, readying a spell, Dohga said, "You might wanna hold onto something!"

Crush Quake! Dohga's spell caused the ground to shake violently, making it difficult for the others to keep their balance. Then, they heard a young voice yelping as Fay fell out of the tree cover. She reacted quickly and swung off a branch, kicking off nearby tree trunks until she reached the ground in front of the Defenders.

As Fay landed, she assumed a combat stance. "Alright, hand over the orb or I'll be using you for pincushions!" Fay said, trying to sound intimidating.

A second passed, but then Dohga suddenly laughed at Fay's threat. "Are you for real, kid?" Turning to the others, he said jokingly, "Kid thinks he's a big boy with his little knives and fancy moves."

"WHAT?! BAKA YARO, I'M A GIRL YOU DUMBASS!" Fay removed her cloth face mask at this point, revealing that she was indeed a girl. Sonia was surprised by the girl's age.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dohga taunted. "I mean, you look a lot like a little boy wearing a miniskirt."

A look of rage appeared on Fay's face. "NAMEN NAYO!"

"Uh, what's that supposed to mean?" said Dohga, half taunting. "Is that some kind of thank you?" The group had no idea what Fay was saying.

A vein was throbbing in Fay's temple; Dohga had clearly made her angry.

"That's it! You are so fucking dead!"

Fay jumped in a backflip and kicked off a tree behind her, launching herself over the group. As she flew through the air, she whipped out her spell stones and cast them. Ryuenjin! Fay's hands and fingers moved rapidly to create shapes, finishing about a second later. As she finished, Fay grabbed several throwing stars from the holsters on her shoulders and threw them at the Defenders. The shuriken became ablaze with fire as they flew. Dohga, surprised by the attack, didn't have time to evade or block it. But before they struck, Alucard's crystal shields flew in front of the shuriken and blocked them. The projectiles shattered the shields as they struck and spread flames around the forest floor.

Fay finished her attack and landed swiftly on the ground, spinning around as she landed. Sonia took the opportunity of Fay's recovery to cast a spell. Inferno's Embrace! Several fireballs shot at Fay, but the ninja dodged them acrobatically. As Fay was making another landing, Sonia readied an arrow and shot it at Fay. In a single movement, Fay drew her sword and slashed the arrow in two. She then assumed a combat stance.

As Melosa readied her own spell stones, she said, "Whoever you are, leave now and we won't hurt you."

"Pfft, fat chance. I'll be making a big profit off that blue ball you're carrying, so maybe you could make it easy and just give it to me?"

"For what possible reason could you want the Orb of Tsunami?" Alucard demanded.

"Hey, it's not me who wants it. I just need it to get paid."

"So you're a mercenary," said Mel. "Fine by me!" She then cast a spell.

Frost Blast! A blast of ice shot at Fay, but she cast a spell in retaliation. Kage Bunshin! The ice blast struck Fay, but as it did there was a loud bang and a puff of smoke where the ninja stood. Then, to the astonishment of the Defenders, they saw they had been surrounded by dozens of copies of Fay.

The multiple Fay clones taunted the Defenders, each saying the same thing but at slightly different times. "A merc? Baka, I'm a ninja! Nin-ja! Maybe after I'm done kicking your ass, you'll keep that in mind!"

Then, simultaneously, the Fay clones each drew small grey spheres, about the size of spell stones, and tossed them at the Defenders. Upon impacting, the balls exploded in dense clouds of smoke. The Defenders choked on the smoky cloud as they were left unable to see anything. From outside the smoke cloud, the Fay clones jumped in and attacked.

Dohga spun around as two Fay clones rushed at him. Dohga blocked a punch from the first one and countered with a fist to the clone's stomach. The clone vanished with a bang in a puff of smoke. The second clone kicked at Dohga, knocking him back in a slight stumble. Dohga recovered quickly and countered with a spell. Rock Blast! A rock projectile struck the clone, causing it to vanish. Not even a second later, however, Dohga was jumped from behind by four more clones that piled on top of him.

Mel cast a spell at three of the Fay copies. Freezing Hail! Shards of ice struck two clones, destroying them in puffs of smoke. The third Fay dodged the attack and rushed the Wizard, dealing several fast martial art strikes to Mel. The Defender was knocked down by the attack and groaned in pain. As Mel looked up at Fay, the first thing she saw was the ninja swinging a kick at her head.

Sonia shot an arrow into one of the Fay clones, causing the copy to vanish. She wasn't having as much trouble as the others in the smoke cloud, and had already defeated a few of the copies. But so far she couldn't find the real Fay.

Turning around, Sonia realized that they had to be outnumbered at least five-to-one. "Alright you little monster, you're starting to piss me off!"

Leaf Storm! A whirlwind of leaves swirled around Sonia, carrying away the smoke and drawing in many of the Fay clones. The copies were unable to endure the strong wind of the whirlwind and were dispelled easily. As the smoke cleared and Sonia's spell ended, none of the copies were left in sight.

Turning to the others, Sonia said, "Everyone alright?"

"I'm good… annoying little buggers…" said Dohga as he got to his feet.

Alucard, who appeared to be unharmed, said, "No need to worry about me."

Sonia then saw Mel, who lay injured on the ground. "Mel! Are you okay?"

Sonia ran up to the senior Defender, who slowly pushed herself up. "Uhh… Ow… I think so…"

Sonia helped Melosa get to her feet. She had a few bruises and some cuts, but nothing serious.

"Wow, that kid did a real number on you," said Dohga.

"You can say that again…" Mel hung a hand to her side, but then suddenly she gasped in shock. "Oh no! The orb, it's gone!"

Sonia looked to see that the pouch Mel had held the Orb of Tsunami in was missing. The top of the bag had been cut off.

Then, the group suddenly heard Fay's voice from the trees. "Looking for this?" The group turned to see Fay perched on a branch above them, holding the Orb of Tsunami in her hand. As she placed the orb in a pouch on her belt, Fay taunted, "Thanks for the ball, Defenders! I left something for you in case you'd be mad. Hope you like it!"

It was at that moment that Sonia noticed several of Fay's knives in the ground around the group. They were arranged in a conspicuous perimeter. But before any of the group could do anything Fay cast a spell. Raijinshou! The spell's energies flowed into Fay's hand as she took a single kunai and threw it into the middle of the Defenders. As it impacted the ground, an electric charge surged out of the weapon, bouncing from knife to knife and everything in between. The Defenders were caught in the electrical web Fay had made.

Fay smirked as the Defenders were shocked and fell to her attack. When all four were on the ground, barely able to move, she said, "Ja nei, bai bai!" She then sped off into the woods, quickly leaping from branch to branch.

Minutes passed before Dohga got to his feet. He had taken the shock better than the others thanks to his natural resistance. It took much longer for the others to recover from the attack.

"I take back what I said about her," Dohga groaned. "She's good."

Fay took around a half hour to make her escape and ensure the Defenders hadn't followed her. The kunoichi peered through the forest for any sign of the Defenders, but saw nothing. Relieved, Fay took a seat on a thick tree branch and pulled out the Orb of Tsunami.

Fay made a short whistle as she looked at the orb. "All that trouble for this little thing? The old goat must've really wanted it bad."

A few seconds later, Fay reached to her belt with her free hand and pulled out a communicator, activating it casually. Within seconds, Fenris' face appeared as a holographic projection.

"What is it, child?" said Fenris.

"I hope you've got my paycheck handy, old man. I told you the job was gonna cost you."

"You have the orb?"

"Yep. You want me to spit polish it for ya?"

"Well done. Meet me at these coordinates and I will have your reward as promised."

"Works for me." Fay shut off her communicator at this point.

It took a while for the Defenders to recover from Fay's attack, but for the most part it had done little more than stun them for a bit. The real problem, however, was that it would now be virtually impossible to find Fay in the vast Amican Forest.

As Sonia slowly pushed herself up, Dohga knelt down next to her and asked, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. Ouch…" Getting to her feet, Sonia saw Melosa pacing around anxiously. "I'll bet Mel's not too happy about this."

Hearing Sonia's remark, Mel turned and said, "That's right, I'm not." Then, with a sigh, Mel added, "We'll never find that girl now."

"Not quite," said Alucard. "She can't have gotten far by now."

"Yeah, but in case you haven't noticed," said Dohga, "this whole area's covered in places to hide. She could be anywhere."

"You misunderstand. She can certainly run, but from me she can't hide."

Alucard drew his spell stones and cast them. Eye of Yan! A blue energy field surrounded Alucard, causing his eyes to shine a blue light. His expression changed to one of deep concentration. Unsure of what was going on Dohga walked over to Alucard and waved a hand in front of the scholar, trying to get his attention. Alucard completely ignored him.

"Uh, Al? What's with the glowing?"

Again, Alucard ignored Dohga. For nearly a minute, Alucard was almost completely still. Then, all of a sudden, he activated another spell. Psychic Synergy! Small strands of blue energy seemed to shoot out from Alucard's head and quickly connected with the Defenders.

The Defenders suddenly saw a view of the entire area, with small lights moving around in the vast blue landscape. In the middle of their sight were four lights, bright and strong; less than a kilometer to the east was a single light source, also strong, moving eastward.

"Wha– what is this?" said Sonia, her voice echoing.

In each of their heads, the Defenders heard Alucard say, "The Eye of Yan allows me to view terrain and detect energy sources within a ten kilometer radius. The ones in the center are us."

"And that one heading east…"

"Is our little thief. Hmm? Wait a moment…"

The light source showing Fay was heading toward a number of dark energy sources to the east. One of the dark sources was particularly strong.

"Uh, what are those things?" asked Dohga.

"I'm not sure, but whatever they are they're quite strong."

With this, Alucard's mental connection broke off. The Defenders found themselves again in the forest, slightly disoriented. The aura around the scholar began to fade, and his spell stones returned to his hand shortly afterward.

"That girl was hired by someone to steal the orb from us," said Mel. "She's probably meeting with whoever hired her right now."

"Good, then we bust her and the guys who sent her."

"Hold on, Sonia. We can't rush this. I'll contact Seth and give him our position–"

"We don't have time to wait! That girl's getting farther away as we speak. We have to go after her, now!"

"I'm with Sonia on that note," said Dohga.

"No! We're going to wait for Seth. That's an order."

"Mel, you can sit around here and wait all you like, but I'm going. Come on, Dohga."

As Sonia began to leave, Mel said angrily, "This is exactly your problem, Sonia! You always think you can do everything and that nothing you do is gonna have consequences! But you know something? If you keep that up, you're–"

"SHUT UP, MEL! You're not my mom, you know! SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE!"

Mel was shocked at Sonia's attitude, but couldn't find anything to say. Before Mel could think of anything, Sonia had taken off into the woods with Dohga in tow.

As Mel stared at Sonia, bewildered, Alucard walked up to her and said, "She has a good point; it will take too long if we simply wait for Seth. The girl will likely get away by then. Now, if you don't mind…"

Alucard then ran off to try and catch up to Sonia and Dohga, leaving Mel standing at the crossroads, lost in shock.

Riding in the back of Brackus' hover transport, Seth found himself terribly bored. The blaster wound to his shoulder had not fully healed yet, so he was unable to make the trip to Yantamar University on his own.

The fact that Brackus was driving him there was somewhat ironic; a while back, Brackus wouldn't have hesitated to finish Seth off if he were in such a position. Now that he had supposedly lost his memories, he had been doing everything he could to help the Defenders. Seth didn't trust that Brackus was being genuine in his actions, but so far nothing the old healer had done suggested treachery. Maybe he really had changed…

A beeping sound snapped Seth out of his ponderings. The Defender pulled out his communicator and switched it on, revealing a hologram of Melosa.

"Mel? Is everything alright?" asked Seth.

"I wish I could say so," said Mel. "The Orb of Tsunami's been stolen."

"What?!"

"We were ambushed by a mercenary. She made off with the orb."

"How'd you let that– Wait, a she?"

"She's about Rion's age and height, but she's well-trained. And her spells… Seth, I've never seen anything like it."

"Where are you? Brackus and I will come and help."

"I'm sending you my position now. But Seth, Sonia and the others ran off to find the orb."

"What? Then why aren't you with them?"

"Seth… Sonia yelled at me… I told her to stay, but she ran off. She just won't listen."

Seth noticed Mel seemed distressed. "Mel, are you alright?"

"I… I dunno." Then, with a sigh, Mel asked, "Seth, do I treat Sonia like a child?"

"Huh? What kind of a question is that?"

"Please, Seth. Do I?"

Seth paused for a moment. He didn't want to tell Mel what he really thought, but he knew she wasn't about to let him get away with lying. He was never able to lie to her and make it convincing.

With a sigh, Seth said, "Well, yeah, you kinda do, actually. Why'd you ask?"

Mel sighed in disappointment. "It's just that… she's always so reckless and won't listen to us when we're trying to help her. I'm just afraid that someday she might get herself killed."

"I see…"

Overhearing the conversation, Brackus tapped several buttons on the controls of his hover transport. A few seconds later, Brackus connected himself to the conversation as a third party.

"Melosa, if I may."

"Brackus?"

"Sonia is young like the two of you, but she has a strong spirit. She may simply need time to understand your advice. But you must also trust in her abilities. My guess is that she simply feels that you are not taking her seriously."

"Yeah…"

"I see what you mean, Brackus," said Seth. "Mel, even though Sonia's still in training, she's also a Defender. You need to treat her as such."

Mel pondered these words over for a moment, and then said, "Thanks… both of you. I'll keep this signal active. Track it to my location as soon as possible."

"Understood. Be careful, Mel."

Mel shut off the transmission on her end, and then took off down the path after Sonia and the others, hoping she would catch up to them in time.

"Man, Sonia," said Dohga. "That was real harsh."

"Come on, Dohga," said Sonia. "She's always treating us like we're kids. Hell, you're older than her and she still–"

"I know, but don't you think she has a reason for all this?"

Sonia didn't say anything else in response. Dohga did have a point, but Sonia wasn't about to think about it right now. What was important at the moment was catching up to the ninja girl.

Turning over to Alucard, who had caught up earlier, Sonia said, "You sure it's this way?"

"Of course. I'm familiar with this region of the forest. There should be a grove about a half-kilometer from here due east. It's probably where she's headed."

"Good, then we'll nail her there."

As the three started to continue onward, they stopped on hearing loud footsteps approaching from behind. Sonia turned to see Mel running up to meet the group, apparently breathless. Mel took a moment to catch her breath, then looked up at Sonia, but was disappointed to see Sonia was still angry with her.

"What happened to waiting for Seth?" asked Sonia.

"He's tracking us right now," said Mel. "He'll meet up with us as soon as he can. In the meantime, we're to find this girl and catch her."

"Heh, that's more like it."

Fay arrived in a large grove a few minutes after her transmission with Fenris. Looking around, however, the man was nowhere in sight. Fay remained alert, wary that Fenris might be trying to cross her. The night sky above was completely clear, revealing the light of Rados' second moon, Yamagat.

Seconds later, Fenris slowly emerged from the trees. Fay then said, "About time."

"You have the orb?" Fenris asked Fay slowly.

"Wasn't easy, but I got your little snow globe right here," Fay answered, producing the Orb of Tsunami and proceeding to toss and catch it casually in her hand, as if it were a ball.

"Well done. In all honesty, I had not expected you to succeed."

"Yeah, most guys tend to make that mistake. Dumbasses…"

"Give me the Orb of Tsunami, and I shall give you your reward," Fenris said as he slowly walked toward the young ninja.

"Yeah, about that. See, this thing was a little harder to get than I'd thought. And now that I've had a good look at it, I'm thinking I might be able to get a better price on the black market for this thing, given the right customer. Unless, that is, you were to raise your payment to, say, 15,000 Flatstones?"

Stopping a few meters from the kunoichi, Fenris growled as he said, "You will receive what you were first offered, child. No more. Now hand over the orb while I am still lenient."

"Am I to assume that means no?" Stashing the orb away in a small sack on her belt, Fay turned to leave as she said, "Oh well, guess that means I'll be finding some other sucker to pawn this off to." Walking slyly away from Fenris, Fay added, "Ja ne."

"You will pay for your insolence," Fenris said angrily. He then made a loud snarl like a wolf, making sure he was heard.

Suddenly alerted to movement all around her, Fay jumped back as a feral man, somewhat like Fenris, jumped out of a nearby bush and tried to claw at her with his long nails. Fay assumed a defensive stance as three more feral men emerged from hiding. Along with the feral men, several Dakocite Wolves emerged from hiding as well.

Hearing Fenris chuckle, Fay turned one eye toward him as he said, "I had said you would be rewarded for your efforts. Consider the embrace of death my parting gift to you."

As Fenris finished, he snapped his fingers in a gesture to his comrades. The feral men began to howl, as if they were wolves themselves. Then, to Fay's terror, she saw them begin to change form, growing grey hair on their bodies. Their hands grew to have sharp claws, and their faces changed to those of a wolf.

It was then that Fay knew she was in trouble: she had picked a fight with a pack of werewolves!

"Shimatta!" Fay hissed.

The werewolves snarled as they slowly circled around Fay, preparing to strike. Moving first, Fay quickly threw a smoke bomb to the ground, coating the area in a grey veil. Fay leapt out of the top of the smoke cloud, but to her dread she found the werewolves had jumped up after her. She hadn't fooled them. One of the werewolves sprung off a nearby tree and lunged at Fay, hitting her in the side with one of his large clawed hands. The ninja shrieked as she was knocked to the ground, but she managed to roll backwards as she landed and regain her footing. One of the werewolves tried to strike her while she was recovering, but Fay was too fast and jumped back, dodging the blow. She landed several meters from the werewolves and Dakocite Wolves, which maneuvered toward her in a pack-fashion.

"You guys are so asking for an ass-kicking!" Fay said in a cocky manner.

Fay cast a powerful spell. Messenkou! The energies of the spell entered her hands, which she moved to form various symbols. As she finished, she pulled several kunai from her leg straps and they became infused with the spell's power. With the werewolves and Dakocite wolves closing in fast, Fay threw her knives at them. The kunai, charged with the spell's energies, flew forward, exploding as they struck trees and other obstacles. The werewolves moved to dodge, mostly managing to evade the deadly projectiles, but one took a hit and landed on the ground stunned. The Dakocite Wolves, however, took the brunt of the attack, which slew most of them.

Fay smirked at first, but then realized that she had made the werewolves much angrier. It made sense: as pack creatures, the loss of their kin was felt hard by the werewolves, fueling their anger. The werewolves charged furiously at Fay, who jumped back even further, drew her wakizashi and assumed a stance. She held her spell stones in one hand and placed them on the blade of her sword, casting a new spell. Mikazukizan! The small wakizashi changed form, transforming into larger blade shaped like a huge black fang.

Fay swung the large blade at the nearest werewolf and hit home, knocking the beast away. Due to the werewolf's thick hide, however, it survived the blow, albeit wounded. Fay, unfortunately, was thrown off balance by the blade's size; it was a little too powerful for her to control easily. A second werewolf leapt at her, too quickly for her to ready another strike. Instead she used the blade to block, but she was knocked back by a combination of the attack, her own light weight, and the sword's cumbersomeness. The werewolf followed up its first attack with an uppercut. This blow connected, and Fay yelped as she was sent flying back, losing her sword in the process.

The young ninja managed to regain her balance in the air and landed in a stumble, but she stayed standing. The two werewolves moved on two sides of her, attempting to form a perimeter around her.

"Oh, shit… this isn't good…"

Fay's fears only got worse as she saw the other two werewolves get back up. They were injured, but looked as though they could still fight. The two werewolves moved to join their comrades.

"Definitely not good!"

Knowing she was outgunned, Fay tried to ready a smoke bomb. Before she could, however, one of the werewolves rushed her, hitting her directly with a claw. Fay screamed as she was flung into a tree and impacted hard, knocking her senseless. Before she could even slump over, however, the same werewolf that had struck her grabbed her by the neck and harshly pinned her against the tree. Fay struggled both to escape and to breathe, but she was in too much pain to do much.

As the werewolves stood eagerly awaiting to finish Fay off, Fenris strode out of the trees and over toward the pack. As he moved up to Fay, he reached into her pouch and pulled out the Orb of Tsunami, raising it so she could see the orb.

"I must thank you for retrieving the orb for my master, child," said Fenris. "However, your use in this matter has come to an end."

"You… you planned this all along, didn't you?" Fay said weakly.

"I had promised a reward for you, child." Fenris turned away and began to walk off as he added, "And as promised, you shall have the reward I had intended."

"Ki– kisama…!"

Turning his head to the werewolves, Fenris made a slitting motion with his long-nailed fingers next to his neck. Understanding the gesture to execute the ninja, the werewolf holding Fay drew back a claw aimed toward her heart.

As Fay saw her death inches from her eyes, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Gemstone Blade! The werewolves turned as a blade of pure crystal shot at the one holding Fay and slashed its arm. The werewolf howled in pain as it let go of Fay, who slumped to the ground, and grasped its bleeding arm.

Hearing the commotion, Fenris turned first to his clansmen, and then to the source of the spell. As he did, he saw an arrow of fire shoot out of the trees at one of his warriors. The werewolf dodged the shot just in time, and they all assumed combat stances. One of the werewolves moved toward the source of the attacks, looking to get up close to their assailants.

As the werewolf approached, Dohga charged out of the trees roaring like a madman. The werewolf slashed its claws at Dohga, but he dodged the first strike and countered with a hard fist to the wolf's jaw, knocking it to the ground. It struggled to get up, but had trouble due to its injuries. Two of the other werewolves moved to aid their comrade, surrounding Dohga. The Defender quickly countered with a spell. Sonic Boom! Dohga thrust his fist into the ground, creating an air blast that shot out in all directions and knocked the werewolves back. They weren't stunned for long, however, and moved back up close to Dohga, surrounding him again on both sides.

"You want some more of this?" Dohga taunted. "Come on!"

Before any of the werewolves could attack, however, Alucard cast a spell from his position. Psionic Storm! A disturbance of psionic energy began to form around Dohga, much to his surprise.

"Huh? What the?"

As the psionic energy began to lash out, Melosa ran up next to Dohga and quickly cast a shield spell. Barricade Array! A series of small shields formed in a perimeter around the two Defenders, blocking Alucard's spell. The werewolves, however, were not as fortunate and were blasted by psychic energies. Both werewolves fell to the ground, badly wounded.

Turning to Alucard, Dohga shouted, "HEY! Watch it!"

"You should be thanking me for that, you idiot," Alucard said irately. "They were likely to tear you apart had Melosa and I not intervened."

"Says the guy who's about to get creamed himself."

"Huh?"

Alucard quickly found out what Dohga meant upon hearing a snarl behind him. He whipped around just in time to dodge a claw swipe from the last werewolf. The werewolf followed up the attack with another swing, hitting Alucard in the side with its palm and knocking him to the ground in front of Dohga. Alucard hissed in pain and turned to look at Dohga, giving him a very annoyed expression.

Cracking his knuckles in his hands, Dohga said boastfully, "Watch and learn, book boy."

The werewolf came charging at Dohga and leapt at him. Dohga grappled with the werewolf, but quickly gained the upper hand and tossed it. The werewolf, however, landed on its feet with little difficulty.

On the sides, Fenris moved to help his clansmen. He stopped, however, on hearing Sonia say, "Don't move." Fenris turned to see Sonia had an arrow ready and pointed at him. She then said, "Drop the orb or I'll drop you."

"You mean this?" Fenris said confidently, presenting the Orb of Tsunami to her. He then grinned, but Sonia did not move from her position.

Meanwhile, Dohga cast another spell as the last werewolf charged him. Rock Blast! Dohga's fist became charged with energy as he readied the attack. The werewolf leapt at Dohga, who swung his fist at it and struck its chest. Dohga's spell amplified the punch, causing it to deal a far greater hit and sending the werewolf flying back. The wolf crashed out of sight within the trees.

Dohga dusted off his hands as he turned to Alucard and said, "See? Nothing to it."

Alucard hadn't listened to Dohga, though. He and Mel were busy tending to Fay, who was struggling to get up. When she looked up to see Mel and Alucard, however, her expression instantly turned to a mixture of nervousness and embarrassment.

"Eh hehehehe…" Fay stammered. "I'll guess you're here for the orb?" Despite her attempts to act cute, Mel and Alucard didn't buy it. Turning serious, Fay added, "Well, I don't have it anymore. He does." Fay gestured to Fenris.

"Uh yeah, we know that," Dohga said, slightly mocking her.

"So what? You want an apology or something? You can keep the damn thing for all I care. It's not worth the trouble."

As Fay tried to weasel her way out of the situation, Sonia still had her bow trained on Fenris. Without taking her eyes off him, she shouted, "Hey guys! Maybe I could use a hand here?"

In that brief lapse of Sonia's attention toward him, Fenris spun around toward his last remaining comrade and tossed the Orb of Tsunami toward him. The werewolf saw the orb coming and caught it. Sonia turned her attention back to Fenris as he tossed the orb and released her arrow. To her shock, Fenris spun back around at a blinding speed and swatted the arrow away in midflight.

Keeping his attention focused on Sonia, Fenris yelled, "Take the orb back to the mistress. I'll deal with these brats myself."

Acknowledging Fenris' command with a short snarl, the werewolf sped off into the forest. Sonia tried to pursue it, but was cut off by Fenris, who moved with incredible speed to block her path.

"You've caused enough trouble for our order, Di-Gata Defenders," Fenris said. "It's time you paid the price for your actions."

Fenris then snarled as he began to transform. Large amounts of black fur began to cover his body, his hands and feet changed in shape, and his face began to change to the features of a wolf. But unlike his clansmen, his body also became covered in various red rune tattoos.

As Fenris finished his werewolf transformation, he let out a loud howl that sent a chill down Sonia's spine. Fenris then turned toward Sonia, who reflexively moved to ready her bow. Before she could, however, Fenris moved forward with blinding speed. He quickly grabbed Sonia by the vest, slamming her into a tree with his momentum and knocking the wind out of her. He then tossed the Defender aside. Sonia fell limply to the ground and gasped in pain as she tried to push herself up.

Dohga moved to attack Fenris, casting a spell. Crush Quake! Four stone columns shot out of the ground around Fenris and converged on him, sandwiching him in between them. Snarling, the wolf Fenris exerted a huge effort and broke apart his stone prison.

"Aw, crap…" Dohga moaned.

Fenris charged right at Dohga and lunged at him. Dohga was knocked over by Fenris' dive, but the werewolf leapt off him and immediately afterward charged at Melosa. Mel reflexively angled her remaining shields to block Fenris, but the werewolf easily smashed through the small weak shields with a single slash. The werewolf then spun around and kicked Melosa away.

Alucard cast his guardian stone. Solmyr, heed my command! The genie guardian materialized before Alucard as he said, "Solmyr, attack!"

"As you wish, master," the genie said.

Solmyr raised his arms and shot bolts of blue lightning at Fenris, who moved quickly to dodge the attack, using trees as cover. As Solmyr pursued the werewolf, Dohga, Mel and Sonia got to their feet.

"Man, this guy's way tougher than those other guys," Dohga whined.

"He's probably a pureblood," Alucard said to Dohga.

"A what?"

Noticing Solmyr was trying to block several claw swipes from Fenris, Alucard said, "Not now!"

As Alucard and Dohga moved to attack Fenris, Sonia stopped when she noticed Fay was gone. "Hey, where'd that girl go?" said Sonia.

"We'll worry about that later," said Mel as she readied another spell. "Come on, Sonia!"

Agreeing with Mel, Sonia cast a spell in conjunction with her bow. Leaf Storm! Sonia combined the spell with her bow and shot her arrow at Fenris, which split into hundreds of smaller arrows. As the attack neared him, Fenris moved his arms to a blocking position and the attack struck him. Due to his tough hide, however, the attack didn't deal much damage. Fenris snarled as he reassumed an offensive stance.

Elsewhere in the woods, the werewolf carrying the Orb of Tsunami sped through the trees, eager to get the artifact back to the Harbinger base. After a moment, however, it suddenly heard Fay cast a spell. Shippuuga! Fay suddenly sped at the werewolf, moving at lightning speed due to her spell's effect, and slashed at it with her wakizashi. The werewolf crashed to the forest floor from the strike, losing its grip on the Orb of Tsunami. The orb flew through the air and landed in Fay's outstretched hand.

"Arigato," Fay said cheerfully. She then knelt down in front of the werewolf, who was unconscious, and said, "I'm sure I'll still be able to make something off of this. Later!"

Getting back up, Fay turned to leave. But then, she stopped and turned back in the direction she had come upon hearing the sounds of the battle taking place. For some reason or another, Fay was having trouble simply leaving the Defenders to fight Fenris while she made off with the orb. She felt a wave of guilt wash over her, for both stealing the orb from them, and now for leaving them to fight Fenris after they had saved her life.

Fay took a look at the orb in her hand, which swirled with blue watery colors, and wondered what to do next.

With a crossing slash of his claws, Fenris sent two crescent-moon shaped blasts of energy at Solmyr, slashing through the guardian. The genie vanished as its stone dropped to the ground. Barely a second later several arrows flew at Fenris, which he easily evaded. Fenris made a charge at Sonia, but was cut off by Dohga before reaching the archer.

"Bring it, you mangy furball!" Dohga taunted as he braced himself.

Dohga swung several punches into Fenris, dealing harsh blows to the werewolf's head and chest. Fenris retaliated with several strikes of his own, landing equal amounts of damage to Dohga. Fenris, however, was able to take the punishment; Dohga was quickly losing the advantage. Then, Fenris landed a particularly hard strike to Dohga's jaw, stunning the Defender. Fenris followed up with an uppercut, sending Dohga flying back and landing a few feet away.

Just as Fenris moved to finish Dohga off, Sonia cast a quick spell at him. Inner Flame! A bolt of fire darted at Fenris, who turned to the threat and blocked it with his arms. The spell did little damage to him, but it had succeeded in getting Fenris' attention.

Taking a quick glance down at Dohga, the werewolf Fenris snarled, "I'll be back for you." Despite being in his werewolf form, Fenris could still speak.

Fenris then rushed at Sonia as she shot another arrow at him, grazing his shoulder. Sonia cast another spell quickly. Immolation! An aura of flame surrounded the Defender, preventing Fenris from getting too close. The veteran werewolf, however, quickly reacted to this and slashed at the ground, tossing up dirt at Sonia and weakening the fiery aura around her. Sonia was caught by surprise and barely managed to block a follow-up claw strike from Fenris with her bow. The force of the blow knocked Sonia back, causing her to stumble. Fenris quickly charged at Sonia again before she could recover.

Psionic Blow! Alucard sent a blast of mental energy at Fenris from behind. But the werewolf had anticipated the danger. As the blast neared him, Fenris reached Sonia and grabbed her by the arm, despite the flames that surrounded her body. He then swung Sonia around him, causing Alucard's spell to strike her instead of Fenris. Sonia cried out as a sharp pain ran through her head, and the flames surrounding her body quickly dissipated.

With a smirk, Fenris said to Alucard, "Nice shot."

Before Alucard could even react, Fenris threw Sonia at the scholar. Sonia slammed into Alucard, sending both of them crashing to the ground.

Freezing Hail! A shower of ice shards flew at Fenris from behind. The werewolf spun around and slashed away at the attack with his claws, breaking apart most of Melosa's spell. He took some damage, though. Several meters from Fenris, Melosa readied another spell. Blizzard! A sword and shield made of ice formed around Melosa's arms, which she brandished as Fenris ran at her.

Fenris took a quick slash at Mel, which she promptly blocked with her shield. She countered with several slashes, but Fenris either parried or dodged them. The two exchanged blows for a short while, but Fenris clearly had a better offense. Mel's shield weakened with each strike from the werewolf's claws, and she was barely scratching him with her ice sword.

Fenris made a hard downward slash at Mel's shield, shattering it. But in that same instant, Mel saw an opening; she shouted as she thrust her sword's tip into Fenris' shoulder, piercing through him. A few seconds passed, but then, to Mel's dismay, Fenris began to laugh malevolently. Then, immediately afterward, Fenris grasped Mel's ice blade and snapped it in two in his claws. Then, he quickly struck the Defender in the head with the back of his hand. Mel was knocked back into a tree, hitting her head on its trunk. With a short cry of pain, Mel slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Fenris loomed over the unconscious Defender, the broken tip of Mel's sword still in his shoulder. Fenris pulled the broken shard of ice out of his flesh without even flinching, tossing it to the ground. His wound quickly regenerated from the light of Rados' second moon.

With a short growl, Fenris said, "A mere flesh wound. Nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you, Wizard child."

Yan's Lightning! Fenris spun around to see multiple blue bolts of psychic energy streak at him, too late to block. Fenris took a direct hit from Alucard's spell and snarled as he resisted its effects. Alucard's spell soon ended, but Fenris was still standing. He had taken apparently little damage.

"Damn…" hissed Alucard. "That was my last shot." Turning to Sonia, who was next to him, Alucard said, "Sonia, do you have anything left?"

"Almost nothing."

Sonia glanced over at Dohga, who was still injured, then back at Fenris quickly. They were running out of options. She thought to try and use the Growth Stone, but realized it would be extremely risky to do so. Instead, Sonia readied another arrow, keeping one defensive option ready as she tried to think of others.

"That bow will make a fine trophy, Defender," said Fenris. "Time for the hunt to end."

Fenris readied a stance, preparing for a decisive charge. But before he could attack, a familiar voice shouted out a spell. Hyoroga! A flurry of throwing stars encased in ice flew at Fenris, who deflected the volley with a swipe of his claws. The shuriken clattered to the ground around Fenris, spreading ice across the forest floor and encasing his legs. Fenris easily broke free of the ice.

Sonia looked up in surprise to see Fay on a high tree branch. Looking down at Fenris, Fay said, "Hey Fido! I don't like getting double-crossed, especially by guys who try to kill me! Let's see how you like it, you jackass!"

Fay whipped out a guardian stone and activated it. Shenron, Kougeki! In a surge of flames, a large red serpent dragon materialized with a roar. Shenron's scales were a brilliant ruby red, with a golden mane of fur lining its back. Though the dragon had no legs, it floated above the ground. The dragon's forearms were large and ended in sharp claws. Long whiskers streamed from the dragon's snout, its mouth held hundreds of sharp fangs, and a pair of strong horns jutted out of the back of its head.

"Shenron, Shouenga!" Fay shouted, directing Shenron to attack.

Shenron roared as it shot flames from its mouth, forcing Fenris to dash away. The dragon guardian then followed up with a swipe of its massive tail, swatting Fenris into a tree. The werewolf quickly recovered from the blow and rushed at Shenron, dodging blasts of fire. Shenron took a slash at Fenris with its claws, which he dodged and countered with a hard slash, damaging the dragon. Shenron recovered and thrust its head at Fenris, trying to bite the werewolf. Fenris caught the attack and struggled to keep the dragon's teeth at bay.

At that moment, Sonia looked up at Fay and shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"What the hell does it look like?" Fay said arrogantly. "I still haven't been paid yet!"

"Paid for stealing my property?" said Alucard.

"Hey, can we discuss the details later? Wolf man there's gonna be tough to bring down, and I say as long as he is everybody's enemy… well, you get the picture."

Sonia and Alucard got what Fay was going at: combining their strength would be in their best interest to defeating Fenris.

"Alucard, go help Mel," said Sonia.

"Alright."

Sonia readied another arrow as Alucard went to tend to Melosa. She then turned to Dohga, who was now rejoining the fight, and said, "Dohga, do you have enough for a Nega Buster?"

"Barely."

"Good enough. Get it ready and let him have it on my signal."

As Sonia was making her battle plan, Fenris gained an edge against the guardian Shenron. With a hard push, Fenris slammed the dragon to the ground, following it up with a powerful cross slash. As Shenron vanished, returning to its guardian stone, Fay leapt off her perch and cast a spell on the way down. Rasengan! Fay fired a blast of pure spiritual energy from her palm, which launched her back in midair slightly. Fenris dove away from the attack, which exploded as it hit the ground. Kicking off a nearby tree, Fay drew her wakizashi as she flew at Fenris, who similarly lunged at her. The two struck at each other, passing with a clash. Neither took any damage.

Fenris landed, only to be met by an arrow from Sonia, which he barely blocked. A second later, a trio of shuriken from Fay flew at Fenris, which he also managed to deflect.

"Shimatta, this guy's good," said Fay.

Fenris sent a slashing beam at Fay, which she dodged quickly and countered with more shuriken. The projectiles missed their mark. In that instant, however, Sonia saw an opening and cast a spell. Forest Grip! Vines began to spring up beneath Fenris, which he noticed as they tried to bind him.

As Fenris slashed away at the vines, Sonia said to Dohga, "Hit him, now!"

Dohga didn't waste time in casting his spell. Nega Buster! A barrage of strong energy blasts shot at Fenris, landing heavy hits on the werewolf. Fenris was knocked several feet away, but survived the attack and got to his feet. He was surely injured, but he wasn't down yet.

Snarling angrily, Fenris said, "You only prolong the inevitable, children. But now you are helpless prey to me."

Sonia did her best not to prove Fenris right. She and Dohga had just used up the last of their Di-Gata Stone energy, and she was running out of arrows. Fenris, however, looked as though he still had plenty of fight left in him.

Suddenly, Sonia heard a strange noise approaching them. It was the sound of a hover engine. Fenris obviously heard it as well, for he turned to the source of the sound in time to see a spell fly at him. Dark Anarchy! A powerful blast of dark energy careened at Fenris, which he evaded, causing the spell to explode on hitting a tree behind him.

A hover transport carrying Seth and Brackus sped onto the scene. As Brackus swerved the vehicle for an emergency stop, he simultaneously cast spell at Fenris. Scourge of Infinis! Hundreds of small yellow needles sprayed at Fenris, piercing into the werewolf's hide. Fenris shook off the needles as best he could, but it had clearly done some damage. Fenris snarled as he looked at Brackus; despite his old age, Brackus was still as formidable as Fenris remembered.

Quickly glancing at his Defender comrades, Seth said, "Is everyone alright?"

Sighing in relief, Sonia said, "Much better now. Thanks for the save."

"Thank me later. First we've gotta take care of big and hairy over there."

Next to Seth, Brackus cast another spell. Blazing Pyre of Dako! Neon flames streaked at Fenris, exploding a short distance before him and knocking him back a few feet.

Fenris, however, knew he now had a problem on his hands. Brackus was a very powerful adversary whom the werewolf had faced before, and in his current state Fenris knew fighting the Yin-Tos Warlord would be risky. From the look in his eyes, Brackus could tell that. Besides that, Fenris had no real reason to continue fighting; the Orb of Tsunami was the objective, and it had been retrieved.

With a sharp growl, Fenris said, "Savor this victory, Defenders. It will not last."

Fenris then made a short bark, turned on his heel, and sped off into the woods. He was followed by the remnants of his werewolf pack, all wounded and unable to continue fighting.

Sonia breathed a sigh of relief and slumped onto the ground in exhaustion. Turning to Seth, she said, "Alright, now some thanks are in order."

"You're welcome." Seth then turned to see Alucard tending to Melosa, who was slowly regaining consciousness. "Are you alright?"

"Uh… Seth? Wh– where's the–"

"They're gone."

"Yeah, and so is the orb," said Sonia.

"Ahem, you mean this?" Fay said suddenly, pulling the Orb of Tsunami out of a pouch on her belt.

Upon seeing Fay had the orb Seth suddenly grasped his Di-Gata Stones and said, "So you're the little thief?"

"Yep. You know, this thing's probably worth a lot, and the big bad wolf never paid me…"

Seth caught on to what Fay was going at. With a small chuckle of surprise, he said, "Are you trying to get us to bribe you?"

"Well, I'd call it extortion. But if you wanna put it that way, whatever works for you."

Seth didn't say anything, but instead just smirked. Then, without warning, he cast his guardian stone, which landed behind Fay. Omnikragg, take form! Fay turned around and was startled upon seeing the gigantic Omnikragg rise up next to her. Omnikragg looked down at Fay and roared in an intimidating fashion. Fay was clearly scared by the guardian.

For a second, Fay looked around nervously at her situation. Keeping the orb was only going to lead to trouble for her, and her spell stones were essentially empty. A fight would be suicidal.

"Shit… why me…?" said Fay, her sad expression almost comical. Then, in an irritated tone, she hissed, "Fine, keep the damn thing!"

Fay tossed the orb at Seth, who caught it casually. But just as Seth caught the orb, Fay swiftly whipped out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground, releasing a large cloud of smoke. The Defenders choked on the fumes, but the smoke cleared quickly. Looking back to where Fay had been, the Defenders saw she had vanished.

Sonia looked all over for any sign of Fay. A few seconds later, she caught a glimpse of the ninja darting through the trees, making her escape. Sonia had no desire to chase her; she had been through enough for the day.

"Wow, that was some trick," said Seth.

"You should've seen her earlier," Dohga commented. "She pretty much made Mel a punching bag. Uh, no offense Mel."

"It's alright," said Mel. "I shouldn't have let her surprise me so easily… or that werewolf for that matter."

"Speaking of which, who was that guy?" asked Seth.

"No clue, man," said Dohga. "But I think he somehow knew us. He said something about us getting in the way of some order he worked for."

"This is just way too weird," said Sonia. "It seems like whoever these guys are, they really want the orb."

"Speaking of which," said Alucard, cutting into the conversation. "I believe we should be getting to the University so we can discuss my right to it."

"So you can try and talk me into giving it to you?" said Seth. "Not a chance, Al. This thing's caused nothing but trouble since you found it. For your safety, I can't let you have it."

"What?!"

"Alucard, think about it," said Sonia. "Those guys in robes who attacked us in Altamor, and then the werewolves; they've got to be connected somehow."

"And as long as you have it, more guys will come looking for it."

"And you think it will be any safer in your care?" asked Alucard.

"Actually, yeah it will be."

Alucard was clearly furious, but he did his best to hide his outrage at the circumstances. He knew Seth was right, but he was also willing to take the risk. Seth, however, wasn't about to allow him to take said risk.

"Then if you plan on keeping it, I would at least like the opportunity to study it at your Dojo."

Seth didn't say anything at first, thinking over the bargain. Then, he said, "I'll think about it."

Alucard judged by Seth's tone that he meant 'no'. Now making his aggravation visible, Alucard huffed as he stormed away from the group. Glancing at the others as he left, he said, "You had best keep the orb safe, then."

Alucard strode off into the trees and vanished, muttering angrily as he left the scene.

"Damn, that was a long day," said Dohga, breaking the moment. "Let's go home."

As the Defenders walked toward Brackus' transport, Mel suddenly put a hand to Sonia's shoulder, stopping the green-haired Defender.

"What is it, Mel?" asked Sonia.

"Sonia, I'm sorry," said Melosa. "I've been treating you like a child all this time when I should be treating you as an equal. I mean, you did a better job than I did today."

"Uh, sure… Thanks…"

"You were right. I kept thinking I was better than you when I'm not."

Sonia got where Mel was going. "It's alright, Mel. I… I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Don't be. I deserved it."

"If you say so…"

"Hey, you girls coming or what?" shouted Dohga from the transport.

"Oh, sorry!"

Sonia and Melosa got onto the hover transport, which soon afterward sped off back toward the Yantos Dojo. Throughout the trip, all Sonia could do was rest; she was too tired to do anything else.

Fenris furiously brought a claw down on his werewolf comrades. He had just found out that they had lost the Orb of Tsunami to Fay. The veteran werewolf snarled as he struck his minions several more times, intent on seeing the warriors were severely punished.

"You incompetent whelps! Defeated by a group of children?!"

Cringing as they were struck, the werewolf warriors whimpered, "Forgive us, chieftain!"

"SILENCE!"

Fenris wanted to further punish his minions, but realized it would amount to nothing. In a furious spur, he turned his back to the other werewolves, leaving them to dwell over their failure and punishment. Yet Fenris wasn't just angry; he was concerned over what Phyress would say upon learning he had lost to the Di-Gata Defenders.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Fenris heard Phyress' voice in his head. "Fenris…"

"Yes, mistress?" Fenris did his best to try and keep his failure secret, but it was no use.

"I see… so the Defenders bested you and your warriors?"

"Yes…"

"Unfortunate. I was rather hoping you could have at least killed one of them. And you also failed to retrieve the Mystic Orb of Water."

"Yes…"

Fenris had no intention of lying or trying to dodge a punishment from Phyress. He knew he had not done enough to complete the mission when he could have done more. He would face whatever punishment was in store for him.

"Fenris…? You think I intend to punish you for this? Well you are wrong."

"Pardon, mistress?"

"I understand you had prepared a certain scapegoat for this occasion. You may as well blame this mercenary child for your failure, and I will not hold it against you."

"I understand. But the orb–"

"It is of little consequence presently. In any case, I require you and your warriors back here in Dakor. I will have need of enforcers over the next few weeks to oversee the construction projects."

"Understood. We shall return at once."

Phyress' presence vanished from Fenris' mind.

Phyress opened her eyes as her connection with Fenris was severed. She was greeted by the sight of her personal chamber, dimly lit only by a few blue flames.

"Semantics… how clever," said a dark, raspy voice. "You feel the Mystic Orb of Water's loss is of little consequence?"

With a short smile, Phyress said, "The fact that the Defenders have it is only a minor setback. We shall retrieve it when the time is right."

Phyress turned to a completely darkened section of her chambers. From the shadows, the demon knight Mephisto slowly emerged and walked slowly around the sorceress.

"As of now, you would agree that our primary concern is the completion of your portals, correct?" said Phyress slyly. "The orbs can wait for now."

"Need a remind you, sorceress, that time is not your ally. You would not do well to procrastinate on the matter."

"I will find the orbs in time, Mephisto. And I will fulfill my end of our bargain. But to that end, other tasks must be completed first. If I am able to bring your armies to this world, it will make our ultimate goal that much easier to obtain."

"As you say, sorceress."

Mephisto strode into a darkened section of Phyress' chamber and vanished from sight. Phyress then knelt down in a stance and began to channel power through her body, whispering in demonic dialect.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sins of the Father

The afternoon sky above was sparsely clouded, allowing the sun to shine down brightly on the lands. The sound of the wind and leaves permeated the air, but was suddenly drowned out by the crackle of magical energy.

Dohga raised his arms in a blocking stance as a small bolt of fire struck him. Despite having no shields, Dohga's natural toughness let him take the hit easily. He then countered with a spell. Rock Blast! A small rock projectile shot out at Sonia, which she quickly shot an electrically-charged arrow at. The two attacks canceled each other out as they collided, creating a small explosion.

On the side, Amy and Magellan watched as the two Defenders sparred from a safe distance. Amy was cheering wildly for her adopted brother, though at the same time she was disappointed that she wasn't allowed to try casting herself. Magellan, meanwhile, recorded various types of data on the battle.

"Nice shot, Sonia," said Dohga.

"Thanks."

Spore Cloud! Sonia's spell unleashed a blinding cloud of spores, preventing Dohga from seeing her. Dohga quickly responded with another spell. Sonic Boom! Dohga unleashed a blast of air all around him, blowing away Sonia's cloud. But as he looked around to find Sonia again, he gave her an opportunity to get off a shot at him. Dohga turned his head around too late. The arrow, which had a soft rounded head instead of a sharp metal point, hit Dohga squarely in the middle of the forehead, leaving a small bruise. Dohga yelped as he stumbled backward and fell off the side of the dueling ring, landing with a loud thud.

Sonia walked up to the side of the ring and looked down at Dohga, who had fallen comically onto his back and was trying to push himself back up. "I win," Sonia said in a cute tone. Then, turning to Magellan, Sonia asked the robot, "How many is that now?"

"Presently, you have tallied nine victories against Disciple Dohga, with zero losses," said Magellan.

"Agh, just you wait, Sonia," said Dohga. "I'll get you at some point."

"Heehee, yeah, good luck with that."

The wind howling through the Dakor Mountains was drowned out by the sound of hard manual labor below. Fires wisped in various locations across the mountain sides, which now had numerous large cave entrances lining them.

Vylon oversaw one particular construction site, where dozens of barbarian warriors worked vigorously in bringing materials to a large black stone archway. The archway had various stone spikes curving out all over it, and demonic symbols lined almost every inch of it. The barbarians had no idea what they were working on; even Vylon had been left in the dark on what he was making, though Phyress had made it clear to follow her design exactly. The elder sorcerer knew it was something important, but he wanted to know what it was he was building.

Finishing his inspection, Vylon drew a small spell stone and activated it, creating an orange circle of demonic symbols beneath him. He then vanished in a flash of light, instantly warping back to the Harbingers' main headquarters.

Vylon was almost instantly greeted by one of his minions. "Lord Vylon–"

"Sulman, where is the mistress? I wish to speak with her on the construction project."

"I am afraid she is not here, my lord. She and several other acolytes left for the Binn-Yati Mountains last night."

"I see. Did she say why?"

"No, my lord. She left Lord Fenris in charge while she is away."

"Fenris… damn dog."

Vylon muttered crossly to himself as he walked away from the acolyte.

Sonia and Dohga lounged around in the control room of Silorn. They had finished their sparring for the day; Sonia had now won twelve duels against Dohga without a single loss. The experience had been a bit of an embarrassment to Dohga, who now was trying to make up for it to Amy. The young girl had been thoroughly disappointed by Dohga's losing streak.

As Dohga kept trying to keep Amy from having a fit, Sonia tapped away at a console in boredom, looking up various random subjects. Presently, there were no missions available for them, so Sonia had little else to do.

"Trust me, Amy," said Dohga. "I could beat Sonia no sweat if I wasn't going easy on her."

"Really?" said Sonia jokingly. "So me hitting you right between the eyes was because you were going easy on me?"

"Uh, well… That one was a good shot."

"I wanna learn how to cast like you, big brother," said Amy pleadingly.

"Amy, I keep telling you you're too young. You'll get to learn when you're older."

"But I wanna start now!"

Amy started to cry loudly, leaving Dohga and Sonia flustered on what to do.

"Oh, great…" groaned Sonia. "Dohga, make her stop!"

"Hey, come on Amy. Don't cry. Hey, how about I let you ride on Aeries for a bit? You always like that, right?"

"Yay!"

Dohga scooped up Amy onto his shoulder and carried her out of the control room. Sonia sighed in relief after the two had gone; in her opinion, fighting criminals was more appealing than babysitting Amy, but thankfully Dohga did most of the work in that regard.

Suddenly, Sonia heard a beeping from the communication console in the control room. She walked up to the console and activated it, bringing an unexpected image onto the holographic screen.

"Huh? Alucard?" said Sonia upon seeing the scholar.

"Sonia? Good, I was hoping to speak with you," said Alucard.

"How'd you get this frequency, Al?"

"Nevermind that. I need your help on something in the Binn-Yati Mountains."

"Another one of your research runs in booby-trapped tombs? Have you forgotten what happened last time?!"

"No, and it's not that. Listen, I have to make this brief. I need you and whoever else you can bring along to come to the mountain village of Shael as soon as possible."

"Huh? Al, are you alright?"

Sonia noticed Alucard seemed somewhat edgy at the moment, as if he didn't want to be heard. Something was up, but Sonia couldn't figure out what.

"Please, Sonia. Can you come?"

For some reason, Sonia found herself not wanting to question Alucard further on the issue. She didn't know why, but something seemed fishy.

"Alright, but this better be good."

"Thank you. I'll be waiting at the tavern, the Lonely Suitor. Keep your arrival discrete."

"Huh? Why?"

Alucard suddenly cut off his connection, much to Sonia's confusion. He was only making the whole thing seem more and more suspicious. Additionally, the mission wouldn't be official; Sonia could potentially get in trouble for going off on it without authorization.

Still, Sonia was compelled to accept the request. Hoping Alucard would make things clearer when she got there, Sonia left the control room to find Dohga.

Up in the high peaks of the Binn-Yati Mountains was a large white temple lined with various Sigils and Henges on its walls and pillars. The numerous floors of the temple had no walls towards the front, revealing the sky and sun to each floor. The temple was known as Lindai, which meant "Cloud Castle" in ancient Bakkorean. Lindai had originally been built in the Bakkorean Cycle, but had since been occupied by the Monks of Negla.

But the grounds of the temple were alight with fire, smoke and ash. A battle was still ongoing inside the temple.

Several Monks of Negla squared off against a group of men in dark robes, acolytes of the Harbingers. The acolytes cast numerous dark spells, but the monks countered with their own spells, barely holding off the attacks. The monks stood their ground bravely, but suddenly the acolytes began to part, as if to allow someone through.

The monks suddenly became unnerved as they watched Phyress walk toward them, her black staff in hand. Phyress had a confident smile on her face, which was barely visible under her black cloak.

One of the senior monks then stepped forward and said to Phyress, "Leave this holy place, you witch. You shall not have what lies within this temple. The sacred barriers guarding the inner shrine will not yield to your dark power."

"I beg to differ," said Phyress. "And your vaunted barriers will do little to stop me."

The senior monk took a combat stance as he readied himself to fight Phyress. Phyress was amused by this show of bravery, taking a stance of her own. The monk made the first move, casting a spell. Soul Burst! A blast of spiritual energy flew at Phyress, who swatted away the attack with the head of her staff effortlessly. Phyress then retaliated with her own spell. Black Inferno! Strong black flames surged from Phyress' staff, engulfing the senior monk. The monk screamed as he was incinerated by the attack, which left a black scorch mark where the monk had stood.

The other monks were unnerved by this sight, but remained vigilant in their stances.

Turning slightly to one of her acolytes, she said, "Deal with them. I will secure the artifact."

"As you command, mistress," said the acolyte.

The acolytes moved to attack the remaining monks, who quickly found themselves overwhelmed by the Harbingers. Phyress, meanwhile, strode off toward a stairwell that led to the upper levels of the temple. One monk tried to stop Phyress, swinging a quarterstaff at her. Phyress easily dodged the attack, and then in a single movement she drew a dagger from her belt and slashed through the monk's throat. The monk fell without a sound, instantly slain by Phyress' strike.

Phyress looked passively at a few drops of blood on her dagger. Unlike her acolytes, who used wavy knives that appeared to be made of bone, Phyress' dagger was extremely elegant and the blade was made of a silver metal. Runes adorned the blade in black, which curved like a saber despite its short length.

Phyress watched as the blood quickly dripped off the blade, leaving it clean as if unused. She then sheathed the weapon and continued on her way as if nothing happened.

It had taken Sonia quite a bit of convincing to get Dohga to follow her to the Binn-Yati region. Dohga wasn't very enthusiastic about helping Alucard, but decided to go since he couldn't allow Sonia to go alone. The two soon reached the outskirts of the village of Shael, stopping near a road sign pointing into the town.

"So this is Shael…?" said Sonia.

"Poindexter had better have a good reason for bringing us all the way out here," said Dohga.

"I agree. Something about all this seems fishy." Sonia paused for a moment, and then said, "Let's find the Lonely Suitor."

The two Defenders drove their Stormers into the town, keeping an eye out for Alucard. A few minutes after entering the town, however, the two heard a loud explosion coming from the opposite end of Shael. The two Defenders instinctively accelerated toward the scene.

A crowd of people fled from the Lonely Suitor as smoke billowed out of its windows indicative of a fire. As they did, flashes of light erupted from the inside as a man in dark robes was blown out one of the windows by a blast of blue lightning. Sonia and Dohga saw the acolyte being thrown out of the tavern, realizing Alucard had cast the spell.

"Aw crap, not these guys again!" said Dohga.

The acolyte, having only been stunned by the attack, got to his feet and saw the two Defenders before him. Reacting quickly, the acolyte cast a spell at the Defenders. Dark Spine! Small black needles sprayed at the Defenders, but Dohga cast a shield spell to counter the attack. Fortify Front! A blue energy wall blocked the acolyte's attack.

Readying himself for a fight, Dohga said, "Sonia, I've got this guy. Go help mister know-it-all."

"Got it."

Sonia dashed into the building as Dohga attacked with a spell. Kinetic Strike!

Inside the burning tavern, Alucard squared off against two more Harbinger acolytes. Both had summoned numerous Imps – miniature rat-like demons with small wings. The Imps were incredibly weak demons, but could be easily summoned in numbers; there were at least twenty of them.

The Imps repeatedly jumped at Alucard, but were continuously blocked by several disc shields made of crystal. Alucard cast a spell at one of the acolytes. Psionic Blow! A blast of mental energy flew at the acolyte, but one of the Imps jumped in front of the blast and took it directly. The Imp perished, but served its purpose.

As Alucard's mind raced through his options, one of the acolytes said, "You've stuck your nose in where you shouldn't have. Now you will pay the price for it!"

Both acolytes cast in unison. Void Breaker! A black swirling ball of dark energy materialized between the two acolytes, charging with power. Realizing the danger, Alucard angled all of his crystal shields in front of him just as the ball of energy careened at him. The shields barely blocked the attack, but shattered in the process.

Looking back at his attackers, Alucard knew he was in trouble. At that moment, one of the Imps jumped up at Alucard. Just as Alucard turned to try and counter the attack, the Imp was struck by an arrow, killing it instantly. Alucard looked over his shoulder to see Sonia behind him, her bow ready.

"Glad to see you, Sonia," said Alucard, turning back to face the acolytes. "Care to help me take care of these two?

"It'd be a pleasure," said Sonia.

The archer released another arrow, slaying a second Imp. One of the acolytes turned at Sonia and cast at her. Spirits of Dako! Violet flames flew at Sonia, who dove out of the attack's path. She countered with her own spell. Inner Flame! A bolt of fire struck the acolyte, who howled in pain as he was blown back into a table, which broke as he crashed into it. As Sonia turned to help Alucard, however, she saw that the Imps had surrounded her.

The second acolyte readied a spell. Black Blaze! As black flames streamed at Alucard, he countered with another spell. Diamond Strike! A large crystal projectile shot directly into the black flames, breaking through it easily. The crystal barely missed the acolyte, blowing a hole in the side of a nearby wall. The acolyte cast another spell. Bolt of Dako! Alucard saw this coming, however, and cast a counter spell. Prismatic Mirror! A prism materialized in front of Alucard, catching the acolyte's attack. Seconds later, the spell shot right back into the acolyte, blowing him into support beam that cracked as he hit it. Several burning boards from above fell down on top of the acolyte, burying him.

As the Imps slowly approached Sonia from all sides, Sonia tossed aside her longbow and cast a powerful spell. Blinding Blaze! Sonia's body suddenly turned to pure flames, changing her to an elemental of fire. The Imps, though slightly intimidated, still leapt at her. Sonia unleashed a wave of fire from her body, incinerating the Imps. Seconds after she had slain all the Imps, Sonia's body returned to normal.

Walking up near Sonia, who had snatched up her longbow, Alucard said, "Nicely done. Now let's get out of here."

Several burning parts of the tavern came crashing down from above. Noting the building was soon about to collapse, Sonia said, "No arguments here!"

The two ran out of the tavern, avoiding being crushed beneath burning wreckage.

Outside, Dohga landed a punch to the third acolyte's head, sending him crashing into a set of barrels full of water. As Dohga dusted off his hands, Sonia and Alucard came running out of the tavern as it began to collapse. Within a few seconds, the entire tavern came crashing down, leaving a pile of rubble where it once stood.

Looking at the ruined building, Dohga said, "Wow, I'd hate to be the owner." Then, Dohga turned over to Alucard and said, "Certainly a fine mess you've made, Al."

"Blame it on them," said Alucard, gesturing to the unconscious acolyte.

"Why were they after you?" asked Sonia.

"I've been in this town for some time, and so have they. I've been trying to find out what they're up to, but I may have been asking too many questions."

"Ya think?" said Dohga.

"Who are these guys?" said Sonia.

"We'll discuss it later. Right now we should make ourselves scarce. And bring him along." Alucard gestured to the unconscious acolyte.

About an hour later, the Defenders and Alucard checked into the town inn, the White Peak. The Defenders had locked up the acolyte they had captured in a room, but thankfully the innkeeper hadn't pressed the issue thanks to a small bribe from Alucard. Shortly after they had checked in, however, Alucard had left the two for a moment for an unspecified purpose.

As Alucard returned to the inn's main room, Sonia asked, "What was that all about?"

"I was giving directions to some additional help I hired," said Alucard. "Should be here shortly."

Just then, the door opened and a familiar voice said, "Alright, I'm here looking for a– WHAT THE HELL?!"

Sonia and Dohga caught completely by surprise to see the young ninja who had attacked them a few weeks earlier in the doorway.

"Kisama!" hissed Fay.

"You again?!" Sonia and Dohga yelped at the same time as Fay.

Fay drew several shuriken from her holsters, ready for battle. At the same instant, Sonia and Dohga drew their spell stones.

Suddenly, Alucard said, "Hold on a second! I didn't bring you all here to fight one another!"

"Alucard, what is going on here?!" said Sonia angrily.

"Yeah, what the hell is this?" said Dohga.

"If you'd all just calm down, I'll explain everything," said Alucard.

All three hesitated to drop their guard, but eventually did so at the same time.

"Bakeru!" said Fay angrily to Alucard. "I was told I'd be getting a big job here, and instead you drag in a pair of Defenders to arrest me?!"

"That's not it at all," said Alucard. "I'm actually in need of your… unique talents."

"You'd better have a GOOD explanation for all this, Al," said Sonia, "especially if you brought her along."

"Hey, the name's Fay!"

"Oh, I'm sorry you little brat! I didn't know monsters like you had names!"

"Mocca-mocca su su Ama!"

"Enough!" shouted Alucard. His tone seemed to intimidate both Fay and Sonia into stopping their argument. "Look, to get straight to the point, I brought you all here because I think the Temple of Lindai may be the resting place of another Mystic Orb."

"What?" Sonia said, finding Alucard hard to believe.

"Mysti– what'd you say?" said Fay, not understanding Alucard.

"An orb similar to the one you tried to steal from us," Alucard said to Fay.

"Oh, that thing…"

"You sure about that, Al?" asked Dohga.

"Well, not entirely. But I have a good reason to suspect so."

"What do you mean?" said Sonia.

"That acolyte you two are keeping upstairs; a number of others showed up here yesterday. They departed for the Temple of Lindai early this morning."

"But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I intend to find out for sure what they're up to. Follow me."

Alucard made for the stairs heading to the room the Defenders had rented. Sonia and Dohga weren't sure what Alucard was up to, but decided to go with him on it. They did not expect, however, that Fay would follow them up the steps.

About a minute later they reached the room and entered it. The acolyte prisoner was tied up in a chair, still unconscious.

"You're sure you searched him?" Alucard asked Dohga.

"I keep telling you, yes!" said Dohga in irritation.

"Good, because I need him alive."

Alucard pulled out a spell stone and held it to the acolyte's head. After a few seconds, the acolyte suddenly regained consciousness with a jolt, startling the others. Realizing he was tied up, the acolyte struggled to escape, but to no avail.

"Release me, you brats!" snapped the acolyte angrily.

"Hmm, lemme think about that for a second," said Dohga sarcastically.

"You're going to answer a few questions of mine," said Alucard. "Either you can cooperate, or we can do this the hard way."

"I will answer nothing!"

Sighing, Alucard said, "Very well." He then cast a strong spell.

Infinis Enslavement! A strange magical force enveloped the acolyte as Alucard took control of him. The acolyte attempted to resist the effects, but without success.

"Now then," said Alucard. "Tell me who you are working for."

Though the acolyte tried to stop himself, he said, "I am a servant of Chaos, a brother of the Harbingers of Dako."

Sonia wasn't too surprised to hear this. She had suspected for a time that the Harbingers had returned, but now she had proof.

"I thought as much," said Alucard. "Tell me what you are doing here in Shael."

"I am here as a scout, meant to monitor activity in the region for our forces."

"A number of your brethren showed up recently. Why were they here?"

"I– I do not know. They merely showed up at our outpost as a resting point. They then made for the Temple of Lindai."

"Man… and I thought I'd seen weird before…" said Fay, confused at Alucard's interrogation.

Thinking for a moment on what to ask next, Alucard said, "Who led these men?"

"The– the– no! I can't!" The acolyte's attempts to resist the spell suddenly became much stronger.

Exerting more effort on his spell, Alucard demanded, "Who led them?"

Despite his struggles, the acolyte uttered slowly, "The… mistress… of… Chaos… She is… our master… ARGH!"

The acolyte thrashed about in his chair, trying to get Alucard out of his head. Alucard was clearly struggling to keep the acolyte under his control.

"You… will… tell me… who she is!" shouted Alucard. He then cast another spell.

Psychic Synergy! Alucard's mind connected with the acolyte's. For about a minute, Alucard didn't say a word, barely breathing. Then, all of a sudden, he made a loud cry of pain as he backed away from the acolyte, severing the connection. Sonia instinctively caught the scholar as he stumbled back. He seemed unharmed, but Sonia wasn't sure.

"Al, are you alright?" asked Sonia.

"I'm– I'm fine…" said Alucard as he stood himself up.

The group then looked back at the acolyte; Alucard had clearly damaged his mind, for his head was slumped back in a vacant expression, his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Wow, sucks to be him," said Fay.

"Did you find out who he was working for?" asked Sonia.

"Uhh… no, I'm afraid not," said Alucard. "Either he doesn't know exactly who this 'mistress' is, or something prevented me from finding out who she was."

"Wouldn't that something be him?" said Dohga.

"No… no, it was something else in his mind. Something imprinted into his head that kept me from knowing. It doesn't matter… he's shown me enough. These Harbingers definitely must suspect a second Mystic Orb is in Lindai."

Sonia paused for a moment, and then said, "So, bottom line, you brought us here to help you stop them? And if the orb's there, you probably want it?"

"If you want to put it that way, yes."

"Why didn't you just tell us in the first place, man?" said Dohga, clearly annoyed.

"I was being watched when I contacted you two. I couldn't risk revealing too much."

"Forget it," said Fay. "I don't see anything in it for me."

"You're just gonna walk out on this and let them get away with it?" said Sonia.

"Tch, not my problem." Fay made for the exit.

"Then I guess you won't need your payment," said Alucard.

Fay made a small 'urk' sound and stopped upon hearing this, but tried to mask up her actions. Sonia suddenly got the idea that Alucard had something up his sleeve concerning the ninja.

"Oh, I get it…" Sonia said slyly. "You're broke, aren't you?"

"What?! I am not!"

"HA! I knew it!"

"Grr… Ororiro!"

"Come on, then. Show us how much you've got."

Fay was caught at this point; the nervous expression on her face was palpable. She turned around in embarrassment and held a small bag of coins from her belt, dumping its contents. She had only a few small Flatstones, seven at most.

Dohga suddenly broke out in laughter. "Dude, Sonia and I don't even get paid and I still have more than that!"

"Kutabare, kono yaro! It's… just been a slow month!"

"A slow month…? Really…"

"Yeah, a slow month. Not a lot of guys wanna hire a 'little kid' like me. You should look at my competition." Then, realizing something, Fay turned to Alucard and asked, "Speaking of which, why hire me for this?"

"Because I've seen your skills firsthand," Alucard answered. "And I've learned it's better to work with people you know, even if you don't know them well."

Fay paused for a moment, and then said, "Alright then, so how much are we talking?"

"I had a somewhat different idea than money."

"Huh?"

"Lindai is rumored to hold a number of rare and valuable items in its grounds. Whatever you can find there is yours, EXCEPT for the Mystic Orb."

"If it's there," added Dohga.

"Even if the rumors aren't true, you'll still be able to pick anything you can find off any acolytes we encounter."

"Hmm…" Fay puzzled over the proposition for several seconds, thinking over the deal. Then, making a decision, she said to Alucard, "Fine, but I get first dibs, alright?"

"Deal."

"Hey, be my guest," said Sonia. "I'm not in this for a profit."

"We'll be heading for the temple immediately," said Alucard. "I only hope we won't be too late."

By the time the group reached the outside of Lindai, smoke was billowing from nearly every level of the temple. But there were still faint sounds of fighting going on inside.

Sonia hid behind a large rock as she peered up at the entrance to the temple. Two Harbinger acolytes, one male, one female, stood guard at the entry. Sonia couldn't see anyone else from her position.

Turning to the others, who crouched next to her, Sonia said, "Two guards. I can't see anyone else in there."

"There's bound to be more," said Alucard.

"You think so?" Dohga said sarcastically, eliciting a glare from the scholar.

"I wanna try to do this quietly if possible," said Sonia. "But I don't think I can get them both fast enough at this distance."

"Pfft, watch and learn, arrow girl," said Fay confidently. She then drew a set of spell stones.

Shippuuga! Fay's hands moved quickly, forming various symbols and shapes as she manipulated the spell's energies. She finished within a couple of seconds, causing her body to blur. Then, to the surprise of the others, Fay darted out of their position at near supersonic speed, dashing straight at the two acolytes.

The female acolyte saw Fay approaching at high speeds, but couldn't make out what was coming. Instead, she instinctively drew her spell stones and cast them at the fast-approaching blur. Dakogeddon! A powerful blast of dark energy shot at Fay, but she was moving too fast and dodged the attack easily. Within seconds, Fay rushed up the steps to the temple's entrance, reaching the two acolytes.

Fay leapt above the two Harbingers and cast a new spell. Hyoroga! Fay quickly finished her hand symbols and then threw a barrage of shuriken down at them. The throwing stars, enhanced with ice, slashed through the two and spread large amounts of ice across the ground and over the acolytes, freezing them with their wounds. Fay landed behind the frozen acolytes, but as she touched down her foot slipped on the ice she had just made. Fay yelped as she tripped and landed face down on the ground, sliding a few feet on the icy floor.

As the others came up the stairs, Fay scowled at her own clumsiness.

"Not bad…" said Sonia. "I'd give that… a six-out-of-ten."

"Oh shut up…" Fay hissed as she pushed herself up.

Looking around the main level to the temple, Alucard took in the destruction caused by battle. Bodies of monks and minor demons were littered about the place, but they had all recently perished.

"Where is everyone?" said Sonia, also taking in the scene.

"Give me a second," said Alucard. He then pulled out his spell stones and activated them.

Eye of Yan! Alucard was surrounded by a blue aura, and his eyes took on a blue glow. For about a minute, Alucard's mind scanned the temple, determining the locations of anyone still alive in the grounds. Of interest, Alucard saw there were multiple stairwells that led to the upper floors on each level.

"There are multiple life forms in the upper levels. Most of the signatures are emitting dark power… definitely more acolytes. But I'm also seeing several smaller demons up there."

"How many acolytes are there?" asked Sonia.

"Hard to say… at least twenty from what I can tell, but there may be more."

"Ah, shit…" said Dohga. "Just what we need."

"Are there any Monks of Negla left?" asked Sonia.

"A few… but no more than four or five."

"Tch… sucks to be them," said Fay.

Sonia half-wanted to snap at Fay for her cold remark, but decided against it. Turning back to Alucard, she asked, "What about this 'mistress' person? Is she still here?"

"I'm… not sure… there's something on the top floor of the temple, but I can't quite determine what or who is there. Something must be interfering with my Eye of Yan."

"Good enough. Alright, we won't stand a chance against these guys if we try to slug it out with all of them. We have to find the orb and then get outta here. If possible, I'd like to save some of those monks."

"You're on your own there," said Fay. "I didn't come here to rescue a bunch of guys in fancy robes."

"Fine," said Sonia. "But you're still gonna help us."

"Whatever."

Alucard's spell dissipated as the rest of the group moved cautiously into the temple. When the others were out of earshot, Alucard whispered, "Can it really be you?"

Alucard then went to follow the others.

A Monk of Negla took a defensive stance against a Harbinger acolyte, who was accompanied by three Spawns. The fiery demons were barely able to hold themselves back, itching to tear apart their enemy. Then, with a gesture from the acolyte, the demons charged at the monk, who cast a spell at them. Air Rend! A blast of air slammed into one of the Spawns, blowing it several feet back, but the other two kept coming. As one of the Spawns reached the monk, he tried to fend it off with his quarterstaff. The demon bashed aside the weapon and landed a fiery blow on the monk, knocking him to the ground.

As the demon moved to finish off its foe, an arrow struck its shoulder, causing the demon to recoil in pain. The Harbinger acolyte turned to see Sonia readying another arrow while Dohga cast a spell. Golem Fist! A large fist made of stone shot out and slammed into one of the Spawns, smashing it into a pillar. The demon died as it was crushed by the impact. The third Spawn roared as it tossed fireballs at Dohga, who countered with a shield. Barricade Array! Several small discus shields materialized in front of Dohga and blocked the flames that shot at him.

Having failed at range, the Spawn charged furiously at Dohga, who assumed a defensive stance. As the demon neared him, Dohga thrust a fist at the demon's head, hitting it squarely in the jaw. The Spawn was knocked back a few meters and crashed to the floor, then struggled as it attempted to stand.

As Dohga readied a spell to finish off the demon, the Harbinger acolyte cast a strong spell at him. Black Blaze! Black flames streamed in numerous fire blasts at Dohga, striking his shields with a powerful blow. All of Dohga's shields were destroyed, with the force of the blast knocking Dohga off his feet.

The acolyte readied another spell, but Sonia cast at him first. Forest Grip! Vines shot out from underneath the acolyte, threatening to bind him. The acolyte tried to counter the attack, but was too slow; the vines quickly entangled him and bound his arms and legs.

Sonia looked up at the acolyte for a moment, but was suddenly alerted to a demon's cry behind her. Sonia spun around just in time to see a Spawn barely a meter from striking her. Psionic Blow! A blast of psychic energy suddenly struck the Spawn from the side, blasting it into a nearby wall. The Spawn lay limp on the ground.

Turning to Alucard, Sonia said, "Thanks Al."

Alucard nodded slightly to Sonia. Then, Sonia noticed Fay behind Alucard, scrounging around for anything of value. Fay was, however, meeting with little success.

Looking over a few charms belonging to a Harbinger she had defeated, Fay muttered, "Agh, these guys have stuff that redefines junk."

"Hey!" snapped Sonia. "Where were you?"

"Huh? Hey, piss off! I'm busy here!"

"Busy looking for loose change? We could use your help, you know."

"You guys seem to be handling things fine without me. Don't see why I should help when you don't really need it."

Sonia was infuriated with Fay's cocky attitude. Before she could say anything, however, she heard a distant growling coming from Fay's direction. Fay heard it as well, apparently, and turned to see three Felhounds charging at her. The sight of them put Sonia on edge due to her experience in Weye, but she quickly realized these Felhounds were smaller than the one she had faced.

Fay yelped as the Felhounds rushed at her. One Felhound got ahead of the others and leapt at the ninja. Fay barely dodged the attack, as well as a lunge from a second Felhound. Against the third, Fay drew her wakizashi, dodged the demon's attack, and then slashed its side, but dealt only a scratch to it.

As the Felhounds slowly began circling her, Fay shouted to the others, "Hey, I could use a hand here!"

"Gee, I dunno Fay," said Sonia slyly. "You seem to be handling it on your own."

Caught by her own words, Fay hissed, "Chikusho…!"

Not even a second later, the group heard voices coming down the hall near Fay. Several acolytes had heard the commotion and rushed in to attack the group. Fay knew she couldn't take them alone.

"Shimatta… FINE! Give me a hand and I'll return the favor!"

"Glad to hear it," said Sonia. She then shot an electrically-charged arrow at one of the Felhounds.

Phyress stood before a sealed doorway to the inner shrine of Lindai, flanked by two acolytes. The door had an especially powerful holy barrier around it, preventing anything from getting inside.

Phyress took several paces as she studied the barrier from side to side. As she finished, she said, "Hmm… stronger than I had anticipated. Still, it will not deny me my prize." Turning to her two guards, she then said, "I am not to be disturbed while I work my spell. Understood?"

"Yes, mistress," both acolytes said. They then left the chamber, heading down the steps to the lower levels.

Taking a kneeling stance, Phyress set her black staff in front of her and began to chant in demonic dialect. Power surged around her, and a demonic symbol appeared in red beneath her.

Psionic Storm! Alucard's spell unleashed a massive psychic energy surge around a group of three acolytes. Two were struck by the attack and fell, but the last one managed to block it with shields. The acolyte then countered with a spell. Bolt of Dako! A bolt of dark energy shot at Alucard, who barely dodged the quick attack. Alucard readied himself again to face the Harbinger minion.

A Felhound made a lunge at Fay, but the ninja agilely leapt over the attack and brought her blade down on the demon's back, slicing it in two. The Felhound perished in a flash of fire. Fay then looked to see three Spawns charging at her, prompting her to cast a spell at them. Messenkou! A powerful blast of energy shot at the three Spawns and impacted, but did not immediately explode. Instead, a large amount of energy was drawn to the impact point, creating a concentrated surge of power. Barely seconds later, the energy mass exploded, obliterating the three Spawns in an instant.

Fay smirked at her success, but was suddenly alerted to an acolyte casting a spell at her from behind. Dark Spine! A barrage of small black needles flew at Fay, who barely had enough time to see the attack coming. Sonic Boom! A sonic blast of air collided with the needle barrage, deflecting the attack. The sonic blast then slammed into the acolyte, who was blown into a wall and lost consciousness. Fay turned to see Dohga, whose spell stones rematerialized in his hand.

Dohga smiled smugly as he said, "Looks like you owe me one, ninja girl."

Without warning, Fay suddenly threw a shuriken right past Dohga's ear, too fast for him even to react. Dohga heard a blood-curdled snarl behind him, and turned around to see Fay had hit a Spawn squarely in the forehead with her throwing star. The demon gurgled as it flew backward and perished in a burst of flame.

"Urusee…!" Fay taunted.

"Hey, maybe a little warning next time?"

"Baka yaro…"

"What does that even mean?!"

Meanwhile, Sonia shot an arrow at one acolyte, but the Harbinger managed to block the shot with a discus shield. Sonia took a second shot at the acolyte; the Harbinger attempted again to block the shot, but was too slow this time. The arrow hit the shoulder of his robes, causing him to scream in agony as he toppled to the ground and clutched the wound.

Sonia looked around at the battle around her. More demons and Harbingers were coming down to engage the group. They were badly outnumbered and their spell stones would eventually drain. The situation was quickly becoming unfavorable for them.

Heading for a nearby stairwell leading to the upper levels, Sonia shouted to the others, "Come on, this way! We need to get to higher ground!"

Alucard and Dohga were quick to follow Sonia, but Fay stubbornly did not follow. The ninja shouted back to Sonia, "Hey, who made you the boss?"

"Just do it!"

Sonia readied an arrow at shot it at an acolyte who was attempting to cast a spell at Fay. The shot struck a shield protecting the acolyte, but it was enough to dissuade him for a moment. Fay looked around and quickly realized Sonia had the right idea. She dashed for the winding stairwell as several dark blasts of energy shot around her, barely missing.

As Fay reached the stairwell, the group hastily ran up the stairs. The Harbingers gave chase; their demon summons rushed up the stairs with zealous fervor, scrambling over each other in an attempt to catch the Defenders.

About a minute later, the group reached the top of the stairwell. Knowing they were being followed, Sonia said, "Dohga, can you bring this stairwell down?"

"Give me a sec," said Dohga, readying a strong spell.

Rage of the Earth! Dohga's spell caused the stone and marble of the temple to quake terrifically. The stairs began to crumble to rubble as the first of the demon pursuers came into view. The demons were too slow, however, and the stairwell caved in on them.

After a short pause, Fay smirked and said, "So much for them…"

Their respite was quickly shattered, however, by the distant voices of more Harbingers.

"Damn it, don't these guys ever give up?" moaned Dohga.

At the entrance to the inner shrine of Lindai, Phyress' ritual was beginning to reach its peak. Demonic energy crackled around her, causing her long raven hair to billow majestically. The gem adorning Phyress' staff began to shine a crimson glow.

As her power began to swell, Phyress chanted, "Archimtiros Melarorah Theramas Zennrakkan!"

Powerful demonic energies surged forth from Phyress' staff, tearing away at the holy barrier before her. Within seconds, the barrier began to fade. The various energy crystals embedded in the door leading to the inner shrine shattered under the strain of Phyress' magic. Seconds later, as the last crystal shattered, the barrier collapsed. The energies of Phyress' spell struck the large stone door of the inner shrine and blew it apart.

Back on their floor, the Defenders suddenly heard a loud explosion coming close by from above. Despite not knowing what had caused it, they all knew it meant something bad.

In a tone of unusual concern, Alucard whispered, "No… am I too late to stop her?"

"Huh? Al?" asked Sonia, having overheard him.

Before Alucard could answer, however, four more Harbinger acolytes appeared at the end of an adjacent hallway, accompanied by a swarm of at least thirty imps.

"Oh, shit…" said Fay. "We've got company."

"Sonia, we can't waste time here," said Alucard. "We need to get to the top floor now!"

Sonia wasn't sure what to do; if they tried to make a break for it, the acolytes could catch up to them. But Alucard was right; they couldn't waste any more time fighting the acolytes and demons, or they could lose the Mystic Orb to them.

Before Sonia could come up with a plan, Dohga suddenly said, "Sonia, take Al and get going. I'll buy you some time."

"What? Are you crazy?!" said Sonia.

"Don't worry about me! Just get going! I'll catch up!"

For reasons beyond her, Sonia chose not to argue with Dohga. She turned to a nearby hallway and sprinted down it with Alucard in tow.

As Sonia and Alucard took off, Fay said to Dohga, "Shit… you're nuts to wanna take on all those guys by yourself."

Fay moved to leave Dohga, but he suddenly grabbed her arm and said, "I never said I was gonna take them alone."

"Huh?! Hey, lemme go! LEMME GO!" Fay struggled to escape Dohga's grasp, but to no avail.

"It's a little late for that."

Fay looked to see the acolytes and imps closing in quickly on her and Dohga. Running at this point would likely end badly.

With a sickly moan, Fay said, "Aw… fuck… why me?"

As the swarm of imps approached the two, Dohga cast a spell at the demons. Crush Quake!

For a few minutes, Sonia and Alucard rushed through the hallways of Lindai, trying to reach the top as quickly as possible. Soon, the two found a stairwell to the next floor and ascended it hastily.

At the top, the two stopped as they were confronted by two Harbinger acolytes. Their robes were slightly more detailed than the others; they were probably of high rank. Behind them was another stairwell leading up, likely to the top floor.

As the two acolytes readied themselves for battle, the first one said, "You children will go no further! The mistress has commanded it!"

"Your journey ends here!" added the second acolyte.

The two acolytes each drew a Summoning Charm from their robes and activated them. The energies of the charms began to take a humanoid form as Sonia and Alucard prepared for whatever they would face.

Within seconds, a pair of large humanoid demons stood before the two acolytes. The demons, Therons, had the red body of a muscular man, but stood at about eight feet tall. Both were clad in black plate armor that covered the chest and wore large spiked helmets that covered their faces. The demons brandished large war blades in their hands that had serrated edges.

Sonia readied herself for a fight, but suddenly felt Alucard grab her shoulder. She turned to look at the scholar as he said, "Sonia, I'll deal with these two. You go on ahead without me."

"Not a chance," said Sonia assertively. "I'm not abandoning you too."

"Sonia, there isn't time for this. If you don't go, they'll get away with the Mystic Orb. Please, you have to stop them."

Sonia saw the resolve in Alucard's eyes, and realized she had to do what was necessary. Sonia took off toward the stairwell. The two acolytes saw this and tried to cast spells at Sonia, but Alucard cast his guardian stone first. Solmyr, heed my command! The genie guardian materialized in between Sonia and the acolytes, blocking their path to her.

Sonia took a moment to look back at Alucard. As he watched her, Alucard shouted, "Go! You have to stop her before it's too late!"

Realizing she was dawdling, Sonia turned back and sprinted up the stairwell to the top floor. As she began to ascend the steps, she heard Alucard cast a spell. Gemstone Blade! Alucard's voice was quickly followed by the sound of clashing spells. Though it pained her to leave him to the Harbingers, Sonia did not stop running.

Within a minute, Sonia reached the top of the stairwell. She was met by the sight of the entrance to Lindai's inner shrine, which had been badly wrecked by some sorcery. But the dust was still settling; whoever had caused the damage was still inside the inner shrine.

Sonia cautiously moved through the broken doorway and entered the shrine. It was oddly similar to the inner shrine at Endusal, but was in far better condition. However, Sonia wasn't paying attention to this detail…

Sonia looked on at the woman in black robes as she turned toward her. When Sonia saw the woman's face, the face of a beautiful twenty-year-old with black hair and golden eyes, it sent a chill down the Defender's spine. Phyress made a very small smile with her scarlet lips as she looked at Sonia.

"So we meet at last, Sonia," said Phyress in a cold voice. "I've been expecting you."

"Who are you?" Sonia demanded as she readied her bow. "And how do you know my name?"

"Hmm… how arrogant… I am Phyress, Grand Sorceress of the Harbingers of Dako. I believe by now you should be familiar with us. You've been causing our order a good deal of trouble."

At that moment, Phyress raised her hand to show Sonia a small green orb in her hand. It seemed to swirl with a strange mist inside, like a tiny hurricane. It was one of the Mystic Orbs.

"What are you up to?" Sonia demanded. "What are those orbs for?"

Phyress chuckled at Sonia's words as she stashed the orb away in a pouch. "So quick to get to the point… I was hoping we could chat for a bit. Ah well, I see now there is no use in talking, especially considering all the problems you have caused for my order." With that, Phyress spread her arms and her black robe seemed to loosen from her shoulders and fell to the ground. "I'll let you make the first move," Phyress said impassively. "It's time I saw what you can do."

Sonia was hesitant to strike first; Phyress was probably goading her into making a mistake, and Sonia had no idea what the sorceress could do. But Sonia still had to stop her from getting away with the Mystic Orb; there wasn't time to hesitate.

Sonia decided to take a chance. She raised her bow, arrow at the ready, and shot at Phyress' shoulder. The sorceress effortlessly dodged the shot with a short movement to the side. Phyress then raised her staff at Sonia and a bolt of demonic energy shot at the Defender from its crystal. Sonia dodged the shot and countered with another arrow, but Phyress knocked it out of the air with a swing of her staff.

"Is that all?" Phyress taunted. "I find it hard to believe my minions would have so much trouble from a child like you."

Visibly angered, Sonia cast a spell. Immolation! A concentrated stream of fire shot at Phyress. The sorceress swung her staff to the ground as the flames struck it, which parted as they hit the staff, passing around Phyress. She was unharmed by the spell, much to Sonia's dismay.

"Heh… amateur…" Phyress said silently.

The sorceress then countered with a spell of her own. Bone Lance! A spearhead made of bone materialized and shot at Sonia with incredible speed. Sonia barely avoided being skewered by the spearhead, but it grazed her ribs and she winced in pain, clutching her side. When she looked at her hand again, it was stained with blood.

Sonia shot more arrows at Phyress, but the sorceress deflected them easily with her staff or dodged them. Sonia knew then that she was in for a tough fight. She decided to change strategies and cast a new spell. Spore Cloud! A cloud of spores enveloped the shrine, making it almost impossible to see. Sonia used the cover to duck behind a pillar, out of Phyress' sight.

Phyress was unimpressed by Sonia's move. She assumed a stance calmly, waiting for the Defender to make her move. A moment later, Phyress heard footsteps rushing toward her from behind. She whirled around to see Sonia with her dagger drawn as she slashed at Phyress. The sorceress blocked the strike with her staff and backhanded Sonia in the face, knocking her back. Then, with one hand, Phyress stylishly swung her staff at Sonia and hit her in the chest. Sonia fell to the ground on her back. As she tried to get up, Phyress held her staff head to Sonia, preventing the Defender from rising. At that moment, Sonia's spore cloud faded, leaving the shrine visible again.

With a silent laugh, Phyress said, "You disappoint me, Defender. I expected you to put up more of a fight."

"Who says I'm done yet?" Sonia said confidently.

Then, before Phyress realized it, Sonia slid her guardian stone behind the sorceress across the ground. Furion, Nature's Wrath! The silver stag guardian appeared behind Phyress and thrust its antlers forward at her. Phyress was too fast, however, and blocked the attack with her staff. Sonia quickly got up and hopped back from Phyress, putting a little distance between the two while sheathing her dagger. Phyress made a push with her staff, forcing Furion back, and then assumed a defensive stance between her two adversaries.

As Sonia was readying her bow again, Phyress took a short glance at Furion. "Well, this is certainly unexpected…" she said satisfactorily. "That guardian… it was once your father's wasn't it?"

"What? How do you–"

"I have seen it before; the silver stag belonging to the Di-Gata Defender Gerard. So… you're his daughter. How fitting then that you should bear his sins on your shoulders."

Phyress cast a spell before Sonia could react. Dark Sacrament! From the spot where she cast, several spirits screeched as they came forth, flying about the shrine randomly. Sonia looked about frantically as the spirits zoomed around. One of them rushed at Sonia, who barely dodged it. She shot at the spirit, hitting it dead on and destroying it. Furion stamped a hoof and vines shot up around it, striking several of the spirits and destroying them.

As Sonia and Furion turned their attention back to Phyress, she raised her right arm. The bracelet around her wrist began to shine red from a black gemstone embedded in it.

"Mephisto…" Phyress said, her voice echoing slightly.

Next to Phyress, a crimson circle of energy formed on the floor, quickly drawing out a demonic pattern. As the circle finished, there was a flash of light as the demon knight Mephisto teleported in.

Seeing Sonia, the demon knight said, "So the girl finally confronts us. How amusing…"

"I will handle the Defender, Mephisto. You can deal with her guardian."

"Hmm, very well." Looking at Furion, Mephisto said, "The silver stag… a hopefully worthy adversary." Mephisto raised his large demonic sword, Exaccus, and assumed a stance.

Opposite Phyress, Sonia readied her spell stones again and cast a spell at the sorceress. Inferno's Embrace! Several strong fireballs flew at Phyress. Phyress cast a spell in retaliation. Shield of the Dead! Several small discus shields made of bone materialized before Phyress, blocking Sonia's attack with ease. Phyress followed up with another attack spell. Blazing Pyre of Dako! Flames made of Dako energy arced forth at Sonia, who barely managed to roll away from the attack. She took minor burns, however, making her wince in pain as she got back up.

Furion stamped its hooves, causing a flurry of vines to shoot up at Mephisto. With a single sword strike, he sliced through all of the vines easily. Then, with a follow-up swing, Mephisto shot a wave of dark energy at Furion, which hit the guardian. Furion vanished in a flash of light, with its stone dropping to the ground next to Sonia.

"An unimpressive display…" said Mephisto. He then turned to watch Phyress and Sonia duel.

Seeing her guardian defeated so easily, Sonia knew she was in trouble. Phyress was so much more powerful than anyone she had faced before, and Sonia's spell stones were running out of energy.

"Damn it…"

As Sonia's mind raced, Phyress calmly cast another spell at the Defender. Miasma! A violet fog began to spew out of Phyress' staff, quickly engulfing the inner shrine. Sonia choked on the fumes as she felt her body begin to go numb. Her legs shook as Sonia strained to keep herself standing. Phyress, who chuckled silently at Sonia, was strangely unaffected by the toxic mist.

"No… I… I won't lose…!"

Sonia's body ached as she forced herself to stand up straight and cast a spell. Blinding Blaze! Powerful magical energies entered Sonia's body, to which she screamed in pain. Phyress watched in curiosity as Sonia slowly drew an arrow to her bow and pointed it at Phyress. The power of Sonia's spell surged through her arrow, swirling in a wave of fire.

Sonia shouted as she released her arrow, which was surrounded by an immense fire. The force of the shot knocked Sonia back into a nearby wall, but she managed to stay standing despite the shock of the impact. Phyress, meanwhile, raised her staff to Sonia's attack, producing a barrier of demonic energy before her. The look on her face indicated that she hadn't expected Sonia's attack to be so strong.

But then, unexpectedly, Mephisto ran in front of Phyress and slashed Exaccus at the fiery arrow. The two attacks clashed for a moment, but Mephisto's sword quickly won out. Sonia's attack was dispersed and wrecked the shrine in numerous places, but both Mephisto and Phyress were unharmed.

Sonia looked on in muted horror, unable to comprehend how her strongest attack had failed. "No way…"

Mephisto quickly swung his sword in Sonia's direction, unleashing a quick wave of dark energy. Sonia barely had a moment to cast a shield spell. Fortify Front! A blue barrier started materializing before Sonia, but Mephisto's attack struck it before it could fully form. Mephisto's attack smashed through Sonia's shield and struck her, but it was weakened enough to keep from killing her. Sonia screamed as she was blasted back into the wall behind her, and then collapsed to the ground on her knees.

Stepping past Mephisto, Phyress said, "That was hardly necessary, Mephisto."

"True, human," said the demon. "However, I wished to ensure that you were not slain at such an inappropriate time."

"Heh, as you say…"

Phyress slowly walked toward Sonia, who was unable to stand due to her injuries and the toxic miasma. Despite knowing she was in a hopeless situation, Sonia did her best not to show fear.

Turning to look at Mephisto, Phyress said, "She barely posed a threat to me in any case. I was hoping my revenge on the child of Gerard would be more… exhilarating than this."

Despite her injuries, Sonia hissed through her teeth, "How the… hell do you… know my dad?"

"That's very simple, Sonia. My father, Gandar, was murdered by him."

"That– THAT'S A LIE!"

"It's no lie. I was there. I watched your father murder him… my father."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"If you won't believe my words, then perhaps this will change your mind."

Phyress knelt down in front of Sonia, who struggled as she grabbed the handle of her knife. Before she could draw it, however, Phyress touched a finger to Sonia's forehead. In an instant, Sonia's mind was engulfed by images and sounds. Then, all of a sudden, everything went black.

Sonia slowly opened her eyes as a feeling of dizziness washed over her. She was met by the sight of a ruined temple chamber; outside in the temple corridors was an orange glow. Men and women were shouting in the distance as a battle raged throughout the structure.

Sonia's vision began to move around. She didn't know what was going on. She couldn't even look where she wanted to, as if someone or something else were controlling her.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps came pattering down a nearby corridor. An elderly man dressed in elegant black robes scurried his way into the chamber. He was clearly stressed about something, for he muttered away about something incoherently. His voice was hoarse and bitter, indicative of his age.

"Damn those Wizards!" said the old sorcerer. "They and their Defender ilk will pay for this!"

"Father…?" said a young girl's voice. Sonia first thought she had said it, but realized it was too young to be her.

The sorcerer made his way to the statue of a winged demon in the chamber and pulled one of its arms downward, activating a hidden switch. A small section of a nearby wall shifted away, revealing a hidden passage.

Sonia watched as the sorcerer turned toward her and said, "Come, Phyress. It is time for us to leave this place."

Sonia suddenly felt her body run toward the hidden passage, but not of her accord. She was like a puppet to some unseen hand. She soon reached the passage and stopped in front of it, as if afraid to enter it.

The sorcerer looked at Sonia and said, "The darkness is nothing to fear, Phyress. It is a source of great power to those willing to discover its secrets."

Sonia felt her body slowly stumble into the dark passageway. But after barely two steps, there was a loud bang as the door to the chamber was bashed open.

Sonia's head turned to see the sorcerer looking at a man in brown leather armor, somewhere in his early twenties. Sonia recognized him immediately: it was her father, Gerard, though much younger. By his side was a silver stag guardian, Furion.

"Gandar!" Gerard shouted angrily. "This ends here!"

With an angry snarl, Gandar drew his spell stones and cast them at Gerard. Black Inferno! Dark flames streamed at Gerard, who drew an arrow to his bow and shot it at the flames, enhanced with magical energy. The attacks collided, exploding as they clashed. Sonia's arms moved to shield her body from the blast. She then turned her eyes back to see Gandar attempt another spell. But before Gandar could cast, Gerard cast first. Inferno's Embrace! Several fireballs flew out, prompting Gandar to cast a hasty shield spell. Black Barrier! A barrier of dark energy began to surround Gandar, but failed to fully materialize before Gerard's attack struck. The barrier shattered and Gandar was struck by a fireball. The sorcerer howled as he was blown to the ground.

Sonia felt a strange concern for the sorcerer wash over her, something she couldn't understand. She didn't know this man, but at the same time he was familiar to her.

Gandar scrambled to get to his feet as Gerard set an arrow to his bow. Realizing he couldn't win, Gandar stayed on his hands and knees.

"Damn you, Di-Gata Defender…!"

"It's over, Gandar," said Gerard. "Your order is in ruins, and your followers have abandoned you."

"Merely a delay in my plans, Defender. You may imprison me, but I will not be denied!"

"You're wrong, Gandar."

"Eh?"

Gandar's face was suddenly stricken with shock as Gerard drew back the arrow on his bow, aimed at the sorcerer.

"I have no intention of imprisoning you," said Gerard coldly.

"What?! No, you can't do this! Have mercy!"

"Mercy?!"

Something seemed to click for Gerard, for he suddenly released his arrow and shot Gandar in his left shoulder. The sorcerer howled in agony as he clutched the wound.

Gerard set another arrow to his bow as he shouted, "You mean like how you showed mercy to my brother? To Edward?!"

Gerard shot a second arrow, which landed in Gandar's right shoulder. The sorcerer screamed in pain from a second wound.

"You had him burned alive!" Gerard shouted angrily.

Gandar wheezed as he pushed himself up against a wall next to the passageway. Strangely, Gerard did not take notice of Sonia.

"No, please… don't kill me…" said Gandar weakly.

Gerard drew his spell stones as he said, "With this, my brother, and all those others you have slain, can put their souls to rest."

Gerard cast a strong spell at Gandar. Blinding Blaze! A powerful fire blast shot at Gandar, who screamed in terror. The blast engulfed the sorcerer, spreading fire all about the chamber. Gandar howled in agony as his body was disintegrated.

As the flames from Gerard's spell spread toward her, Sonia screamed.

Sonia shrieked in shock as she was suddenly returned to the inner shrine of Lindai. Phyress took a step back from Sonia as the Defender weakly looked up at the sorceress.

"Now you see it, girl?" asked Phyress.

Gasping in shock from the vision, Sonia said, "That… that wasn't real… it couldn't–"

"Don't continue to deny it. What you saw was my own memory of that day. I watched from that passage as my father was burned to ashes. The very weapon used to defeat my father rests in your hand!"

Sonia didn't want to hear any more of Phyress' poisonous words. It just couldn't be true!

"Shut up! SHUT UP! IT'S ALL A LIE!"

But something inside Sonia couldn't let her deny it. She knew deep down that it was true.

"My dad… was not… a murderer…"

Sonia's eyes began to well with tears at her revelation, and she began crying uncontrollably.

"A pitiful display," said Mephisto. "Humans are so easily betrayed by their emotions. What say you, sorceress?"

"It's as you put it: a pitiful display. And still, this girl has yet to suffer the pain I felt."

Phyress raised a hand, causing a set of spell stones to float above her palm. The spell stones soon activated. Mortal Venin! A stream of venom surged from Phyress' outstretched hand and coursed into Sonia's body.

At that instant, Sonia screamed at the top of her lungs as her entire body was wracked by pain. It was as if her body was burning up from the inside. Sonia slumped on her side as her body convulsed. She begged for the pain to stop, but it persisted without any remorse.

Soon, Sonia was so weak she couldn't even scream. Her eyes streamed with tears. At that moment, dying would have been a blessing for her.

Meanwhile, Phyress turned away from Sonia and walked up to Mephisto. She then presented the Mystic Orb to the demon and said, "The Orb of the Firmament. As I told you, Mephisto, this is progress toward our goal."

Mephisto made a nod to this. Then, a crimson circle of demon symbols appeared beneath the demon knight as he vanished in a flash of red light.

"Phyress, stop!" shouted a familiar voice.

Phyress turned around to see who it was. Suddenly, a smile came to her face as she said, "Well, well, this is unexpected of you, Alucard."

Alucard stepped into the inner shrine, followed quickly by Dohga and Fay. All three had at least minor injuries from battle, but were otherwise fine.

"SONIA!" said Dohga upon seeing her. Dohga rushed up to Sonia and lifted her into his arms, causing her to cry out weakly. Turning to Phyress, Dohga shouted, "What the hell did you do to her?!"

Phyress ignored Dohga as she looked at Alucard. She then said, "It's been such a long time, Al. What's it been… three, four years since I last saw you?"

"Three years and forty-two days," said Alucard casually. Despite his tone, however, he still had his hand to his spell stones.

"Uh, you know her?" asked Fay.

"Oh yes," said Phyress. "Alucard and I are old friends. How has the university been treating you?"

Alucard did not answer Phyress' question, but instead whispered to Fay, "Take those two and get out of here. I'll keep her busy."

Fay nodded to this slightly and moved over to Dohga, scooping up Sonia's bow.

Phyress, however, knew what Alucard was doing and said, "There's no real point in trying to save the girl, Alucard. The poison has already worked its way into her bloodstream. I doubt she'll live to see the next sunrise. If anything, you should just spare the girl and kill her now."

"You bitch…!" growled Dohga.

"When I saw you leave the university, Phyress," said Alucard, "I never thought you would go as far as this."

"Well, what can I say? Those who want results need to work toward it."

As Dohga carried Sonia toward the exit with Fay in tow, Alucard said, "And what result is it you're working towards, Phyress? What are you–"

"Oh, spare me the twenty questions, Alucard. You always were incredibly nosy. And this time, it's going to cost you."

Phyress raised her staff challengingly to Alucard, but he was ready for this and cast a spell. Sapphire Shroud! A cloud of glittering mist spread around Alucard, blocking Phyress' sight of him. She pointed her staff at the cloud and shot a blast of dark energy at it, but the blast dissipated as it entered the glittering cloud.

Outside of the shrine entry, Dohga carried Sonia out on his back, followed closely by Fay and Alucard. The group quickly darted down the stairs.

In an aggravated tone, Dohga said, "Al, mind explaining to me how the hell you know–"

"I'll explain later!" Alucard interrupted. "First we have to get out of here. How is she?"

Dohga looked at Sonia for a moment. Her body was covered in burns and cuts, and she continued to cry silently in anguish. It was painful to watch.

"Shit, she looks like hell," said Fay.

"Hey, shut up!" snapped Dohga.

The group reached the bottom of the stairs, but stopped almost immediately after exiting the stairwell. Standing in their way to the next stairwell was a group of Harbinger acolytes with various demons standing before them.

"Damn…" hissed Alucard. "I don't have anything left. Do either of you?"

"Nah, I'm out," said Dohga.

"Barely anything," added Fay. "But I've still got Shenron."

"I don't think your dragon's gonna cut it here."

"We can't afford to fight them," said Alucard. "Sonia's fading fast. Fay, can your guardian fly us out of here?"

"Me? Definitely. You guys? Maybe."

Fay quickly cast her guardian stone. Shenron, Kougeki! Fay's dragon guardian materialized with a loud roar, to which the acolytes took defensive stances. Fay quickly leapt onto the back of her guardian.

"Get on or I'm leaving without ya!"

Dohga and Alucard lifted themselves onto Shenron's back, with Dohga still holding onto Sonia. The dragon guardian took off as the Harbingers flung spells at the group. Shenron flew for the open outer walls of Lindai and soared out into the open sky as spells rained around it.

As Shenron flew off into the distance, Phyress walked over to the edge of Lindai's outer wall and watched the Defenders leave.

One acolyte ran up to Phyress and said, "Mistress, we must pursue the Defenders!"

"No, let them go," said Phyress. Then, turning to her acolytes, Phyress showed them the Orb of the Firmament and said, "We have what we came for, and we will be returning to Dakor immediately."

Out in the open sky, Alucard and Dohga held on for dear life on Shenron's back. Sonia was situated on the dragon's head next to Fay, still in agony. She was still conscious, however, but the pain coursing through her body was beginning to warp her mind.

Sonia's vision suddenly became hazy, and everything began to sound muffled.

At that moment, Dohga and Alucard managed to pull themselves up to see Sonia. Dohga shouted, "Sonia? SONIA!"

Dohga's words were the last thing Sonia heard as she blacked out.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: History of the Harbingers

Sonia couldn't see a thing in the twisting darkness around her. Her body felt weak and her mind was a blur, sending a feeling of dread through her. It was as though she were drowning in a sea of darkness.

Suddenly, Sonia began to hear voices chanting. It was in a language she was unfamiliar with, but it was a dialect that was clearly of dark origin. Sonia looked all around to try and find the source of the voices, but it seemed to be coming from everywhere.

Then she saw it: a realm of fire, ash and brimstone unfolding around her. The air was permeated by a dark energy that swirled erratically in flows, and the world seemed to stretch endlessly. And, to Sonia's terror, it was overflowing with demons.

As Sonia took in the scene, she saw many of the demons marching toward what looked like archways made of black rock. As they entered the archways, they vanished, entering some kind of portal. Sonia soon saw one nearby, but it only made her fears worsen. An image of her world, Rados, was through one of the portals, ablaze in a sea of fire as it was being overrun by demons. Though distant, she could see thousands of dead bodies… human bodies, all slaughtered by the demons.

Then she heard the screams of people from all around her. Men, women, children… all of them let loose cries of terror and the screams of death… the sounds of a massacre. Everything flowed through Sonia so quickly and so vividly that she was overwhelmed by it all.

"No… this can't be real…"

Sonia grasped her head and shut her eyes, trying to force the images out. But it was to no avail.

Then, she heard a dark, raspy voice as it said, "It is inevitable, child. This fate awaits your world and your kind."

Sonia looked up to see a towering figure staring down at her. The massive demon dwarfed Sonia in size in his heavy black armor, though the Defender could see a pair of glowing red eyes staring at her from the demon knight's helmet. The whole combination made the knight a terrifying being.

Mephisto then said, "Your world of Rados… will die, mortal…"

"NOOOOO!"

Sonia's screams could be heard throughout the Defenders' Dojo, and each one was painful to hear. In the infirmary, Sonia thrashed about in her bed as she shrieked loudly. She was having a nightmare, but would not wake up from it. Her body was covered in bandages from her battle with Phyress.

Seconds later, Brackus and Erik ran into the room. The aged healer quickly went to work preparing a vial of medicine while Erik ran to Sonia's bedside.

As Erik tried to hold Sonia down, he said, "Sonia, calm down! It's me, Erik!"

Erik's pleas apparently went unheard; Sonia continued to cry out as loud as she could.

"Sonia, listen to me! It's not real! Sonia! SONIA!"

At that moment, Brackus ran up beside Erik with a vial of medicine in one hand, a crystal in the other. As he removed the stopper from the vial, Brackus said, "Erik, you have to restrain her! I can't treat her like this!"

"Sonia, please stop it! We're trying to help you!"

Despite Sonia's thrashing, Erik finally managed to pin her arms down, though this prompted the unconscious Defender to kick wildly at anything she could. Brackus quickly moved the vial of medicine to Sonia's lips, emptying its contents down her throat. As he did, Brackus chanted in a dialect Erik didn't understand, though he knew it was involved in an ancient healing art. The crystal in Brackus' hand glowed dim green light as he murmured his spell.

As Brackus chanted continuously, Sonia's screams began to soften and she flailed about far less wildly. Soon, her screams had subsided to whimpers, and her body became limp in Erik's hands. Erik was both relieved and saddened by this. He couldn't bear to see Sonia in such pain.

In a shaky voice, Erik said, "Why won't she wake up, Brackus? She's been like this for three days now."

"To be honest, Erik," said Brackus, "I am quite surprised Sonia is still alive. The poison the sorceress used should have killed her, but somehow Sonia was able to survive it. I do believe she will awaken at some point… when, however, I cannot say."

Erik's heart sank at these words as he looked at Sonia. Ever since Sonia had been brought back to the Dojo three days ago, he had stayed close to her. But what if she never woke up from this? What if she forever remained in this state?

"I will watch over her, Erik," said Brackus. "You should get some rest."

"I want to stay, Brackus."

"I know you care for Sonia, but she would not want you to endanger your health worrying. Please, get some rest. I will let you know immediately if there is any change in her condition."

Erik took a long look at Sonia, and then reluctantly left the infirmary. Slowly, Erik made his way through the Dojo corridors, but despite his lack of sleep he didn't feel tired. He was too worried about Sonia to be tired.

Within a few minutes, Erik reached the lounge, finding the others all seated in conversation. Even Fay was in the discussion; Erik had found it strange how the ninja hadn't even tried to leave since she arrived, despite Seth's opinion of her criminal activities.

The Defenders noticed Erik as he entered the lounge and went silent. A second later, Dohga said, "Damn, Erik. You look like hell."

"I'll be alright," said Erik as he took a seat.

"How is she?" asked Melosa.

"She still won't wake up…"

"Man…" said Rion. "If only we'd been there to help…"

"It wouldn't have made much of a difference, Rion," said Alucard.

"And how are you so sure?" asked Seth.

"Seth, those guys were tough, and I mean really tough," answered Dohga. "We barely got out of that place in one piece."

"Ahem," interrupted Fay. "Let's not forget who got you out of there."

"You did save them back there, and I'm thankful for that, Fay," said Seth.

"You're welcome."

"But that still doesn't absolve you of your crimes. Right now, I'm at a point where I'm not immediately going to arrest you."

"Tch… some gratitude…"

"Back to the subject at hand," interrupted Alucard. "I called you all here because I need to discuss with you the significance of the matter at Lindai. No, rather I should say the significance of events for the past many months."

"What do you mean?" asked Melosa.

"I mean the recent rise of the Harbingers of Dako, and their seeking of the Mystic Orbs. And… of Phyress…"

"Alucard, just who is she?" asked Seth.

"It's a long story, and I'd need to start from the beginning, you see. Phyress and I go all the way back to my childhood, thirteen years ago."

"Alright, let's hear it."

The other Defenders turned toward the scholar as they intently listened to Alucard's tale.

"My life has not always been a glamorous one, you see. Such was the consequence of living with my parents when I was just a little boy. My father could never hold a job and wasted whatever money he could get on rum. And my mother… well, let's just say she made a living 'pleasuring' all sorts of men."

"Jeez…" said Dohga. "I don't envy you, man."

"When I was six, however, they went too far. I overheard them one night negotiating with a man I am thankful never to have met in person. My mother and father were planning to sell me into slavery just to make ends meet."

"What?!" interrupted Melosa. "But slavery's been banned for over a century!"

"The laws of Rados can only do so much, Melosa. Needless to say, I didn't allow myself to be taken, and so I ran away from home. A few days later, however, I quickly regretted it…"

Alucard then began to reminisce on the day he had met Phyress.

"Ye filthy little rat!" shouted a sinister man as he backhanded a young blue-haired boy, knocking him to the ground. Standing menacingly over the boy, the merchant said, "Ye think ye can just take from me without paying?!"

A young six-year-old Alucard quivered as he strained to push himself up, but the merchant kicked him in the back and knocked him to the ground. All Alucard had done was try and take a single apple to feed himself.

"P– Please sir… I'm so hungry… just one, I–"

"Do ye have any idea what happens to thieves around here, boy?!" the merchant shouted as he drew a large knife from his belt and pulled Alucard up by the arm to face him.

Alucard's eyes widened with horror as the merchant poised his knife, ready to sever the boy's hand. Alucard struggled to free himself, but to no avail.

"Let him go," said the voice of a young girl, stern in tone.

The merchant and Alucard looked to see who had spoken. Standing in the street was a girl around Alucard's age with raven black hair. She, like Alucard, was dressed in rags, but was much more well-kempt than Alucard was. Her golden eyes, however, sent a brief chill down Alucard's spine.

"Begone with ye, whelp!" snapped the merchant. "This is none of yer business!"

"You plan to take his hand off simply for trying to feed himself? How barbaric…"

"Shut yer mouth or I'll shut it for ye!"

"Heh… care to try me?" The girl then made a gesture, taunting the merchant into attacking her.

The merchant, who was infuriated by the girl's arrogance, tossed Alucard aside and shouted, "THAT'S IT! YER DEAD!"

The merchant then rushed at the girl, who stood still confidently. Then, as Alucard watched, the girl whipped out a set of spell stones and cast them. Twisting Chaos! Black energy surrounded the girl and formed into numerous tendrils that flailed about her body. Her eyes began to glow an eerie yellow hue. The tendrils lashed out at the merchant and bound his body, lifting him off the ground as he struggled. The merchant couldn't break free.

"Le– Let go of me, ye brat!" shouted the merchant.

"Hmm… I don't like your tone," said the girl smugly.

The girl made a motion with her arms, causing the tendrils to slam the merchant into a nearby building. The force of the impact knocked the wind out of the merchant. Then, with a second motion, the tendrils slammed the merchant to the ground and into walls several times, pummeling him. Alucard watched the spectacle in amazement; the girl's prowess with magic was impressive for her age.

After a few seconds, the girl made a final motion with her arms, causing the tendrils to toss the merchant high into the air. The merchant smashed through the wall of a dilapidated building, causing a loud clatter of broken wood and stone. The merchant made no other sounds afterwards; Alucard wasn't sure whether or not he was dead, but didn't really care either way. He was not likely to threaten them anymore.

As the girl's spell dissipated, she turned to Alucard and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? You wanted your lunch, so go have it!"

Alucard's mind suddenly snapped back to his stomach, which growled loudly. He got to his feet and rushed for the merchant's food stand, which was loaded with various edibles. He then proceeded to devour a loaf of bread. It was certainly wrong to take them without paying, but after the merchant had tried to kill him, Alucard wasn't feeling sorry.

"That day onward, Phyress became my first and best friend," said Alucard, finishing his memory of the incident. "She was always the leader of the two of us, and taught me a great deal on spells. She was a pro, and always has been."

"Pfft, with all that praise you're giving her it sounds like you loved her," said Rion, somewhat jokingly. He then began making somewhat disgusted faces, indicating his distaste for romance.

"Zip it, Rion," said Seth sternly. "Go on, Al."

"For the next several years, Phyress and I travelled all about Rados. Time and again, we got into all sorts of trouble, but Phyress always had things under control. When I was twelve, we ended up getting the attention of a professor from Yantamar University."

Alucard smiled a bit as he recalled this part of the story.

A twelve-year-old Alucard walked a few paces behind his friend, a thirteen-year-old girl with long raven hair. The two were busy trying to stay hidden in a crowded street in Kubian. Most of the people there were easy pickings for skilled pickpockets, but Phyress wasn't paying attention to the townsfolk around her. She was following a lead on a rare magical artifact.

As Alucard and Phyress moved to a less-dense part of the crowd, Alucard moved up behind her and asked, "You're sure about this, Phyress?"

"Must you keep pestering me, Al?" said Phyress. "And yes, I'm sure, so just follow me for now until we find them."

"Alright… but if–"

"I won't say you didn't warn me," Phyress interrupted. "But then again, when has that ever happened to us?"

Both Alucard and Phyress laughed to this, which reassured Alucard that Phyress knew what she was doing. She always did.

After a few minutes, the two reached the east side of the town. Very few people were walking the streets in the area, and those who did all had a sinister look to them. Phyress and Alucard went for a set of storage buildings off the main path, though it was apparent that Phyress now wanted to maintain discretion.

A minute or so later, Phyress suddenly put a hand in front of Alucard, gesturing for him to stop. Alucard then heard a pair of distant voices talking nearby. The two slowly crept up toward the voices, but little did they know that a pair of eyes was watching them.

Nearby, two groups of about five men each were settled among a pile of crates. One of the group leaders, a Yin-Tos Mercenary, had a small black case in front of him. The other group was led by a man wearing an Omegar Confederation Officer's uniform, who held a briefcase that was handcuffed to his wrist. The two were in the middle of negotiating the deal, but it clearly wasn't going well.

"The old hack that had this thing wasn't as helpless as you said," said the mercenary. "I lost one of my best men to him."

"What a shame," the officer said sarcastically. "My condolences…"

"Yeah, well those "condolences" better come as a cash bonus, Fed. Getting this thing was worth more trouble than what you're paying us."

"When I gave you this job, I made it clear that you would receive your payment as agreed on. My standing offer is very generous, so I suggest you take it. Besides, with fewer of you, you won't have to spread it as many ways."

"You trying to bullshit me?!" the mercenary snapped as he bolted to his feet and reached for his sidearm.

But in that same instant, the officer pulled out his blaster pistol and aimed right at the mercenary's head. This prompted both sides' guards to raise their weapons as well, leading to a stand-off.

"How typical of a mercenary," the officer said confidently. "Always clawing for more like a beast. It's a shame how greedy your kind can be."

At this moment, about fifteen more Omegar Troopers burst out of hiding and surrounded the mercenaries, who were now outnumbered four-to-one.

With an angry snarl, the mercenary leader said, "You set me up!"

"You should've just accepted my offer," said the Omegar officer. "I might've let you leave with your lives if you had."

With a gesture from the officer, the Omegar troopers opened fire, quickly killing the mercenaries.

Smirking, the officer said, "Have the immediate area cleaned up. I don't want anything that can be traced back to me." The officer then moved to collect the mercenary's black case.

At that moment, Alucard cast his spell from nearby. Sapphire Shroud! A cloud of glittering dust engulfed the Omegar Troopers, preventing them from seeing anything.

With the troopers in disarray, Phyress quickly cast her spell. Yan-Kinesis! A field of psychic energy surrounded the small black case, which was then drawn telekinetically toward Phyress. Phyress quickly snatched up the black case as it flew to her.

As the effect of the first spell ended, the officer looked to see that the black case was gone. One Omegar soldier quickly saw Alucard and Phyress and shouted, "Over there!"

The two thieves broke into a run, barely dodging a hail of blaster fire. As more of the Omegar Troopers chased after them, Phyress quickly spun around and cast another spell. Blazing Pyre of Dako! A large blast of neon flame struck the ground in front of the soldiers, creating a wall of fire that prevented them from following.

"Circle around and cut them off!" the officer shouted, prompting them to spread out.

Phyress and Alucard dashed through the alleyways of the district in an attempt to lose their pursuers. A soldier appeared at one of the exits and fired a quick burst at the two, but missed. Phyress countered with a spell. Doom Dart! A blast of Dako energy struck the soldier in the leg, knocking him to the ground as he clutched his wound, screaming. The two thieves dashed past him as more shots whizzed over their heads from behind.

The two reached a large intersection, but stopped dead in the middle. The soldiers had cut off all their escape routes. Alucard instinctively cast a shield spell. Crystal Matrix! A dome of crystal formed around the two thieves, protecting them from an initial hail of blaster fire.

A few seconds later, the officer walked up behind a pair of his men and said, "Nowhere to run now. Give me what you've stolen and I promise my men won't harm you."

Alucard turned to Phyress to see what she thought of the offer. To his surprise, Phyress had her spell stones ready in her hands. Alucard believed Phyress was insane – she planned to fight! But for some reason, Alucard didn't protest her actions, despite them being clearly suicidal.

A moment later, Phyress looked up at the officer and said, "I find your promise hard to believe, considering the dead men a few blocks away. Whether or not we give you what you want, we're still witnesses to murder."

"How right you are." The officer then gestured his men to open fire.

As the soldiers opened fire on Alucard's barrier, Phyress raised a hand to the sky. A circle of symbols appeared over her hand, and the sky above became covered in bleak storm clouds as she recited her incantation.

O darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run mine enemies through… Thunder Blade!

A powerful blast of lightning shot down and struck Alucard's crystal shield. For an instant, Alucard thought Phyress was crazy. But just as he did, the lightning refracted off the shield and lashed out at the soldiers, electrifying all of them almost simultaneously. The officer was the last to be struck by the spell; Phyress smirked as he toppled over.

With their assailants defeated, Alucard breathed a sigh of relief. He then said, "You should've told me you were gonna do that, Phyress."

"Where's the fun in that?" Phyress said as she drew her dagger and cut the lock of the case open.

Opening the black box, Phyress smiled on seeing it contained what she was looking for. Inside was a black crystal, as large as one's hand. Alucard could immediately feel a strange magical charge coming from the crystal – it clearly had a strong enchantment, but he didn't know what it was.

"Heh, just as I thought," Phyress said as she looked at the crystal. "This should come in handy."

"By the Sigils of Power!" gasped a man's voice, startling both Alucard and Phyress.

The two turned to see a man in a scholar's robe hastily approaching them. He wore square-shaped spectacles and had short brown hair. Judging by his appearance, he was somewhere in his mid-thirties.

"One of the old Varla Stones from the Bakkorean Cycle! That is a priceless artifact!"

As the scholar tried to wrap his hands around the Varla Stone, Phyress quickly pulled it away from him and said, "And I believe it's mine."

"That stone belongs in a display under the care of our staff! I ask that you please hand it over, miss, so that it can be properly studied."

"And why should we do that?" said Alucard. "We don't even know who you are."

"Oh my, where are my manners? I'm Fathis Frasoric, a professor at Yantamar University. I specialize in Ancient History."

"And I care because…?" said Phyress.

"Oh, I apologize for being so forward. Sometimes I can get carried away. Listen, the two of you clearly have talent, especially you, young lady. I think that at Yantamar University, perhaps we could help you both expand on that talent."

For the next little while, Fathis spoke with Alucard and Phyress on a place to stay at Yantamar University.

"Obviously, Phyress and I accepted the offer," said Alucard. "Within a year or so, she and I were among the best students on campus, despite our age. Phyress herself was easily the most talented scholar in the university; everything she did, she did exceptionally well. Offensive Arts, Ancient History, Enchantments, you name it. I was always second fiddle to her, but she earned her reputation as the best."

"So then… what happened?" asked Erik. "How'd she turn bad?"

"It was about four years ago that Phyress began studying the darker corners of magic. At first, she claimed it was simply to get an understanding of it, but that quickly changed. I time and again found her experimenting with demon sorcery in secret. The faculty had a strict ban on practicing such magic. Eventually, I chose to confront her on it."

Alucard sighed for a moment and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. The others could clearly tell this was the part of the story Alucard didn't want to talk about.

A sixteen-year-old Alucard entered a dark room of Yantamar University, having been called there by his old friend Phyress. The room was a disturbing sight – numerous dark charms and relics, ones Phyress had collected, arrayed about the place. Phyress herself was busy studying a black book while she scribbled away on a piece of parchment. The black book was filled with pages containing demonic runes – clearly meant to hold dark incantations and curses.

Noticing Alucard's presence, Phyress said, "Al, good that you're here. I need your opinion on a theory of mine."

"Phyress, not this again," Alucard groaned worriedly. "I thought we talked about this. What you're doing is dangerous!"

"Al, please, you can't make great discoveries without taking SOME risks. Besides, I'm on the verge of a breakthrough in understanding–"

"Phyress, stop it!" Alucard snapped. "I know you've been practicing these spells!"

This statement broke Phyress' concentration on the book. She turned to Alucard and said, "Alucard, you know the best way to understand a field of magic is through practice. Simply reading the texts isn't going to be enough; one has to have first-hand experience to fully comprehend the theories. It's no different from any other of my studies."

"It is! People are going to get hurt if you keep this up, I know it!"

"You worry too much, Alucard. Ever since we were kids, you've always been so pessimistic. Now, if you're not going to help me, you can leave. You're starting to annoy me."

Alucard and Phyress stared at one another for a moment, and then Alucard turned and left the room. Clearly the argument would have a lasting effect on their friendship.

After a short pause, Alucard continued, "In the end, I went to the faculty on the matter and led them to Phyress' experiments. Just as they found her, she had ended up summoning a demon; it caused quite a bit of damage, but thankfully no one was hurt. Phyress was expelled for her practices."

"I'll guess she didn't take being ratted out so well?" asked Seth.

"Actually, she took it strangely well… In fact, I can vividly remember her words to me when she left the university: You and this place have offered me all you can. Now, I will make things my own way. And with that, she left. That was the last I saw of her until recently at Lindai."

"Yeah, where she ended up kicking archer girl's ass," said Fay.

"Hey, shut up!" snapped Erik angrily as he sprung out of his seat. "Sonia almost died, you know!"

"Pfft, like I give a damn. I'd have bailed out way ahead of time if it wasn't for the big brute keeping me there. I only rescued her because I thought you'd reward me for it."

"You really are a little urchin, aren't you?" said Melosa. "You don't have a care in the world for anyone but yourself. I shouldn't expect otherwise from a mercenary like you."

"HEY! I'm a NINJA, not a MERC!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry… yeah right…"

"You sure can be a bitch, bitch."

"WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY?!"

Melosa drew her spell stones angrily, to which Fay responded by drawing several throwing knives from their holsters.

"Kocha koi!" said Fay angrily.

"Hey, knock it off! Both of you!" shouted Seth. "We don't need this right now."

"Tch, tell that to oban here."

"And what does that mean?" hissed Melosa.

Fay did not reply to this, but instead spurned on her heel and strode out of the room in a huff. Seconds later, Rion inexplicably got up as well.

"Rion, where are you going?" asked Erik.

"I don't really like long stories like this," Rion answered. "I'm going outside to get some air."

Rion left the room, leaving the others to wonder what he was really after. His story hadn't been too convincing to them.

Deciding to move on with the discussion, Seth turned to Alucard and said, "Al, why was Phyress at Lindai? Why did she want that orb so badly?"

"I can only venture a guess. The Mystic Orbs are a group of artifacts dating back to the beginning of Radosian history, and I can only speculate as to what they're for. The orbs are believed to be the key to a magical force known as Ragnarok. In the old tongue, it means 'absolute end', and it's believed to be an unfathomable destructive force that, if unleashed, would mean the annihilation of all life on Rados."

The Defenders were shocked upon hearing this. The thought of such a powerful force existing on Rados was unnerving.

"Of course," Alucard added, "that may or may not be true. No one knows for sure. Regardless, I'd have to assume that if Phyress were to obtain all six Mystic Orbs, the results would be catastrophic."

"Then it's a good thing we have one of them," said Seth. "She won't get her hands on it as long as we're around."

"That's not very reassuring. You see, when Phyress wants something, she gets it. And when she wants to win, she wins."

"Rion was right," said Dohga. "You do give her too much praise."

"I'm saying this as a matter of fact, not praise. Phyress has never lost a battle."

"Well, I think she'll find us to be a lot tougher than a few scholars," said Erik.

"Hmm, it didn't seem that way with Sonia." Realizing he had offended Erik, Alucard quickly but calmly added, "I meant no offense, Erik. Sonia has talent, but Phyress was simply better."

Fay growled aloud in her native tongue with various profanities directed at the Defenders. She was in no mood to fight any of them, but felt they should've been giving her some credit for saving Sonia and Dohga from certain death. Instead, they chose to scorn her for her background and occupation.

"I should've just let'em die back there!" Fay hissed angrily.

"Hey, wait up!" said Rion as he suddenly entered the same hallway as Fay.

Fay spun around to look at the young Defender and said, "What the hell do you want?"

"I need to ask you something… I, uh, was wondering… um…"

"What? Quit ogling me and spit it out already! Ecchi…"

"Why did you save Sonia and Dohga? I didn't buy that reward story of yours."

"Is that so? You think I had some other reason for risking my hide, pint-size?"

"Hey, you're shorter than me, you know."

"Wha?! Baka yameroyo!"

"Come on. I can tell you're not just looking out for yourself. If you were, Sonia and Dohga wouldn't be here right now. You'd have left them behind. And besides, you haven't even tried to leave the Dojo since you got here, even though Seth's pretty clear on you not getting a reward."

Fay didn't answer Rion. She didn't want to reveal her true intentions to him, but it was clear she couldn't lie to him that easily.

"Sh– shut up! I have my reasons, okay? Now just drop it!"

As Fay stormed away from Rion, the young Defender quickly walked up and said, "Wait! I'm not finished with you!"

Rion ran up behind Fay and grabbed her shoulder. In a reflex, Fay jabbed her elbow into Rion's chest, briefly stunning him. She then spun around and kicked him, knocking Rion into a wall. Before Rion could recover, Fay rushed up to him, drew her wakizashi, and held the blade to his throat.

Then, with each word menacing, Fay said, "Touch me again, and you're dead…!"

Rion said nothing in response, not wanting to do anything stupid. A few seconds later, Fay removed her blade from Rion's neck and sheathed it, then stormed off down the hallway. Rion wisely chose to stay put, feeling her threat was genuine.

Several acolytes and demons marched through the forest on the outskirts of the Defenders' Dojo, so as to try and remain undetected until they reached their target. In the rear of the attack group, Vylon strode through the foliage, flanked by two of his acolytes.

As they marched, one of the acolytes turned to Vylon and asked, "Lord Vylon, are you sure about this? The mistress gave no order for this operation."

"She didn't need to, Tanir. In fact, the mistress knows nothing about this."

"She doesn't?"

"No. Why trouble her with such things when she is occupied with the construction projects back in Dakor? She has no need to worry about this matter; if anything, we'll be doing her quite a service by ridding her of the Di-Gata Defenders."

"I understand."

"I want no further questions on this matter, Tanir. You are simply to follow my orders."

"Yes, Lord Vylon."

Sonia was back in the dark passageway as she watched her father, Gerard, advancing on a helpless Gandar. She knew what was about to happen, but couldn't do anything to stop it.

As Gerard raised his spell stones, he said, "With this, my brother, and all those others you have slain, can put their souls to rest."

"Dad, don't do it! PLEASE! DAD!"

But Sonia's pleas went unanswered. Gerard cast his spell. Blinding Blaze! The powerful fireball engulfed Gandar, who screamed as he was incinerated. Then, to Sonia's horror, the flames streamed toward her, washing over her body like a tidal wave. Sonia screamed as she raised her arms to block the fire, though the flames did not actually burn her. Seconds later, the flames receded, but Sonia still trembled sickly and held her head in her hands.

"Dad… no… how could you…? How could you do this?!"

Sonia broke down and cried uncontrollably, mortified at the knowledge that her father was a murderer, regardless of reason. The parent she thought she had known now was a complete stranger to her.

Brackus turned an eye to Sonia upon hearing her whimper. The girl was tossing and turning in her bed, but not nearly as wildly as earlier. She was clearly in pain, though, and in more ways than one.

For a brief moment, Brackus pitied the girl. Seeing such a powerful Defender in such a state even made Brackus feel for her, if only momentarily. The aged warlord, however, did not let such feelings cloud his mind; he had seen such atrocities before, even caused them. He was used to it, and such things weren't about to get in the way of his goals.

Then, Brackus heard Sonia moan, "Dad… why…? Dad…"

Turning toward the girl, Brackus suddenly became curious as to who Sonia was talking about. Brackus thought there was something familiar about the girl, but couldn't quite figure it out. Then, his eye caught Sonia's longbow, which stood at the end of her bed. Brackus walked over to the weapon, picked it up, and began inspecting the weapon closely. He quickly recognized the Sigil patterns on the bow.

"Gerard…?" Brackus said to himself. "I see…"

"So… we know Phyress is behind these new Harbingers," said Melosa. "And there are a lot of them."

"Yeah, and let's not forget they've got a lot of those demon things, too," added Dohga.

"Not how I'd put it," said Alucard, "but that is a serious consideration."

"Where are they getting these things, Al?" asked Seth.

"I'm afraid I don't know. I don't know very much about Demonology. But Phyress is likely well-learned in the art, and I fear she may have either passed on that knowledge to others or found those with experience, or both."

"And what about that werewolf?"

"Hmm?"

"The one that attacked you in Amicos; he was after the Orb of Tsunami too, wasn't he? What if he's in league with Phyress?"

"I ran through our database," said Erik. "He turned up in an older file."

Erik took out a small data crystal from his belt and placed it into a projector in the middle of a table in the lounge. An image of the black-furred werewolf appeared as a hologram.

An electronic voice then said aloud, "DATA UPLINK COMPLETE. ACCESSING PROFILE. SUBJECT: FENRIS. GENDER: MALE. SPECIES: LYCANTHROPE. AGE: UNKNOWN. STATUS: UNKNOWN. WANTED FOR NUMEROUS ACCOUNTS OF MURDER AND WAR CRIMES. CURRENT LEADER OF THE BLACK FANG WEREWOLF CLAN. FORMER RANKING MEMBER OF THE HARBINGERS OF DAKO PRIOR TO DISSOLUTION. LAST RECORDED SIGHTING IN INFINOR. THREAT LEVEL: EXTREME. USE OF LETHAL FORCE ADVISED."

"Nice résumé," said Dohga, slightly joking.

"I guess that answers your question, Seth," said Erik. "It's a safe bet to say he's probably in league with Phyress, being an old member of the Harbingers."

After a moment of pondering, Seth said, "Hmm… that doesn't answer the big question: what is Phyress after? What's she up to?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea…" said Alucard. "I wish I knew…"

Outside of the Dojo's perimeter, Vylon's force slowly moved to position themselves for their imminent attack. Vylon himself stood facing the front gates of the Dojo wall, flanked by two sorcerers.

Turning to his two minions, Tanir and Loynis, Vylon said, "You know our plan. I shall begin the assault. Do nothing until I have completed my spell."

"Yes, Lord Vylon," said Loynis. The two then moved to their positions.

Vylon then knelt down and began to carve a runic pattern in the soil at his feet with his dagger. Slowly, but precisely, he began to draw an intricate pattern, muttering his incantation as he did.

On the sides, the acolytes began to summon their demons. Within seconds, the acolytes had brought forth a horde of Spawns, Imps and Felhounds, all itching to attack. Tanir and Loynis summoned a pair of Therons before them. All of the Harbinger forces waited in anticipation to start the attack.

Soon, Vylon had finished drawing a demonic symbol in the soil, muttering away all the while. As he stepped away from the symbol it began to shine a crimson light that emanated with dark power.

Vylon then chanted, "Warriors of flame and brimstone, rain down upon the land and crush our enemies to dust!"

As Vylon finished his incantation, the demonic symbol in the ground began to shine an eerie emerald light and crackled with demonic power. Then, the sound of thunder boomed in the sky above, and the sky itself turned a blood-red hue.

Fay leaned up against a windowsill in one of the outer rooms of the Dojo, still steaming over how the Defenders were treating her. She also had gotten Rion's words stuck in her head, something she greatly disliked. Groaning loudly, Fay tried to push the words out of her head, but without success.

Then, Fay heard a loud boom of thunder above. The noise startled Fay, because before there had only been a few clouds in the sky. Then, a set of clouds began to swirl in a vortex as lightning crackled. All of a sudden, the vortex in the clouds seemed to shoot out a flaming green meteorite that careened toward the Dojo. Seconds later, the meteorite impacted on the Dojo grounds, causing a massive tremor that knocked Fay off her feet.

The Dojo shook all over as the meteorite hit outside the building. In the lounge, the Defenders recollected themselves quickly from the shock.

"What the hell was that?!" said Dohga.

At that moment, the alarms suddenly began blaring loudly. The Defenders then knew they were under attack.

Seth immediately began barking out orders. "Everyone to your posts! Erik, find out what's out there, now!"

"I'm on it!" Erik sped off to the Dojo's control room while the others ran to assume defensive posts.

As Seth moved to leave the lounge, Alucard said, "Seth, I'd like to help if at all possible."

"Alright, then you're with us. Come on!"

Alucard followed Seth, Melosa and Dohga closely as the lead Defender ran through the hallways leading to the Dojo grounds.

Soon reaching the outdoors, the Defenders were met by a loud howling sound above them. Looking up, Dohga saw another of the green meteorites careening toward the Dojo.

"INCOMING!" Dohga shouted.

The Defenders ducked down as the meteorite slammed through the Dojo's sensor tower, blowing off the antennae that stuck out of the top. Inside the control room, Erik ducked for cover as parts of the ceiling came crashing down.

As the other Defenders looked up at the ruined sensor tower, Seth activated his short-range headset communicator, trying to reach Erik. "Erik, are you there? Erik, come in Erik!"

After a moment of static, Erik's voice responded, "I'm alright, Seth. Wish I could say the same thing about our sensors, though."

"How bad is it?"

"Sensors are gone, and I'm still working on the auto-turrets. I should have them up in about five minutes."

"Make it three, Erik. We're gonna need them."

"I'm on it."

Seth cut the connection to Erik, but then noticed Alucard casting a spell. Eye of Yan! A blue aura of energy surrounded Alucard, causing his eyes to glow blue as well.

A few seconds later, Alucard said, "I'm sensing a large number of demons outside the walls."

"Great, so they followed us home?" said Dohga.

"They must be here for the orb," added Melosa.

"I'm also sensing several human presences with the demons, likely acolytes. One of them is particularly powerful."

"Jeez, you guys must be in deep," said Fay, who was leaning out a nearby window.

"What are you still doing here?" said Seth.

"I was just about to leave! This place is way too hot for me!"

At that moment, Rion joined up with the other Defenders as Fay leapt down from the window, landing neatly on the Dojo grounds. It was clear Fay intended to flee, as per her word.

"Hey, wait! Come back!" shouted Rion.

"Let her go, Rion," said Melosa. "She's a self-serving mercenary, after all."

Fay overheard Melosa's remark and spun around, angrily facing the Wizard. She then angrily shouted, "BAKA OBAN! How many times do I have to tell you I'M NOT A MERC?!"

As Fay was screaming at Melosa, Rion looked up and saw another green meteorite coming down. To his shock, it was hurtling straight at Fay.

"LOOK OUT!"

Rion dashed at Fay as she suddenly realized something was amiss. Now hearing the loud roar of flames approaching her quickly, Fay looked up to see the meteorite flying straight at her, too fast and too close for her to dodge or block.

"KYAA~!"

Argent Warrior! Rion's spell covered him in stone armor as he tackled Fay and knocked her aside. The meteorite impacted where Fay had been standing and exploded, with Rion taking the brunt of the hit. Rion cried out as he was blown several feet away and crashed to the ground, trails of smoke rising from his back. His armor had taken most of the damage, with several parts of it having been blown off.

"RION!" Melosa shrieked, afraid the young Defender could be dead.

Melosa ran over to try and help Rion, but then she suddenly skidded to a halt. The green meteorite, which lay in a small crater in the ground, was moving. Melosa quickly realized that it wasn't a meteorite.

"By the Sigils of Power…" Seth said in mute shock.

The green meteorite had begun to change shape, taking a gigantic, vaguely humanoid form that towered over the Wizard. Its limbs and body segments were made of several small boulders covered in green flames. Seconds later, the fiery Atronach had stood up, letting loose a deep roar as it did. The Defenders quickly readied their spell stones to defend themselves against the massive flaming golem.

"Whoa… didn't see that coming…" said Dohga.

The Atronach turned its attention to Fay and Rion, the latter who lay injured on the ground. Fay quickly drew a kunai and tossed it at the golem, but the knife bounced off the Atronach's stone body. It didn't even acknowledge the attack.

"Shimatta…!"

The Atronach slowly marched toward Fay with another deep roar. At that moment, Melosa cast a spell at the golem. Crystal Casket! A stream of ice jetted along the ground and struck the Atronach, quickly encasing it in ice. But just as quickly as it had been frozen, the Atronach began to break free of the ice, which was simultaneously melting.

"Uh, guys? Help…!"

Alucard cast a spell at the Atronach as it broke free of its icy prison. Diamond Strike! A shower of crystals rained down on the Atronach, blowing off a section of its shoulder. The Atronach screeched as it spun around to face the other Defenders, just as Dohga cast a spell. Nega Buster! Several blasts of Nega energy pounded the Atronach, blowing off numerous sections of its stone body. A hit to the Atronach's chest cavity revealed a pulsating green sphere of energy, like a heart.

"Seth, in its chest!" said Alucard.

"Got it!"

Negamass! A ball of concentrated Nega energy shot at the Atronach, smashing through its chest and striking the green heart of the golem. With a loud screech, the Atronach's flames died out and its stone body crumbled to rubble.

Melosa sighed gratefully a moment later, and then turned her attention back to Rion, rushing to his side. Trying to wake him, Melosa said, "Rion, are you alright? Rion?!"

Rion slowly stirred with a painful groan, which came to Melosa's relief. Next to the Wizard, Fay hissed, "Baka yaro…! Serves you right, you idiot!"

"He just saved your life and that's how you're thanking him?!"

"Tch… screw you, bi–"

Without warning, Melosa slapped Fay across the cheek. As the young ninja held her face, wincing in pain, Melosa said furiously, yet softly, "You heartless little brat. Maybe you should learn to think for someone other than yourself for once. And you can start by helping defend our Dojo."

"Ach… and if I don't?"

Melosa grabbed Fay's collar and pulled the ninja toward her. Then, her eyes began to glow a white aura and her body was surrounded by blue light. But it was displayed in such a way that it made her seem like a nightmarish banshee, clearly intended to intimidate Fay.

With a venomous stare, Melosa said slowly and menacingly, "You don't wanna know what I'll do to you…!"

Fay was unnerved by Melosa's threat; even the other Defenders were scared of the Wizard at the moment. Melosa did not break her stare at Fay, who was now visibly sweating in fear.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it!" Fay stammered nervously, fearful for her life.

"Glad to hear it." Melosa's eyes returned to their usual color as she said this.

Melosa shoved Fay away from her, then quickly turned her attention toward Rion and placed her hands over Rion's unconscious body. She then began chanting as energy surrounded her palms, healing Rion's wounds. Rion slowly stirred, opening his hazy eyes.

"Uh… Ow…" Rion groaned.

"Rion, are you alright? Can you stand?" asked Melosa.

"Uh… I dunno…" Rion slowly tried to push himself up, but it was obvious that his injuries were slowing him down. Thankfully, he looked like he would live through it.

"Uh, guys?" Dohga said aloud suddenly. "We've got more company!"

Two more Atronachs were slowly approaching the Defenders, prompting them to ready their spell stones. But as they did, a large explosion at the main gate to the Dojo's outer wall caught the attention of the Defenders. Through the dust of the main gate, a horde of Imps and Spawns poured through, scrambling on each other to attack the Defenders. They were quickly followed by several Felhounds and a few Harbinger acolytes.

"Oh boy… this just keeps getting better and better," said Seth. Then, quickly activating his headset, he said, "Erik, we could use those turrets right about now!"

Inside the Dojo's control room, Erik feverishly worked to repair a damaged console with a blowtorch attached to his gauntlet. As he made his finishing touches, the console lit up as it sparked to life, much to Erik's satisfaction.

Activating his communicator, Erik said, "Turrets are coming online now, Seth!"

With that, Erik quickly input a command into the console, which set off a blaring alarm outside.

Outside, several blaster turrets folded out of hidden slots in the Dojo's walls and began to open fire on the demons. The acolytes quickly raised shield spells to block the hail of blaster fire, but many of the smaller demons simply attempted to charge through the shots. As a result, many of the small demons were annihilated.

Activating his headset again, Seth said, "Erik, get out here. We're gonna need your help."

"On my way, Seth."

Shutting off his headset, Seth then said, "Dohga, Mel, Al, let's go."

"Right with you, boss," said Dohga.

"I'll be a second," said Melosa. Then, turning to Fay, she added, "You're going to get Rion back inside the Dojo. Then you'll come back and help us out. Got it?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure, I got it," Fay said nervously, still scared of Melosa.

Melosa took off to assist Seth, leaving Fay to lift Rion onto her shoulder and slowly carry him to the Dojo's entrance.

As he was being carried on Fay's shoulder, he said, "Whatever happened to the "if I ever touch you again" thing?"

"Shut up!" Fay snapped. "You want me to drop you here?"

"Mmm… nah, that's alright."

Fay soon managed to lead Rion to the entryway to the main Dojo structure and set him down next to the entrance.

Sonia suddenly found herself standing in the middle of the Dojo grounds. The sounds of fighting were all around her; her friends were in a battle. Looking around, Sonia watched each of the other Defenders fighting for their lives against a swarm of demons. She instinctively reached for her bow, but found nothing. Shocked, Sonia tried reaching for her spell stones, but they too were gone. So was her dagger. She was completely unarmed.

At that moment, Sonia saw a ball of flame careening toward her, originally aimed at Dohga. Unable to dodge, Sonia raised her arms to try and cover her head, but to her surprise the fireball went straight through her.

"Huh? What the…?"

Cautiously looking around her, Sonia realized that no one else seemed to have noticed her. It was as if she weren't actually on the battlefield. She was like a ghost.

Then, a loud roar startled Sonia, prompting her to turn around. To her horror, she saw Seth engaged in combat with a large skeletal dragon, and he was in trouble. A malevolent energy surrounded Seth, distorting the Sigil energy around him. Behind the bone dragon was a bald man, a Harbinger sorcerer. But this man was different from the acolytes; he was far older and clearly more powerful.

In the infirmary, Brackus stirred a small glass of strange clear liquid on a table. A dark smile was on his face; to him, continuing to tend to the unconscious Defender would merely be a waste of his time and resources. Brackus intended to simply put the girl out of her misery.

Brackus soon stopped stirring his potion, then took a nearby dropper and added several drops of an unknown liquid to the glass. The potion let out a puff of smoke, indicating the poison was finished.

Brackus grinned darkly as he said, "This will do nicely. And they will be none the wiser."

He then got out of his seat and walked over toward Sonia, who was tossing around in her bed.

Sonia watched as Seth cast his spell stones at the bone dragon. Dark Anarchy! But nothing happened. Seth's Di-Gata Stones hadn't even made a reaction to his spell.

"Oh no…" Sonia said in mute horror.

The sorcerer then made a gesture and shouted, "Onyxia, KILL HIM!"

"SETH, RUN!"

But it was too late. Seth screamed as the bone dragon slashed through him with a large claw.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Brackus knelt over as he moved the glass of poison toward Sonia's lips. Then, all of a sudden, Sonia's eyes shot wide open as she shrieked and bolted upright, awakening from her nightmare. Caught completely off guard, Brackus yelped as he stumbled backward, dropping the glass of poison on the floor. The glass shattered and spilt its deadly contents.

Though aggravated that his attempt to kill Sonia had now failed, Brackus quickly recomposed himself and moved to Sonia's side. The green-haired Defender breathed heavily, still in shock.

"Sonia, you are awake," Brackus said, feigning concern.

Coughing loudly, Sonia turned to the old healer and said, "Brackus… Wh– where am I…?"

"The Dojo infirmary. You've been unconscious for nearly four days now."

"The Dojo…!" Sonia gasped in fear as if she had been struck by lightning. Sonia then worriedly asked, "Brackus, where's Seth? Where is he?"

"He is outside, as are the others. The Dojo is currently under siege by a force of demons."

"What?"

Brackus' news made Sonia's stomach turn. This was exactly like what had happened in Altamor.

"I– I've gotta help him! AAH!"

Sonia had tried to push herself out of her bed, but she was quickly met by a sharp, searing pain coursing through her body as she stood up, causing her to collapse to her knees. She was still badly wounded from her battle with Phyress.

Trying to help Sonia back into her bed, Brackus said, "You need your rest, Sonia."

Struggling, Sonia said frantically, "No! Brackus, stop it! I've gotta – AGH – help Seth!"

"Your injuries have not yet healed! You are hardly in any condition to help the others!"

"I don't care! If I don't do something – Brackus, let go! STOP IT!"

Sonia shoved Brackus away from her, knocking him a table, though he caught himself before falling. Brackus watched in mute amazement as Sonia limped over to her longbow and reached for it. As she did, however, searing pain coursed through her body, causing her to tremble visibly where she stood. A second later, fighting through the pain, Sonia grasped her bow, and then limped toward the exit to the infirmary. A few seconds later, however, Sonia's legs seemed to give way, and she collapsed onto her knees. She then coughed loudly, and Brackus watched as blood began to drip onto the floor in front of her.

Brackus quickly strode over to Sonia's side and knelt down next to her. "Sonia, if you continue to strain your body like this–"

"I… I have to help him… Brackus, I saw Seth… I saw him die…!"

These words shocked Brackus. Had Sonia seen the future? Brackus had several bad experiences with fortunetellers like Madame Leizel, but he knew their clairvoyance was not to be taken lightly. But even if Sonia could see the future, Brackus doubted she knew how to control such a power or whether it was truly reliable.

"I beg your pardon?" Brackus asked Sonia.

"A– a bone dragon… outside the Dojo… It's with those demons. I have to–" Sonia coughed up more blood trying to finish her sentence.

The details of Sonia's vision made Brackus begin to believe she was telling the truth. He knew of such a guardian, and knew who it belonged to. A part of him wanted to prevent Sonia from doing anything and to allow Seth to die, but he knew that he couldn't afford to let that happen just yet. Seth was both an asset and an enemy to Brackus; to let him die at such an inopportune time would be highly unfavorable.

Brackus lowered himself to put Sonia onto his shoulder, then lifted her up and said, "If you are so insistent on this, I will at least help you get outside."

"Th– thanks, Brackus," Sonia said, her voice weak from pain.

Brackus proceeded to carry Sonia out of the infirmary. But just as the two got out, Erik ran into the adjacent hallway and noticed them.

"Sonia? Sonia, you're awake!" Erik said, at first overjoyed. But then noticing her condition, he marched up to Brackus and said angrily, "What are you doing with her?!"

"Erik, wait!" Sonia said weakly. "Brackus is trying to help me. I have to get outside."

"But you're still hurt! And the Dojo's–"

"That's not important. Erik, Seth's in trouble!"

"Seth? What do you mean?"

"There's– there's no time to explain. Please, you have to go and help him, now!"

"But what about you?"

"I will look after her," said Brackus.

"Erik, don't worry about me. Just find Seth and–" Sonia again coughed up blood loudly before she could finish her sentence, though it was noticeably less than before.

Fearful for Sonia's life, Erik said, "Sonia, what are you thinking? You shouldn't be out of bed!"

Groaning loudly in pain, Sonia said, "If I don't help Seth, he's gonna die…! Erik, please…" Sonia coughed again after finishing her pleas.

Erik couldn't stand to see Sonia in such pain, but he also couldn't bear the thought of trying to stop Sonia when she wanted so badly to help.

Moving beside Sonia, Erik said to Brackus, "Lift her up onto my shoulder." Brackus immediately complied, slowly moving Sonia so she rested on Erik and Brackus.

Crush Quake! Dohga's spell formed a large war hammer made of stone in his hands, which he swung at a Felhound that was lunging at him. The weapon smashed into the demon, sending it careening into the forest outside the Dojo walls.

"Home run!" shouted Dohga, taunting the demon he had just defeated.

An angry snarl behind Dohga prompted him to spin around as a Spawn thrust a fiery fist at him. Dohga blocked the strike with his hammer, but stumbled back slightly from the force of the blow. Recovering, Dohga swung the war hammer over his head, slamming it down on the Spawn as it tried to charge him. The demon died instantly, vanishing in a burst of fire.

Melosa faced off against a pair of acolytes and around fifteen Imps. The acolytes cast a spell at her in unison. Brimstone Tempest! A fiery tornado roared as it spun toward Melosa, threatening to incinerate her. She quickly cast a spell to counter it. Breath of the Zephyr! A crystalline sphere of ice formed around Melosa, which the fire tornado struck directly. The ice shield barely managed to block the tornado, but shattered in the process. As it did, the Imps charged at Melosa as her pendant began to shimmer. Draykor, Subzero! Melosa's ice drake guardian materialized with a screech and flapped its wings rapidly at the Imps, shooting gusts of icy wind at them. The Imps were slowed by the attack, giving Draykor an opportunity to grab a pair of them in its talons and carry them off.

A loud crashing noise behind him prompted Alucard to spin around. An Atronach was marching towards him. Alucard cast a spell at the demonic golem. Yan's Lightning! Bolts of blue lightning shot out of Alucard's hand and struck the Atronach, causing it to recoil with a loud screech. As the demon stumbled, it walked into the firing path of a pair of the Dojo's defense turrets, which proceeded to fire on the Atronach. The blasts dealt significant damage to the golem, blowing off large chunks of its stone body.

Knowing she was covered from the Imps by Draykor, Melosa turned back to the two acolytes and cast a spell at them. Blizzard! A fierce snowy wind whirled around the two acolytes, freezing through their shields and encasing them in ice, despite their attempts to counter the spell.

But just as Melosa finished her spell, she heard Alucard shout, "Melosa, behind you!"

Melosa turned to see a pair of Spawns charging at her, leaving her no time to assume a defense. Then, all of a sudden, a large red serpent's tail swatted away the Spawns, sending them careening into the Dojo's outer walls. Both demons perished on impact. Melosa turned to see Fay had returned to the fight, and that she had summoned her guardian Shenron. Melosa was surprised Fay had chosen to stay, even though she had threatened her.

Fay then shouted at Melosa, "Hey, oban! Are you gonna gawk all day or are you gonna fight?"

Snapping back to her senses, Melosa turned back toward the battle, picking out a trio of Spawns. As she did, Fay whipped out her spell stones and cast them at a large group of Imps. Mikazukizan! Fay made multiple hand movements, quickly finishing and sending multiple crescent moon-shaped energy blades flying at the Imps, slashing through the swarm. At the same time, Shenron breathed a stream of fire at a pair of acolytes, who tried to defend against the attack with their shields.

Near the entrance to the Dojo, Seth cast a spell at a Theron that brandished its blade at him. Twisting Chaos! Seth's spell sent a pair of spiraling dark masses at the demon that wrapped around it, but the demon quickly resisted the attack and broke free of it.

Realizing he couldn't take the Theron alone, Seth turned his head and shouted, "Dohga, give me a hand here!"

"On it, Seth!" Dohga shouted back.

Dohga swung his stone hammer in a spin and tossed it at the Theron… or so he thought. Seth yelped as the hammer careened at his head and ducked below it, barely dodging the projectile. The hammer flew over Seth and smashed into the Theron's head. The demon toppled to the ground with a loud crash.

"DOHGA, WATCH IT!"

"Sorry! Did I get him?"

Seth turned toward the Theron and realized Dohga had spoken too soon. The demon was pushing itself back up, having hardly felt the blow. However, its helmet had been knocked off by Dohga's attack, revealing the demon's face, which was vaguely humanoid, yet twisted and vile.

As Seth readied himself to fight the demon again, he heard Alucard cast a spell from behind him. Psionic Blow! A blast of mental energy shot over Seth's head and struck the Theron in the cranium, causing the demon to howl in pain and clutch its head.

"Seth, finish it!" Alucard shouted.

Seth didn't waste time in casting another spell. Spinning Doom! A blade of Nega energy shot forth and sliced through the Theron's abdomen, cleaving it in two. The Theron perished in a flash of dark energy.

Seth sighed in relief as his spell stones rematerialized in his hands. But his respite was short; a villainous laugh caught his attention. Vylon strode out of the woods toward Seth, flanked by Tanir and Loynis.

"So… you are Aaron the Strong's son, are you not?" Vylon said confidently.

"And who the hell are you?" said Seth.

"I am known as Vylon."

"Vylon? I've heard that name before."

"Have you now? It matters little to me, boy. You are about to die here in any case." Gesturing to his subordinates, Vylon said, "Tanir, Loynis, deal with the other two. I'll handle this one myself."

"Yes, Lord Vylon," said Loynis, who moved to attack Alucard. Tanir moved against Dohga, who readied his spell stones. As Loynis readied a spell, he shouted at Alucard, "BURN!"

Towering Inferno! A pillar of fire shot out of the ground and careened at Alucard, who quickly responded with a shield. Fortify Front! Alucard's shield materialized and blocked Loynis' spell.

At the same time, Tanir cast a shield as Dohga sent a spell at him. Rock Blast! Vanguard Aegis! Tanir's shield blocked Dohga's attack, but was badly damaged in the process. Dohga moved to try and attack Tanir up close, but Tanir cast another spell at the Defender. Ashen Gale! A gust of ash and soot kicked up and engulfed Dohga, disorienting him. Dohga countered with another spell. Sonic Boom! A sonic blast blew away Tanir's spell.

Seth's shield blocked a spell from Vylon, but shattered in the process. He then cast his spell at the sorcerer. Doom Dart! Seth's attack sent a bolt of Nega energy flying at Vylon, who easily deflected the attack with his shields. Vylon then countered with another spell. Shadow Force! A thick mass of dark energy shot forward at Seth, threatening to engulf him. The lead Defender dove away and dodged the attack, then quickly reassumed his stance.

"I expected the son of Aaron the Strong to be more challenging than this," Vylon taunted.

Not letting Vylon distract him, Seth cast his guardian stone. Omnikragg, take form! The stone giant guardian rose with a loud roar and charged at Vylon like a bull. Vylon confidently drew his own guardian stone, which had a Henge of Dako and Yin on it, and cast the stone.

Onyxia, obey! The guardian stone took the form of a massive skeletal dragon, easily as large as Omnikragg was. The bone dragon roared at Omnikragg menacingly, prompting the giant to swing a fist at the skeleton. Onyxia was struck by the attack, which shattered various bones and knocked the dragon to the ground. For a moment, it seemed as if Omnikragg had won.

"Nice work, Omni!" said Seth. Then, turning to Vylon, he said, "Pretty sorry excuse for a– huh?"

Onyxia's skeletal body suddenly began to reconstruct itself, repairing all the damage Omnikragg had dealt to it. Before Omnikragg could react, the bone dragon slashed the guardian with a skeletal claw, knocking the giant over. Onyxia then roared as a stream of dark energy spewed out of its mouth, engulfing Omnikragg. The giant was heavily damaged by the attack and vanished, returning to its guardian stone.

Seth grimaced as he readied another spell. The fight was going badly for him. Before Seth could cast, however, Vylon cast another spell of his own. Seal of Quiescence! A strange dark energy hit Seth quickly, causing a small tingling sensation. A faint dark aura seemed to surround Seth.

"What's that supposed to do, tickle me?" said Seth confidently. "Here's how it's done!"

Nearby, Alucard had noticed Vylon's spell hitting Seth and shouted to him, "Seth, wait!"

But it was too late; Seth cast his spell. Dark Anarchy! Suddenly, Seth's expression turned to shock.

"What the?"

Seth's Di-Gata Stones had done nothing.

Vylon chuckled confidently at Seth's failure, knowing it would happen beforehand. His spell would keep Seth's own magic sealed temporarily, more than enough time to finish the boy off. Vylon was slightly disappointed by this; he had hoped Seth wouldn't be so easy to defeat.

Vylon made a gesture as he shouted, "Onyxia, KILL HIM!"

Onyxia roared as it raised a large bony claw to strike. Seth braced himself for the worst.

Then, all of a sudden, Onyxia howled as a massive flaming arrow struck it directly in the ribcage. Surprised, Seth turned to look at what had happened to Onyxia. The bone dragon screeched as it was disintegrated, reverting to its guardian stone. Vylon was caught off guard by this turn of events.

Bewildered, but knowing what must have happened, Seth turned to look back at one of the Dojo's towers. Kneeling on top of one of them was Sonia, her bow in hand, breathing heavily. Next to her were Erik and Brackus. To Seth's worry, Sonia was still in bad shape.

Sonia looked down at Seth, relieved that she was in time to save him. Then, her vision began to blur and she felt an overpowering weariness envelop her. Sonia then said, "Good… luck… Se–" Before Sonia could finish, she slumped over and lost consciousness.

Erik caught Sonia as she collapsed and gently set her down. Almost immediately, Erik's hand was covered in blood; Sonia's wounds had been reopened. Next to Erik, Brackus quickly pulled out a small spell stone with a unique Henge on it, then began to chant a spell.

Seth turned back toward Vylon just as the sorcerer cast another spell at him. Howl from Beyond! Numerous small wraiths materialized from Vylon's spell, screeching as they flew at Seth. The Defender broke into a run, scooping up his spell stones in the process. Even though his spells weren't working, he had to keep his options available once the seal had been broken.

On the tower, the Vitae Stone reacted to Brackus' words, releasing a restorative energy into Sonia. Sonia's wounds began to quickly heal, but Brackus knew it would only be a temporary solution.

Frantically concerned for Sonia, Erik asked, "Brackus, is she–"

"She is stable for the moment," Brackus answered. "But I will need to bring her back to the infirmary so I can properly treat her." Seeing the battle below, Brackus turned to Erik and said, "I will take care of Sonia. You must go and help the others stave off the attack."

"Right…" Erik got up to go assist the others, but took one last look at Sonia and said, "Sonia… hang in here, alright?"

Erik cast his guardian stone. Robotus, activate! Erik's robot guardian took its form, with a flight pack attached to its back.

"Go give Seth a hand, buddy!" Erik said to his guardian. Robotus immediately complied, flying off in Seth's direction.

Erik then fired a small rappelling cable from his gauntlet, latching it to the top of the tower. After ensuring the line was secure, Erik began to rappel down the side of the Dojo to the grounds below. Brackus watched as Erik went, and then slowly made to scoop Sonia up in his arms.

At first, Brackus had thought to attempt again to finish Sonia off, but realized that she had been right about Seth's near-death at the hands of Onyxia. It was a fate she had foreseen and prevented; Brackus thought such a talent could be useful to him, if she could learn to control it.

Hoisting Sonia up onto his back, Brackus slowly began moving her back into the Dojo.

Seth continued to dodge Vylon's spell, but he was running out of options. After a quick glance behind him, Seth looked forward to see a pair of Felhounds dashing at him, closing for the kill. Then, all of a sudden, Robotus swooped down and fired a barrage of energy blasts down on the Felhounds, slaying them easily.

At that moment, Seth heard Melosa shout, "Seth, over here!"

Melosa was waving to Seth from behind a damaged blaster turret. Seth made a hard dash for Melosa's position, reaching it quickly. As Seth ducked in behind the turret to avoid a salvo of energy blasts, Erik ran up next to him and Melosa.

"Seth, are you alright?" Melosa asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine, but my spells aren't working," said Seth. "I think it's whatever Vylon hit me with."

"It's some kind of spell seal. I think I can remove it, but it'll take a bit."

As Melosa began to chant her spell, Seth turned to Erik and said, "Glad you're finally out here. What were you and Brackus thinking bringing Sonia out in her condition, especially at a time like this?!"

"Seth, it wasn't up to me," said Erik. "Sonia said she had to help you."

"Then why'd you bring her out? Didn't you see what bad shape she's–"

"Seth, she said she saw you die."

"What?"

"I dunno what she meant by it, but she was dead serious about trying to save you. I… I just couldn't let her down."

Seth sighed in annoyance at this, realizing that Erik wasn't to blame for anything. Seth then said, "Well, I hope you know what you're doing leaving her with Brackus."

"I know what you're thinking, Seth. But right now he's the only thing keeping her alive, and right now we're just gonna have to trust him."

"Easy for you to say."

"Hey! If you guys are done chatting, we could use a hand here!" shouted Fay, who was busy dodging fireballs from a group of Spawns. "These guys aren't gonna kick their own asses, you know!"

Fay leapt over a barrage of fireballs and countered with a spell. Raijinshou! A strong bolt of lightning crashed down on the Spawns, obliterating them. One avoided the attack, however, and charged at Fay. The ninja quickly drew her sword, then dodged a punch from the Spawn and slashed through its torso, killing the demon in one stroke. It was clear, however, that Fay's efforts were tiring her out.

Suddenly, Fay heard a loud war cry behind her, and swung around just in time to dodge a heavy sword swing from a Theron. The Theron made another swing at Fay, barely missing her head. Fay flung several shuriken into the Theron's armor, but the demon barely flinched. The young ninja knew she was likely to die if she didn't do something drastic. The Theron readied itself to attack again.

Kage Bunshin! The Theron was quickly surrounded by several clones of Fay made of shadows, much to the demon's confusion. The Fay clones then all cast a second spell as she did. Ryuenjin! She and the clones then shut their eyes in focus and each placed a palm to the flat end of their blades.

The multiple Fays then said in unison, "Guren no houou yo, moetsuke!"

Fay's sword, and those of the clone Fays, were surrounded by brilliant flames as they leapt at the Theron and slashed away at it from multiple angles. The whole spectacle took the shape of a blazing lotus flower, with the Theron unable to defend itself from the brutal assault.

As the lotus finished forming, Fay leapt up above the Theron and shouted, "OUGI! GUREN SENSHOURAN!"

Fay thrust her sword into the center of the fiery lotus, which led to a fiery explosion that consumed the demon. As the flames cleared, Fay stood in the middle, out of breath. She was barely standing.

The young ninja then mumbled, "Wow… can't believe that worked…"

Fay's legs suddenly seemed to give out and she collapsed from exhaustion. But as she did, a Felhound noticed her vulnerability and made a rush at the ninja. Fay saw the demon coming and braced herself for the end. She had nothing left in her to keep fighting.

"Chi… chikusho…"

Arvengus, arise! Rion's lion guardian suddenly materialized next to Fay and roared at the Felhound. The Felhound jumped at Arvengus, but the lion slashed a claw at the attack and cut through the demon like paper. The Felhound perished in a burst of fire as Arvengus roared in victory.

Fay slowly turned her head to see a weakened Rion holding himself up on a broken railing. He gave Fay a brief smile, something that both annoyed Fay and made her face feel warm. He could've let her die easily, so why did he save her after she had been so cruel to him? Fay didn't get it, but she was too weak to comprehend it. Though Fay didn't know it, Rion was a bit surprised to see her blushing.

Melosa finished her spell, which caused the dark aura around Seth to disperse. Seth felt the malevolent energies of Vylon's spell leave his body at the same moment.

"There, that should do it," said Melosa.

"Finally. That Vylon's in for a serious beat down. Mel, let's go!"

Meanwhile, Loynis barely blocked a shower of crystals from Alucard, but his shields broke in the process. He was running low on spell energy, but so was Alucard. Loynis cast another spell. Blazing Pyre of Dako! As the amber flames streaked at Alucard, he countered with a spell. Prismatic Mirror! A dome-shaped prism formed around Alucard, deflecting the attack easily. Alucard then cast his guardian stone. Solmyr, heed my command! The genie guardian took its shape and shot a blast of blue lightning at Loynis, hitting the sorcerer and blowing him off his feet. Loynis, knowing he could not continue the battle, scrambled away from Solmyr and made a hasty retreat.

Seeing Loynis take the hit from Solmyr, Vylon grimaced in aggravation. His forces were taking too many losses from the Defenders' defenses. He had sorely underestimated them…

Frost Blast! Vylon quickly turned to see a blast of ice strike his weakened shield, freezing it solid. The sorcerer quickly responded as Seth cast a powerful spell. Dark Anarchy! A black mass of energy careened at Vylon as he whipped out a violet crystal, which floated in front of him. Seth's spell struck the crystal, which absorbed the dark energies of his attack. But as the last of the spell's energies entered the crystal, the gem shattered like glass.

"Damn…" Vylon hissed.

At that moment, Tanir backed up as a fire blast from Erik struck his shield, which strained under the pressure. As he continued to fend off attacks, Tanir said, "Lord Vylon, we cannot continue the assault like this! We must pull back before we are overwhelmed!"

Vylon scowled at these words, but knew he had no choice. Signaling to his remaining subordinates, Vylon shouted, "Retreat! Fall back and regroup!"

As Vylon turned to retreat, he quickly pulled out a Summoning Charm and cast it toward Seth and Melosa. The amulet shone a dark light as it took the form of a Theron, which prevented the Defenders from pursuing Vylon.

"Perhaps another time, son of Aaron," Vylon said with a sneer. He then took off into the woods with Tanir in tow.

Seth tried to chase after Vylon, but was quickly intercepted by the Theron's large warblade. The demon snarled as it swung several more times at Seth, who was barely able to avoid being cleaved in two. Flaming Spiral! A fiery blast from Erik flew past Seth and hit the Theron's shoulder, leaving a noticeable scorch mark. The demon barely noticed the injury, however, and swung again at Seth, who dodged the blow. Then, Seth heard Dohga shout as he cast a spell. Big Bang Blast! Seth turned his head to see Dohga charging up a powerful blast of energy in his hands.

"You may wanna DUCK!" Dohga shouted as he unleashed his attack.

Seth dove for the ground as the powerful blast of crimson energy passed over him and hit the Theron. The demon howled as it was engulfed in the ensuing explosion, which quickly silenced it.

Seth took a moment to make sure the Theron was dead. Seeing that the demon was gone, he breathed a sigh of relief. The battle was over, and the Defenders had barely come out of it alive.

Turning his head to Dohga, Seth said, "Thanks for the warning this time, Dohga."

"Heh, no problem."

Relieved, Melosa sighed and said, "That was too close."

Seth took a moment to catch his breath, then stood up and said, "Make sure none of them are still crawling around the Dojo. And stay sharp; they could be back."

"Shouldn't we go after them, Seth?" asked Erik.

"I'd love to, but we're in no condition to do so. Focus right now on reforming our defenses and tending to your wounds."

The Defenders moved back into the Dojo perimeter as Seth continued to shout out orders.

Inside the Dojo, Brackus watched the battle's conclusion from an open window. In a way, the result presented him with a new problem: Vylon. Brackus was familiar with the sorcerer and knew that his return would only be troublesome for him. Brackus knew he would now need the Defenders more as his shield, at least until he could sufficiently hold his own.

Brackus turned back to Sonia, who lay unconscious on a bed in the infirmary. He was amazed that she was still alive after all she had been through. She was nothing short of a miracle worker. And to Brackus, she was a valuable pawn; Sonia's abilities would surely be of use to him if he could properly manipulate her.

With a small grin, Brackus turned to a set of herbs before him and began grinding a set of leaves in a bowl. As he worked on his medicine, he found it ironic that he was now working to help Sonia recover, when not even an hour before he had tried to kill her.

Sonia looked about her surroundings, once again stranded in the land of fire and ash. The demons around her seemed not to pay attention to her, save one. Sonia whipped around as she heard the clatter of metal boots striding near her, worn by the Demon Lord Mephisto.

As Sonia did her best not to show fear to the demon, Mephisto said, "All your efforts will accomplish is to delay the inevitable, child. You cannot stop us. The sorceress shall bring a tide of flame and death to your world. And when that tide washes away, all you hold dear will be lost."

Sonia shut her eyes tightly, doing whatever she could to block out the demon's venomous words. She couldn't let him get to her.

"Even if my legion and the sorceress should fail, your world will inevitably crumble. It is an inescapable fate. Time will devour your world slowly, should it survive the oncoming onslaught. If anything, the fire my legion brings will be a blessing to your world; it will save it and your species from a slow, cruel demise at the hands of time."

"…Shut up…"

"Hmm…?"

"You can take that crap and shove it! You may be right, that Rados is destined to die… But I won't let that happen as long as I'm still breathing!"

For a moment, Mephisto was silent. Then, he began to laugh in amusement. "So be it, mortal. But just as you alter the flows of destiny, so too shall I and the sorceress. And we shall ensure that destiny leads to the death of your world by our hand."

Mephisto turned and strode away from Sonia, leaving her in the middle of the fiery wasteland. Then, Sonia's vision suddenly began to blur to white, but it was as if a terrible weight were being lifted from her shoulders.

I'll stop them … As long as I live, I won't let Rados die… Dad… That's a promise!

Sonia's vision was blurred as she weakly opened her eyes. As the scene began to come into focus, Sonia saw Melosa and Erik looming over her.

Amidst her aches, Sonia said, "H– hey guys… what's up?"

Sonia took a quick look around the room and was able to see Seth, Rion, Dohga and, to her surprise, Alucard, all in the infirmary looking at her. They were clearly relieved that she was conscious.

With a sigh of relief, Melosa said, "It's about time, sleepyhead."

"Sonia! You're awake!" Erik exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Sonia in a bear hug. What he didn't immediately realize, however, was the amount of pain Sonia was put in as a result.

"Ow! Ow! Erik, that really, really hurts! Please, stop! OW!" Sonia yelped rapidly, unable to struggle in Erik's grip.

Suddenly realizing that he was hurting her, Erik released his grip on Sonia and said sheepishly, "Oh, uh, sorry. I was just… uh…"

"We were all really worried about you," said Rion. "We all thought you were gonna kick the bucket. OW!"

Dohga had made a quick jab down on Rion's head for his comment, leaving the young Defender rubbing a visible bump. Dohga then said, "That only makes one of us, Short Round!"

"Don't call me that, Dohga!" Rion snapped, prompting Dohga to laugh.

"Gee, how thoughtful of you, Rion," said Sonia with a sarcastic groan.

"It's good that you're back with us, Sonia," said Seth. "And, on a more personal note, thanks for saving my hide back there."

"Eh, no biggie… Ugh… I feel like hell… How long was I out?"

"Not counting the three days you spent unconscious before today, another six hours," said Melosa. "You're lucky to be alive. Brackus said the poison Phyress used should've killed you. Somehow… you survived it."

"Maybe I am just plain lucky. I guess I owe Brackus one."

"Hey, don't forget about me, arrow girl," said Fay, getting Sonia's attention.

Now noticing Fay was in the room, Sonia turned to Seth and asked, "Uh, Seth? Why is she here?"

"Fay's the one who brought you and Dohga back to the Dojo. If it hadn't been for her, you probably wouldn't have survived."

"Oh…" Turning to Fay, Sonia then said, "Thanks… guess I owe you one, too."

"Sure as hell you do," said Fay.

Sonia tried to push herself up in her bed, but was quickly met by a sharp pain throughout her body. Sonia recoiled as Erik forced her back into her bed.

"Easy, Sonia," said Erik. "You're still in pretty bad shape."

"Brackus said your little stunt did a real number on you, Sonia," said Dohga.

"He says you'll make a full recovery, but it's gonna take a while."

"Define "a while"…" Sonia asked Erik.

"At least two weeks."

"Two weeks?!"

"Be thankful to get that much, Sonia," said Melosa in a motherly tone. "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"Since… since when has that ever stopped me, Mel?"

The other Defenders couldn't help but laugh at this quip, but Melosa groaned at Sonia's cocky attitude, still exasperated by her go-anywhere-do-anything approach.

At that moment, Brackus entered the room and said, "I trust everything is in order here."

"We'd better let Mel and Brackus have a look at you," said Erik. "If you need anything, just give a shout, alright?"

"Sure thing…" Sonia said achingly.

With that, the other Defenders left the room, leaving Brackus and Melosa to tend to Sonia. Erik went in a different direction from the rest, heading for the Dojo's control center.

A few minutes later, as the group made its way down the Dojo corridors, Alucard walked up to Seth and said, "Seth, I'd like to speak with you on a serious matter."

"What is it, Al?"

"Today's battle has shown me that Phyress may be more powerful than I'd first thought. She may be more than you can handle."

"What's your point?" asked Dohga.

"I'll be blunt: I'd like to enlist as a Di-Gata Defender."

"What?!" Seth choked, startled by Alucard.

"Seth, you are going to need as much help as you can get. Besides, I know Phyress better than any of you. I'm sure I can be of some help."

"You, join up with us?" Dohga said mockingly. "No offense, but I think this job would be a little out of your league, Poindexter."

"Your acumen never ceases to amaze and confound me…"

"Uh… what the hell does that mean?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't understand? Then let me put it in words you can understand, idiot."

"What's that?!" Dohga snarled angrily at Alucard as the scholar grimaced back at the Defender.

Barely a second later, however, Seth jumped in between the two and said, "Knock it off, both of you!" As Dohga and Alucard backed down, Seth continued, "For the record, I'd have to agree with Al on his point. If you know Phyress so well, that should help in taking her down. However, you have to understand that I'm not about to let you join if it's simply so you can defeat Phyress. If you want to become a Defender, you'll have to put all of Rados before your personal goals. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Seth."

"Good. And speaking of extra help," Seth added as he suddenly turned toward Fay, "I think we've still got a spot for one more set of hands."

Realizing that Seth was talking about her, Fay said, "What?! You're crazy! Like I'd ever join up with you guys! As soon as its morning, I'm outta here."

"I wasn't asking, Fay. And, just so you know, helping us will be the easy way out."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Seth took his belt communicator out and activated it, revealing an image of a file on Fay. It was a criminal record of Fay that was apparently straight out of the Omegar Confederation archives.

"Seems to me like you've got quite a few charges on your head," said Seth. "Breaking and entering, theft, robbery, assault, etcetera."

"Wha– Are you blackmailing me?!"

"No, it's not blackmail. It just means that I could arrest you right now and then turn you over to Gatashin Prison without a fuss."

Fay made a short "urk" sound at Seth's threat. She was clearly afraid of the consequences of being sent to Gatashin Prison.

"However," Seth continued, "I don't think prison would be the best thing for you, since you saved Sonia's life and helped us defend the Dojo. I could pull some strings and see that you work off your criminal charges as a Defender "volunteer" instead."

"You've gotta be kidding me…"

"Don't like the idea? Alright, then I guess it's off to Gatashin Prison."

"Wait, wait!" Fay yelped. "Can't we work something out?"

"It's either prison or working with us. Pick one. And I'd not try running if I were you; the Dojo's defenses are still active and I don't think they'd be able to tell you apart from a demon right now."

Fay's face was one of complete exasperation and shock. She really had no choice in the matter.

"Shimatta… why me…?"

"I'll take that as a yes," Seth said smugly.

As Seth, Dohga and Alucard left down the corridors, Fay sank down to the ground, unable to believe the situation she had landed herself in.

"Why do these things keep happening to me…?"

"Don't worry about it, Fay," said Rion, who opted to stay behind the others. "It's a pretty cool job protecting Rados."

"Yeah, well in case you haven't noticed, I'm not the hero type." Rion could only snicker at this remark, something that made Fay snap, "Hey, why'd you save me back there?"

"Huh?"

"I've done nothing but treat you like a sack of crap since I got here. So why help me?"

"Maybe it's because I'm the hero type."

Fay scoffed at this, turning her head away from Rion so he couldn't see her flustered expression.

In the infirmary, Brackus was finishing a small bowl of medicine as Melosa held her hands over Sonia's back, trying to heal a wound. Melosa's glowing hands instilled a warm sensation in Sonia that seemed to make the pain in her back melt away. Overall, however, it did little to relieve the pain Sonia felt throughout her body. She was still a wreck.

"How does that feel?" asked Melosa.

"M– Mildly better, Mel," said Sonia. "OW! Watch it!"

"Hmph, well maybe this will teach you not to be so careless next time."

"Hey, you wouldn't have done any better against Phyress. Trust me, Mel, she was… something else. I threw everything I had at her and it didn't even faze her."

"Really?"

"Yeah… and the way she fought… I'd never seen anything like it. I just couldn't stop her."

"Well, try not to worry about it right now. You still need time to recover."

"I guess."

At that moment, Brackus strode over to Sonia with a vial of medicine in his hand. Handing the medicine to Melosa, Brackus said, "Have her drink this. It should help numb the pain and let her wounds heal more quickly."

Melosa carefully took the vial from Brackus and moved it to Sonia's mouth, emptying its contents down her throat. Almost instantly, Sonia gagged on the horrible liquid.

"URG, Brackus, what's in this stuff?!" Sonia choked.

"It would be better if you don't know, Sonia," said Brackus.

"I'll – ACK – take your word for it."

"I need to return to my cabin so I can create more medicine. I'll be back in the morning."

"Alright, but see Seth first before you go. The security system is still active outside."

"Thank you, Melosa. And Sonia, be sure to get plenty of rest so the medicine can run its course."

Brackus then left the room. Sonia noticed just then that it was getting dark outside.

"I have to get back to the control center to help Erik," said Melosa. "But I'll be back as soon as I can." Before she left, Melosa took a spare communicator from a nearby desk and put it next to Sonia's bed. "If you need anything, just let us know."

"Th– Thanks, Mel."

Melosa made a short smile, and then left the infirmary.

Alone, Sonia looked out a nearby window. The stars were shining in the night sky, and she could see the third moon, Bakkor-Yah, out in full view. Though Sonia wanted to sleep, she wasn't tired at all.

After a moment, Sonia's mind suddenly turned back to her dreams, and the story Phyress had told her. The story of how her father, Gandar, had been murdered by Sonia's father. It was still so hard for Sonia to believe it, but she couldn't get the thought of it out of her head. She had to be sure of what had happened, even if it was true…

Sonia slowly reached for the communicator next to her bed and moved it next to her legs. She then slowly punched in a code, but it wasn't one for the Dojo. As Sonia finished, the communicator opened up, revealing the image of Professor Alnar.

"Hello?" said Alnar. "Sonia? Seth told me you were wounded in the Binn-Yati region."

"Yeah, I was."

"I am relieved to see that you are alright, but what are–"

"Professor Alnar, I need to ask you something. It's about my dad."

Alnar suddenly was silent, as if expecting what Sonia was going to say. "What do you wish to know?" he asked.

"Professor… did… did you ever know a man named Gandar?"

"Gandar? Yes, I knew him. He was the Grand Sorcerer of the Harbingers of Dako. A brilliant sorcerer, but a man of evil intentions. He died about sixteen years ago."

"Professor… how did he die?"

Alnar frowned at this question. He had surely been expecting it.

Hundreds of barbarian warriors and Harbinger acolytes gathered on a blackened mountainside, standing before a great stone archway. The structure was built in a demonic design, an oval shape with various spikes that curved almost organically. Yet none in the crowd knew what the structure was for, or many others like it that had been built throughout the Dakor Mountains.

Near the large archway, Fenris and several other Harbinger sorcerers stood in wait. Their leader, Phyress, had not yet arrived for the ceremony that was to take place. As he waited, Fenris caught a familiar, unpleasant scent approaching. He turned his head to see Vylon as he joined the other sorcerers, muttering angrily about something.

While Vylon muttered away, Fenris said, "I notice some of your acolytes are missing."

"Silence, dog!" Vylon hissed. "I'm in no mood to be trifled with!"

"And for good reason," came Phyress' voice behind Vylon, startling him.

Vylon turned to see Phyress. She was dressed in a ceremonial black and red dress that exposed her back and clung to her figure, yet she still wore her black armlet and carried her ebony staff. Vylon, however, was concerned with the expression on Phyress' face – she was clearly angry with him.

"Don't think that I was unaware of your little operation at the Di-Gata Defenders' headquarters," Phyress said sharply. She then moved her staff's head in front of Vylon as she added, "Understand this, Vylon: I only hold you in my higher ranks because of your skills in the dark arts. Do not give me a reason to rethink your position. Is that clear?"

"Y– Yes, mistress. It won't happen again," said Vylon.

"Good."

Phyress then strode past Vylon and made to stand in front of the massive stone archway. All the eyes of the Dakor Barbarians and Harbingers were upon her as she began her speech.

"Warriors of Dakor, my Faithful of Chaos, hear me! We stand now to bear witness to a momentous occasion! For days and nights, you have toiled toward bringing my grand designs to fruition. I do not intend to let your efforts go unrewarded."

Phyress spun around toward the stone archway as the crowd watched in apprehension. Then, as Phyress raised her staff to the structure, her eyes began to burn with a neon flame of dark magic, and her raven hair crackled with power.

Azhir uval nutarus…

Phyress' body began to shine head-to-toe in crimson runes, all of demonic origin. Of note was a meticulous runic circle on Phyress' exposed back.

Azhir mudas ethanul…

"Gandar met his end at the hands of the last generation of Di-Gata Defenders when they raided his temple. It was a terrible battle for us all, but it spelled the end of him and his Harbingers. We lost a number of good men and women that day." Alnar looked back at Sonia and noted her hesitancy to ask the next question. "There is something you wanted to ask me, so ask. I will answer."

Sonia took a deep breath before asking, "Professor, did my father– did he kill Gandar?"

Sighing, Alnar said, "Yes, Sonia. Gerard led the assault on the Black Citadel and took Gandar's life with his own hands."

Sonia lowered her head in shame. She somehow knew Alnar would say what he did.

Dalektharu il dask daku…

The crowd of barbarians and acolytes watched in awe as a deep yellow circle of symbols materialized around Phyress' feet. Energy channeled within the circle around Phyress like a storm, yet she remained untouched.

"Why…? Why did he do it?"

"Your father, at that time, had just days ago lost his younger brother, Edward, who would've been your uncle were he still alive today. Edward was a Defender, like Gerard, but was captured by Gandar's minions. Gandar… had Edward burned alive."

Sonia made a sharp, shocked breath at this, appalled by what she had heard.

"I tried to stop Gerard, but he was too consumed by rage to heed my council. He led a strike force to Dakor and entered the Black Citadel, where he confronted Gandar and, like how Gandar had done to Edward, burned him alive."

Sonia's eyes began to well up with tears. Phyress had been right the whole time.

Riftuuz e thara samanar utamus.

As Phyress continued to chant, the stone archway suddenly began to light up with numerous glowing runes. Then, to the shock and awe of all, the sky itself began to turn blood red as lightning crackled from above.

Elas umanes azarathan rakas ibna.

In the center of the archway, demonic energies began to well up to Phyress' ritual. A pulsing orange sphere began to form and expand in the middle of the structure.

"Gerard, despite his intentions, had gone against the will of the Wizard Council, who wished to see Gandar brought to trial for his actions. It was for that reason that, after the destruction of the Harbingers, Gerard resigned as a Di-Gata Defender. Though I implored him to stay, he chose to leave so as not to allow his deeds to bring harm the other Defenders. The day he left was the last time I saw him."

"I see…"

"Now I must ask, Sonia, how you came to know about Gandar, and why you asked me of his death."

"It was in the Binn-Yati Mountains. I ended up fighting a sorceress named Phyress. She said she was Gandar's daughter."

"Hmm… I knew nothing of Gandar having a child."

"I didn't believe it at first either. But her story… it matches yours, Professor."

"I see."

Alnar then noticed that Sonia had begun to cry. She was clearly distressed over learning that her father had done such dark deeds.

"Sonia, I know you do not think highly of your father right now, but he was a good man. I knew him for many years, and he was a shining example of a Di-Gata Defender. He was strong, just, and a valiant protector. But most of all, he was a true friend, to me and his comrades. If ever I or another Defender were in peril, he would be the first to come to the aid of others. And even after Edward's death and after he had slain Gandar, he did what was for the best in the end. Sonia, do not think of your father as a murderer, but as a true Di-Gata Defender. I am proud to have known him, and you should be as well."

Sonia slowly looked up at the holographic image of Alnar, inspired by his wisdom. She then looked at her shoulder, which bore the scar she received from Korgall. Even at the cost of his own life, Sonia's father had done whatever he could to protect her. Knowing this gave Sonia comfort, learning that her father had always been a righteous person.

With a short smile, Sonia said, "Thank you, Professor…"

Phyress' voice had now risen to a shout as her spell reached its climax. The archway before her was nearly bursting with demonic energy. Waves of power swirled around Phyress.

Belanora mordanos nenaar ila mornu farlos kada!

A flash of lightning ripped through the sky and crashed down on the archway. The pulsating sphere of magic in the center burst open, covering the gap of the archway with a fiery rift. The edges of the rift lashed out like flaming tendrils.

Then, from the energy field, a red-eyed shadow appeared. Through the rift, a massive hand came forth, grasping the ground before the archway. Then, through the portal Phyress had opened, a monstrous beast strode out of the abyss. Phyress, with power still swelling around her, smiled as the demon pulled its way through the portal; her spell had worked perfectly.

The demon was somewhat reptile-like, and even while hunched over it stood five meters tall. It had enormous hooves for feet, skeletal wing-like appendages on its back, and a long powerful tail. Its upper body was covered in black plate armor, and extended to cover its humanoid arms. Its head was the shape of a reptilian skull with many sharp horns and rows of razor teeth. Clouds of smoke billowed from the demon's mouth. In its hand was a massive Vorpal blade adorned with demonic runes. And its eyes burned with flames of power.

As the Overseer exited Phyress' portal, it roared an ear-splitting howl as it stood before the sorceress. Phyress looked on at the demon confidently. Then, as the demon acknowledged her presence, it knelt down in a sort of bow to her, as if she were its master.

In a deep voice, the Overseer said, "Ered'nash havik yrthog."

Phyress smiled, understanding the demon's words. As the Overseer strode off to the side, Phyress spun around to the crowd of warriors and acolytes and shouted, "Lo and behold, my followers! The very Gates of Hell!"

The mountains suddenly shook as the horde broke into a thunderous cheer.

As her followers cheered, Phyress shouted, "Throughout the mountains, you have toiled to build these mighty portals. When they are opened, they will allow the Burning Legion to breach the borders of oblivion and enter this world. With the demons at our side, we cannot fail in our conquest of Rados!"

The crowd continued to cheer for Phyress as she basked in their adulations. After a moment, Phyress turned to her sorcerers and strode off the platform. As she moved to pass by them, she said, "Vylon, you and your best sorcerers are to open the remaining portals throughout Dakor. Eris will provide you with the details I have outlined, and know that you must follow the rituals precisely. Once the portals are opened, work to bring as many demons through them as possible."

"It will be done, mistress," Vylon said as Phyress strode past him and the other sorcerers. A few seconds later, Vylon made a short chuckle and said, "I have no further doubts now."

"What do you mean, Lord Vylon?" said Tanir, who stood beside Vylon.

"I no longer doubt that she is Great Gandar's child. Her brilliance surpasses even his own."

As Phyress strode away from the scene, a dark voice echoed in her mind. "Well done, sorceress," said Mephisto. "An exceptional performance."

"It was just as you instructed, Mephisto," Phyress replied telepathically. "With the gates opened, Rados will perish before the might of the Burning Legion. Whether or not I control Ragnarok, the end result will be the same."

"Indeed it shall."

As Mephisto's voice went silent in her mind, Phyress said in a soliloquy, "Now, Rados, just as you sought to end my life, I will end yours."

As more demons began to emerge from the Demonic Gate she had opened, Phyress began to laugh maniacally to herself.

End of Chapter 8


End file.
